Retro Railway Series Shuffle
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: A series of stories about Thomas and his Friends and the characters from Shuffle and many new characters introduced in this series. BOOK No. 27 now avaiable!
1. Thomas and the City of Tokyo

**Book No. 1**

**Thomas and the City of Tokyo**

**Dear Friends,**

_**Thomas never really thought that his travels would take him to a place far away, quite like Tokyo Japan. Most of the Standard gauge lines there belong to the high speed trains except for the Little Tokyo railroad, where Thomas was worked for a grand total of four months. While he didn't like working with the one engine there, he did meet some special friends, but I won't get into that right away, you'll have to find out in the stories.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Off Course**

**-Thomas and Primula**

**-Friendly**

**-Truck Trouble**

**-Saying Goodbye to Primula**

**Off Course**

** The Fat Controller was talking to Thomas at Ffraquhar station, about a special event in Canada, where he was needed for a special "Day Out with Thomas" Event.**

** "Oh, not again!" he grumbled, "I'm getting a little tired of travelling! I just want to stay home and work on my branch line."**

** "Oh, come now, Thomas," said his Driver, "when you were a young tank engine, you said you wanted to see the world and now you're saying that you just want to stay home?"**

** "Can I really answer that?"**

** "Yes..."**

** "Then YES!" snapped Thomas angerily.**

** "Too bad," said the Fat Controller, "because I told them, that I was going to send you right away."**

** "Bust My Buffers," grumbled Thomas as puffed away. **

** That night, Thomas was talking to his friends about travelling to Canada...yet again! "All I want to do, is to stay home and do some work on my branch line," he grumbled.**

** "You can't always get what you want, Thomas," said Percy. "You have to go, if the Fat Controller says so."**

** "But, he should have told me about it, first," he grumbled.**

** "Maybe, he thought you wanted to do some travelling, so he thought he could do you a favour," said Toby.**

** "Whatever," grumbled Thomas, "All I know is, I'm not going to be enjoying this trip, one bit!" And with that, Thomas shut his eyes and went to sleep.**

** The next morning, the engines were all at the docks to see Thomas off. **

** "Have a safe trip, Thomas," called the Fat Controller. Once on board, Thomas' crew went upstairs to join the other passengers, leaving Thomas alone in the hall of the ship. Even so, he could feel the waves outside of the ship, bouncing about like a ball hitting the ground.**

** "This is getting tire some," he complained, "I bet it's just an excuse to get me to leave the railroad for a while, they must think all I do all day is play, well...I'll show them! And I don't care how long, it takes to prove it!"**

** Maybe Thomas should have kept his mouth shut, for at that moment the weather changed from great to terrible, the captain was having trouble keeping the ship in order. **

** "Be careful, up there!" snapped Thomas, "All these boxes are scratching my nice paint!"**

** The captain didn't hear Thomas, he was focusing on keeping the ship on course. Little did he know that he going the wrong way.**

** After a few days, the ship arrived at it's first destination. Using the ship's special crane, they lifted Thomas out of the hall and placing him onto the tracks. Then his crew came out to join him.**

** "And next time, be careful where you're going!" snapped Thomas at the ship's captain.**

** "Never mind, Thomas," said his Driver, "We're here now and that's what counts."**

** "But are you sure, this is Canada?" asked the Fireman.**

** "It should be, the captain was sure this was Canada, why?"**

** "Look at the flag," sighed the Fireman. Sure enough, it wasn't a Canadian flag, instead the flag was...**

** "It's a Japanese flag," gasped the Driver.**

** "So what's the big deal?" snapped Thomas, "There's probably a Japanese engine, here too. You know they bring engines from all over the world, to one area, remember?"**

** "Maybe so, but I don't think that Canadians have Japanese writtings everywhere." **

** "That ship, must have lost course, during the storm," grumbled the Fireman.**

** "So that's what happen," sighed Thomas, "So where are we?"**

** "Thomas," sighed his Driver, "We're lost. Also, welcome to Tokyo, Japan!"**

** "What?!"**

**Thomas and Primula**

** Well, for the longest time, all you could hear in the city of Tokyo, was the sounds of someone screaming. Namely, our friend, Thomas the Tank Engine was yelling out loudly..."WHY AM I HERE?"**

** "Do you want to calm him down, or should I?" asked the Driver.**

** "It's not going to be me," said the Fireman.**

** At that moment, a man in a suit walked over to talk to Thomas' crew. "Ah, you must be the crew of that engine." Of course, he spoke in Japanese.**

** "Can you please, say that again, in english?" asked Thomas' Driver.**

** "Oh, sorry," said the man, this time in english..."I guess you haven't had much time to practise our language have you? Anyways...it's good to see our new shunting engine."**

** Thomas blew off steam in anger, "I'm not a shunting engine! I'M THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE!"**

** "Sorry, I've never heard of you, before."**

** "WHAT? Don't you people read the railway series?"**

** "The what?"**

** "Sorry about him," said the Driver. "You see we were on our way to Canada, our boat took a wrong turn out on the ocean, so that's why we're here."**

** "I see, this must mean our new engine, is travelling to Canada, so until this mess up has been settled out...Thomas, you'll have to work in our yards, with Courtney."**

** Thomas blew off his whistle, in disbelief. Thomas wasn't happy with working on a strange railroad, and what could make things worse, Courtney (a japanese tender engine) only spoke in japanese to Thomas.**

** "I hate this railroad," snapped Thomas. That night, he stayed outside the shed, he felt cold and miserable. "This is why I didn't want to do any travelling!" Luckily, no one was near by to hear Thomas' moaning. **

** The next morning, his crew came early to see Thomas.**

** "Don't be so sad, Thomas," said his Driver, "you're special to us."**

** "You say that, just because you're my crew!"**

** The man in the suit, came to talk to Thomas. "Thomas, since you came here by mistake...and since our new engine, isn't here, yet...you'll have to do all the regular shunting jobs, until I can arrange for a ship to take you home."**

** So Thomas went back to work, feeling upset. "Stupid Boats! Stupid Trucks!"**

** As these were japanese trucks, Thomas couldn't understand them, so he just biffed them around the yards.**

** At lunchtime, the Man in the suit, took Thomas' crew to a resturant, leaving Thomas fumming at a platform.**

** "I hate it here!" he groaned. He watched as Courtney puffed away with some coaches to the main line, then he looked back at the platform, hoping that his crew had returned.**

** They hadn't, instead was a little light purple haired girl, with two pony tails and what was strange about this one, was that this girl had pointy ears but, Thomas hadn't noticed them yet. What else was weird about this little girl was that she was just staring at Thomas.**

** "What you looking at?" snapped Thomas.**

** "I'm looking at you," said the little girl sweetly, although she wasn't smiling.**

** Several voices were calling a name, just a few miles away from the yard. The name called out was "Primula!" All of the sudden a orange haired girl and a teenage boy ran up onto the platform.**

** "Why did you run off, like that?" asked the Boy.**

** "I wanted to see the blue train," said Primula, very quietly. **

** "I don't know why," poundered Thomas.**

** "Well, thank you for keeping an eye on her," said the orange haired girl, only with a smile on her face.**

** "Well, I'm just glad I could help. I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. Please tell me, that you've heard of me!"**

** "Sorry we haven't," said the Boy.**

** "Oh, Cinders and Ashes!" **

** "Well, thanks again for all your help, Thomas...I'm Kaede."**

** "And I'm Rin."**

** "A pleasure it is," just he said that, Thomas' Driver came back into the cab and Thomas once again charged towards the trucks, bumping them hard. Again, they started talking to Thomas but, still he had no idea what they were saying. Primula came over.**

** "They are saying "Ouch, that hurts, can you please be gentle?"**

** Well, Thomas understood that for sure, so he stopped bumping them and started shunting them into proper lines. Although the trucks wasn't the only thing on his mind.**

**Friendly**

** Over the next few days, Thomas was kept busy shunting the trucks around the yard, remembering what Primula said, he was being very gentle with them. But, he was still cross...at everything.**

** Well, almost everything. Everyday around lunchtime, Thomas would see Primula once again staring at him from the platform, once and a while, Kaede or Rin would show up just to watch Thomas in action.**

** "I don't know, why," poundered Thomas to his driver, "If they never heard of me, why are they here?"**

** "I think, she's you're main reason," said his Driver pointing to Primula.**

** "Why me?" he groaned.**

** "She must think you're cute or something," laughed Courtney as she steamed right past. Thomas just gave her a dirty look as she steamed off for her next job.**

** The next morning, Thomas was introduced to more of Kaede's friends.**

** "I'm Asa," said one of them, she had green hair, almost the same colour as Percy's paint.**

** "I'm Sai," said another, who had red hair and like Primula, had pointy ears.**

** "I'm Nerine," said the last girl, for this girl, she had light purple hair, with longer pointy ears then Sai and Primula.**

** "It's a plessure to meet you," said Thomas. "There's something I've been meaning to ask, you."**

** "What would that be?" asked Sia.**

** "Why do you, Primula and Nerine, have pointy ears?"**

** And so, the girls told Thomas all about the realm of the demons and the realm of the gods, it was and always will be their homeland. When they had finished telling him, Thomas' mouth was wide open in disbelieve.**

** "I never liked it," said Primula quietly, and showing Thomas, the little toy cat she always had with her. **

** "Was that given to you, while you were in the realm of the demons?"**

** "Yes," she answered. **

** Well, Thomas wasn't mad for the first time, ever since he came to the city of Tokyo. He wanted to talk to his new friends, he was enjoying himself. **

** That night, Thomas had to sleep in the same shed as Courtney, she wasn't what you call a light sleeper, Thomas found it a little hard to sleep. Soon though, he finally managed to close his eyes and went happily to sleep. **

** The next morning, the man in the suit said that Thomas and his crew could take the day off, because they had been working well. Thomas was glad, although he had no idea what to do.**

** "The Manager's never given me, the day off!" snapped Courtney.**

** "Maybe that's because you don't work hard enough!" said Thomas cheekily.**

** Courtney steamed away in a huff.**

** "Oh, while you're out," called out Thomas, "try and do something about your snoring! It kept me up, most of the night!"**

** "I do not SNORE!"**

** Thomas and his crew had a good laugh about that. By lunchtime, Thomas was getting bored of doing nothing.**

** "I wish I had someone to talk to," he puffed. No sooner had he said that, then his friends showed up on the platform, Kaede was carrying a bag full of food.**

** "What's all this," said Thomas in surprise.**

** "Well, we heard that you got the day off," began Asa "so...all of us, decided that..."**

** "We could have a picnic with you, Thomas," said Kaede.**

** "That is, if you're not too busy, doing...whatever it is, you do," finished Rin.**

** Thomas thought about for a second, then finally he agreed. Rin, Thomas and the Girls, went over to a siding, where they could eat, their special lunches. They even made some for Thomas' Driver and Fireman.**

** As everyone ate their lunches, Thomas told them all about his excititng adventures back on the Island of Sodor. You know something? I think for this little moment, Thomas wasn't thinking about going home, no...I think that he wants to stay. Wouldn't you agree with me?**

**Truck Trouble**

** Normally in Japan, the standard gauge tracks belongs to the high speed trains, but the manager at the dockside, needed to find an easy way to take the loads out to the shops in the towns. Lorries won't do, due to the fact the ground isn't smooth, so a railroad was made. **

** Tracks were provided from the United States, and from that moment on, the little Tokyo Railroad was in action.**

** Courtney was the one and only engine who lived in these parts, until this point when the manager said he was going to bring in a tank engine to help.**

** She didn't like that, one bit. However, now she wasn't cross about the little tank engine, no...she's mad with Thomas for having such a good time.**

** "I thought you said you didn't like it," said Courtney one night in the shed.**

** "Did I say that?" said Thomas cheekily, "I don't know why I said that, I'm liking every moment of it, well almost every moment."**

** "And what was that suppose to mean?"**

** "Your snoring!" teased Thomas.**

** "Get this through your funnel, little engine...I DO NOT SNORE!"**

** Thomas laughed as he went to sleep, while Courtney continued to yell.**

** The next morning, Thomas and Courtney were shunting trucks in the yard. Courtney was biffing them about, while Thomas just rolled his eyes in disbelive. The Trucks just had to laugh about that.**

** "They're making fun of me," sniffed Courtney, "I'll show them!"**

** And so she, biffed the trucks hard. A little too hard as they went crashing through the buffers and into the water, Courtney went in with them. **

** Luckily the water wasn't deep enough for Courtney to sink, while the trucks remained afloat.**

** "What was that, you were saying, Courtney?" teased Thomas. "You'll show us! What do you guys think?"**

** "She sure did," they giggled, "on how to not to be so silly!"**

** Courtney stayed in the water for a while, until the cranes were ready to lift her out. That evening, the manager had a long talk to Courtney, of course he spoke in Japanese. Luckily Thomas couldn't understand because I don't think he would have wanted to hear what the manager said to Courtney.**

**Saying Goodbye to Primula**

** The manager had told Courtney to stay in the sheds, for the longest period of time, so he asked Thomas to take Courtney's usual loads to the main lines.**

** "But I don't know where the main lines are," said Thomas.**

** "That's okay," said the Manager, "I'm sure you're friends can help you out."**

** Of course, the manager was talking about Kaede, Rin, Primula, Nerine, Sia and Asa. So it was arranged, for the next few weeks, until Courtney was ready to come out of the shed, Thomas and his friends, travelled along on the tracks to the main line. They told him, all the right paths to take and which tracks not to take as well.**

** If you've keeping track of time, Thomas has been in Tokyo, for three months and three weeks already.**

** "I bet you miss the Island, don't you?" asked Sia, one day.**

** "Kind of," said Thomas with a sly grin, "but I enjoy working here, more."**

** "Why?" asked Primula.**

** "Because, for one thing...these trucks are not horrid like the ones, I have back home and plus the Island of Sodor, doesn't have you guys there." All the girls blushed, the very second Thomas said that.**

** "Really?" asked Kaede.**

** "That," he started, "but then again, my railroad doesn't have an engine like Courtney around."**

** That made everybody laugh, except for Courtney who gave Thomas a dirty look. Thomas just ignored her and went about his work. **

** A couple more weeks had passed and still nobody from Sodor, came to take Thomas home, although I think he doesn't want to leave at all. **

** By now, Thomas was working really hard, everybody was smiling at him, well all except for Primula...who stared at him with her big sad eyes, as usual.**

** "I wonder why she never smiles," thought Thomas to himself. **

** Once and a while, Thomas asked Kaede why, Primula never smiles.**

** "I don't know," she said, "she never tells us anything, she's usually pretty quiet."**

** When Thomas asked Rin, the same question, he gave Thomas the same answer as well. "I haven't seen her smile, since I gave her a new toy cat."**

** Thomas wanted to do, something to make Primula smile, "But what?" he kept on thinking to himself. He decided to ask his Driver and Fireman on how he could make Primula smile but, they didn't have any ideas. He then asked the trucks, and even the manager but, still nothing. "There must be something I can do, to make her happy."**

** A few days later, Thomas got quite a shock. There standing next to the Manager, was the Fat Controller.**

** "Sir?" asked Thomas.**

** "Thomas! Oh, finally we found you!"**

** "After a grand total of four months, too," added Thomas' Driver.**

** "I'm really sorry about the little mix up, Thomas...the ship's captain told us, that they were sent off course but, the funny thing was that, he forgot where he left you."**

** "So, I called your controller and told him that you were, here," said the Manager.**

** Primula had unfortantly heard everything. "You're leaving?" she cried and ran off.**

** "Primula!" called Rin, but she didn't stop, Primula ran as fast as she could go far away from Thomas. **

** "Oh, great!" snapped Asa, "now how are we suppose to find her?"**

** "I think I know where to find her," said Thomas and asked his Driver and Fireman to take him back to the sidings. The same spot where the whole gang had their picnic with Thomas. Sure enough, sitting on a rock, with tears pouring down her cheeks...was Primula.**

** "Why do you have to go?" she asked quietly.**

** "Cause I'm needed back on my railroad," said Thomas, "the new tank engine's due to come soon and the Manager won't need me here."**

** "But, I need you here," she said sadly.**

** Thomas could see that Primula was upset, suddenly he had an idea...a great idea on how to make Primula smile. He asked her, to climb aboard, she did and Thomas steamed his way back to the dockside.**

** Once they were back, Primula ran to Rin and Kaede, still crying, then Thomas spoke...**

** "I've had a lot of fun, working here," he began, "at first, I didn't know what to do, that was until Primula helped me out, and because of her, I got some amazing friends. So thank you, Primula."**

** "You're welcome," said Primula, facing Thomas this time, and for the first time ever, she was smiling.**

** "I would also like to say, that you're all welcome to visit the Island of Sodor, anytime you want!"**

** Everyone clapped and cheered as Thomas made his speech. Soon the cranes were attached to Thomas and he was lifted back onto the ship.**

** "Goodbye, everyone!" called Thomas the Tank Engine, "I'm going to miss you, all!"**

** "Goodbye, Thomas! We're going to miss you too!" they all cried. Thomas blushed, and just before he was put inside the haul of the ship, he saw Primula wink right at him. For Thomas, just seeing Primula smile, was so wonderful...that there are no words to describe that moment. He blew his whistle one last time, to let his friends know that he too, was happy.**


	2. Japanese Engines

**Book No. 2**

**Japanese Engines**

**Dear Friends**

_**Do you remember Kaede and Primula, the two girls Thomas met back in the City of Tokyo? Well, they're back, only now without their wonderful smiles this time. As if that's not bad enough, Courtney the foolish Japanese Tender Engine is on Sodor, this can only mean one thing...trouble! Enjoy the stories!**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Not You Again!**

**-Kaede and Primula's Frowns**

**-Doesn't An Engine Get a Hint**

**-A Conversation Goes a Long Way**

**Not You Again!**

**Summertime can be harsh, especially for the engines of Sodor. No sooner had Thomas been brought back from Tokyo, then he was sent back to work. He was pleased at first to be with his friends and his coaches as well but, soon he too grew tired like the others.**

** "Too tired," puffed Percy one morning.**

** "We'll just have to keep going," said Thomas, "We'll get our work done in no time."**

** "Sooner than you think," said Toby, "the Fat Controller says we're getting a engine from over seas, to come help out."**

** "I wonder who it's going to be," poundered Daisy.**

** "Probably someone we've met before," said Percy.**

** It only been a month since Thomas came back from Tokyo, he was sad that he had left but, was more than glad to leave Courtney behind.**

** The next morning, Thomas and the other engines were getting fired up, when they spotted a tender engine coming towards them.**

** "That must the helper," said Toby. **

** "I wonder where it came from," added Percy.**

** The engine pulled out of the sheds, she was a engine that someone Thomas knew all too well... Courtney!**

** "Oh, not you again!" grumbled Thomas.**

** "Now is that anyway to treat old friends?" she snickered.**

** "We were never friends, Courtney!" snapped Thomas, he was upset that the Fat Controller brought her to Sodor.**

** "I wasn't talking about myself, you foolish engine...I was talking about them." Thomas looked towards Courtney's cab and saw two familiar faces climbing out...**

** "Kaede! Primula!" he gasped, this was a surprise to see them.**

** "Oh, hello Thomas," said Kaede but, in a quiet voice, Thomas noticed that once again Primula wasn't smiling and as for Kaede there was no smile.**

** "Is something wrong?" he asked.**

** "Don't bother asking," snapped Courtney, "they've been like this for the last three weeks!"**

** Thomas gave Courtney a nasty look then looked back down at the sad girls, now he knew that his bright smile wasn't going to help at all.**

** "So where's your Fat Controller?" snapped Courtney.**

** "I'll take you to see him," said Toby, he could tell that she was going to be nothing but trouble to Sodor. Soon enough, Toby and Courtney puffed into the big station, where the Fat Controller was waiting for them.**

** "Good to see that the Little Tokyo railroad was willing to send one of their engines to help."**

** "Not to mention, one of their strongest too," boasted Courtney. Toby had had enough with Courtney so he and his crew raced off to get Henritta.**

** By Mid-Afternoon, Courtney had gotten on everyone's nerves, all except Thomas who had other problems to deal with, namely Kaede and Primula.**

** Courtney's job, that afternoon was to haul a load of 'hoods' to the Harbour.**

** "Too easy," she snickered to Bill and Ben.**

** "Watch what you say," warned Bill.**

** "We've had bad experience with these trucks in our younger days."**

** "That's because you two are tank engines and nothing more!" she snickered. As she left, her driver warned her to keep her mouth shut before trouble came.**

** "Nothing's going to happen! Nothing's Going to Happen!" she yelled out loud, little did she know that these trucks were already scheming to pay her out, for insulting everyone on Sodor.**

** "Wait till the hill! Wait till the Hill!" they wispered to one another.**

** Once they got there, the Driver prepared to slow Courtney down, this was the signal for the trucks. "On! On! On!" they laughed and pushed hard!**

** "Cut that out!" snapped Courtney, "trucks are suppose to do what we tell them to do."**

** This only angered them, even more, as a result Courtney was pushed down the line, even faster and faster. They flashed through Edward's station, sparks flying from her brakes.**

** "Time to leave!" shouted the fireman, both he and the Driver jumped out onto the platform, while Courtney was sent into a runaway siding. She hit the buffers with a loud crash!**

** BoCo was called to take the trucks away, while Edward hauled Courtney to the works.**

** She got a good talking to from the Fat Controller, later that day. She remained silent throughout the night, most of the engines laughed at her when they passed except for Thomas, he thought it was funny but at that moment, he was thinking of something else...but that's for the next story.**

**Kaede and Primula's Frowns**

** "I had just got the news from Douglas, that Courtney has had another accident," said Percy that night, "she actually ran into some milk tankers."**

** "Now, that's embrassing like when Thomas had his run in with the lorry and it's eggs," chuckled Daisy.**

** Thomas however didn't reply back, he didn't even give Daisy a dirty look.**

** "Are you okay, Thomas?" asked Percy, still the little blue tank engine didn't say a word. "THOMAS!"**

** "Huh? Oh, sorry my friends," said Thomas, "I was just thinking...I just don't get it, what could have made Kaede and Primula lose their smiles? When I left Tokyo, they were smiling brightly at me."**

** "Maybe, something bad came along," suggested Percy.**

** "Why don't you try asking them?" asked Toby, Thomas however didn't hear, he was thinking on how to make his friends happy.**

** The next morning, Thomas was deverted into a siding, as a runaway was coming towards him.**

** "Help Me!" screamed a voice...it was Courtney, once again being pushed by the trucks.**

** "Those poor souls," said the Driver.**

** "You mean the crew?" asked the fireman.**

** "Them and the trucks, I can't understand how they can stand up to Courtney," both of them laughed so hard until tears came rushing out. Thomas however wasn't focusing on the Runaway Courtney, he was staring at a poster for the sodor circus.**

** "The circus is a wonderful place," he thought, "that's sure to cheer Kaede and Primula up."**

** He knew the circus was going to be in town, for one day only, he knew that tomorrow was going to be a busy day, so before going to see his friends, he asked his crew to take him to see the Fat Controller.**

** "So is it okay?" asked Thomas, after a while.**

** "Sure, Thomas," he said, "but you still have to do your morning jobs." That was good enough, for Thomas was sure that by the next evening, Kaede and Primula would smiling all over again.**

** That night, the other engines were all talking about Courtney's second accident of the day, Thomas didn't join in, although it wasn't right to tease another engine, for Courtney they've made an acceptation. He was thinking about his plan, "it's going to work!"**

** "Raise and Shine, Thomas," said his Driver, in the early hours of the morning.**

** "Time for work already?" asked Thomas, "what's the plan for today?"**

** "Just regular passenger runs for the morning then, there's the matter of taking Kaede and Primula to the circus."**

** Thomas smiled, he thought for sure that this was going to work.**

** All day long, Thomas puffed along with a little extra puff as he rolled down the line, as he puffed along, he started singing...**

** "Kaede and Primula will smile, everyone loves a circus, tonight's going to be grand!"**

** Finally by three, Thomas was finished, his driver gave him another drink of water, then set off to the Sodor Hotel, to collect Kaede and Primula.**

** They were waiting for Thomas, but still they weren't smiling, this made Thomas feel sad himself but that frown didn't last for long, it was a beautiful afternoon and what better way to spend it than going to the circus.**

** "Hurry Along! Hurry Along!" puffed Thomas to the coaches.**

** "We're coming Along! We're Coming Along!" chantted the coaches.**

** They soon arrived at the circus, Thomas' crew kindly helped Kaede and Primula out of Annie and walked into the park. They left Thomas alone in the siding, he didn't care.**

** "My plan's going to work! My plan's going to work!" smiled Thomas.**

** Sadly by the end of the day, when the circus had finished, Thomas' crew came back with disappointed looks on their faces.**

** "Didn't work," sighed the Driver.**

** Thomas looked at Kaede and Primula, again the two were still frowning. "Bother!" snapped Thomas. He and his crew took Kaede and Primula back to their hotel, they said good night and thank you but with no smiles on their faces.**

** "Just gonna need to try something else," thought Thomas to himself, but who knows if his plan's are ever going to work.**

**Doesn't An Engine Get a Hint?**

** While Thomas was trying his best to cheer Kaede and Primula up, Courtney was buzzing around the yards with her usual boasting, even Gordon and James were starting to lose their tempers.**

** "I wish she would shut up," said Gordon.**

** "I wish she would stop having accidents," snorted James.**

** I'm sad to say that Courtney wasn't going to be changing her attitude anytime soon, the silly tender engine continued to act like the fool she was, when Thomas first met her.**

** "If you're not careful, you're bound to have a accident again," warned her Driver, "it seems to me ever since we got the news of the new tank engine, all you've been doing is...causing accidents!"**

** "Only because you keep stopping me from making my point!"**

** Her Driver sighed in disapointment, he couldn't stop her no matter what, Courtney was surely heading for trouble.**

** The next morning, she was the only engine left in the big sheds, when the yard manager arrived.**

** "There's a order of fragial china that needs to get to the docks, can you take them please?"**

** "Sure, no problem!" steamed Courtney, and rolled into life!**

** "Take it easy, girl!" warned her Driver again, "all this rushing around is just going to lead to more trouble!" Sad to say, he was right...when Courtney arrived, she biffed the trucks extra hard.**

** "Too easy!" she thought, she didn't hear the crashing sound from the trucks.**

** Courtney raced down the line, at high speeds, her Driver tried to slow her down but, she wouldn't allow him too.**

** "She's braking the china! She's braking the China!" grumbled the trucks.**

** "Pay Her Out! Pay Her Out!" chuckled the Brake van. The trucks snickered and began planning their scheme but, not before they were forced to stop at a signal. More of the china crashed!**

** "Slow down, Courtney!" called her Driver.**

** "Why should I? Your not my controller and neither is mr. Fat Hatt!" **

** Now the trucks were really cross, no one ever insulted the Fat Controller before, now was the perfect time to show Courtney what they can do to show-offs!**

** "On! On! On!" they screamed, as they bumped into each other.**

** "Stop that! Not again!" cried Courtney, sure enough it was happening again, the silly trucks were pushing her down the line at high speeds.**

** Up ahead, George the Steam Roller was helping to remove an old line, some of the old rails were laying on the main line, the workmen thought they had enough time.**

** "Railway's are no good, pull them up, turn them into roads!" grumbled George.**

** The workmen ignored him and went back to work. They asked George's Driver to move him to the other side, they were going to pull the tracks out now.**

** "Has the signalman been warned?" asked the Driver.**

** "Yes, he has," said one of the workers.**

** The signalman was sitting inside his booth, enjoying a nice cup of tea, until he saw smoke coming from the distance, then the sheirking of an engine's cry...it was Courntey flying down the line at high speeds.**

** "Stop! Stop!" called the signalman, racing to change the points.**

** "I can't!" cried Courtney, as she flew right by. The signalman telephoned to the station ahead.**

** "There's a runaway coming!"**

** The siren went off, telling the workmen to clear the area.**

** "What's going on?" asked one of the workers.**

** "Probably nothing!" snapped George, "just something to keep me from doing my job!"**

** "Forget your job, George! There is something coming...and she's coming fast!" The Driver moved George out of the way as quick as the steam roller would go but, they had forgotten about the tracks.**

** George pulled it right out! The Driver and Fireman jumped right out, Courtney closed her eyes and waited for the worst part...**

** CRASH!**

** When the dust settled, Courtney was lying on her side, with the remains of the china all around her. The Fat Controller wasn't pleased with this, he was glad that no one had gotten hurt but he was mad with Courtney.**

** "Another Mishap, by your foolish actions," he snapped at Courtney, "next time, watch what you say!"**

** For the rest of the night, Courtney remained silent even after the trucks told Edward what she had said, looks like Gordon's wish came true but James' however didn't, it's kind of ironic wouldn't you think so?**

**A Conversation Goes a Long Way**

** One night, a terrible thunder storm had hit Sodor, each crackle of thunder was loud...really loud but, for Thomas the Tank Engine, the thunderstorm outside, was the least of his problems.**

** "I've tried everything!" he said to the other engines, "i've tired the circus, I tried a trip into town, I even tried the farm and yet nothing!"**

** "They're still not smiling?" asked Daisy.**

** "Sad to say, yes," sighed Thomas.**

** "What more can we do?" asked Percy, "unless there's nothing we can do."**

** "There's always something we can do," puffed Toby, "why not try talking to them, like I suggested before?"**

** "At this point, i'm willing to try anything!" All of the sudden there was a giant flash of lightning, which hit the ground, making it shake and with a loud crackle of thunder to follow.**

** All of the sudden, the power went out!**

** "Oh no!" groaned Percy, "With the power out, this means one of us will be needed to go the power plant!" Percy was right, the Fat Controller arrived with Thomas' crew.**

** "You'll need to collect the workmen from Frarquhar and take them to the power plant."**

** "Yes sir," sighed Thomas. The crew got Thomas back into action, and pulled him out slowly, rain poured down hard on Thomas' boiler. "Yuck!" he groaned, as he steamed off.**

** While puffing down the line, Thomas kept on thinking about what Toby said.**

** "As soon as i'm done with this job, i'll go and talk to my friends..." Up ahead, Thomas could see the workmen waiting for him but, they weren't alone...Primula was with them.**

** "What's she doing here?" asked Thomas' Driver.**

** "And where's Kaede?" added the fireman.**

** Once the workmen were on board, they could see that Kaede was inside the station, they invited the two girls to join them in the cab.**

** "We don't want you catching a cold now, do we?" said the Driver.**

** After ten minutes, the storm had passed and thanks to the workers, the power was back on...this was it, Thomas needed to have a little chat with Kaede and Primula.**

** Thankfully, they were placed on a siding, while another runaway was to race by...you can guess which engine was in front.**

** "Help me!" cried Courtney as she raced by.**

** "Some things just don't change, do they?" chuckled Thomas.**

** "But some things do," said Kaede, still feeling sad, now was the perfect chance, Thomas decided to ask the girls, what's wrong. **

** "It's Rin," said Primula, "he..."**

** "He chose Asa instead of either of us," said Kaede and explained that Rin had fallen in love with Asa, this made Thomas feel bad too but, he was going to do his best to cheer them up.**

** "That is bad," he began, "but, you two and Rin can still be friends, right?"**

** "I guess so," sighed Kaede.**

** "And who knows maybe one day soon, both of you will find the one you can fall in love with, there's no need to rush...enjoy life to the fulliest!"**

** Well when they heard this, for the first time since they came to Sodor, Kaede and Primula's frowns, turned upside down...they were smiling!**

** Just seeing this, made Thomas smile too...Toby's idea worked perfectly.**

** The next morning, Courtney was being lifted back onboard a ship, ready to go back home.**

** "You haven't been of any help!" snapped the Fat Controller, "I personally will tell your controller the kind of trouble you have caused!"**

** Courtney was silent, for that moment, then the Fat Controller turned to Kaede and Primula.**

** "It was a honor having you two here with us."**

** "And it was an honor to be here sir, now that Thomas has helped us out." Kaede and Primula turned back to Thomas, smiled and winked right at him, Thomas winked right back. **

** Soon the ship was ready to leave, but before it disappeared Kaede and Primula waved goodbye to Thomas, knowing they would see him again some day, Thomas replied back by blowing his whistle until the ship was out of sight.**

** "It's good to help a friend, in a time of need," thought Thomas as he puffed back to the branch line.**


	3. Percy and the City of Tokyo

**Book No. 3**

**Percy and the City of Tokyo**

**Dear Friends,**

_**The Man in the Suit, needed a little extra help while Courtney was being sent away to be repaired, he had originally asked Thomas but, he said he was too busy, then he suggested for Percy. Well, the little green engine sure got himself into some amazing surprises as he worked in Tokyo, first he and Sia try to avoid a tree on the tracks, then Percy races Courtney, with some unexpected results. Then when Asa passes out, it's Percy to the rescue, then he does it again when the american tank engine 'Li' is out of control but, I mustn't reveal anymore, or I'll spoil the stories.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Sia, Li & Percy**

**-Courtney Vs. Percy**

**-Asa's Walk**

**-Another Mishap**

**Sia, Li & Percy**

** Less than a month later, Kaede and Primula came back to the Island of Sodor, they wanted to spend some more time with Thomas. The Man in the Suit, had also come to see him.**

** "Courtney's been having accidents every single day," he was saying, "so I was wondering if you would like to come back to the City and work for my little Tokyo Railroad again."**

** "Oh, I love to," began Thomas, "but I've got too much work to do around here, so I can't go."**

** "Is there any other engine who can help me out?"**

** "Why not take Percy, he's been saying that he would love to see your railroad, plus he doesn't have that much to do, during this time of the year."**

** "Alright then, first I'll need to talk to him, then to your controller." **

** When Percy found out about the trip, he was excited and the Fat Controller agreed to sending Percy to Tokyo.**

** The next day, Thomas and Percy arrived at the docks, the crane's soon lifted Percy off the ground.**

** "Percy, while you're there," called Thomas, "say hello to Nerine, Sia and Asa for me!"**

** "I will!" he called as he was lowered into the hall of the ship.**

** After a few days, Percy was in Tokyo, he was lifted out first, then he watched as Courtney was lifted onboard.**

** "Where is she going?" Percy asked.**

** "She's going to America, to be repaired," Percy looked and saw a little grey tank engine, he looked american...this was the tank engine that was suppose to have arrived when Thomas came.**

** The engine's name was Li, and soon he and Percy were talking like old friends. The man in the suit, told Percy and his crew to follow all of Li's instructions, seeing how they didn't understand the japanese language or the way they worked.**

** "Welcome to the Little Tokyo Railroad," said one of the trucks.**

** "What did he say?" asked Percy.**

** "He said welcome to the Little Tokyo Railroad," said a perky voice, Percy looked and saw a red haired girl standing beside him..."You wouldn't happen to Percy, one of Thomas' friends?"**

** "I am," he said "and you are..."**

** "I'm Sia," she smiled.**

** "It's a plessure to meet you Sia, oh and Thomas told me to tell you he says hello."**

** "Hello, Sia," said Li, "I thought you were going out for a walk."**

** "I was," she said, "but I thought I come by and see how you're doing, and to meet Percy of course."**

** Later on in the day, the wind was blowing hard, most of the crews were having trouble standing up, they had no choice but to fall down, no thanks to the strong blasts.**

** "This wind's as strong as a gale," said Percy.**

** "You don't know strong until you've felt the strong winds here in Tokyo," said Li. Just as said that, the wind blew harder pushing Percy backwards, a few feet. "See what I mean?"**

** "I do now!" said Percy.**

** Further down the track, the wind's speed had picked up and was now stronger than before, Sia was doing her best not to fall down, while she was doing this...she noticed a tree was leaning down, hanging just above the tracks.**

** The wind blew even harder, knocking Sia over the fence, as for the tree it was pulled right out of the ground, it's roots couldn't keep it down anymore.**

** CRASH!**

** The tree was now blocking the tracks!**

** "I hope no train's coming," said Sia to herself, but there was a train coming...Percy was puffing along towards the main business distract. "I've got to warn him!"**

** Sia tried yelling but, that didn't work, the blowing wind drowned her voice out. Then she decided to attack. Sia is only one of a few girls who came from the Realm of the gods, so she like all the others, had special powers.**

** She shot a lightning bolt attack into the sky, which resulted in a flash of lightning which landed beside Percy.**

** "What was that?" asked the Driver.**

** "Don't know," said Percy, "but I do know that there's a tree in front of us!"**

** Percy's Driver applied the brakes, despite the strong winds, Percy stopped with a few inches between his buffers and the tree.**

** "That was close," sighed Sia.**

** It was dark by the time, the tree had been removed, the strong winds were finally gone, which meant Percy and Sia had no trouble getting back to the yards.**

** The man in the suit was waiting for them, so was Rin, Asa and Li.**

** "Way to go, Sia!" they all cheered.**

** "Thanks to you, there was one less accident on my railroad," said the Man in the Suit.**

** "Well, I'll do anything if it means helping a friend in need," she said with a big smile, "right Percy?"**

** Percy couldn't say anything he was still shaking over what happened before but, finally he said "Thank you" to Sia. To Percy, Sia's his guardian angel.**

**Courtney Vs. Percy**

** Courtney was soon repaired and sent back to the Little Tokyo Railroad. She wasn't happy to hear that another Sodor engine was working in her place.**

** "Thanks for your help, now beat it!" she snapped at Percy.**

** "That's enough, Courtney!" snapped her Driver, "we've heard that you've doing good."**

** "Ever since the falling tree incident," muttered Percy. **

** The sheds were big enough to host a grand total of ten engines, Courtney however wanted the whole shed to herself, while Percy and Li were outside.**

** She wasn't going to get her way this time, as the Man in the Suit said that she's not in charge of the Little Tokyo Railroad.**

** "Bummer!" she snapped.**

** "Kinda remains me of when Gordon, Henry and James thought they were the controllers, until Duck and I showed them, who's the real controller."**

** Percy spent the night, telling Li about that little crazy adventure, while Courtney scoffed and tried to drown their laughter out.**

** The next morning, Percy was asked to shunt more trucks, he was glad to see Sia again, he liked talking to her, but he wasn't happy to see Courtney pull up beside him.**

** "Get back to work!" she snapped.**

** "That engine needs to be taught some manners," said Sia.**

** "I know," said Percy, then he started smiling, "and I think I know how, i've got to find the Man in the Suit." Sia had no idea what Percy had planned.**

** Percy explained his plan to race aganist Courtney and prove that she's not in charge of everything.**

** "It's too dangerous," said the Man in the Suit, "Most of the railroad isn't Double Tracked!"**

** "It's okay sir," smiled Percy, "I could probably beat her even at a slow pace."**

** The man in the suit was still confussed but agreed to the race. Later the news went out saying that Percy the Small Engine was going to race Courtney to the warehouse distract.**

** "You can't beat me!" snickered Courtney, "I'll win and be back at the yards before you reach the distract!"**

** "We'll see," smiled Percy. **

** The next morning, Percy and Courtney were ready to go! The man in the suit waved the flag and Courtney shot off quickly while Percy puffed slowly along.**

** "We need to speed up!" grumbled the Driver.**

** "No need," said Percy, "we'll win this race with no trouble!"**

** Courtney meanwhile had gotten miles ahead of Percy and flying down the tracks at 60 mph. "Too easy! Too easy!" she snickered.**

** "Take it easy, girl!" called her Driver.**

** "I have a race to win, there's no time to take it easy!" That was going to be Courtney's downfall, further ahead was a sharp bend leading to the distract, Courtney's driver applied the brakes but, much to their surprise, they weren't working!**

** "Help! Help!" cried the japanese engine, a shunter threw the points, Courtney went crashing into the buffers and into the mud!**

** Her crew got out, to see if they're engine was okay, they had to laugh at the sight.**

** "What's so funny?"**

** "You look like a big mudball!" chuckled her Driver.**

** Courtney was embrassed and felt worse when Percy puffed past with his load to the distract.**

** "You knew that was going to happen," said his Driver, "you are one smart engine, Percy!" **

** Percy smiled brightly. After he was finished with his delivery, he want back to the siding to help Courtney out.**

** "So do you still think that you're the controller around here?" snickered Percy.**

** Courtney said nothing, she looked terrible even worse than Thomas after his "eggy" accident, years ago.**

** "Looks like you're going back to America to be repaired," said the Man in the Suit, "Percy I hope you don't mind staying a bit longer."**

** "I don't mind, sir," said Percy, "I like working here, i'm just glad to show another engine that once and for all, you're our controller."**

** The man in the suit, agreed with Percy while Courtney went red in the face.**

**Asa's Walk**

** The sun shone brightly through the windows of Asa's bedroom, and with the sounds of her noisy alarm clock, she finally woke up.**

** "Today's going to be a great day," she said to herself. While she was strecthing, she began to feel a little weak, "that can't be good."**

** Asa didn't want to miss out on any of the days events, so she decided not to tell anyone.**

** It took her a while, to get into her school uniform but, finally she was ready to go. Her mother was cooking up a new recipe, just as Asa walked into the room.**

** "Good morning, sweetie," she said happily.**

** "Morning, Mom," she said, Asa was still not feeling good, she was going red in the face.**

** "Are you okay?" asked her Mother. **

** "Yes, i'm okay," smiled Asa walking out. Now Asa can be a little stubborn, whenever she isn't slapping anyone silly. **

** The path to Asa's high school, passes a lot of houses, then down the road that passes the little Tokyo Railroad. As luck would have it, Percy was shunting trucks in the yard, when Asa came into view.**

** "Good Morning, Asa!" called Percy, blowing his whistle, Asa however didn't reply back. "That's odd, she's usually waving like crazy every time I whistle to her."**

** "Maybe, she's got a lot on her mind," said his Driver.**

** "I don't know," said Percy, he could feel that today was not going to be an oridinary day at all.**

** Percy's worries were sadly coming to play on Asa, all day long she was having a difficult time staying awake in her classes, she wasn't up to her usual full strength.**

** Rin saw Asa leaning aganist the wall, around lunchtime.**

** "Are you okay, Asa?" he asked.**

** "I'm fine!" she said, "there's nothing wrong with me!" **

** This isn't one of those times to be stubborn, but Asa was going to learn that...the Hard Way!**

** All day long, everyone kept on asking Asa if she was okay, even the teachers suggested that she could go home for the rest of the day but, she refused to.**

** Finally her last class came, "I can make it through this class," she thought, however she wouldn't...it was a cooking class, while she was the best cook of all the students, she didn't have the strength she needed to finish. Her teacher told her just to relax, sadly Asa refused.**

** At last, it was three O'Clock, and Asa was ready to leave, Rin walked up beside her.**

** "If you want I can help you get home."**

** "No thanks," smiled Asa, "I can handle myself!" **

** But she couldn't, all day long Asa had used up most of her strength just to get threw her classes, plus the walk home seemed to be even longer than normal.**

** "I can make it!" she kept saying to herself but, she couldn't! With one final step, walking towards the crossroads leading away from the Little Tokyo Railroad, Asa collapsed.**

** She wasn't getting up, she was out cold! **

** Percy and his crew were puffing past the crossroads, when they spotted what appeared to be a human girl on the ground, Percy's Fireman got out to see.**

** "Sam, you better get over here!" the Fireman called.**

** The Driver got out and saw Asa still breathing but, out cold. "Go get the Man in the Suit!" he said, the fireman ran off to get him.**

** They returned in a few short minutes, the Man in the Suit had orginally been a doctor, so he knew excatly what happened to Asa.**

** "She passed out, used up all her strength, we need to get her to the hosipital. Unforntantly we can't get an ambulance out here, bumpy roads and all! Percy, you'll have to take Asa to the ambulance."**

** "Of course, sir," said Percy. The man in the suit went to call for an ambulance, to meet them at the warehouse distract, while Percy's Driver and Fireman helped Asa aboard.**

** The Driver took off his jacket, placing it under Asa's head to act like a pillow, the fireman did the same, placing his jacket, over Asa's body.**

** "Go Percy Go!" cried the Driver, Percy didn't need to be told twice, he shot off down the line, maybe not as Gordon but, still he looked like a blur.**

** "What's the rush, Percy?" called Li.**

** "Gotta save a friend!" he called out loud. After several minutes of racing along without stopping, Percy arrived at the warehouse distract.**

** "Bring her out, slowly," said the Nurse, once they had Asa inside, they raced off to the hospital.**

** Later that night, Rin came by the sheds, to see Percy.**

** "Is Asa okay?" he asked.**

** "She's fine, it's just a common cold that got out of hand, funny that's the second time, I've heard that," he said, "anyways thank you for helping, Percy."**

** "I'm just glad I could help," he smiled, "after all, engine or human when a friend's in trouble I always help out...no matter what!"**

**Author's Note:**

**This is all based on the events that followed on my 19th birthday, the only difference was that I didn't pass out like Asa did, although I felt like I was going to.**

**Another Mishap**

** The next day, the Man in the Suit and the Mayor came to see Percy and his crew at the sheds. They awarded them medals for going beyond the call of duty to help a friend. Even the Fat Controller was there, he was proud of Percy, but he hadn't told yet about racing aganist Courtney.**

** "You're one lucky engine," said Li, that night.**

** "Like I said before, i'll do anything to help a friend, that's something both Thomas and I learned before." Percy then began to tell Li about the time, he helped Thomas out after his "Drip Tank" Accident.**

** Courtney came back the next day, this time she was kept quiet and ran at a slow pace.**

** "Thanks to you, Percy," chuckled Li, "I may never hear Courtney's boasting again!"**

** "That's good, right?"**

** "Very good, now I can focus on getting my work done."**

** Courtney could hear them and was determined to show that she's better than either Li or Percy. She began making a plan, she would make Percy crash, just a few miles away from the spot where the tree fell.**

** "This will get him," she thought, as she puffed along. **

** Once at the warehouse distract, she told the workers that a small piece of the line needed to be replaced, before the next train.**

** "We don't have any spare tracks," said one of the workers, "but, maybe we can fix it up, later."**

** "Please do so," snickered Courtney, her plan was working.**

** The workers didn't know that Courtney had tricked them, unaware of this, they removed the track and took it back to the warehouse distract.**

** "Have a nice trip, see you never!" snickered Courtney with a sly grin.**

** Percy was travelling along light engine, his crew were enjoying the fresh country air, when they heard Sia calling out to them.**

** "Stop, there's a piece of track missing!"**

** Percy's Driver got out and looked, "What happened to the track?"**

** "It must be Courtney," said Percy, then there was trouble, Percy could hear Li coming along and by the sounds of his whistle, he was hauling, a train of loaded trucks.**

** "I'll try to warn him," called Sia, unleashing another attack into the sky. The bolt of lightning crashed beside Li.**

** "That's Sia's attack," said Li, "there must be something wrong!"**

** The Driver prepared to slow them down, but to his horror, he couldn't! Li's brake level was jammed!**

** "Help!" cried Li, Sia ran back to Percy and his crew.**

** "Li, can't stop, I think something broke!"**

** "Then we better stop him!" said Percy. His Driver threw the little engine into reverse and sent him racing along towards Li.**

** "Brace yourself!" cried the Driver.**

** Percy and Li crashed right into each other, Li's entire train was still pushing him along, Percy tried to push back with everything he had. When the trucks saw this, they decided to help and pull back!**

** "Come on! Come on! Stop!" groaned Percy, feeling the strain between him and Li. At last, something snapped, Li slowed down thanks to Percy, Li had broken down and just in time too!**

** "Whew!" gasped Li.**

** "Too close yet again!" sighed Percy.**

** The man in the Suit, soon found out what had happened, and when he heard Courtney was involved, he wasn't too pleased.**

** "When you ever learn to stop picking on others?"**

** Courtney went silent, "Now Li, you need to be repaired, I'm going to send you to a shop in England, and Percy for your brave actions today, I will ask my workmen to mend your back buffers."**

** "Thank you, sir," smiled Percy.**

** "No thank you," said the Man in the Suit, "if hadn't been for you, there would have beeen another Mishap on the railroad. Sia maybe your guardian angel but, you're our Hero!"**

** Percy was speechless, the hero of the Little Tokyo Railroad.**

** A week later, Li came back from the shops, working propely again and Percy was all ready to go back to the Island of Sodor. Asa, Rin, Nerine, Sia, Li and the Man in the Suit, all came to say goodbye to Percy.**

** "When you get back to Sodor, Percy," called Asa, "tell Thomas we all said hello!"**

** "Will do!" he smiled. His two month stay in the City of Tokyo certainly was something that Percy will never forget, for now he could tell all his new tales to Thomas, Kaede and Primula when he got back home.**


	4. Little Tokyo Engines

**Book No. 4**

**Little Tokyo Engines**

**Dear Friends,**

_**Very little has been said about the engines of the Little Tokyo Railroad, hardly anybody knows about this little railroad that runs in the famous city. Still, when I heard all about some of the misadventures of the railroad, I couldn't miss the opportunity to write up a book about Courtney and Li. Between runaways, missing crates, unrulely lorries and coming to the rescue when one engine breaks down, this railroad has more excitement than most people think but, hey don't take my word for it...just see for yourself.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-She's Our Little Runaway**

**-Nerine & the Missing Crate**

**-Li Vs. Van**

**-Pride of the Little Tokyo Railroad**

**She's Our Little Runaway**

** In the famous city of Tokyo, lies the only standard gauge short line in Japan. It's called the "Little Tokyo Railroad", run by the Man in the Suit, he runs this short line from the docks, across 50 miles of tracks in either direction to the warehouse distract, where goods are sent off by lorry to shops in the city.**

** The railroad has two engines. Courtney was the first, she is 2-6-2 japanese tender engine, she's a one of a kind, because she wasn't build as a 3-Foot gauge engine, she was made to be a standard gauge engine, sadly this engine can often have quite a temper and can got her into trouble.**

** The second engine of the fleet, is Li, a little tank engine, who was bought up by the Pennsylvania Railroad in the United states. He has no front wheels, six driving wheels and no back wheels. Li likes doing his work, except when Courtney is around.**

** One evening, the two engines were having another fight.**

** "Li, you're too small to handle anything propely!" snickered Courtney.**

** "You should talk, Courtney!" snapped Li, "at least I can get my trains to their destinations on time, unlike you!"**

** "What about the time the track was missing?"**

** "You are stupid!" snapped the little engine, "you told the workmen to remove that track! Had it not been for Percy, I could have crashed!"**

** The next morning, things were about to get worse, both Courtney and Li had argued all night long and now they were continuing their fight, outside.**

** "That's enough you two!" snapped Li's Driver.**

** "We don't have time to deal with all this silly arguing again!" added Courtney's Driver.**

** The two engines stormed off, feeling like they made their point. Li was sent into the yards to shunt the tracks around, one train was to be Courtney's, she had to take the trucks to the docks to be loaded up, then take them to the warehouse distract. Li was to take the next train after that.**

** "Nice day, isn't it?" asked one of the trucks.**

** "It is," smiled Li, "unless of course, you're Courtney!"**

** "That's enough, Li!" snapped the fireman, "remember what we said, this morning?" Li sighed and went silent, until he heard what appeared to be an engine's loud whistle.**

** "Here comes, miss loud mouth!" muttered Li.**

** "It is Courtney!" gasped the Driver, "she's coming in way too fast!"**

** Li's Driver was right, Courtney was flying down the line with a train of empty carriages! "Help! Help!" cried Courtney, "something's snapped! I can't stop!"**

** Courtney flew right past Li, racing down to the dock yards.**

** "The dock yard master can deal with Courtney's runaway, but I don't know how long it will take till she runs of water," said the fireman.**

** "Why wait?" asked Li, "we can catch her!"**

** "Are you crazy, Li?" asked the Driver, "most of the line isn't double lined!"**

** "Maybe so, but all we need is a short bit of distance to catch her."**

** "It maybe our only opition," said the Driver, "get a fitter quickly and then we go as soon as she comes back!"**

** The fitter and the fireman were soon on board, Li was ready to go, just as Courtney raced by again.**

** "I hate feeling like a toy train!" she cried.**

** "Now!" said Li, the Driver pushed the regulator in, and with some quick turning of his wheels Li raced after Courtney. **

** For the certain parts of the line, that is double tracked, the line is only 15 miles long, there were only four parts of the line with double tracks.**

** Li raced faster and faster, feeling like it was a race. At last he caught up with Courtney's train, the switcher sent Courtney one way, while Li another way, down the first double track. Li pounded along and at last he caught up with Courtney.**

** "Steady there, boy!" called his Driver. The fitter made a mad dash into Courtney's cab, while Li braked hard and stopped a few inches from the switches. The broken part was only the brake level, the fitter fixed it, then Courtney's Driver slow the engine down.**

** Once back at the yards, the Man in the Suit told Courtney to rest up in the sheds, then he spoke to Li.**

** "That was celver of you, my little engine, well done!"**

** "Oh it's nothing," smiled Li, "i'm only thankful that Percy had told me about Edward chasing after James when he was a runaway."**

** "Well one thing's for sure," chuckled the Man in the Suit, "today it was Courtney who was a runaway. She was our little runaway." Everyone laughed, except Courtney who groaned loudly.**

**Nerine & the Missing Crate**

** Once Courtney had caught her breath again, she was sent back to work. This time, shunting trucks at the dockside.**

** "This kind of job, is more suitable for Li, where is he?"**

** "He's busy doing your main line runs," said her Driver, "besides the Man in the Suit doesn't want to take any chances of you running away again."**

** "Shut up," muttered Courtney.**

** Everyday, at 3:00 when the kids and teenagers are allowed to go home for the day, one girl stops by the Little Tokyo Railroad, to watch Courtney work. The girl is Nerine, she liked watching Courtney, mostly because she's a one of a kind, like her. **

** They've been friends, ever since Nerine came to earth.**

** On this day there was trouble..."Where is it?" snapped Courtney.**

** "How should I know?" snapped Rick the Crane, "You're the one who's suppose to know where your crates are!"**

** "No, that's your job!"**

** "What is going on here?" asked the Man in the Suit, "I can hear all this silly bickering from my office!"**

** "Courtney lost one of the crates," said Rick, "and I bet she did it on purpose!"**

** "I did not!" snapped Courtney, "I've been shunting the trucks for the last few hours, in the yards, how could I have lost the crate?"**

** "How should I know?" snapped Rick back, "you are the engine, who does all the stupid..."**

** "Enough!" snapped the Man in the Suit. "Now, that crate couldn't have disappear by itself, Courtney I want you back in the yards, Rick I need you to keep searching for it!"**

** "Yes, sir," said Rick with a sly grin.**

** Courtney's crew went off to get something to eat, leaving their engine alone in a siding, with only the trucks for company.**

** "I didn't do anything wrong!" cried Courtney, "that Rick's just trying to send me away again!"**

** "That's not nice," said a voice, Courtney looked and saw Nerine standing next to her. "What's going on around here?"**

** "A crate has gone missing, and i'm getting blamed for it again."**

** "That's awful. What was the crate's number?" asked Nerine.**

** "No. 3986," answered Courtney.**

** "I was actually talking about the one, in your truck back there."**

** "What crate?"**

** Sure enough, there was a crate in Courtney's first truck. Nerine looked at it, it had the number 3986.**

** "Rick, must have put in there to make it look like I took it and lost it on purpose," said Courtney.**

** "Well, he's not getting away with this," said Nerine.**

** Once Courtney's crew came back, Nerine asked them to take them to the dockside.**

** "What are doing here, Courtney?" asked the Man in the Suit.**

** "Miss loses everything she sees or doesn't see!" chuckled Rick.**

** "Why don't you look inside the first truck," said Nerine, getting down from Courtney's cab, "I believe you'll find what you are looking for."**

** The Man in the Suit looked inside and sure enough they found the missing crate.**

** "Rick, dropped it inside my first truck, thinking that I would lose it, never to be seen again."**

** "I thought you knew better then that, Rick!"**

** "It wasn't me, sir," snapped Rick, "it must have been that purple haired girl..."**

** "Impossible, she was at school all day!"**

** Rick couldn't lie his way out of this one, he was going to get it this time. Later Courtney spoke to Nerine, once everyone had left.**

** "Thanks for helping me out, back there my friend," smiled Courtney.**

** "Just glad I could help, normally I mess up everything," said Nerine.**

** "Well, you did good," said Courtney, "at least I have one friend, who cares." Maybe there's some hope for Courtney yet...right?**

**Li Vs. Van**

** It was a warm summer's day, just two weeks before school was out, for the kids of Tokyo. On this nice morning, Asa and her good friend, Kareha were walking to school.**

** Kareha also has pointy ears and can use magic like Sia, Nerine and Primula.**

** "It's going to be a beautiful day," smiled Asa.**

** "I hope so, how are you feeling this morning, Asa?" Sadly ever since the day she fainted by the Little Tokyo railway, every single day, someone would ask Asa if she's feeling okay.**

** "I'm fine, it was just a random cold."**

** "Maybe so," said Kareha "but it took it's toll on you, remember?"**

** Before Asa could say anything, she spotted something coming right at them at top speeds. Asa and Kareha jumped off the sidewalk, landing on the grass while the lorry raced off.**

** "What was that?" asked Kareha.**

** "Trouble," said Asa, "trouble for Li, I guess."**

** Asa was right, at the warehouse distract, the lorry was bickering with Li, about not getting there quickly. This lorry was not like any of the others in the city, it was a flatbed lorry bought up from a company in England.**

** "You rust bucket on wheels, can't you move faster than that?"**

** "I can only go as fast as my controller will allow me to, unless it's an emergency," said Li, "besides racing around like that, only leads to trouble, someone could get hurt."**

** "Says you!" snapped the lorry again, "if you can't get here on time, then i'll just have to go get the loads myself!" The lorry sped off, Li took no notice.**

** "What a rude character," he said to himself, as he puffed back to the yards.**

** When he arrived, he told Courtney all about the lorry.**

** "You haven't heard nasty until you hear about what he's done," then she told Li, about his near miss with Asa and Kareha. **

** "Someone should teach that lorry a lesson," said Li.**

** "I know," agreed Courtney, "that Van is going to hurt someone and when he does I don't want to be around to see it." Then she puffed away with more trucks.**

** The next morning, Li was pulling into the docks when he saw something he thought he would never see in his lifetime. There was Van, telling the workmen to load him up.**

** "What's that stupid lorry doing here?" asked Li's Driver.**

** "Doing your job," snapped Van's Driver, "you're too slow to get the loads to us on time!"**

** Before anyone could stop them, off Van went with his heavy loads.**

** "That's it, he's not getting away with this!" snapped Li. He and his crew raced off to catch up with Van. The lorry had a bumpy route to go through, while Li had the smooth railroad tracks to run on.**

** "I'll show him not to mess with my home," said Li out loud.**

** "That's if we can catch up with him!" said the Driver.**

** In the distance, Li could see Van stuck on the tracks, struggling to move again. **

** "You and your short cuts!" snapped Van to his Driver.**

** "Well, you didn't need to agree with me!" snapped the Driver.**

** Li's crew came out and looked at the predicament, "how are we going to get this stupid lorry off the rails?"**

** "Just leave it to me," smiled Li, "I have an idea," he explained it to his crew.**

** "It's risky," said the driver, "let's do it!"**

** The Driver pushed the regulator in, slowly Li went puffing towards Van. The lorry ordered him to go back, still Li kept on going until his front end was pushing on Van's tailgate. **

** Slowly Li, pushed and pushed all the way to the warehouse distract, while Van bounced up and down, they were late but, reliefed nothing bad happened.**

** Li was let off with a warning not to do that again, as for Van however, he was impounded while his driver went to jail for trying to run over two people, the day before. If you ask me, I think that Van and his driver got what they deserved, wouldn't you agree?**

**Pride of the Little Tokyo Railroad**

** Since her little runaway incident, Courtney was kept in disgrace. Whenever she tried to prove herself, someone else would remind the Man in the Suit about the runaway.**

** "It wasn't my fault!" snapped Courtney, "my stupid brake handle broke off!"**

** "We know that, Courtney," said her Driver, "don't worry, in time everything will be back to normal."**

** "But when?"**

** Courtney wasn't going to be getting her answer anytime soon, Li and the trucks would end reminding the Man in the Suit about what happened, they always made it sound like it was her fault.**

** The next morning, Nerine had stopped by to see how Courtney was doing.**

** "Everything's gotten worse," she said, "nobody trusts me, mostly because they think it was my fault."**

** "But we know better, it was a minor incident."**

** "I know that, Nerine, my Driver said the same thing to me yesterday, but what am I suppose to do about Li and everyone who thinks I'm horrid?"**

** Nerine thought about it, then she came up with an idea, she explained it to Courtney, then went off to see the Man in the Suit.**

** On the next Wednesday, the Man in the Suit came to see his engines.**

** "Li, I want you to pull a special passenger train all around our railroad, Courtney you are to do Li's other jobs."**

** "He obviously chose me because I'm reliable," chuckled Li.**

** "Just be careful out there, I hear those coaches are heavy." Li however wasn't listening.**

** "I don't need to listen to runaways," he said proudly.**

** Soon Li was coupled up to the coaches, then he pulled them to the platform, but they were heavy.**

** "I can pull them!" he groaned. **

** Once at the platform, he waited for the passengers to climb aboard, then he raced off once the guard's whistle was blown.**

** "They are heavy," thought Li, "but I'll manage! I'll manage!"**

** Of course, he wasn't...the train was far too heavy for the little tank engine to pull alone.**

** "Maybe we should ask Courtney to help," suggested the Driver.**

** "What and let her cause another runaway? Forget it!" **

** Li struggled on and on, but with the weight of all the passengers and the ten passenger carriages behind him, he started to feel worn out and tired.**

** "Must keep going! Must keep going!" he puffed out loud.**

** Surprisly Li, made it to the warehouse distract in record timing, now was the difficult part, puffing back home.**

** "I can do it! I can do it!" he yelled as he stormed away.**

** Sadly he couldn't! Li struggled on until at last, he stopped all together, he was worn out! Plus he had used up all his coal and water.**

** The Driver ran the rest of the distance to the yards, and before long Courtney came to pull Li and the carriages back.**

** "Brace yourselves for a runaway!" chuckled Li weakly.**

** Courtney ignored him and puffed on down the tracks. She pulled in, five minutes ahead of the timetable. The Man in the Suit was there, he aplogized for the unexpected events but to his suprise, no one was cross, they were happy that Courtney came to the rescue.**

** "If she was a runaway before, then that's history," said one of the passengers.**

** "She's a regular hero!" said another.**

** Nerine's plan had worked! It was simple, let Li pull the train until he couldn't go on then send Courtney in to help.**

** "Blast it!" snapped Li and vanished in a cloud of steam, "saved by the runaway!"**

** "Don't worry, Li," chuckled Courtney, "nobody's gonna to remember this...well nobody but everyone here!" Li went into a deep shade of red.**

** "Courtney," said the Man in the Suit, "for helping out in a time of need, you have proven yourself once again, you truely are the Pride of the Little Tokyo Railroad, however..." he went on, "I would like to see this silly bickering come to a stop!"**

** Li and Courtney looked away but said, "we promise." Do you believe them?**


	5. Kaede and Thomas the Tank Engine

**Book No. 5**

**Kaede and Thomas the Tank Engine**

**Dear Friends,**

_**Our friend Kaede had a serious accident, and lost her memories. To help her, Asa and Rin took her to the Island of Sodor, where Thomas gave his best shot to try and help her. At times, however his plans didn't work until a mishap with the troublesome trucks caused her to regain her memories and help Thomas too. I hope you'll enjoy the tales of the orange haired girl from Tokyo and our favourite little tank engine, as they take a trip down memory lane.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Bang on the Head**

**-A Bridge of Memories**

**-Try and Remember**

**-Kaede Saves the Day**

**-Your Love Is The Greatest Gift of All**

**Bang on the Head**

** In the city of Tokyo, in a small two story house, one girl takes care of everyone who lives with her. This girl's name is Kaede, she has orange hair and bright blue eyes, she always has a smile on her face...it's rare that you ever see a frown on that beautiful face.**

** Kaede lives with her father, Rin and Primula, half the time however it's just the two girls and Rin as her father is usually away on business.**

** One sunny summer's morning, Rin had suggested that he was going to take Primula to see a movie.**

** "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" he asked.**

** "I'm sure," Kaede smiled, "I've got some work to do around here anyways but, I'll come out later."**

** "Alright then," smiled Rin.**

** "Have a nice day!" called Kaede. **

** Throughout the morning, Kaede was kept busy cleaning up the house, making beds and making a special dinner for later. She doesn't mind the work, she says it makes her happy...to be honest I don't think any of her friends like seeing her sad or mad, if they ever saw that face.**

** The house was soon spotless and the dinner was ready for later.**

** Just as Kaede was finishing cleaning up the kitchen, the phone rang..."Hello?"**

** "What are doing inside on a beautiful day like this?" It was Mayumi, another girl from Kaede's high school. This girl doesn't have pointy ears and no magic powers but, for what she lacks in powers she makes up for, with her personality, meaning she'll go looking for a story no matter what.**

** "I'm cleaning up for a bit," answered Kaede, "I'll be coming out in a bit." **

** "Well, when you do," said Mayumi, "make sure you come down to the water park, the water's just prefect!"**

** "We'll see," chuckled Kaede and went back to work.**

** What happened next, nobody knows...maybe Kaede wasn't watching where she was stepping...maybe she left the bar of soap on the floor, while she cleaning it. **

** Anyways, Kaede walked back into the kitchen, she stepped on the soap! She slipped! She tried to grab something to prevent her fall but, it was no good, Kaede fell backwards, the back of her head hit the kitchen sink and with a final bump, Kaede fell to the floor...and went out like a light!**

** It was an hour, before Rin and Primula came back...when they did, they were in for a shock.**

** "Kaede! Are you okay? What happened?" asked Rin out loud, "call for a doctor!" **

** Kaede slowly opened her eyes, she tried to speak but, passed out again.**

** An hour later, she was sleeping in her bed, the doctor came out with bad news. "She's okay just a bump on the back of her head but, she...has lost her memories."**

** "What?!" gasped Rin.**

** "You can't be serious!" added Mayumi.**

** "I am, she has no idea who she is or where she is," said the doctor, "my best advice is to make her comfortable until she gets her memories back."**

** Rin, Primula, Mayumi and Asa walked into Kaede's room, they were all feeling upset, seeing Kaede in this much pain.**

** "So what can we do to help her?" asked Rin.**

** "We need to remind her of who she is," said Asa, "how I have no idea on how we can do it."**

** Primula spoke up, "Why take her to see an old friend? Like say...Thomas for example."**

** "Of course, why didn't I think of that before?" said Rin.**

** Nobody answered, they all agreed that Rin was not as smart as he looked. It took Asa a few hours but at last, she was able to get boat tickets for the next boat trip to the Island of Sodor.**

** "I sure hope Thomas can help," wispered Asa to Rin.**

** "Well, if he can't do it then we might as well give up."**

** Everyone agreed that no matter what, they were not going to give up until Kaede was back to her old happy self again...and hoped for a quick recovery, I just wonder if the dinner was ever eaten.**

**A Bridge of Memories**

** After a days out on the ocean, Asa, Rin and Kaede arrived at the docks. They boarded Bertie the Bus and asked if he could take them to Ffraquahar. Bertie dropped them off at the station, then they walked the rest of the way to the sheds, where their friend was being checked over.**

** "What?!" gasped Thomas, when they told him, "Are you serious?"**

** "We are," sighed Asa, then Kaede stepped up.**

** "Kaede, don't you remember me?" asked Thomas.**

** "Sorry I don't, who are you?"**

** "Bust my buffers, she has lost her memories!"**

** "That's why we're here Thomas," said Rin, "to ask if you can help her regain her memories."**

** "Of course, I'll help," said Thomas, but, he didn't know how on earth he was going to be of any help. By the late afternoon, the trio had gone to check in at a hotel, at the big station, Thomas was talking to Henry and Percy about Kaede's condition.**

** "Surprising," said Henry, "it's usually an engine who has accidents not humans."**

** "It can happen to us too," said Henry's Driver, "and just like you, we feel pain when that happens."**

** "Even so, I said I was going to help and I intend too," said Thomas "that's if I can come up with idea on how to do it."**

** At that moment, a guard's whistle blew, Percy had to leave for the branch line. Along the way, he kept on thinking on how to help Kaede.**

** Soon Percy was approaching the old wooden bridge, the very bridge, that fell apart on him once before. The trucks groaned as they rolled over the bridge.**

** "Nothings gone wrong, this time," said Percy, as he puffed away from the bridge.**

** "I don't know about that, Percy," said his Driver, he was looking back and noticed something splash into the stream.**

** "We better warn the signalman, as quickly as possible," said the fireman. **

** They stopped by a signalbox and told the signalman about the bridge.**

** "I'll call for a road way crew to check out the bridge," he called down. With that said, Percy felt a bit better, to this day he was still shaking over the near miss.**

** Sadly the workers weren't going to be arriving any time soon, the night before a terrible storm had knocked out the phone lines, meaning that the stations, before the bridge were unaware of the danger ahead.**

** Thomas was puffing back to the yards, light engine, he was still thinking on how he could help Kaede, when suddenly he felt his brakes come on.**

** "What's going on?" he asked.**

** He was going to get his answer, the bridge ahead was now gone, with a big gap in the middle.**

** "Slow down, Thomas!" groaned the Driver. Thomas braked hard but, he wasn't going to stop any time soon, "jump out!" **

** The Driver and Fireman jumped in time, while Thomas went flying into the water.**

** "WHHHHHOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHH!" went Thomas' fire, as the water splashed in.**

** "Oh!" groaned Thomas, "this water's cold! It's putting my fire out!"**

** The Driver and Fireman went back to the station to warn them, not to allow other trains through. Once the phone lines were back up, Thomas' Driver called for the breakdown gang to get Thomas out.**

** The Fat Controller was there and when he saw Thomas, he couldn't help but laugh.**

** "Don't tell me that you think water's nothing to an engine with determination!"**

** "No sir," shivered Thomas, "I couldn't stop in time to avoid the gap!"**

** "In that case," he paused, "I want you to go to the works and get that extra water out of you're firebox," then he left. Thomas looked and saw Kaede staring at him.**

** "Oh I hope she doesn't remember this," he groaned.**

** Out of all the memories, he wanted Kaede to have back, today's events was not one of the them.**

**Try and Remember**

** The extra water was soon removed from Thomas' boiler, and he was ready for work and to help Kaede regain her memories.**

** On his way back to the branch line, he was deverted into a siding to allow Gordon to pass.**

** "What's the matter, Thomas?" asked a voice. Thomas looked and saw Terence close by plowing the field, "you look like somebody just stole your wheels."**

** "It's not that," he said, and then he explained about what happened to Kaede.**

** "That is bad," said Terence, "my advice to you is to try to remind her of the good, she has done."**

** The signal changed and Thomas was once again ready to go, with the good advice Terence gave him. That night, he asked Asa and Rin to drop by.**

** "I need to know, what Kaede is good at," he explained, "this should help."**

** "She's good at taking care of everyone in her house," said Rin.**

** "And she's a good student in school," added Asa.**

** By the next morning, Thomas' Driver brought him out bright and early, he needed to find Kaede.**

** "Morning, Kaede!" he called to her.**

** "Who's Kaede?" she asked, "and who are you?"**

** "It's me, Thomas. Anyways, I came here to help you remember who you are," he smiled, "for a you're a type of person who likes to take care of your little family."**

** "Maybe," she said, "that almost sounds like me."**

** "And that you're a good student at your school."**

** "Are you serious? I'm that good?"**

** "Yes, you are," smiled Thomas, "now do you remember who you are?" Thomas was disappointed when Kaede shock her head. **

** He continued on, the rest of the day working his buffers off, still thinking. James told him to tell Kaede, that she can be an inspriation, Henry said to remind her of the people she loves, Gordon suggested to remind her of the love she shares with her friends and family.**

** Thomas tried every morning, but still nothing worked.**

** One evening, he decided to ask Toby for advice but, the tram engine was away, for an overhaul.**

** "Fine time, for him to be sent away," sighed Thomas.**

** "Couldn't this wait, till tomorrow?" asked Percy, "Toby will be back then."**

** Thomas didn't say anything, he was stumped on how he could help his poor friend.**

** Thomas was asked the next morning, to work at Edward's Station for the day, while BoCo was away. Edward and Fergus the Traction Engine were helping out too.**

** "You seem sad, Thomas," said Fergus, "what's the matter?"**

** "It's Kaede, she doesn't remember anything, I've tried everything, all the best advice, from Henry, James, Gordon and Terence and all I get is...nothing!"**

** "Just give her some time," said wise old Edward, "when the time's right, Kaede will remember who she is."**

** At that moment, Donald and Douglas arrived to take over for Fergus and Thomas.**

** "Ohh, litta Thomas," said Donald, "Asa, asked us too tell you that yon Kaede is sayin' her name is Stephine."**

** "Oh no!" groaned Thomas. He asked his driver to take him back to the branch line quickly, he knew that Donald and Douglas could playing a trick on him.**

** Sadly when he arrived he saw Kaede, not looking like her normal self, she was wearing black jeans, a pink shirt, and a purple sweater. Not to make things worse but, her beautiful red ribbions were replaced by white ones.**

** "Kaede?"**

** "I'm Stephine, not Kaede!" she snapped and walked away.**

** "That isn't good," sighed Thomas.**

** "What are you going to do, Thomas?" asked his Driver.**

** "I'm going to...give up!" sighed Thomas, he couldn't have felt worse. Out of all the bad moments, in his life, this was the worst!**

**Kaede Saves the Day**

** "You're giving up?" asked a shocked Percy, Toby and Daisy that night in the sheds.**

** "Yes," sighed Thomas, "I have to let her go be who she wants to be, wheather she wants to be the Kaede that I met back in Tokyo, or this Stephine...I don't care anymore."**

** The next morning, Thomas was out bright and early, he had to take some trucks to the yards at the big station and bring a special back. Kaede was standing outside and again wearing her new clothes, this time Thomas didn't whistle.**

** "Why don't you whistle to her anymore?" asked the Driver.**

** "What's the point?" sighed Thomas, "she doesn't remember me!"**

** Thomas arrived, ten minutes ahead of the timetable, so that gave him more than enough time to shunt the trucks.**

** "What's with the long face, Thomas?" It was BoCo, he was waiting to pull a special to Edward's branch, "how's that sweet wonderful friend of yours?"**

** "Don't know," said Thomas, "and I don't care."**

** Thomas' Driver explained everything, BoCo felt a little sorry for Thomas. "She'll remember in time," he said, "you just have to trust her."**

** The guard blew his whistle, and BoCo rumbled out. Thomas puffed away as soon as he heard the guard's whistle. **

** Percy was trying to talk some sence into Kaede but, she refused to listen.**

** "That stupid blue engine should know better than to talk to me!"**

** "Thomas was trying to help you!" snapped Percy, "he's been trying everything he knows to make you remember who you are, Kaede!"**

** "It's Stephine," she snapped back.**

** Before Percy could say anything, they heard a frantic whistling coming down the second line, it was Thomas, as per usual the trucks were up to no good and pushing Thomas along at high speeds.**

** "Push him off the rails! Push him off the rails!" they laughed.**

** "Help!" screamed Thomas.**

** The Driver tried to apply the brakes, but they were useless aganist the loaded trucks.**

** Kaede and Percy watched as Thomas raced by, "Hold on, Thomas I'm coming!" cried Percy.**

** "No you won't!" snapped Kaede again.**

** "Says you, but Thomas is my best friend and best friends help each other or did you forget that as well?"**

** "I haven't forgotten that!" snapped Kaede, "I meant, I'm coming too, I have an idea."**

** "That's more like it!" cheered Percy, and steamed off as soon as Kaede was aboard. **

** Thomas was really scared, the trucks were pushing hard, they figured that he was too down in the dumps to try and stop them. Thomas however was pushing back with everything he had.**

** "We're coming, Thomas!" cried Percy.**

** "Who's we?" poundered Thomas. Then he noticed Kaede trying to jump over, "don't do it! I'm not worth it!"**

** "You are so!" cried Kaede and after counting to three, she jumped over to Thomas, landing inside the cab. Kaede got around to the back, where the trucks were pushing then she tried to pull the chains loose.**

** "No you don't! No you don't!" snapped the trucks.**

** "Go faster!" cried Kaede. The crew pushed Thomas to move faster, this was what Kaede was waiting for, she pulled on the chain, then with a sudden jerk...they were uncoupled!**

** Percy had run on ahead to warn others and the signalman who changed the points to a runaway siding, thanks to Kaede's fast actions, the trucks were now stuck in the sand pile.**

** Meanwhile, further away, Thomas' Driver made the foolish choice of braking, Kaede went flying into a bush, beside the line.**

** "Stephine, are you okay?" called out Thomas, his crew jumped out to see if she was okay.**

** "Who's Stephine?" she asked, "Thomas, what am I doing here?"**

** "Kaede?"**

** "Of course, who else would I be?" **

** Thomas was surprised, "I guess that bump on the head was all she needed but, will she remember all I did?" I guess we won't know for sure, till the next story right?**

**Your Love Is the Greatest Gift of All**

** Kaede and the gang went back to the City of Tokyo after a couple of weeks but, not once did she say anything about what Thomas did for her. The months passed by, faster than everyone thought, summer changed to autumn and then to winter.**

** Christmas was now a few days away, Thomas however was not in the best of moods.**

** "I wonder how Kaede is doing," he thought to himself.**

** He missed her alot! On this cold day, Thomas was puffing his way to the branch line, light engine. Emily pulled up next to him with a flatbed, with a strange object.**

** "What do you have there?" asked Thomas.**

** "Nothing, just nothing," said Emily and puffed away.**

** All day long, Thomas spotted his friends with specials but, he was not in the best of spirits, so he didn't ask.**

** Once all the work was completed for the day, Thomas puffed his way back to the sheds.**

** "Maybe Percy can make me laugh," he thought.**

** When he arrived, the fireman opened the doors, the lights were out. "Bother!" sighed Thomas and puffed inside.**

** It was dark inside...until all of the sudden the lights came on. Thomas was surprised by the giant christmas tree in the front of him, "that must be what Emily had," then he noticed alot of presents, and all the christmas lights hanging from the roof.**

** "Thank you guys, this is a wonderful surprise," smiled Thomas, "but...I don't have that Christmas spirit today."**

** "Are you sure?" asked a voice, Thomas looked and saw at the light switch was...Kaede!**

** "This is Kaede's gift to you Thomas," chuckled Percy.**

** "Once I was back in Tokyo, Asa and Rin told me of what happened and all you did for me, so I decided that for Christmas I could give a thank you party."**

** "This is all for me?" asked Thomas.**

** "Yes it is," smiled Kaede, "thank you Thomas, my special friend." Kaede climbed onto Thomas' buffer beams and hugged him, Thomas smiled brightly.**

** "I'm glad to have helped," he said quietly, he was blushing brightly, all the other engines were laughing when they saw Thomas blush.**

** The party went on, throughout the night, the presents were soon opened, there was plenty for everyone, but for Thomas the Tank Engine, just seeing Kaede's beautiful smile and seeing her during this time of the year was the Greatest gift he could ever ask for.**

** "Thomas," said Kaede afterwords, "Your Love...is the Greatest Gift of all!"**

** Thomas smiled and blew his whistle brightly...to be honest, if you could see this moment, you could say for sure that out of all the presents anyone can ever give you...the gift of true friends is the greatest gift ever, as both Thomas and Kaede know. Wouldn't you agree with me?**


	6. Primula and the Branch Line Engines

**Book No. 6**

**Primula & the Branch Line Engines**

**Dear Friends,**

_**Do you remember Primula, the young little girl, Thomas met, when he first went to Tokyo? Well, most recently, during the construction work of a new staton on Thomas' branch, Primula proved that even a young little girl can help the engines too. Plus, some secrets were told of that little girl, including the story of how she met Rin. After hearing what she did for Daisy too, I couldn't pass up the chance, to write up a book about her and the branch line engines as well. I hope you'll enjoy these stories about Primula.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Toby & Primula**

**-Little Girl, Big Heart**

**-Track Trouble**

**-Primula's Station**

**Toby & Primula**

** Spring's thaw was coming in quickly, the heavy packed snow was slowly disappearing. **

** "What a relief!" sighed Thomas one morning, "now I won't need my rust bucket of a plow anymore."**

** Daisy and Percy groaned, they heard this same speech from Thomas every year, around this very time. Toby however wasn't hearing this, as he was puffing along down the branch line with Henritta.**

** "It's going to a beautiful day today for sure," smiled Toby's Driver.**

** "Yep," agreed the fireman, "just breathe that fresh air!"**

** Toby was just pulling into Ffraquhar station, there were lots of passengers standing on the platform but, two of them caught Toby's eyes right away. They had pointy ears, however one had longer ears. **

** Toby didn't know this girl but, he knew the second one, it was a close friend of Thomas'.**

** That night, Toby told the other engines about the two girls.**

** "Sounds like Nerine and Primula for sure," said Thomas, "but I wonder what they are doing here, say Toby was Primula smiling?"**

** "No she wasn't."**

** "Bother!" snapped Thomas, "that smile never stays for long."**

** All of the sudden, the engines heard several knocks on the door, "come in!" called Percy. Sure enough, when the door opened who should be walking in first but, Primula followed by Nerine.**

** "Hello, there Thomas," smiled Nerine.**

** "Hello Nerine. Hello, Primula," he smiled, "how are you doing?"**

** "We're okay," answered Nerine.**

** "I'm okay," said Primula quietly.**

** "Looks like you were right again, Toby," wispered Percy.**

** Toby didn't need Percy to tell him that he was right yet again. The old tram engine looked down and noticed that Primula was holding the same toy cat, she had with her the last time she and Kaede were on Sodor.**

** "Where did your toy cat come from?" asked Toby, "it looks cute."**

** Primula didn't answer, Nerine looked down sadly.**

** "It came from the Realm of the Demons," answered Thomas.**

** "The Realm of the De-whats?" asked Percy.**

** "He said Demons," put in Daisy, "but what is the Realm of the Demons?" **

** "You guys don't want to know," said Thomas, "it is Primula and Nerine's home but, when I was told of that place, I was shaking in my buffers, I didn't like what I heard."**

** "You weren't told everything," said Primula.**

** Thomas and Nerine looked down to her, they both know that place wasn't really perfect even to a young girl like Primula.**

** "When I was little," began Primula, "I was alone in a white room, with nothing to play with, until I heard someone call my name..."**

** "Primula!" said the mysterious voice. **

** Primula looked up and saw a toy cat being handed to her, she looked at it.**

** "A cat," she said quietly.**

** "This toy means so much to me," said the voice, "what this toy means is...love."**

** Primula looked back up, again there was nobody there, she was still alone, only now she had the toy cat to play with.**

** "Love," said Primula, "that's what my toy means to me."**

** "But who gave you the toy?" asked Toby.**

** "It's better if we don't know," said Thomas.**

** "I don't know who but, I think it was...my sister." Thomas and Nerine gasped, when they heard this, she never said anything about her sister before. **

** Well Toby was silent for the rest of the night, even after Nerine and Primula had left, hearing that little tale from Primula, gave him all the answers he wanted and more...now he wished he hadn't had asked.**

**Little Girl, Big Heart**

** Toby was still shaking the next morning, he was shocked by what Primula had said.**

** "Are you okay, Toby?" asked his Driver.**

** "Y...y...yes," answered Toby, "I...I...I'm fine." Though he really wasn't. All day long, Toby kept on thinking about Primula's little story, although he was able to finish his jobs he didn't ring his bell when he arrived at his destinations.**

** "Still thinking about Primula's story, huh?" asked Thomas at Ffraquhar.**

** "A little bit," sighed Toby, "doesn't her story have a happy ending?"**

** "I don't know but, I do know of one of the happiest moments in her life was when she met Rin." And so Thomas began to tell the story.**

** It all happened on a rainy day, a year and a half ago, Primula was in an arcade, whiching other people use a claw machine that was full of toy cats.**

** When the other people left, Primula tried using the machine but it didn't work.**

** "That won't work unless you put money in it," said a voice. Primula looked and saw a teenage boy, with black hair, of course it was Rin. Primula stared at him, for the longest time.**

** "Did you want one of those cats?" asked Rin, he reached into his pocket, only to find out he didn't have much, "Odd, I thought I had enough, maybe another time then." He then rubbed Primula on top of her head and turned to leave.**

** Primula grabbed the back of his shirt, "I'm sorry but I don't have that much," said Rin.**

** "Rin," said Primula.**

** "Yes, that is my name, I'm Rin."**

** Well as soon as he said that, Primula hugged him tightly, "I finally found you," she said.**

** All day, Rin had had enough trouble at school, mostly because he was always seen with Sia, Nerine and Kaede but, now a mysterious young girl was sticking to him like glue.**

** Rin couldn't seem to seperate himself from Primula, and as if that wasn't bad enough but, Rin's bad friend from school, Itsuki had spotted him with the girl.**

** "You're a lucky fool," he said cheekily, "if you're taking her then I can take the others."**

** "Get out of here, before I hurt you!" snapped Rin.**

** Itsuki ran off, then Asa's mother came into view.**

** "It's nice to see you Rin, you don't come by anymore."**

** Rin didn't know what to say, then Asa's mother noticed Primula, "and who is this young girl?" Primula hugged Rin even harder than before. "My, she's really attached to you, it's kind of cute in a way."**

** At last, Rin arrived back home, only to find Kaede, Sia, Nerine, Eustoma (Lord of the realm of gods) and Forbesii (Lord of the realm of demons), all waiting for him.**

** "As if I didn't have enough problems," sighed Rin.**

** "Who's that behind you?" asked Forbessi, "it's okay young one, don't be shy."**

** Primula moved slightly to the left away from Rin but, still holding on.**

** "Primula!" gasped Forbessi, Nerine gasped too, "What is she doing here?"**

** "Wait a minute you know her?" asked Rin.**

** "You might say she's from our neighbourhood." **

** Nerine walked over to Primula, "Rimu, what are you doing here?"**

** "I wanted to see Rin," she said, "I heard so much about him and I wanted to meet him." She hugged Rin again, there was no doubt, she wasn't going back no matter what, so it was agreed that Primula could stay. Seeing how she wasn't going to be letting go of Rin, everyone decided that Primula could stay with Kaede and Rin.**

** "Welcome to the family, Primula," wispered Rin, Primula looked up and even though, she didn't smile, it was clear that she was going to be enjoying herself from that moment on.**

** "And that is the Story of how Primula met Rin," finished Thomas. The guard's whistle and Thomas puffed away with Annie and Clarabel, leaving Toby with a couple of tears coming down from his eyes.**

**Track Trouble**

** "What's the matter with Toby?" asked Percy to Daisy.**

** "He's been like that ever since Thomas told him how Primula and Rin met the first time," she answered, "and here he thought he had it tough."**

** Toby was sadly still thinking about Primula, he felt sad for the little girl, "she's had a rough little life," he thought to himself, "but, I'm glad that she's got good friends like Rin, Kaede and Thomas to help her out."**

** On this warm sunny day, Primula was walking alone, Nerine was at the Sodor Hotel resting for a bit. **

** Once again, she was carrying her toy cat that Rin gave her, she hugged it tightly while she walked, she wasn't smiling though, she felt a little sad.**

** Nerine popped by the yards to speak with Thomas.**

** "Rimu's gone and I don't know where she is."**

** "I saw her a little while ago, just walking alongside the tracks," he said, "she'll be okay...I just hope that nobody comes off the tracks by Ffraquhar."**

** "Why would you say something like that?" asked Nerine.**

** "Mostly because I felt a little bump from underneath me, when I left the station, an engine might come off, if the line is not repaired."**

** By now, Primula had reached the piece of track that Thomas was talking about. She stared at it and noticed that a small piece was missing.**

** "That's bad," she said quietly to her cat.**

** Not too far away, Daisy was pulling out of a station. There are only five stations on Thomas' branch line, except the new station that was being built past Ffraquhar, Daisy was given the job of taking the workmen to the new station...non-stop!**

** "Uuuuuuu Ooooooo!" tooted Daisy, Primula heard Daisy, she was a bit of distance away but, she was getting closer. Primula knew that if the track wasn't repaired, Daisy could have a serious accident and the workmen would be hurt.**

** "Uuuuuuu Ooooooo!" tooted Daisy again, as luck would have it, another bull was on the tracks.**

** "Another escapee," groaned the Driver.**

** "Not to worry, Toby taught me this bit, in case these crazy animals got in my way!"**

** Daisy was going to shoo the cow off the line, this was the break Primula needed, she ran to the station, and told the workmen about the broken track.**

** "How cute," said one of the workmen, "this little girl must love making up stories."**

** "Or maybe she's telling us the truth," said another. Sure enough, they looked and saw a piece of track missing.**

** They sprang into action, got out another replacement piece of track.**

** They had just gotten it placed in between the lines, when they heard Daisy coming, she was successful in shooing the cow off the line.**

** "Got out of here!" shouted the workmen.**

** They backed off, hoping that the line would hold. Primula dropped her cat to the ground, shut her eyes and forced an attack onto the piece of track.**

** "What is that?" asked Daisy.**

** "Slow down, Daisy!" groaned the Driver.**

** "I can't!"**

** Primula stayed in her spot, holding the piece of track in place, Daisy rolled right over it, and stopped safely at the platform.**

** "Whew!" she sighed, "what happened?"**

** "Primula happened," said her Driver. Everyone turned to Primula but, she wasn't smiling, she had picked up her cat and sat down on the bench on the platform, as if nothing had really happened.**

**Primula's Station**

** Daisy was still shaking that night in the sheds, she was shuddering violenty. "Come on, Daisy," said her Driver, "calm down!" Daisy didn't.**

** "Good thing, she's in the carriage shed," wispered Percy to Thomas, "otherwise she would be keeping us up all night."**

** "You wouldn't be saying that, if you were told of what happened to her today," said Thomas.**

** "What happened?"**

** "Daisy nearly had an accident no thanks to a piece of missing track," answered Toby, "but thanks to Primula, Daisy made it back in one piece."**

** Percy went silent throughout the rest of the night.**

** The next morning, Thomas was given Daisy's job, seeing how she was too shaken up to come out of her shed. He brought the workmen in record timing, he was surprised to see Primula there as well.**

** "What's the station's name?" she asked.**

** "I don't think it has a name yet," answered Thomas.**

** Primula went silent again and stared back at the new station, Thomas wanted to ask Primula if she was okay, but he knew he was needed elsewhere.**

** "Doesn't she ever smile?" asked Percy, later that afternoon.**

** "She has a few times," said Thomas, "especially around me, why do you ask?"**

** "I just don't like seeing someone sad, that's all!"**

** "Personally I would like to see Primula get a little reward for preventing another accident, like when you helped Asa and Li back in Tokyo, Percy."**

** Thomas' face brightened up, "thanks for the great idea, Toby!" Then he puffed away, Toby and Percy were left feeling puzzled.**

** Thomas had pulled into the big station, to drop off his passengers.**

** "Can you get the Fat Controller, please?" Thomas asked his Driver, "I need to talk to him."**

** "Sure," said his Driver. He returned a few minutes later, with the Fat Controller.**

** "Is something wrong, Thomas?" asked the Fat Controller.**

** "No, sir, nothing's wrong, I was just wondering have you thought of the new station's name yet?"**

** "No not yet, Thomas."**

** Thomas then explained about Primula saving the day and his secret idea, the Fat Controller agreed to it, "I'll see to the arrangements right away."**

** A week later, the new station was finally ready for the grand opening. Daisy was feeling a bit better, so she collected the passengers from the big station, Percy and Toby travelled light engine to the station and Thomas was left in charge of the important passengers, even Nerine and Primula.**

** The station was decorated, from top to bottom, it was an impressive sight.**

** "Ladies, Gentlemen and Engines!" called the Fat Controller, "before I reveal the name of this station, I would like to say that the station would not be completed had it not been for one little girl."**

** "A small piece of track was missing just outside Ffraquhar station, but thanks to Primula, the missing piece was replaced long enough to prevent Daisy from crashing," then he went silent, "therefore it gives me great pleasure to name this station..."**

** He pulled the cord, the curtain fell, Primula gasped as she saw the name, it read "Primula's Station" and below it, was a small rock with Primula craved into it, she was smiling in that picture, just below the picture read "Little Girl, Big Heart".**

** "Thank you, Primula," said the Fat Controller, "for saving the day, "this is a special gift to you from Thomas and his branch line gang."**

** Everyone cheered loudly then they went inside the station, Primula however walked over towards Thomas.**

** "Thank you, Thomas," she said, "I wasn't expecting this."**

** "Well we all thought it would be a good idea if you got a station named after you, seeing how you helped us out."**

** Primula was speechless, so she just smiled, then she jumped on Thomas' buffer beams and kissed him on the cheeks.**

** "Bust my buffers!" gasped Thomas, he was surprised.**

** "Ladies' engine!" chuckled Percy.**

** Thomas didn't reply back, he didn't even give Percy a dirty look, he looked down towards Primula and smiled his biggest smile yet. **

** To this day, Primula's station is a favourite location to all the visitors who decide to visit Thomas' branch line, they often ask how the station got it's name and of course, the stationmaster is more than glad to tell the story of a little girl, who's big heart had helped save the day!**


	7. Helpful Engines

**Book No. 7**

**Helpful Engines**

**Dear Friends,**

_**As you can guess, Courtney has once again gotten herself into serious accidents and is being sent away for repairs, so our friend, the Man in the Suit has brought Thomas back to Tokyo. During his stay, he met Li the Little Tank Engine, and two more people during his stay. One is named Drew, a blonde haired boy, who had moved to Tokyo from America. Another is named Sakura and she isn't really nice, as everyone in Tokyo knows all about her, of course our little blue hero took matters into his own hands...er, wheels to make sure she didn't hurt anyone anymore. After hearing about these adventures, I couldn't pass up the chance to write about the adventures in this book and to share them with you.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Thomas Out Smarts Sakura**

**-Plans of Sabotage**

**-Out But Not Down!**

**-A Helping Hand**

**Thomas Out Smarts Sakura**

** Courtney's bad reputation had once again gotten the best of her, as a result she had another accident. The Man in the Suit was going to send her to Sodor to be remended, while another engine worked in her place.**

** Courtney was disappointed to see the small blue tank engine with the number one on the side of his tanks was going to be working in her place...yep, it's Thomas!**

** "Try to keep your mouth shut this time," chuckled Thomas, "I don't think anybody's in a listening mode!"**

** Courtney said nothing, while she was lifted onto the ship. Thomas' crew got him fired and he was soon talking to Li the American Tank Engine, they soon became good friends and talked about good times till late at night.**

** The next morning, Thomas was brought out of the shed, ready for a new day when he spotted a couple walking down to the crossroads, the boy Thomas didn't know but, he knew who the girl was.**

** "Kaede," smiled Thomas.**

** Then Thomas spotted another girl walking towards them, this was a normal human girl with brown hair and two pony tails. She wispered something to the boy and much to Thomas' surprise, the girl and the boy walked away leaving Kaede alone.**

** "What was that?" asked Thomas.**

** "That was Sakura," said Li.**

** "Who's Sakura?"**

** "She's a devil, at least that's what all the girls say," explained Li, "she steals the boys from other girls, she dates them for five minutes then dumps them. Looks like today, Kaede was the victim."**

** "That girl must be stopped," said Thomas.**

** "Maybe so, but how?" asked Li. Thomas wasn't so sure.**

** Throughout the day, Thomas was kept busy shunting the japanese trucks around the yard (by now Thomas has learned a little japanese so he could speak to them propely). By lunchtime, Thomas was left alone in a siding by a wooden platform, while his crew, Li's crew and the Man in the Suit went out to lunch.**

** Thomas looked around, he sure was glad to be back in the city of Tokyo.**

** "I know Percy, Toby and Daisy can handle things without me for a while," he thought.**

** "What type of engine are you?" asked a voice.**

** Thomas looked up and saw a teenage boy with blonde hair staring at him, "I'm just a tank engine," he said, "my name is Thomas."**

** "No way!" gasped the boy, "as in the same Thomas the Tank Engine from the Railway Series?"**

** Thomas gasped, he knew that the Railway Series books hadn't made their way to Tokyo, so how could this boy know about him?**

** "My name is Drew, I just moved here from America, I can't believe I'm meeting you!"**

** Thomas smiled, then he noticed Kaede coming towards him, this gave him an idea. "Say Drew, could you check my wheels, I heard some kind of rattle coming from them, earlier."**

** "Sure thing," smiled Drew and jumped down to look at Thomas' wheels, just as Kaede walked up.**

** "Hello, Thomas," she said, "I thought I saw you earlier today. It's good to see you again."**

** "And it's good to see you again, Kaede," smiled Thomas. **

** At that moment, Drew popped up from Thomas' left side and looked up, he and Kaede were staring at each other like they were lovers or something.**

** "Drew, I would like you to meet my friend, Kaede," said Thomas, "Kaede this is Drew."**

** "Hello, Drew," said Kaede quietly.**

** "Hello, Kaede," said Drew also quietly. Thomas was pleased until he saw Sakura pop by, waving her hair into Thomas' face.**

** "Well who's the tall glass of wine?" she chuckled, "come with me, boy I'll give you whatever you want."**

** "No thanks," said Drew, walking away, Sakura was stunned. "Would you like to go see a movie with me?"**

** "I love to," smiled Kaede and they walked away, waving to Thomas.**

** "What does that girl have that I don't?" snapped Sakura.**

** "She's not a brat, like you!" said Thomas, Sakura turned around but, Thomas was already heading back to work.**

** "You'll pay, you foolish engine!" snapped Sakura, "one way or another!"**

**Plans of Sabotage**

** Sakura, is one girl you never want to get mad...sadly nobody had told Thomas this. Now Kaede and Drew were out having fun while Sakura the spoiled one, was alone...she wanted revenge!**

** "I'd be careful if I were you Thomas," advised Li, one evening.**

** "Why?" asked Thomas, a little puzzled.**

** "You beat Sakura in her own game, and if there is one thing Sakura doesn't like, is when someone stands up to her like you did."**

** "I'll be fine," smiled Thomas, "I've dealt with worse in the past." **

** The next day, Thomas was kept busy shunting trucks into their proper sidings. He was looking forward to lunchtime.**

** "There they are!" cried the Driver.**

** Thomas looked and saw Kaede, Drew, Primula, Nerine, Sia, Rin and Asa had come to see him, he was looking forward to this little meeting.**

** What he didn't know was that Sakura was in the yards as well, she was going to get her revenge, one way or another.**

** "I want you to push that stupid blue engine into the ocean next time, he takes you out!" she snapped at the trucks with her loud voice.**

** The trucks however didn't want to do that, so once Sakura was gone, they called out for Thomas.**

** "What's wrong?" he asked.**

** The trucks then explained Sakura's nasty plan to him.**

** "She doesn't give up, does she?" asked Thomas' Driver.**

** "She never does," said Rin, "I remember not that long ago, she tried to do the same thing to Asa and I. She doesn't care who gets hurt."**

** "So what can we do?" asked the lead truck.**

** "Oh, I have a good idea," snickered Thomas, and wispered his plan to the trucks and to his friends and crew.**

** "It's risky," said the Driver, "I'll have to check with the Man in the Suit, to see if he'll allow us to do it."**

** As indeed he did! Later that afternoon, Sakura came back, just in time to see Thomas being pushed by the trucks.**

** "Perfect!" she snickered quietly, "bye-bye blue puffer!" **

** "Help! Help!" screamed Thomas but not in a worrying voice, he blew his whistle twice and just like that, the trucks stopped pushing, although they had already passed a danger sign. Thomas braked hard and stopped safely.**

** "What the heck?" snapped Sakura, "that stupid engine should be swimming with the fishes!"**

** What Sakura didn't know was that Thomas had used the same trick Percy used once, sadly he went into the water. The trucks had agreed not to push too hard and swore to hold back once pass the board, the simple plan was to get Sakura out of her hiding spot, which had worked!**

** "Oh darn it!" snapped Sakura and ran off, sadly getting away.**

** Li was surprised to see Thomas back that night. "Usually Sakura's victims go to the hospital or to the workshops in our case."**

** "Not this time, my friend," smiled Thomas.**

** "How did you do it?" asked Li.**

** "All I'll say," snickered Thomas, "what didn't work for Percy is a good enough plan for me to use. Though I don't think I'll be doing that for a while, that hurt my wheels."**

** Li was stumped again, Thomas' Driver and Fireman checked over the wheels to see what was damaged, luckily Thomas' stunt hadn't caused too much damage.**

** The Man in the Suit was glad to see that Thomas was okay but, warned him not to try that again, Thomas of course agreed, but wondered what Sakura's next nasty scheme was going to be.**

**Out But Not Down!**

** Every day, Thomas would see Kaede and Drew talking and spending some time together, they said they were only friends but, this didn't bother Thomas.**

** What did bother him was that Sakura was watching them.**

** "Get away from them!" snapped Thomas, blowing his whistle at Sakura.**

** "Shoot!" snapped Sakura and ran off.**

** She was fast, so she was able to get away everytime Thomas caught her, his Driver knew it only a matter of time, before someone would really get hurt.**

** "She's not that stupid," said Li, "she wouldn't dare do something that could hurt someone."**

** "What about what happened a couple of days ago?" asked Thomas, "that may be the start of it all, I advise you to be careful as you work, Li."**

** "I'll be fine," said the Tank Engine, as he steamed away.**

** "We'll see about that," snickered Sakura, who was hiding behind some oil drums.**

** Sakura was part of a dangerous street gang, of course she's the leader, and when she gives the orders, they do what she tells them.**

** The next morning, Thomas and Li puffed out of their shed, only to find out that someone had vandalised their home.**

** "What in the world?" gasped Thomas' Driver.**

** "This can't be good," added Thomas' fireman.**

** Rin, Kaede, Drew and Primula just happened to show up, they gapsed at the sight of the shed.**

** "Who could have done something like this?" asked Kaede.**

** "We'll find out, once we close the doors and read the entire message," said the Yard Manager.**

** The message read as follows:**

** "YOU PUNK ENGINE, YOU RUINED ME! NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY! SIGNED SMASHGIRL!"**

** "Smash girl?" poundered Thomas.**

** "That's Sakura's codename," said Rin, "and by the looks of this message, she means business."**

** Now Thomas was starting to feel nervous, for the first ever, the city of Tokyo didn't seem that safe at all. When the Man in the Suit saw the message, he called the police to have a look.**

** "The Tokyo Terrors, are back!" said one.**

** "And we know who their leader is," added Li, "her name is Sakura."**

** The police went out all around the city, arounding up everyone of Sakura's dangerous gang, sadly not one of them would reveal her location.**

** At last, Thomas could take no more.**

** "If that Sakura wants me, then let her came," he said with determination, "I'll show her, what a Fat Controller's engine can do to those who disobey the laws."**

** He explained his plan to his crew, who told the Man in the Suit.**

** "All I can say, is good luck," he said.**

** The next morning, Thomas was getting steamed up when the terror queen Sakura came into view.**

** "So you finally showed up," said Thomas.**

** "You asked for it, now you're going to get it!" said Sakura angerily.**

** "Bring it!" **

** Sakura threw her fist at Thomas, but stopped at the last second, she never really thought Thomas would be a big engine.**

** Thomas puffed forward and stopped, he did this again and again, forcing Sakura to back up.**

** "Keep back!" snapped Sakura.**

** "Not yet!" smiled Thomas with a sly grin, Thomas' Driver blew the whistle, making Sakura jump, right into the hands of the police.**

** "Got you at last, Terror queen!" said the Cheif, Sakura said nothing, she just swore under her breath.**

** The Man in the Suit was pleased with Thomas, "I sure hope though, that you won't be doing this again."**

** "I won't sir," said Thomas.**

** "To think Thomas," chuckled the Driver, "in your lifetime, you have helped the police not once but, twice now, wait till the Fat Controller hears this."**

** "Maybe we should call you 'Thomas the Police Engine' " chuckled the Fireman.**

** Everyone had a good laugh, except for Thomas who just grinned.**

**A Helping Hand**

** The Little Tokyo Railroad is a perfect little railroad to operate, with the fewest amount of accidents in the entire world, and for housing a nice collection of railroading equipment, like the only standard gauge japanese engine and for having one american tank engine.**

** The only bad part of the line, is the runaway siding, while it's long enough to stop a train, the edge isn't safe at all, falling into the river below at 15 feet.**

** One morning, Drew and Kaede were walking along past the Little Tokyo railroad, by now they have become good friends, just as Thomas predicated.**

** "Good morning!" whistled Thomas that morning.**

** "Morning, Thomas!" called Kaede.**

** "Where's your train?" asked Drew, "I hope you haven't left it behind again!"**

** "Of course not!" cried Thomas, "I'm on my way to get it from the warehouse distract!"**

** "How long are you going to stay, Thomas?" asked Kaede.**

** "I'm staying until Courtney comes back, from Sodor!"**

** At that moment, Li popped up from the other direction. "There's been an accident, someone's fallen into the river past the runaway siding!"**

** Drew and Kaede got on board Thomas, then the two engines raced off to the runaway siding.**

** Sure enough, when they got there, the gang looked down and saw a person lying in the cold waters below.**

** "Help me!" cried the person, the voice sounded familiar.**

** "Asa?" cried Kaede, "Asa, is that you?"**

** "Yes!"**

** "What are you doing down there?" asked Drew.**

** "I wanted to take a little walk when all of the sudden the ground gave way, and now here I am!" cried Asa. The Drivers looked down to the river.**

** "One of us, can go in to get her," said Thomas' Driver, "luckily, we have a long and strong chain, that could help."**

** "So who's going in?" asked Li's Driver.**

** "I'll go!" said Drew, "I'll go in and save her."**

** "Be careful Drew," said Kaede, "it may not be safe."**

** "And it's going to get worse," said Li, "look up!" The skies had gone from a light blue to a voilent dark grey, "if we don't hurry, Asa will drown down there."**

** "Then we better hurry," said Thomas.**

** Thomas' crew wasted no time, in getting out the extra chains, they gave one end to Drew and coupled Thomas to the other end, Li's Driver attached a small hook on Drew's end of the chain. Drew slid it onto the back of his belt, finally slowly but surely the rescue operation was ready to go.**

** "Here goes!" cried Drew, "when I pull on the chains twice, that means get us out quick!"**

** "Will do!" cried Thomas. **

** Drew jumped inside, slowly going down, he sure was glad that he had spent most of his days in America learning how to mountain climb.**

** At last, he reached Asa, her left leg was sore from the fall, so she couldn't get up. Drew grabbed onto Asa and was ready to pull on the chain, signalling for Thomas to pull them up.**

** However all was not well above, it was starting to rain, Thomas felt the chains pull twice.**

** "Alright, let's get them out!" shouted the blue tank engine. Thomas' Driver threw Thomas into reverse very slowly, Asa groaned as they were lifted up. **

** At last, they were lifted back to safety, Kaede was just so glad to see her friends were alright, the two tank engines were reliefed and so were their crews.**

** Asa spent a week in the hospital, once she was better she went to the sheds to speak with Thomas and Li.**

** "Thank you for saving me last week," she said happily.**

** "If you want to thank anyone," said Li, "you should be thanking Drew, he was the one who saved you."**

** Asa did thank Drew for saving her life, and now considers him a friend. The next day, Thomas was ready to go home, he was happy to see all of his friends saying goodbye to him again. Courtney is back in action and hopefully has learned not to be so foolish...let's hope!**

** I bet you're wondering what happened to Sakura right? She was charged for the crimes she and her gang have done to the city, however she still swears revenage aganist the engine who put her in jail. Thankfully we don't need to worry about that for a long time...right?**


	8. Li the Little Tokyo Engine

**Book No. 8**

**Li the Little Tokyo Engine**

**Dear Friends,**

_**Our friend, Li has been feeling bored, he says he loves working on the Little Tokyo Railroad but, he misses his old line and all the work he used to do. He sure got a surprise when he was invited to work on the Fat Controller's railway and much to all of our surprises, Li had a good time and had a few misadventures with bridges, trees and of course, a boastful show off lorry that we all met before, still Li enjoyed his time there but, I think now he's learned to really appricate his home sweet home.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Li Goes Travelling**

**-High Fall**

**-On His Tailpipe!**

**-Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**Li Goes Travelling**

** Li the little American tank engine works on the Little Tokyo Railroad, he loves his work but the line isn't long enough for him to really stretch his wheels. Besides the surprise visits from both Percy and Thomas, over the last two years, Li feels lonely with only Courtney to argue with.**

** The Man in the Suit could see that Li wasn't happy.**

** "Cheer up little engine," he said, "as the old saying goes 'every cloud has a silver lining', and yours will come soon."**

** "I hope so," sighed Li.**

** That evening, Li's Driver came back to speak with his little engine.**

** "The Fat Controller had just called and is asking for an engine to come and help out, and guess what? He wants you to go!"**

** "Really?" asked Li.**

** "It's all true," said the Man in the Suit walking up, "I'm going to send you, seeing how bad Courtney behaved on her last two visits, besides I know your friends will be glad to see you again. Of course the trip is going to be a long one."**

** "Doesn't bother me," smiled Li, "a chance to work on the Island of Sodor, this is going to be great!"**

** The next morning, Li was lifted onto the ship and departed for the Island.**

** A few days later, Thomas was pulling into Primula's station to drop off passengers when he heard another engine coming.**

** "That's odd," said Thomas' Driver, "none of the other engines are suppose to be passing by till later."**

** Thomas looked and much to his surprise was...**

** "Li!"**

** "Hello, Thomas!" he smiled.**

** "What are you doing here?" he asked.**

** "I've been asked by your controller to help out for a bit. Of course, the Man in the Suit sent me mostly because of the way Courtney acts." After he caught his breath he said, "it's good to feel steel rails after a three day trip on the ocean."**

** "I'll agree with you on that," said Thomas rolling his eyes, "those boats are sometimes uncomfortable! Still wait till the other engines see you!"**

** Later on, Thomas and Li pulled in at the sheds, of course Percy was surprised to see the Little Tokyo Engine. That night, Li spent the night talking to the engines about his adventures on the Little Tokyo Railroad, including the time he was racing after Courtney's runaway.**

** "Will she ever learn?" groaned Percy.**

** "Don't bother asking," snickered Thomas.**

** "You know something?" said Li, "you engines are lucky to have your own line to run on, with your own coaches and freight cars."**

** "Freight cars?" asked Toby.**

** "That's what the Americans call trucks," said Thomas.**

** "But I thought you were made in Tokyo," said Toby again.**

** "Oh no," smiled Li, "I was made by the Baldwin Locomotive works in Pennsylvania, then I was sold to the Pennsy, mainly doing jobs on branches. When the railroad started getting diesels, my controller said that I was going to be sold to the Man in the Suit in Tokyo."**

** "And of course, we know that you were delivered to a different location before that," said Thomas remembering that he was mistaken for a shunting engine, the first time he visited Tokyo.**

** "True but once the mistake was cleared up, I was sent off to Tokyo, where I've worked ever since."**

** "When did you arrive in Tokyo?" asked Percy.**

** "Just two days after Thomas had left. To be honest, I really wanted to meet him after that, good thing you came last time. Though maybe you should watch what you do around Sakura."**

** "Sakura?" asked Toby.**

** "She's that bad girl, I told you guys about," said Thomas, "please don't tell me that she's up to her old tricks again."**

** "Nope, not since you gave her the scare of her life," smiled Li.**

** The engines spent the night talking about days gone by and railroads in America and Tokyo, Li for the first time in a long time felt like a free engine...at last!**

**High Fall**

** Li was welcomed into the yards, the next morning, by Duck who was shunting some ballast trucks, he brought from his branch line.**

** "I should warn you," advised Duck, "to please be careful with the trucks, they can be a buffer full."**

** "Not to worry about that," said Li, "I'll be okay."**

** Li was soon shunting a long train of trucks, ready for Cronk station, sadly Henry was late, thanks to sheep. Li's Driver was asked if they could take the train there.**

** "Of course, we will," he smiled. They looked over the map of Sodor, then set off to Cronk.**

** Along the way, Li was to pass a high steel bridge, which hang over 50 feet from the waters below.**

** "Someone could lose a leg if they fell from this height," said Li to his Driver.**

** "You're right about that," he agreed, "remember what happened with Asa?" Li solemly agreed remembering. At Cronk, another engine from the other railway took over Li's train while the Little Tokyo engine, was asked to take a loaded train to the big station.**

** "No sweet," he smiled.**

** They puffed along down the main line, enjoying the view until they reached the bridge, Li saw a man crossing over the bridge by foot.**

** "What are you doing there?" asked Li.**

** The man turned around, then slipped on the rails, he tripped and fell down to the waters below.**

** "Oh no!" groaned Li.**

** The Driver looked and saw the man splash into the water, away from the rocks. Once he had gotten his head above water, he grabbed onto a rock and called out for help.**

** "Not to worry sir!" cried Li's Driver, "we'll help you out!"**

** Thankfully they still had the chain, Drew used to save Asa before. Li held on, while the fireman was lowered slowly down to the stream.**

** "Hang in there!" called the fireman.**

** "It's all I can do!" groaned the man.**

** At last, the fireman had the man safety secure, then pulled on the chain, this was the signal for Li to pull. Li pulled backwards slowly, pulling both men out from the stream, at last they were safe!**

** The Driver gave the man a towel, to dry himself with.**

** "It's a good thing you landed, in that shallow part of the stream," he said, "otherwise those rocks would have torn you up to pieces."**

** The man said nothing, but Li sure did.**

** "What were you doing walking on the bridge?" he asked.**

** "It's part of my job!" explained the man, "my job reguires me to check on all the bridges, to make sure they're not rusting away. And I was doing fine until you came along and scared me!"**

** Li felt terrible, and apoligized for the scare at once.**

** That night, all the engines could talk about was the 'high fall', Li hoped that they would stop soon, he felt worse than before.**

** "Cheer up, Li," smiled Edward, "remember tomorrow, you're needed to help BoCo and I on the branch line."**

** "I know that," said Li, "just one question."**

** "And what would that be?"**

** "Are there any bridges on your line?"**

** The engines groaned as Li said that. **

** The Fat Controller decided that for now on, the workmen would travel by a handcar, to inspect the bridges. They had to go threw a three week coarse on how to stay safe on bridges, they blamed the man for that, every time. Though, experiencing the 'high fall' was more than enough punishment for one lifetime.**

**On His Tailpipe!**

** Li went to work with Edward, the next day. He was surprised to see a diesel in the yards but once he was told that BoCo was friendly, he warmed up to him.**

** "I need to you to come with me, to the china clay pits," BoCo said to Li, "Bill and Ben are sure to be up to no good, shunting more than one train."**

** "Just be careful," wispered Edward.**

** "No need to worry," smiled Li, "I've dealt with worse, no thanks to Courtney!"**

** BoCo and Li were soon on their way to the china clay pits, when they spotted a flatbed lorry racing with a load of stone, the lorry gave Li a dirty look.**

** "Van!" he gasped, "what's he doing here?"**

** When the two engines arrived, they found Bill and Ben complaining about the lorry.**

** "Mr Bossy!" grumbled Bill.**

** "Mr Show Off!" sniffed Ben.**

** "What's eating your wheels?" asked BoCo.**

** "It's that stupid lorry," they grumbled, "he said he could take more loads then either of us could in two weeks, he's a rude character."**

** "Who is he?" asked BoCo.**

** "His name is Van!" snapped Li, "I've dealt with that stupid lorry once before, back in Tokyo. He's a real terror on wheels!"**

** "He's that bad?" asked BoCo.**

** "Bad enoguh, to blow fumes in our faces!" grumbled the twins. **

** "That's nothing," said Li and explained about what happened the last time, he met Van. "Not to worry, if I showed him up once, I can easily do it again."**

** "Are you sure?" asked BoCo's Driver.**

** "Of course," chuckled Li, winking to his Driver.**

** "Here we go again!" sighed the Driver.**

** Later on, Li was hauling a load of trucks to the yards, when he saw a man waving a red flag, up ahead on his line.**

** The line here crosses a road and there was Van stuck with the spilled everywhere.**

** "Same old Van!" chuckled Li, "we better get him out."**

** Once again, Li's crew coupled their engine up to one end of the chain and the other end to Van's tailpipe. **

** "Don't you dare pull that!" grumbled Van.**

** "Why not?" chuckled Li, as he backed up slowly. He got his answer quickly, the tailpipe came popping out and landed on the lines in front of him.**

** "I told you not to pull that!"**

** The Driver and Fireman sent more chains down, this time, holding on to Van's flatbed.**

** "Right, Li," they said, "are you ready?"**

** Li was ready, he didn't need to be asked twice, he pulled and tugged on the chains. Of course, it wasn't easy to move Van at first, but thanks to the driver turning the wheel, Van was finally pulled out.**

** "Road's clear!" tooted Li to the waiting cars and lorries.**

** The honking horns grew louder as they passed Van, stuck on the hill.**

** "So we meet again, Van," chuckled Li, "honestly when will you ever learn?" Van said nothing and went into a deep shade of red.**

** Li, BoCo and the twins continued on, with no more trouble. Van however was left on the side of the hill, until Edward came with the breakdown train.**

** "I know just where to put him," said the Fat Controller, that evening.**

** The one place where bad roadway vehicles go, to sit with Bulgy the double decker bus, in his field.**

** "Help me!" grumbled Van, "I'm still useful!"**

** "Oh spit it!" grumbled Bulgy, "nobody will want to save you now, you better enjoy your new life as a henhouse." Somehow, I doubt Van ever will, do you?**

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

** Li was enjoying his time on the Island of Sodor, he enjoyed meeting new friends, engines Thomas and Percy told him about. He liked running up and down the lines but, secretly, he longs for his home 'The Little Tokyo Railroad'.**

** "It's a nice peaceful railroad, as long as Courtney stays out of trouble," he was saying one night to the main line engines, "we would run and down to the warehouse distract and run all the way back to the docks, ready for the cargo to be unloaded."**

** "I wish I could see the Little Tokyo Railroad," said Emily, "it sounds perfect."**

** "Well from what this conversation sounds like," put in Gordon, "it sounds like Li is getting home sick."**

** Edward could see the same thing in the little tank engine, he wanted to help him.**

** The next morning, Li was kept busy shunting some more troublesome trucks, when Edward puffed in with the passenger train.**

** "Are you feeling okay, Li?" asked Edward.**

** "Oh yes," he said quickly, "your railroad is nice Edward but, I kinda miss 'The Little Tokyo Railroad', not Courtney but the railroad I do miss."**

** "I know what you mean," said Edward, "I would miss the Island of Sodor, if I had to leave for another railroad."**

** "It's not a nice feeling at all," sighed Li.**

** "Just remember this, Li, 'home is where the heart is'." The guard blew the whistle and Edward puffed away leaving Li pondering what Edward had said. **

** "Home is Where the Heart is?"**

** Later on that day, Li was at Ffraquhar dropping off supplies for the branch line, he was talking to Thomas and Toby about what Edward said.**

** "It's all true," smiled Thomas, "Edward knows his stuff."**

** "But what does it mean?" asked Li.**

** "It means, that you're most comfortable where you want to be," said Toby, "your home."**

** "My home?"**

** "Yes," agreed Thomas, "I mean no matter how many times, I visit your railroad, I always miss my branch line and my friends until, I finally do come home."**

** Li smiled, but he knew that he had alot to think about.**

** Later that day, at the far end of the forest, a small boy and a young girl were spending some time together. The little girl had climbed up to one of the highest branches, and sat on the thick end.**

** "Be careful up there!" cried the boy.**

** "Don't worry about me," yelled the little girl, "I'm okay, I've done this before!"**

** Just as she said that, the wind blew hard, the little girl couldn't hold on for too much longer and fell backwards, towards the ground.**

** "Help!" cried the little girl.**

** She fell until she hit what felt like a tarb. As luck would have it, Li was passing through with some trucks full of matresses, the little girl had landed onto Li's second truck.**

** "Are you okay?" asked Li's Driver.**

** "I think so," said the little girl, "I haven't broken anything."**

** The little boy came running up to his friend, he was reliefed to see she was okay, so much that he gave her a hug.**

** "Don't scare me like that again!"**

** "I promise you I won't!" cried the girl, hugging her good friend again.**

** Later that week, Li recieved a special reward for his services and for saving a life at the right time. **

** "If you would like Li," smiled the Fat Controller, "you can stay with us forever."**

** Li smiled then looked out to the ocean, "thank you for the offer sir, but I prefer to stay where I am needed, at the Little Tokyo Railroad."**

** The Fat Controller smiled, he knew Li was right, "in that case, we wish you safe travels and know that you can visit the Island, anytime you want."**

** "Thank you, sir!" smiled Li, "It's true what Edward said, 'Home is Where the Heart is' but I have another one, 'there's no place like home'."**

** All the engines whistled and cheered, Li was right, for people and engines 'there is no place like home', but he wondered what Courtney would say once she heard all about his adventures.**


	9. Hero Engines

**Book No. 9**

**Hero Engines**

**Dear Friends,**

_**Most recently, I've been looking threw the last eight books of this series and I have noticed that four of our friends, have barely gotten any time in the spotlight, they are Rin, Nerine, the Man in the Suit, and Courtney. However, some news coming from Tokyo has brought about a promise of a book for all four of them. First with Nerine showing off her powers to protect Courtney, then Rin jumps in to save a life, then the Man in the Suit falls due to stress and finally Courtney and Li work things out and...well, I better not say anymore before I reveal the entire book.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Don't Cry Nerine**

**-Hitch Hiker**

**-You Asked For It!**

**-Co-Operation**

**Don't Cry Nerine**

** The Man in the Suit was sitting in his office one morning, looking over the charts. It seemed to him, that the Little Tokyo Railroad gets the most excitement, when a famous engine came to their railroad. This usually happens during the winter, spring and autumn seasons.**

** "But what about the summer?" he pondered, then he had an idea. He picked up his fancy jacket and walked off to the sheds to speak with his engines.**

** "The Man in the Suit calls me the 'Pride of the Little Tokyo Railroad' because he knows how useful I am!" boasted Courtney.**

** "He does not!" snapped Li, "I'm the pride, because of my excellent services, plus after hearing about the rescues I made back on Sodor, he was proud to call me the 'Pride of the Little Tokyo Railroad."**

** "Well why can't you both be the pride?" asked a voice, both engines looked and saw Nerine.**

** "Only one, can be the pride," sniffed Courtney, "it's the rules of the engines."**

** "It is not!" snapped Li, "only one can be the pride depending on all the hard work, one engine can do and that would be me!"**

** "It's me!" snapped Courtney back.**

** "It won't be any of you, if you keep fighting!" The Man in the Suit, had arrived a few minutes ago and heard enough. "You're both useful to me and both are the pride, don't forget that!"**

** "Yes sir!" said the engines, but looking away from each other.**

** "Now, I'm planning on putting on a show for the railroad, a wild west showdown, and I want both of you to join in on the show."**

** "Oh yes, of course sir!" said both engines.**

** Later that day, Courtney was taking the passengers on a tour of the line, Nerine wanted to have a little talk with her.**

** "Why do always fight with Li?"**

** "I only fight with him, when he's saying something stupid," explained Courtney, "I don't like to argue with another engine but, sometimes they leave me with no choice."**

** "Everyone has a choice," said Nerine, "it's just that sometimes we don't know, we have it."**

** Courtney agreed with Nerine on that one, for the princess of the demons, she does know her stuff.**

** Li meanwhile was grumbly shunting the trucks around.**

** "Li's mad! Li's Mad!" they said, "what could be wrong? What could be wrong?"**

** Rin and Primula were passing by, when they spotted Li grumbling.**

** "Is something wrong buddy?" asked Rin.**

** "Nothing's wrong," replied Li, "I just need some time to be alone, that's all." Then he looked over to the trucks, "but I guess that won't happen."**

** "Oh I've been meaning to ask, how was Sodor?"**

** "It was great, throughout the time I was there, I made two rescues and showed that stupid Van a thing or two."**

** "Van?" gasped Rin, "as in the same Van that nearly ran Asa and Kareha over before?"**

** "Yep, but he won't be of any trouble anymore."**

** Trouble however could be seen at the platform, some little boys thought it would be funny to throw eggs at Courtney. Nerine watched and as she did, she started to cry. Sadly when she cries or gets mad, she powers up to unleash an attack.**

** "Nobody hurts my friend and gets away with it!" yelled out Nerine, she was glowing in purple light, ready to attack.**

** "Leave her alone!"**

** "We will! We will!" cried the silly boys, they didn't want to get hurt.**

** "You lie!" snapped Nerine, and focused her sights on the boys.**

** "Nerine, stop!" cried Courtney, "you don't need to hurt them!" Nerine looked over to Courtney.**

** "They always do this, they have to learn!"**

** "By hurting them? That's not the Nerine I know! Please my friend, stop!"**

** Nerine's light dived down, she was finally claming down again, the silly boys tried to run but instead got caught by Courtney's crew.**

** "I'm sorry, Courtney," wispered Nerine, "I don't know what came over me!"**

** "That's okay," smiled the Japanese engine, "we have our outburst moments, but we learn through our mistakes, don't we?"**

** "Yes, of course," said Nerine smiling.**

**Hitch Hiker**

** One warm sunny day, the girls decided to go spend the day at the spa. Rin didn't mind that they didn't invite him, he was looking forward to a little alone time. He decided to check up on Li in the shunting yards.**

** "That Courtney's saying that she's going to be the main attraction at the show, she's nuts!" said Li.**

** "Trust me, you don't know nuts, unless you're with Asa, all day," said Rin.**

** "It surprises that those two aren't friends."**

** "Maybe so, but Courtney does have a good friendship with Nerine, considering what could have happened the other day."**

** "I guess so," sighed Li, "well I better get going, I have a train to take to the warehouse distract."**

** Rin walked along towards the arcade, when suddenly he spotted a person, pointing his left thumb, out towards the railroad.**

** "What is that person trying to do?" he asked himself.**

** At that moment, he heard Li coming towards the person, he wasn't walking on the tracks, thank goodness. Li gave him a queer look and puffed on past.**

** "What happened to 'service with a smile'?" asked the man.**

** Rin chuckled as he continued on towards the arcade. He spent a few hours there, playing some games, then played the claw machine, getting another toy cat for Primula.**

** "She's going to love this," smiled Rin, walking out.**

** He decided to take a short cut back home. His short cut, involved him walking past the 'Little Tokyo Railroad', as he was walking past, he saw the same man from before.**

** "Now, what is he doing?"**

** What happened next, surprised Rin. The man walked onto the tracks, holding out his left thumb.**

** "What in the world are you doing?" asked Rin.**

** "Waiting for a train!" cried the Man.**

** "Have you lost your mind?" cried out Rin, "trains can't stop on a dime, get out of there before..." Rin was cut off by the sound of Li's whistle, and by the sounds of it, he was pulling a real heavy train. **

** "Now for my free ride," smiled the man, holding out his left thumb.**

** "Get out of there, Li won't be able to stop, he'll run you over!"**

** Rin's warning was drowned out by the whistle, only now, Li sounded like he was getting closer and closer. A few seconds later, Li popped into view, he saw the man on the tracks.**

** "Stop quickly!" he cried.**

** "That man will need a miricle to save him now!" cried the Driver, applying the brakes. Li's brakes came on with a groan, sparks were flying, but the man didn't move.**

** "Move it!" cried Rin, he dropped Primula's new toy cat, jumped over the fence, and ran straight towards the man. "I said Move it!" he cried.**

** Rin charged and pushed the man off the tracks, he jumped off himself, just as Li passed by.**

** "I told you trains don't stop on a dime!" **

** The man said nothing, his face had turned bright white like a ghost (though you should never mention that to Thomas).**

** "Are you okay?" asked Li's Driver.**

** "We're fine," said Rin, "though I think this man may need some help."**

** The man did need help, so he was sent to a hospital. The main problem was that this man wanted a free ride on board a train, without wasting any of his money.**

** Thanks to Rin however, this man didn't pay with his life.**

** Li was still shaking for a few days afterwords, no thanks to that man.**

** "At last, some piece and quiet," snickered Courtney.**

** "You be shaking too, if you were in the predicament I was in," grumbled Li, "thanks to that man, there's a new meaning to the term 'hitch-hiker'.**

** And as for the cat, Rin got, he gave it to Primula that night, then told her and the other girls of his crazy day's events.**

**You Asked For It!**

** Ever since she first came to the city of Tokyo, and was sent to work for the Little Tokyo Railroad, Courtney has felt like an outcast everytime. She is the one and the only standard gauge Japanese steam engine in the entire world.**

** She longed for another japanese engine to move in with her in the sheds, maybe like a boy engine, that was something she wanted.**

** "Wake up, lazybones!" shouted Li.**

** Courtney was daydreaming again, she was blocking the pathway into the shunting yards for Li.**

** "Are you deaf, I told you to wake up!"**

** "I heard you, though I wish I didn't have to!" grumbled Courtney, "you don't understand the kind of pain I go through now a days!"**

** "You're right," said Li, "I don't understand stupid engines!"**

** Courtney reversed, bumping Li on the front end, "Courtney what were thinking?" grumbled her Driver, Courtney said nothing, she gave Li a nasty look.**

** Later the japanese tender engine was talking to Sia and Nerine, while her crew were out, getting themselves some lunch.**

** "To think that stupid Li, called me stupid," she was saying, "good thing I gave him a bump."**

** "That's the way to do it, Courtney!" encouraged Sia, "show him who's boss."**

** "I bet you wish there was another japanese engine around here, don't you?" asked Nerine.**

** Sia looked at Nerine and then turned her attention to Courtney.**

** "You're right, Nerine," sighed Courtney, "I long for another japanese engine around here, maybe a boy engine, one I could fall in love with."**

** "Just like us with Rin," smiled Sia.**

** "Excatly," said Courtney, "but unlike you I know that will never happen, I'm stuck with engines from all over the world."**

** All of the sudden, Li showed up with some trucks and pushed them, until they bumped Courtney.**

** "What is your problem?" snapped Nerine.**

** "Just a little pay back to Courtney," snickered Li.**

** "Sorry about that," called Li's Driver, "I asked Li to let me know when we were reaching the siding and yet he makes us run into you."**

** As they pulled the trucks away, Courtney noticed Li snickering.**

** "He's asked for it, this time!" she muttered to herself.**

** Later on, Li was shunting again, when from out of nowhere Courtney came charging towards him, she gave him a huge bump!**

** "Oh, playing rough, are we?" snickred Li, and without warning, he charged towards Courtney, and bumped her back.**

** "Courtney! Li!" called the Drivers, "what's gotten into you two?"**

** The two engines didn't say anything, instead they stared at each other angerily, then finally...they charged at each other, till their front ends were pushing aganist each other.**

** "Stupid American Tank Engine!" snarled Courtney.**

** "Stupid Japanese Tender Engine!" snarled Li right back.**

** People came by the hundreds to see what was going on, they were surprised to see Li and Courtney pushing aganist each other. But none were more surprised then Rin and Nerine.**

** "Li, what are you doing?" shouted Rin.**

** "Courtney stop it!" added Nerine.**

** The two didn't stop, until they heard "Cut that out!" Who could have said that, but the Man in the Suit, "it's getting that I can't trust my own engines anymore!"**

** The Man in the Suit spoke to the engines severaly, and sent them to the sheds.**

** "And don't come out, till you behave!" Suddenly something happened, the Man in the Suit, was having trouble breathing, he tried to move but, instead collapsed.**

** "He's having a Heart Attack!" cried a woman.**

** Li and Courtney stopped right away and looked, the Man in the Suit was out like a light, unable to move. What would become of the Little Tokyo Railroad now? We'll have to wait till the next story.**

**Co-Operation**

** A few hours later, Rin returned to speak with Courtney and Li.**

** "Is he okay?" asked Li.**

** "He is," answered Rin, "that woman was wrong, he didn't have a heart attack, he just passed out. The doctor's said was because he was stressed out."**

** "Gee, I wonder who got him stressed out," snickered Courtney.**

** "It's obvious it's you, being the stupid engine around here!" snapped Li.**

** "You're the stupid one, Li!"**

** "You're both being stupid!" Everyone looked and saw who said that, it was Nerine! "He was stressed out because you two wouldn't stop arguing, and fighting with each other!"**

** "But it's his fault! But it's her fault!" said both engines at once, "Was not!"**

** "It's both your fault!" shouted Nerine, "he said that if you two can't get along, then he or the next person who takes over for him, will bring in a new engine to replace both of you!"**

** Li and Courtney were surprised by what Nerine had told them, replaced by another engine? It couldn't be true, but if Nerine said the information came from the Man in the Suit then it had to be true.**

** Rin and Nerine left the engines alone for the night, they still refused to speak with each other. Their drivers and firemen left the two engines alone, not to be bothered.**

** "It's your fault american short stack!" muttered Courtney.**

** "Yours, stupid japanese reject!" muttered Li.**

** For hours, they didn't say anything, but as the silence broke out, both engines started realising that this might be their future, locked up forever.**

** At last, Li spoke up...**

** "Okay, maybe I was being a fool for pushing those trucks into you."**

** "And I was foolish into bumping you, after you teased me."**

** "I don't mean to be nasty or anything but, that was the way I was treated by tender engines back on my old railroad."**

** "You mean the Pennsylvania?" asked Courtney, "was that your railroad?"**

** "Yep," answered Li, "and when I worked there, the only engines who teased me were tender engines. I knew the tender engines on Sodor weren't like that but, I wasn't sure about you."**

** "I can be a bit of a hothead, but I always learn my lesson at the end of the day."**

** "So do I."**

** Li and Courtney spent the rest of the night talking, not nasty words but saying sorry and telling stories of the past working days.**

** The next morning, the crews returned to find their engines being nice to each other.**

** "Well," smiled Li's Driver, "I never thought I would see the day."**

** "Courtney and Li, being friendly," added Courtney's Driver, "someone pinch me." Courtney's fireman was about to, but was stopped by Li's fireman.**

** "You two must had a good night sleep," said Li's Driver.**

** "No," smiled Li, "Courtney and I spent the night talking, and saying sorry for all the terrible deeds we did."**

** "After that, Li and I came up with an idea that will solve all of our problems," added Courtney.**

** The plan was soon told to the crews, who gladly agreed to it. **

** Later in the week, Rin and Nerine were helping the Man in the Suit back to the Little Tokyo Railroad.**

** "You got to see this," smiled Rin.**

** "Oh what's happened now?" grumbled the Man in the Suit, "my engines destroyed the rail yards?"**

** "Nope," snickered Nerine. When they arrived, they watched as the wild west show went on, with Courtney and Li on both sides, of good guys aganist bad guys.**

** "The show," gasped the Man in the Suit, "it's on? It's more wonderful than I could ever have imagined."**

** "Then you might want to tell that, to Li and Courtney later," smiled Rin, "for this was their idea."**

** That night, the Man in the Suit came to the sheds, he was smiling brightly, "well done you two, I'm impressed, on how you two worked together to bring the show to life."**

** "Well we had to, sir," said Li, "we wanted to do something to say, we're sorry."**

** "Will you forgive us, sir?" asked Courtney.**

** "Of course, I do," he smiled, "you two made me so proud today, that there is no reason for me to stay mad at you."**

** "So I guess you won't be needing to replace us, huh?" asked Li.**

** "The new engine is already on his way, but he's coming to help you with the extra workloads, I hope though," he went on, "that you'll treat this engine with the same respect, you have shown me today."**

** "We promise sir!" smiled both engines.**

** With the promise of the new engine on the way, Courtney and Li did their best to get everything ready for his arrival. As the old saying goes "all's well that end's well." I only hope that no more future arguments come up between Li, Courtney or any other engines. Well, what do you think?**


	10. Thomas, Percy and the City of Tokyo

**Book No. 10**

**Thomas, Percy and the City of Tokyo**

**Dear Friends,**

_**A huge celebration was held in the City of Tokyo, for the release of ten books of the Railway Series/Shuffle, everyone sure was excited, especially when Thomas and Percy came to the party. During that time, a few new surprises came into the yards, like the new engine named Luke who has a few stories to tell from his old home. Plus with minor troubles with a trouble making girl and a few mishaps on the tracks, the party was...well, why don't I let you find out for yourself.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Famous Boys & Girls**

**-The Three Arrivals**

**-Max**

**-If Thomas Could Do It, So Can Percy**

**-A Cool Drink**

**-The Tenth Book**

**Famous Boys & Girls**

** It was a warm summer's day as Primula had just woken up and was walking into the kitchen. She saw both Rin and Kaede smiling (of course it's not uncommon to see Kaede smile but, today her smile was brighter than normal).**

** "What are you smiling about, Kaede?" asked Primula.**

** "Haven't you heard, we're famous now!"**

** "But, we were already famous thanks to the show Shuffle, right?"**

** "That's right," answered Rin, "but now we're really famous because of the Railway Series/Shuffle Books."**

** "Railway Series/Shuffle Books?" asked Primula.**

** "Yeah, Drew was telling us just the other day," said Kaede, "he said that one person has been writing up stories featuring us, and of course Thomas and his friends."**

** "Don't forget about the engines of the Little Tokyo Railroad," put in Rin.**

** "I haven't forgotten about them," smiled Kaede.**

** "How many books are there?" asked Primula.**

** "At least nine, and soon will be ten," answered Rin, "and to think this all started when Thomas first came to Tokyo, which is no wonder why the first book was called "Thomas and the City of Tokyo."**

** "Of course, you were featured in the book as well Rimu," smiled Kaede, "you were seen with Thomas more than the rest of us."**

** "But, you've spent some time with Thomas too."**

** "That's true, Primula," said Rin, "which was way the author wrote up the second book, "Japanese Engines" wasn't it, Kaede?"**

** "Yep, that was the title. Then after that was "Percy and the City of Tokyo", in that one, everyone else got their chance to shine."**

** "Poor Asa, though," sighed Rin, "the story of how she passed out went in there as well."**

** "What about Nerine?" asked Primula, "didn't she get a story of her own?"**

** "Oh she did," smiled Kaede, "she got her story in the fourth book "Little Tokyo Engines", she was the only one out of all of us to be mentioned in that book."**

** "Hey, Kaede, don't forget that you got an entire book to yourself."**

** Primula was confused, "you got a book to youself?"**

** "Oh yeah, the time when I lost my memories, the author wrote up those stories too, and seeing how Thomas helped me, the author called the fifth book "Kaede and Thomas the Tank Engine."**

** "Of course, you got the sixth book to yourself, Primula," said Rin, the little girl looked over to Rin surprised.**

** "I do?"**

** "Oh yes, the sixth book is called "Primula and the Branch Line Engines" mostly because of all the stories that were told about you and for all your brave heroics."**

** "You definelty deserved that one, Rimu," smiled Kaede.**

** "Of course, the author wrote up about how you met Drew don't forget," cut in Rin.**

** "I know, but don't forget that Thomas had to deal with that troublesome Sakura during his second visit here. Though, I still have no idea why the author called the seventh book "Helpful Engines."**

** "I might have a good idea about that," snickered Rin but was cut off by Primula again.**

** "What about book number eight?"**

** "That book belongs to Li," answered Kaede, "his trip to Sodor was the only thing that was mentioned in that book, I only hope that the author writes up a book about Courntey soon."**

** "I don't think he will," said Rin, "knowing Courtney, she'll go crazy once she finds out. Remember when she was told about "Li the Little Tokyo Engine", she was not happy after that."**

** "But she did get mentioned in the ninth book."**

** "Not just Courtney, but the Man in the Suit, Nerine and I we were featured too, remember?"**

** "What was the name of the ninth book?" asked Primula again.**

** "I think it's called "Hero Engines", Drew says that this one was interesting, of course we heard those stories from Rin, over the few weeks it happened," smiled Kaede.**

** "And now, there's the tenth book, nobody knows what the title is yet," said Rin.**

** Their conversation was cut short when they heard someone ringing the doorbell, Drew was outside with important news.**

** "Thomas and Percy are arriving today, they're here for the party of the tenth book too!"**

** Kaede quickly finished making their special lunches then they went off to the Little Tokyo Railroad, they were joined by Asa, then Sia and finally Nerine. They were all looking forward to seeing their good friends from Sodor again.**

**The Three Arrivals**

** Before long, the entire gang had arrived at the Little Tokyo Railroad, they were greeted by the Man in the Suit, who was waiting for Li and Courtney. At last they all arrived at the docks to watch the event.**

** "This is going to hurt," grumbled Rick the Crane.**

** His hook was lowered into the ship then with the shout, "pull him out!" Rick lifted with all might, the first engine to come out was the little green saddletank engine with the number six...Percy! A few minutes later, the blue tank engine with the number one came out of the ship, it was...Thomas!**

** "Welcome back, Thomas!" called Kaede.**

** "It's good to see you back, Percy!" cried Asa.**

** Thomas and Percy smiled while their crews both lit their fires. Before they say hello, they heard the workmen yell out "pull him out!" **

** Rick tugged hard, the third engine coming out was an english style diesel, with a dark green paint scheme, but his shape looked familair.**

** "Diesel?" gasped Thomas.**

** "What in heaven's name, are you doing here?" grumbled Percy.**

** The diesel looked confussed, "My name's not Diesel, it's Luke!"**

** Li pulled up next to the engines, "Ah, so you're the new engine. Welcome Luke, I'm Li, Courtney is the tender engine over there, and these are Thomas and Percy from the Island of Sodor."**

** "Thomas and Percy? As in the famous Thomas and Percy from the television show and books?" asked Luke.**

** "That would be them," smiled Drew, "I'm Drew by the way."**

** Everyone then came over to welcome Luke, then of course they went over to say hello to Thomas and Percy. Later that night, all five engines thought it would best to talk about certain events, Courtney and Li of course told both Thomas and Percy how they patched things up, a little while ago.**

** "Well that is good news," smiled Percy.**

** "You said it," added Thomas, then turned his attention to Luke, "we're sorry about misjudging you before, it's just that we've had bad experiences with engines of your class."**

** "We had a regular terror named "Diesel", who got our friend Duck into trouble, and of course we can't forget about 'Arry and Bert the scrap diesels."**

** "Well, I assure I'm not like those diesels, I was doomed for scrap, until I was bought."**

** Thomas and Percy gapsed and looked down to their buffers.**

** "What was your railroad like?" asked Courtney.**

** "My railroad at first," said Luke, "was a piece of paradise, with both steam and diesel engines working like a team, as I was one of the first engines, I got to work with the steam engines, some of them were my best friends."**

** "Sounds perfect," smiled Percy.**

** "It was indeed," said Luke, "that was until the second batch of diesels came and told the steamers to close up shop!"**

** "What does that mean?" asked Courtney.**

** "That means get out and don't bother showing yourself," replied Li, "I've heard the same saying back in the States, when the diesels took over my line."**

** "So what happened to your steam engine friends?" asked Thomas.**

** "They were safed, they were sent off all over the world to work on other railroads, that wanted them, I think one of them went to your railroad, he was a orange gaint that goes by the name of Murdoch."**

** "We know Murdoch," said Percy, "he's the strongest engines on our line."**

** "But wait a minute," interupted Courtney, "you said that you were nearly scrapped yourself, why?"**

** "The thrid batch of diesels," he said sadly, "they came in and took my brothers off to be destoryed as they were old fashioned rust buckets. I was spared as the Man in the Suit bought me for his little railroad."**

** Courtney and Li looked at each other, they knew that if it wasn't for their fight, Luke wouldn't be working on their railroad.**

** "Boy, I am lucky to be here," he smiled, "this is the kind of life, I want to live, with other engines who care for each other."**

** "Sure they do," muttered Thomas, thankfully nobody heard him.**

** "Well, I'm sure you're going to fit in just fine," smiled Li.**

** "That's right," added Courtney, "you're among friends here."**

** "What about me?" asked Percy.**

** "Don't push your luck little engine!"**

** All the other engines laughed loudly, same old Courtney. Luke could definetly tell that he was going to enjoy his new life.**

**Max**

** The next morning, Rin, Primula and Kaede were visiting the sheds, Thomas, Percy and Luke were there, resting up for the mid-afternoon's jobs.**

** At times, people came to take photographs of the three engines.**

** "Who would have thought that we would end up famous," wispered Luke.**

** Thomas and Percy looked at each other, they knew that they were famous and so were their friends from Tokyo, but they decided to let Luke have his fun.**

** "I only wish my brothers could see this view."**

** "Your brothers?" asked Primula.**

** Thomas and Percy told their friends, everything about Luke's unfortant timing with scrap and the line he used to run on.**

** "Were all your brothers kind, Luke?" asked Kaede.**

** "Most of them were," he answered, "there were at least three who were bad to the bone, sort to speak, but none of them were as bad as Max."**

** "Was he bad?" asked Percy.**

** "Not only bad but a regular terror, his attitude is what caused his ultimate downfall."**

** "His downfall?" asked Primula.**

** "Scrap," wispered Thomas, "an engine's downfall is scrap. But tell us, Luke about your bad brother Max."**

** "Very well then," smiled Luke, and this is the story he told...**

** Back on the old lines, Luke used to work on, he worked alongside with his brothers and sisters, Melody, Jacob, Steve and of course Luke himself were the good engines, the bad ones were named Lucas, Stephine and Ron but, none of them were as bad as Max.**

** Max was always rough with the trucks and would often damage them, this would cause a great deal of trouble for the main line engines. Worse off, he was horrid to his driver.**

** "Come on! Come on!" he would snap at him, "get back over here, I have important jobs to complete! Get back here!"**

** He would never let them rest up, not even at night.**

** "Why aren't they here yet?!" he would groan loudly.**

** "They're sleeping," moaned Melody, "you're too impatient!"**

** "Stupid engines," he grumbled, "why can't you understand I want to be the most important engine around here!"**

** "We're all important," said Steve wisely, "we're all part of a team!"**

** "You're right about that, Steve," yawned Luke, "if you're not careful Max, you could..."**

** "You don't understand do you?" snapped Max, "an important engine needs to work and prove that he is better than the others!" Melody and Stephine were insulted, they weren't boys.**

** "What about us!" snapped Stephine.**

** "You're only girls, you're useless!"**

** "He was a terror to everyone who came into our yards and rude to our little family, nobody wanted to be around him, in fact at times, his Driver would call in sick, mostly because he didn't want to work with his engine."**

** "Sounds alot like Diesel," said Percy to Thomas.**

** "No, Max sounds worse, he makes Diesel look like a pussy cat."**

** "So what happened to him?" asked Primula.**

** "Well..."**

** One day, Max was shunting more trucks, what he didn't know was that they were full of explosive fuel. Melody was the engine who was suppose to shunt the trucks but Max was determined to do the job himself.**

** "It's a job for a real engine like me!" he snapped.**

** "No, it isn't!" his Driver called to him, "you're more likely to blow yourself up!"**

** Max took no notice, he looked on ahead and before his Driver could stop him, Max was off. The Driver could only watch as his engine rumbled off to his doom.**

** Melody was just leaving the sheds, when she and her Driver saw a giant explosion, from the yards.**

** "What happened?" asked Percy cutting in.**

** "His Driver was right, Max was so careless that he had gotten blown up, there was nothing of him left, after that," replied Luke, "to be honest after that the other three trouble-makers were a little less troublesome."**

** Kaede, Rin and Primula were left shaking, while Thomas and Percy snickered to each other, they now knew how to keep the troublesome trucks back at home in order.**

**If Thomas Could Do It, So Can Percy**

** Later that day, Thomas, Percy and Luke were sent off to work with the trucks, both engines liked working with the Japanese trucks, they had good manners, unlike the trucks they had back home on Sodor. Even Luke had to agree with the Sodor engines.**

** Just as Thomas was pushing some trucks into a siding, Drew and Kaede came running up with bad news.**

** "Sakura's on the loose again!" cried Kaede.**

** "Not her again," grumbled Thomas.**

** "That's the worst part," added Drew, "she's swearing revenage on you, Thomas!"**

** Percy overheard everything, "can I teach her a lesson this time?" Thomas wasn't so sure about this, "if you could do it, then so can I!"**

** Thomas smiled and agreed. **

** Later on, Thomas left the yards with some empty trucks for the warehouses, leaving Percy and Luke alone, "are you sure about this Percy?" asked his Driver.**

** "I sure am, it's like I said, before if Thomas could do it, then so can I!"**

** The Driver and Fireman were still worried about this plan, and so was Luke, one tank engine aganist a bad girl, this could result into trouble.**

** Sakura didn't dare show her face during the day, but she was ready for the night time attack.**

** "You'll pay now, stupid engine," she snickered.**

** As she was walking over to the sheds, something went on and blinded Sakura, Percy had volenteered to work during the night and was ready for her.**

** "What's the big idea, stupid green?" she snapped.**

** "Just teaching you a lesson!" said Percy and puffed towards her.**

** "Not again," grumbled Sakura, last time it was Thomas who scared her, now it was Percy who was doing it, "that trick won't work on me this time, stupid!"**

** Sakura pulled out some fire crackers and threw them at Percy, they exploded leaving Percy with black spots, now he was mad, so instead of moving forward, he blew off his super loud whistle.**

** "Cut that out!" groaned Sakura, "you're giving me a headache!"**

** "That's the idea!" yelled Percy. The Driver and Fireman took turns in pulling Percy's whistle louder than normal, Percy was sure the entire city of Tokyo could hear them.**

** He was right, the police heard Percy's loud whistle and raced off to the railroad, the Man in the Suit was working late, and ran out as soon as heard Percy's whistle.**

** "Well, well," said the cheif, "if it isn't smashgirl, when will you ever learn?"**

** "Never!" she snapped, "I won't forget this, stupid green, I'll get you like your friend!"**

** "The name is Percy and you'll never get your hands on Thomas or I ever, we're not afraid of you!" Sakura gave Percy a nasty look, but her's wasn't as bad as Percy's was.**

** Later on, that night, Percy's Driver was removed the black spots off of Percy's front end, while the other engines congradulated him.**

** "Well done, Percy," smiled Thomas.**

** "You did good out there," added Li.**

** "But what happened to doing it, like Thomas, huh?" asked Courtney.**

** "Oh, I did at first," explained Percy, "but when she started getting rough with me, my crew and I decided we had to try something else. Then I remember the loud whistling I did once and thought for sure it would work."**

** "Well, it worked," smiled Luke, "I never heard an engine whistle like that."**

** "You should heard him, back on Sodor, he was loud when he started his 'loud whistling'," chuckled Thomas and told the other engines the story.**

** For the rest of the trip, Percy wasn't going to be doing anymore loud whistling, which is a good thing, as for Sakura...she went back to jail, hopefully now she'll stay there right?**

**A Cool Drink**

** On the day before the party of the tenth book, Asa and Kaede were working hard making some refreshments, for the next day's events. Primula wanted to do something, but most of the other jobs were taken. She went up to Rin's room, where he was working on his model of a boat.**

** "Can we go to see Thomas and Percy?" she asked.**

** "I don't see why not," he said, "I'm sure they will be happy to see you today."**

** Rin told Kaede of where they were going, then they walked off to the Little Tokyo Railroad. Percy and Li were being cleaned up at the sheds, while Luke was off with the coaches, giving tours, alongside with Courtney. Thomas was working with the coal trucks.**

** "I'm feeling sick," he moaned.**

** "No wonder why," grumbled the Driver, "you're almost out of water and coal."**

** "Well, the coal isn't a problem at all," said the Fireman, "we've got plenty of it, in front of us but, the water is another problem."**

** Primula and Rin had just arrived, they could see Thomas wasn't looking too good.**

** "I need water," groaned Thomas, "I'm really thirsty."**

** "Unfortantly we can't use the water tower, for it's too far away and we can't use sea water, unless you want fish back in your tanks."**

** "No thank you!" snapped Thomas.**

** At that moment, Primula noticed a hose, nearby, "why don't we give him, the water from the hose."**

** "It will take a while, to fill up the tanks," said Rin.**

** "Maybe we don't need to, we only need enough water to get to the water tower," said the Driver, "so let's do it!"**

** Primula brought the hose, over to Thomas' tanks and lowered it inside, then told Rin to turn on the water. It was cold, but Thomas didn't mind, he was glad to finally get some water.**

** Thanks to Primula, Thomas was able to reach the water tower and finally refill his tanks to the top.**

** By the mid-afternoon, the work was finally done, the yards looked perfect at last, with the coaches and trucks in their proper sidings, and the engines were looking brand new.**

** Thomas however was sitting in the siding, near the platform while Primula sprayed him with water from the hose, both of them were having a good time.**

** "You look magnificent!" said Primula once she was done.**

** "And it's all thanks to you, thank you Primula," smiled Thomas.**

** "Your welcome," said Primula smiling again, now he was ready for the next day's party.**

**The Tenth Book**

** At last, the big day had come! The author was going to be arriving in the city of Tokyo to announce the title of the tenth book of the Railway Series/Shuffle Books. **

** Rin, Primula, Drew, Kaede and Asa took all the refreshments to the Little Tokyo Railroad. Sia and Nerine were already there, getting the engines ready for the celebration.**

** "How is the author going to come in?" asked Percy, "there are no roads, and it's too windy above the rails."**

** "I hear he's going to arriving onboard one of you engines," said Sia.**

** "More than one, to be honest," said a voice, it was the Man in the Suit.**

** "What do you mean more than one," said Thomas, then closed his eyes as Nerine sprayed water all over his face.**

** "Two engines are going to be taking the special, I figure one of my engines and one of the Fat Controller's engines can do the job."**

** "If you ask me," said Courtney, "I should be one of those engines, for I was in the first book along with Thomas."**

** "You're right about that, Courtney," said the Man in the Suit.**

** "She is?" cried out the other engines.**

** "She is," repeated the Man in the Suit, "which is why she and Thomas will bring the author to the party together, I should hope that nothing goes wrong."**

** "Yes, sir," muttered Thomas and Courtney, they didn't like this idea one bit.**

** Luke had shunted the coaches into place, Kaede was taking pictures of the event, they waited as Courtney and Thomas puffed onto the coaches.**

** "How come you get to be in front?" asked Courtney.**

** "Because I was the star of the first book remember?"**

** Courtney blew steam off in anger. "Good luck on your run Thomas!" called out Kaede, "and be careful, those rails aren't safe for fast runs."**

** "We'll be careful," smiled Thomas, as the long train puffed out of the docks.**

** "Move faster, Thomas!" cried Courtney, "or we'll never make it! Besides I'm tired of looking at your backside!"**

** Thomas and his crew said nothing as they continued on down the line.**

** "Shovel in more coal, fireman," said Courtney's Driver, "let's give the old girl some more strengh."**

** This was a big mistake, for the second he that, Courtney shot off like a jack rabbit, pushing poor Thomas along at high speeds.**

** "Stop that!" cried Thomas' Driver.**

** They did but, unexpectily, something had cracked open, leaving Courtney a failed engine.**

** "Oh bother!" grumbled Thomas, "now we're stuck!"**

** As luck would have it, Li was puffing along light engine to pick up supplies for the party, when he spotted the train.**

** "What's going on here?" he called out.**

** "I'm failed," cried Courtney, "I was doing fine until I felt my wheels begin to move faster, I couldn't control myself."**

** "Sorry about that," cried the Driver, "it's our fault!"**

** Thomas groaned, then asked if Li could help with the train.**

** "I love to!" he cried, finally he was given a chance to help with the special. But the two tank engines alone couldn't move the train, and moving Courtney wasn't easy.**

** "We need extra help," called out Li to Thomas.**

** "And I know who can help!"**

** The Driver went up ahead to find a telephone and called for both Luke and Percy to come and help. Then finally with all four engines giving it their all, and Courtney struggling along, the train was finally moving! **

** "We're doing it! We're doing it!" cried all the engines, "the train's moving! The train's moving!"**

** At last, they picked up the visitors and the author and off they went again, they arrived at the yards only to find alot of people cheering for them.**

** The Man in the Suit spoke to Courtney's crew first, then he spoke to the engines.**

** "Well done, all of you, it's thanks to you, the special arrived earlier than expected."**

** "All in the day's work sir," said Luke.**

** "We're always glad to help no matter what the situation," added Percy.**

** Thomas and Li shunted Courtney into a siding, then the four engines gathered to watch the party, it was held just outside of their shed. At last the author was ready to speak.**

** "Thank you for coming to the party tonight," he said, "and thank you so much for reading these books. To think only a year ago, Thomas came to the city of Tokyo, and gained some new friends during his stay. Without that little mishap, there wouldn't be a series, so give it up for Thomas!"**

** Everyone clapped and cheered, loudly for Thomas.**

** "Also, I would to thank the many friends, who told me these stories, from Courtney and Li, Kaede and Primula, next up Asa, Sia, Nerine, Rin and the Man in the Suit." People cheered loudly again, "and also special thanks to Thomas' friend, Percy, he's been a big part of this too, right?"**

** "Right!" everyone called out and cheered for Percy as well.**

** "Now, most recently, some new adventures have popped up here in Tokyo and all because of the promise of this tenth book. These stories are amazing and I can't wait to share them with you, for now it's time to name this book..."**

** The author walked over to a large board and pulled the certain, revealing the cover of the tenth book, without a picture, the title was "Thomas, Percy and the City of Tokyo."**

** "Now," said the Author, "I would like to get a picture of the entire gang, for the stories and this is including the book cover picture."**

** The engines were all lined, side by side, each of their friends, got into a good place, so they could be seen, the author took the picture, the cheering resumed and the party began.**

** "Thomas," wispered Percy, "do you think we'll doing this again for book number twenty?"**

** "I don't know," he answered back, "for now let's just enjoy the party."**

** "I couldn't agree with you more, Thomas," smiled Kaede.**

** The party went on all night long, the engines and their friends had a good time, celebriting the release of ten books of the famous Railway Series/Shuffle adventures.**

** As for Sakura, she won't be picking a fight with trains for a while, for sure and as for Luke's stories of his past, well those will have to wait for another day, won't it?**


	11. Sia and James the Red Engine

**Book No. 11**

**Sia and James the Red Engine**

**Dear Friends,**

_**Do you remember the little station, Primula got a while back? Well now, there's a new extension to it from the main line, as ordered by the Fat Controller. The job of working on the extension went off to James and he wasn't overall pleased, that he took his anger out on Sia and that started a bit of a feud between the two. Thankfully now, the two reds are good friends much to the relief of the engines on Thomas' branch line.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-The Two Reds**

**-Bucket of Bolts**

**-Two Sides of the Princess**

**-Mud Block**

**Author's Note:**

**Three of these stories are based on three other stories, I wrote up a few years ago that did star James but also starred Renee Roberts of 'Mew Mew Power'. Sadly, the three stories 'Two of a Different Kind' (Which is now 'The Two Reds'), 'Payback' (Which is now 'Bucket of Bolts') and 'Snow Block' (Which is now 'Mud Block'), were too short or weren't the best stories to work with, so like many others before, these stories were stored away in my bookshelf. When I was to come up with new stories for the 11th book of the Railway Series/Shuffle, I thought why not try to rewrite some original stories with much needed improvements and this time, having Sia play the second role, beside James the Red Engine. The result was this book with four complete stories, three of which now edited versions of my original stories. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this book.**

**The Two Reds (Based on "Two of a Different Kind")**

** Primula's Station has become one of the most popular attractions on Thomas' branch line, half the time there would too many passengers for all four engines alone, so the Fat Controller decided it was time to build an extension to Primula's station from the main line.**

** He gave the job of working on the extension to James and his crew.**

** "Not more work!" grumbled James, "as if I didn't have enough to do."**

** "Yoo, should be feelin' honored for the job, James," said Donald, "wee Primula's station is popular for the wee tale of the yon girl saving the day."**

** "You're right there, Donald," agreed Edward, "if you heard the stories about Primula then you might change your attitude, James."**

** "Don't bother trying," called out Gordon, "it took forever before James got used to the diesels, remember? Face it, he's not used to anyone who is different from himself."**

** James said nothing as he steamed away with the trucks and coaches. **

** The new extension was going to start from Primula's station, roll through a smooth section of the forest then finally rejoining the main line. James had to go down Thomas' branch line to get to Primula's station, once there he was placed onto a siding near the station.**

** "It's not fair," he grumbled, "this is a job for a lesser important engine, so why am I doing it?"**

** "Because it is, an important job," said Thomas who was waiting for his passengers, "if you heard the story of Primula, you might think differently about her."**

** "I don't think so," muttered James to himself.**

** "I thought that was your voice, I heard Thomas!" Thomas looked all around, and found Sia, (princess of the realm of the gods) standing right beside him.**

** "Hello Sia," smiled Thomas, "what are you doing here?"**

** "My father's on another business trip, so I offered to come along, I didn't expect to find you here."**

** "Well this is my home," smiled Thomas, "and of course this happens to be Primula's station."**

** Sia looked behind her and saw the name of the station, and the rock with Primula's picture in it, "I heard about this station from Kaede, it was a gift from you and the other engines right?"**

** "That's right," said Thomas, "well mostly my branch line team and I, James over there, doesn't work here."**

** "I do work here!" James grumbled, "no thanks to the extension to the main line!"**

** Thomas' passengers were now on board and he was ready to go, "be careful around him, when he's not given a job he likes, James can get cranky," with that said, Thomas puffed away as soon as the guard's whistle blew.**

** All day long, James waited on the siding, waiting for the workmen to return, while waiting he watched Sia from the platform, she greeted the passengers as they came on board some of the other trains.**

** "She's not that special," muttered James again.**

** "She is," said his Driver, "Sia happens to be a princess. From what Thomas' Driver told me before, Sia is the princess of the Realm of the Gods."**

** "Oh stop making stories," grumbled James again, "that Sia can't be a princess, she doesn't look special like me!"**

** Sadly nobody told James that Sia has a bit of an attitude problem and can explode in anger, at any given time, if someone ticks her off (except for Nerine, Primula, Asa, Kaede, and Rin).**

** Most of the time, she gets ticked off by her father (Eustoma, the king of the realm of the gods) but today James was her target.**

** "I'll show him how special I am," she thought to herself.**

** Toby came in, with a train load of fish, Sia asked if she could take one, Toby's crew was surprised but agreed. Sia however took two, one she was going to cook for dinner, and the other was to be used on James.**

** Using some of her magic, Sia made the fish disappear and then reappear but as fifty, they fell from the sky and fell all over James.**

** "Yuck!" groaned James, "it's raining fish!"**

** Everyone started laughing at James, the raining fish was now becoming a huge joke, James looked and saw Sia laughing the hardest.**

** "That cheeky girl!" he snarled, but was cut off by another piece of falling fish.**

** That night, at the main line sheds, the topic of discussion of course was the raining fish.**

** "I've heard it raining cats and dogs," snickered Gordon, "but this is the first time I've ever heard it raining fish."**

** "How many did you catch James?" asked Henry with a sly grin, James said nothing, he was furious and was determined one way or another to pay Sia out.**

**Bucket of Bolts (Based on the Original Story "Payback")**

** "That Sia did that on purpose, she did!" grumbled James the next morning, "I swear that foolish girl is out of control."**

** "Anything to save your buffers huh James?" asked Gordon.**

** "You've pulled something like this before, need we remind you?" asked Henry.**

** James said nothing, but he was still determined to pay Sia out, the next time he saw her.**

** Sia was waiting at Primula's station, waiting for James to arrive, she wanted to say sorry for dropping fish all over his boiler.**

** "Here he comes," he said to herself, and started waving to him.**

** James was still cross, as neared the station, he yelled out "you can yourself a red?" At that very second, James wheeshed steam all over Sia. The poor girl was soaked from head to toe, she walked off angerily.**

** "That wasn't very nice," said his Driver, "what's gotten into you?"**

** "I'm really sorry," said James, but secretly he was feeling proud of himself for what he had just done.**

** Sia wasn't going to give up without a fight, so the next time, she saw James going to the water tower, she magically changed the water into tomato juice and made it spill all over James.**

** "That's for wheeshing steam on me earlier!" snapped Sia.**

** Nobody could tell if James' face was red because of the tomato juice or was he really cross with what Sia did, either way his face was red!**

** Later on, back at the construction site, James came up right behind Sia and blew his mighty whistle and scare poor Sia.**

** "Take that!" he smirked.**

** Sia was now really cross and was ready for payback.**

** The next time, Sia saw James, she magicially made it rain fruits and vegatables all over James, making him look like a toss salad. James came back later, blowing whatever was left towards Sia ruining her dress yet again.**

** "What has gotten into them?" Percy asked Toby.**

** "I don't know, I would have thought they would have become the best of friends, seeing they're both reds."**

** "Then why are they fighting with each other?"**

** Neither engine had an answer. The fighting went on, for days on end, James' crew couldn't stop him from playing terrible tricks and Sia continued on acting like a foolish five year old girl.**

** "Not even a real red!" scoffed James every night, "she should change her color to green or blue, instead of pretending to be red!"**

** None of the engines said anything to James for whenever he wanted to pick a fight with someone, he wouldn't stop until he won.**

** Sadly the same went on with Sia.**

** The next morning, both Sia and Eustoma were visiting Primula's station again, just as James steamed up with an angry look, Sia had magicially made watermellons fall onto his boiler.**

** "You think this is funny, stupid girl?" snapped James.**

** "Who are you calling stupid? Stupid!"**

** Once again, both James and Sia started fighting, determined to prove that they were better than the other one.**

** "Both of you stop it!" cried Eustoma, "stop this silly fighting!"**

** Sia didn't listen and neither did James, they went on fighting.**

** "Stop it, you two!" cried a voice, it was Thomas! "You're making life here on my branch line miserable! James, when are you ever going to learn? And Sia, I thought you knew better!"**

** "So did I," added Eustoma, "I thought you could control your anger Sia."**

** Sia and James said nothing again and this stayed the same way until the end of the day, where they exchanged nasty looks to each other.**

**Two Sides of the Princess**

** Thomas and Eustoma thought it would be best, if Sia and James didn't see each other for a while. So while James continued on, with the work at Primula's station, Sia spent most of her time with Thomas and the other branch line engines.**

** "Okay this is your stop!" Daisy called to Sia.**

** "Why am I getting off here?" asked Sia, "there's one more station before you reach the end of the line."**

** "True," said Daisy, "but it's an order from your father and of course Thomas wants you to keep your distance away from James." With that said, Daisy purred away. **

** Sia didn't mind however, she was enjoying herself as she walked over towards the pond, she looked down to her reflection...but not for long. Her reflection looked up at her and smirked an evil look at her.**

** "What?" Sia jumped back, when she looked back into the water, all she saw was her reflection, looking scared.**

** At last, Percy arrived, he was asked to take away the empty trucks away from Primula's station.**

** "I hope the extension is finished soon," he sighed to Sia and his crew, "that James is beginning to get on my last buffers!"**

** "He's already gotten on my last nerves," said Sia, "who does James think he is anyway?"**

** "Who knows," sighed Percy's Driver, "you should try talking to the works diesel, you might get some answers out of him of why James acts this."**

** Sia chuckled as they left Ffraquhar station. **

** Later that night, Sia had just gotten up for a drink of water, she looked in the mirror and saw her reflection giving her the dark evil look again.**

** "Are you just going to let that foolish red engine push you around?" asked the reflection, "you need to fight back!"**

** "No, I can't," said Sia, "it's not right, besides Thomas and my father agree I shouldn't go anywhere near James."**

** "Oh little miss goody good, is too scared to face that stupid red engine alone!" snapped the reflection, "listen here Sia, either you take him down, or I will take over and make you do it myself!"**

** "No, no please, not again!"**

** "Then you better do it, for your sakes, and mine!"**

** The reflection changed back to Sia looking at herself in the mirror, she was scared and didn't know what to do. **

** Most of her friends will say that Sia has got the two personalities, as if there are two people inside her. The regular Sia that everyone knew as a nice sweet caring person, with a bit of an attitude and the other half of her, her dark half, very few have seen it.**

** "I told you to go after him," she snapped at Sia the next day, "you're just going to let that stupid engine beat you?"**

** Sia said nothing, she got up and walked out, to see if Thomas was at the sheds. Thomas of course wasn't there, but Toby sure was.**

** "Maybe Toby can help me," thought Sia to herself, "he is a wise steam tram, at least that's what I keep hearing from Thomas and Percy."**

** Sia walked over to where Toby was, he having an inspection that morning.**

** "I think there might be something loose," said his Driver, "I'm going underneath and check!"**

** Sia walked right beside the tram engine, "Toby can I ask you for some advice?"**

** "Sure you can," replied the tram engine, "what kind of advice are you looking for?"**

** "Well," Sia didn't want to tell Toby about her other half but, she definetly needed his help, "there's this other person, who has seen James and I fighting and she wants me to show James off as a fool, if I don't, she said she was going to do something bad to me. What should I do?"**

** "Well, for one thing you shouldn't be talking to this person," said Toby.**

** "But suppose this person wouldn't stop following me, what should I do then?"**

** Toby was stumped, "maybe you should do what you think is right," he said at last.**

** Sia was still confused but, agreed to take on Toby's advice and ignore her other half, she wasn't happy when she found out that Sia was not going to take her advice, somehow I have a feeling we haven't heard the last of Sia's other half, what do you think?**

**Mud Block (Based on the Original Story "Snow Block")**

** One wet and rainy afternoon, James was travelling back to the big station, he wanted a rest in the sheds. The week so far had been boring, with no one to fight although, James didn't admit it.**

** "That Sia was only getting in the way," he grumbled, "and she..."**

** "Calls herself a red, we know!" grumbled the Driver and Fireman.**

** They were tired of hearing James' moaning, of course by now they should be getting used to it, seeing how he acted like this, before he met the works diesel.**

** Soon they had left the branch line and were travelling along smoothly along on the main line.**

** "Oh no, not her again!" grumbled James as they came to Cronk station. There was Sia, she was waiting for another train to take her back to the Sodor Hotel but, the train was running late.**

** "We can give you a ride," said James' Driver, "so long, you don't mind putting up with James' attitude."**

** "I don't mind at all, thank you," smiled Sia and climbed aboard. James didn't like this idea one bit, but he knew it was right thing to do, so he agreed and puffed off once more.**

** James dropped off the trucks and coaches at the yards and travelled along light engine to the hotel.**

** The rain poured down hard on James' boiler, "yuck!" he groaned and thought about his nice dry shed.**

** James struggled on down the tracks but trouble was just around the corner, the rain had stopped but now the fog was coming down, making it difficult to see a thing, James' headlamps were useless at this given point.**

** "Who turned out the lights?" he asked out loud.**

** Before the Driver say anything back, there was a sudden bump, everyone inside the cab fell back onto the coal of James' Tender, except Sia who fell forwards instead on her knees.**

** "Oh great!" mumbled James, "we're stuck!"**

** James had gotten stuck in a mud block, (the Fat Controller calls these Mud Blocks, because they cover the tracks and can cause alot of trouble). **

** "Now what are we going to do?" grumbled the Driver.**

** "With all this mud around us, we can't get help even if we wanted to," added the fireman.**

** "Not to make matters worse, but this mud is already starting to harden, I can barely speak!" grumbled James.**

** "Well, that would be a nice change," muttered the Driver, "but for right now, it's not funny, we need to get you out of here, right now James!"**

** The Driver tried the regulator, trying to move James forward, but with the heavy mud surronding them, James couldn't move an inch ahead. The reserver was used after that but, still that didn't work, the mud had now hardened and was keeping James stuck.**

** "It's only too bad, the rain has stopped," moaned the Driver, "looks like we're going to be out here all night!"**

** "Maybe not," said Sia, "I can use my magic to get us out."**

** James groaned at the idea, but the Driver and Fireman were interested to hear the plan.**

** "With my magic, I can make it rain on certain parts around James," she explained, "then slowly move him out of the mud block."**

** "Anything's worth a try," said the Driver.**

** "Let's do it!" added the fireman.**

** James groaned at the thought of more rain pouring down on him and in certain places as well but, he knew just like his crew, that this might be the only way to get out of the mud block.**

** As Princess of the Realm of the Gods, Sia has got plenty of extrodenary powers, maybe more than anyone else from the relam of the gods. Sia focused, and before you knew it, there were small rain clouds forming all around James, turned the hard packed mud into soft muck.**

** "Okay, move James slowly now!" cried Sia.**

** James' Driver reserved his engine slowly out of the mud, it was still thick, but at least his wheels were moving.**

** "He's almost out!" cried the fireman.**

** "We're Almost Out! Keep Going! Don't Stop!" cried both Sia and James.**

** It took a while but at last, James was free from the mud block, dirty but glad to be out of there.**

** James continued on along the way to the Sodor Hotel, he didn't say a word, he couldn't believe that Sia had helped him out, even after all he had said and done to her.**

** Once they arrived, James spoke up...**

** "Thanks for helping me out back there, Sia," he said quietly, "but I have to ask why?"**

** "Well, because it was the right thing to do," explained Sia, "I would never leave one of my friends alone in a sticky situation."**

** "Well, I certainly am glad you came along and I'm sorry for being so rude, will you ever forgive me?"**

** "Of course I will, fellow red!"**

** James smiled, and he continued to smile, throughout the rest of the work of the extension. The new line was soon completed, and the first engine who got to travel along on the line was James!**

** Now he and Sia are good friends, they never argue over the color of either Sia's hair or James' paint, and both quite agree on the subject of Mud Blocks.**


	12. Asa and the Main Line Engines

**Book No. 12**

**Asa and the Main Line Engines**

**Dear Friends,**

_**Both Rin and Asa went to the Island of Sodor for a short visit, and from they have told me they had a lot of exciting adventures. Especially with Gordon and Percy, but I mustn't say anymore or I shall spoil the stories for you.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-First Meeting**

**-Green is Asa's Color**

**-Percy and the Bras**

**-Gordon's Predicament**

**Author's Note:**

**Please Keep an open mind on stories 3 & 4.**

**First Meeting**

** For the many of you, who don't know Asa Shigure, all you have to know about her is that, she's full of energy, very helpful, has green hair and she likes to slap Rin on the back, all the time!**

** Asa was the person who taught Kaede how to cook, just before high school, they are the best of friends but, it seems like she's spends alot of her time, with Rin but, she makes up for it to Kaede by slapping Rin again and again.**

** On one sunny morning, Asa was merely walking along, when all of the sudden she felt a sharp pain coming from inside her.**

** "What's wrong with me this time?" she groaned.**

** When she was younger, Asa was a sick kid, mostly stuck at home but, now she's okay with some slight momentary painful moments.**

** "Okay, that's better," she said after a while, and walked all the way to Kaede's place.**

** "Good morning, Asa," smiled Kaede.**

** "Good morning Kaede," said Asa with a cheerful tone in her voice, "I was just wondering is Rin around here?"**

** "I think so, Rin we have company!"**

** Rin came downstairs followed by Primula holding the cat, Rin gave her a while back, "Hello Asa. What are you doing here today?"**

** "Well," giggled Asa, "I was wondering if you would like to join my mom and I on a trip to Sodor," she walked over to slap him on the back, "it's going to be alot of fun."**

** "Fun? Yeah, that'll be the day!"**

** Still Rin agreed and promised Kaede and Primula that he would tell the engines, that they said hello. **

** After three days out on the ocean, Rin wished he had something good to eat, like the food Kaede makes. Just as he was thinking that, Asa came in with a dish of food she made herself.**

** "Here you go, you might as well eat up."**

** "Thanks," said Rin. He took a bite of the food, he had to admit it was tastey, now he could see how Kaede got so good in cooking. "Can I ask you something Asa?"**

** "Sure, what is it, Rin?" she asked as she sat down next to him.**

** "I was wondering where did you learn how to cook?"**

** "I learned that from my mother of course," she smiled, but then she started coughing, she wasn't stopping.**

** "Asa are you okay?" asked Rin, and tried patting her on the back, at last she stopped coughing.**

** "Thanks, Rin...and yes, I'm fine," she replied smiling, "all I really need is to smell that fresh air, on Sodor, that will help."**

** "Just don't go throwing up on the engines, you silly girl," snickered Rin.**

** "Okay then," she said slapping Rin off his chair, "if I do happen to throw up, I'll do it on you, better?" Rin said nothing, but he had to chuckle, Asa soon joined and soon they were both laughing like the good friends they are.**

** Ama (Asa's Mother) was listening outside of the room, she smiled although, she could only remember the tough days, Asa had to go through, just to survive.**

** "Thank goodness for you, Rin," she said quietly to herself.**

** At last, a few hours later, Sodor was in plain view, Brendam Docks looked busy on this day, there were lots of boats nearby, Cranky the Crane was working hard and the engines were hard at work too.**

** "Now, this is going to be exciting," said Asa.**

** "More exciting than slapping me on the back?" asked Rin.**

** "Nope, but it'll be a close second!" Both of them started laughing, as their ship finally came up right beside the dock.**

**Green is Asa's Color**

**At long last, the mighty ocean liner, was pulling up to the docks of Sodor. A small green tugboat was helping to push the mighty ship closer to her dock, the name on the side of the tug was 'Crystal'.**

** When she had finished, Crystal chugged over to see the passengers getting off, she was surprised to see a girl with green hair.**

** "Oh hello there," smiled Asa, "you look friendly, what's your name?"**

** "I'm Crystal, and yes I am friendly, the friendliest tugboat of my fleet. Can I ask what your name is?"**

** "I'm Asa Shigure, I came here with my mother and an old friend Rin."**

** "An old friend, huh?" snickered Rin, "more like an old high school friend."**

** "Oh Rin," chuckled Asa, slapping him on the back again, "ever heard of twisting the truth?"**

** "No, I didn't know that," groaned Rin, he was lying of course, but he was willing to do anything that didn't involve him getting another slap out of Asa.**

** "I like the color of your hair," said Cystral to Asa, "I like the shade of it, light green like me."**

** "Well thank you," smiled Asa.**

** At that moment, Henry had arrived with the moring express, all the passengers got on board, then with the blow of the guard's whistle, Henry was off.**

** Crystal tooted her horn, and Asa waved back to her.**

** When the train arrived at the Sodor Hotel, Henry gave Asa a wonderful comment of the color of her hair.**

** "Green suits you perfectly," he smiled and puffed away for other destinations.**

** The Driver and Fireman waved back towards Asa, and she did the same, then she slapped Rin all over again.**

** "What was that for?" he asked.**

** "That for not waving, you idiot!" Asa gave him a small wink as she smiled.**

** Rin groaned again, he was wondering if he would ever make it to adulthood at the rate, Asa was slapping him.**

** Ama, Asa and Rin were to stay in the same room together, of course Rin had to sleep on the couch, since he was the invited guest.**

** "Okay Rin," giggled Asa, "would you mind walking out for a bit?"**

** "What for?" he asked.**

** "Silly," chuckled Asa, slapping him again, "I'm going to get changed and I don't want you peeping on me, unless...you want to see me." Asa started blushing at this thought.**

** "You shouldn't be saying that stuff around me," grumbled Rin, "I am a normal teenage boy after all."**

** "Lame, whatever!"**

** Rin decided to spend some time outside of the hotel, he liked watching the trains go by, there sure were more trains here than on the Little Tokyo Railroad.**

** While waiting, Rin noticed that several engines, had green paint, like Henry, Oliver, Bear and Duck, who so happened to have pulled up by the platform.**

** "It's the official color of the Great Western," explained Duck, "I wouldn't want to be any other color than Great Western green."**

** Asa had finally finished changing and ready to join Rin, when all of the sudden they heard loud whistling, Henry was out of control with some troublesome trucks, they were full of paint cans.**

** "Slow down, Henry!" grumbled Duck.**

** "I can't!" grumbled the big green engine, "my brakes aren't working!"**

** Rin could see this was going to be trouble, Henry and his trucks crashed into the runaway siding, cans of blue paint went flying towards Duck, Asa and Rin.**

** "Asa, watch out!" cried Rin, pushing her into Duck's cab.**

** The paint cans fell down all over Duck and with a loud splat, Duck and Rin groaned as the blue paint fell on them.**

** Asa looked out of the cab and saw Rin covered in blue, she had to laugh.**

** "I heard it was suppose to be a silver shining knight, that saves the princess not a blue knight."**

** Duck's crew started laughing too but, they weren't laughing at Rin, they were laughing at Duck, who was covered from funnel to bunker in blue paint.**

** "Never mind," chuckled Rin after a moment, "all I need is a good wash that's all."**

** Asa was greetful that Rin came along after all, while Duck and Henry groaned loudly, they were looking forward to getting their green paint back after the accident.**

**Percy and the Bras**

** It took a long time to clean both Duck and Henry, the blue paint that had splited all over them. When Percy saw them covered in blue paint, he couldn't help but laugh.**

** "Oh that's right," snorted Henry, "laugh now Percy, but one day you'll be in a worse predicament then us!"**

** "That's not going to happen!" he chuckled.**

** "I like to hear you say that, while covered in Bras!" snapped Duck.**

** "Yeah right!" said Percy again and puffed off. That night, he asked an unthinkable question, while Asa and Rin were visiting them.**

** "What are bras?"**

** "You're joking right?" asked Rin.**

** "I can't believe your Driver hasn't told you what Bras are!" snapped Thomas.**

** "It's true he hasn't told me, so what are they?"**

** Before anyone, could answer, Asa unbottoned her shirt and pulled it open, "this is a bra," she said, "it's something we girls wear, to cover the top part of us."**

** Percy blushed, now he wished he hadn't asked that question.**

** "Still Duck is quite right," said Asa, "I would love to hear you say the same thing again, only covered in bras."**

** Percy said nothing, he thought that everyone was just being silly.**

** The next morning, Percy had collected some troublesome trucks from Ffraquhar and puffed off slowly to the big station.**

** "I hope nobody else heard anything about the conversation last night," muttered Percy to himself.**

** News hadn't gotten out, about the conversation so Percy was able to continue his journey with no trouble and no teasing from the other engines.**

** Later on, Percy had collected the stone trucks and puffed back to Ffraquhar.**

** Trouble however was lying up ahead, before the junction to the branch line, a lorry was carrying boxs full of bras, one of every color, they were going to be sold at the flea market.**

** "Fine job this is," said the Driver sarcastily, "I shouldn't be taking boxs full of bras!"**

** All of the sudden, the lorry started jerking, it rolled over the crossing and stopped with the flatbed hanging dangerously on the tracks.**

** "Oh for crying out loud!" snapped the Driver, "come on, you stupid lorry!"**

** The lorry however didn't start up, it spluttered a few times than finally it gave up.**

** "Fine time to break down, I told those..."**

** His loud speech was cut off by the sounds of a train, Percy was coming with the stone trucks, the driver grabbed his extra red shirt, from the cab and waved it up and down.**

** "What in the world is that?" asked Percy's Driver.**

** "Trouble, that's what it is!" cried Percy, "stop!"**

** The Driver slammed on the brakes, Percy's wheels screeched loudly, sparks flew but, no matter how hard he tried to stop, Percy couldn't stop, no thanks to the extra weight behind him.**

** Percy hit the lorry with a loud...CRASH! Bras flew out of the broken boxs landing everywhere, including on top of Percy.**

** "Oh Bother!" he grumbled.**

** Asa and Rin were visiting the sheds, when Thomas came puffing in laughing hard.**

** "What's so funny, Thomas?" asked Rin.**

** "Wait till you see, Percy!" he laughed.**

** Percy puffed up, with all the bras covering him from funnel to bunker, there was even one hanging down his face, down the middle.**

** "Oh my, Percy!" chuckled Toby, "what a sight you are!"**

** "Rin, get a picture, Kaede's going want to see this!" laughed Asa.**

** Rin did take the picture, "it's not funny!" grumbled Percy, "no thanks to a stupid lorry I look redicous!"**

** "Actually, Percy," said Asa with a sly grin, "with those bras on you, I think it's an improvment."**

** Everyone started laughing, except for Percy, who turned bright red in embrassment.**

**Gordon's Predicament**

** The laughing went on and on, Percy was hoping everyone would stop laughing at him.**

** "I wish you would stop laughing at me," he grumbled.**

** Well, he was going to get his wish, Asa's laughs soon changed into coughs again, she couldn't stop, "I didn't mean like that!"**

** "Asa, are you okay?" asked Rin, carefully patting her on the back then rubbing it smoothly, at last she stopped.**

** "I'm fine," she said, "too much laughing I guess."**

** "Asa are you sure you're okay?" asked Thomas.**

** "I'm sure," she said, "just need to catch my breath."**

** The laughing may have stopped at Ffraquhar sheds but the laughter continued everywhere, especially when the news got to Duck and Henry.**

** "I knew that was going to happen!" laughed Duck.**

** "Good thing you said Bras and not panties," snickered Henry, "if that happened, Percy would look worse than..."**

** Henry couldn't stop, tears were coming out from all the laughter, same with Duck, the passengers and the crews, Gordon however wasn't laughing.**

** "It only happened to Percy because he was being careless, that would never happen to me!"**

** As he pulled out of the station, Duck wispered again, "I would like to see him say that again covered in panties."**

** Gordon snorted through the countryside with the express.**

** "Silly little engines," he muttered, "laughing over a bunch of bras."**

** "Still you have to admit it is kind of funny," laughed the Driver.**

** "Whatever," grumbled Gordon, "All I know, is that nothing like that will happen to me!"**

** "If Thomas could crash into a lorry full of milk and eggs and if Percy could crash into a lorry, carrying boxs full of bras, then something like that, might happen to you, Gordon!"**

** "Never!" sniffed the big engine.**

** By the afternoon, everything had gone back to normal, Gordon was ready to race back to the big station. The guard's whistle blew, and the big doncaster engine snorted away from Vicor's Town Station.**

** Sadly like the day before, another lorry with a worse conditioning engine, was struggling to get to town, the lorry driver knew that if the other Driver's lorry could get stall and get hit, then it could happen to him.**

** "I wonder what it is, I'm carrying back there," he thought to himself.**

** Inside the boxs, were in fact more bras, panties and dresses for the flea market, this was to make up for yesterday's late delivery, but as you should know with a bad engine, that lorry wasn't going to make it.**

** Like the last one, the other day, the lorry stalled with it's back end sitting across the express line.**

** "Darn it!" groaned the Driver, he got out and tried to push his lorry off the tracks, but he forgot all about the brakes, they were jammed in tight, so the lorry wasn't going to be moving any time soon.**

** Then came the worst sound possible to a lorry driver...Gordon's Whistle!**

** "No not my lorry, come on!" The Driver tried again and again to move the lorry but it didn't move. He decided that if he couldn't save his lorry then he could save the cargo.**

** He managed to get the boxs full of bras and dresses off, and was about to get the last boxs off when out of nowhere, Gordon came into view at high speeds.**

** The Driver jumped clear, into some bushes, Gordon's Driver saw the lorry and slammed on the brakes.**

** "Oh please, don't be bras! Oh please, don't let it be bras!" said Gordon to himself.**

** Gordon was about to find out, he hit the lorry with a louder crash than Percy did, the boxes exploded and spilled it's cargo...**

** "Oh no!" grumbled Gordon.**

** Back at the big station, Percy was delivering some coal trucks, he was still covered in bras, everyone was laughing at him, until they heard the sounds of the express coming in.**

** "What's going on?" asked Percy's Driver.**

** Percy didn't reply, he was laughing too hard, Gordon was covered from funnel to tender in girl's panties. Asa and Rin were waiting on the platform and when they saw Gordon they couldn't help but laugh.**

** "Kaede's missing all the fun," said Rin, "the engines sure are putting on a great show!"**

** Gordon blushed a deep shade of red. He was glad that evening, to be rid of the panties and Percy was glad to be rid of the bras.**

** Asa and Rin were ready to head off for home, on the next week, but first they were telling Crystal all about their trip.**

** "Sounds like you two, had a lot of fun," she said.**

** "We sure did," smiled Asa, then she started coughing again, Rin was able to stop her again by rubbing her back.**

** "Thanks again Rin," she said while blushing, "you know I had a lot of fun with you, and I hope to do this again with you soon."**

** "If you do, it will be too soon for me," he muttered, but somehow Asa heard him and slapped him on the back for fun.**

** As their ship pulled away from the docks, Asa and Rin looked out to see Gordon, Henry, and Duck whistling to them, and even Crystal was tooting her whistle. They whistled till the ship was out of sight, for Asa and Rin, this trip was more thrilling than a typical day in Tokyo, that much was for sure.**


	13. Emily and the City of Tokyo

**Book No. 13**

**Emily and the City of Tokyo**

**Written by: Anime Boy (SIF)**

**Dear Friends,**

_**During the month of August, I heard that there was a special celebration going on in the city of Tokyo, unfortantly I had other matters to deal with, so I couldn't go. However, a good friend of mine offered to go in my place. When he came back, he had written out the stories and oh boy from what he showed me there sure was a lot excitment going on there with Emily arriving in the city and of course with the few mishaps with Courtney and Nerine. I sure hope you'll enjoy reading these stories as much as I did.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Friend or Enemy?**

**-Nerine's Secret**

**-Courtney's Trick**

**-Emily, Nerine and Courtney**

**Friend or Enemy**

**The Little Tokyo Railroad has been around for the last five years, giving great service to the people of Tokyo. With its three engines, all the deliveries arrived on time, assuming no trouble comes up.  
As summer was going from July to August, the railroad was going to be celebrating its fifth anniversary, which would mean more work for the engines.  
"Doesn't really bother me," sighed Courtney, "I used to do all this work alone, long before Li and Luke had arrived."  
"Maybe so," said Nerine, "but suppose that this year's load is going to be too much for you, Li and Luke."  
"It is going to be too much for us alone," said Li, backing into the shed, "so the Man in the Suit is seeing if the Fat Controller can send over one of his engines to help out."  
"Thomas or Percy?"  
"Neither. So far, they're too busy with the branch line work, so we might get one of the main line engines to come here."  
"But who?"**

**Meanwhile, in the Fat Controller's office on the Island of Sodor, the Man in the Suit was discussing with the Fat Controller on which engine is available. The Fat Controller looked through his schedule book**

"**Hmmm, I can't spare Gordon, he's needed for the express. And neither Henry, James, or Murdoch can be available, there's a lot of work for them on the Main Line, too…Wait, there's one engine from Thomas's branch line that might be available."**

"**Really?" said the Man in the Suit. "Let me take a look."**

**The Fat Controller handed the book to him, and the Man in the Suit looked in it. He paused impressively.**

"**Hmmm, yes, I think this engine is perfect. I believe she can be good friends with the girls there. Then it's a deal, sir." **

**Three days later, at the Little Tokyo Railroad harbor, Rick removed a dark green tender and then the engine out of the ship, it was Emily!  
"That boat ride sure was bumpy," she groaned.  
"Never mind, Emily," said her Driver, "we're here now and that's what counts."  
Emily looked around, she was surprised by the size of this railroad, it wasn't like any other short line, she had ever seen.  
"Hello Emily," called Li, who had arrived with some coal trucks.  
"Hello Li, it's been quite a while since I saw you."  
"You haven't seen me, since the last time, I visited," he chuckled, "anyways, welcome to Tokyo Japan and the Little Tokyo Railroad, oh and one bit of advice, don't go bumping our trucks, they're friendlier than yours, so they don't like being bumped."  
"Got you," she said. **

**Later that day, Emily was puffing along the line with her trucks when she heard singing coming from the distance. It sounded very enchanting, almost like an angel, and Emily felt it gave a peaceful feeling to her heart. Emily followed the sound until she came near a small park beside the tracks, and there she saw the source of the singing – a girl with long sky-blue hair and long pointed ears was sitting on a swing and singing to herself. Emily figured that she could be Nerine and decided to talk to her. She waited until she finished singing.**

"**That was some impressive singing you got there," said Emily.**

**Noticing that was someone talking to her, Nerine got up from the swings and saw Emily.  
"Hello, there," she smiled, "You must be Emily, aren't you?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am Emily and you I guess...you're Nerine, right? Thomas and Percy told me about all of you. I just heard you singing, and that was the beautiful voice I ever heard. It was like hearing an angel."  
"Oh, you're too kind," said Nerine. Then she took a look at Emily, "You sure are an impressive engine, Emily. I especially like that big driving wheel you have."  
Meanwhile, Courtney passed by from the opposite direction with her load of trucks; she was surprised when she heard Nerine saying nice things to Emily, "I thought she only said nice things to me," she thought.  
Of course, Nerine says a lot of nice things to everyone, it's a part of her personality.  
"Why thank you," smiled Emily.**

**Courtney then came up with a thought, a terrible thought, "what if Nerine doesn't like me anymore? What if she likes that Emily more than me?"**

**Nerine's Secret**

**By the next morning, all Courtney could hear was Emily this and Emily that, mostly everyone had met Emily and were interested in an engine like her.  
"She looks like one of those 1890's style engine," said Sia.  
"Well, I think she's a 1880's," said Asa, trying to sound more impressive.  
"How old are you really, Emily?" asked Kaede.  
"Oh I can't say that," giggled Emily, "a lady never reveals her age, no matter how old she is."  
All the girls laughed, but it seemed that Nerine was laughing the loudest.  
"She's never laughed that loud, when she is around me," sighed Courtney to her Driver, "isn't that the kind of stuff, you do when you're with friends?"  
"Most of the time," said her Driver.**

**This answer, however, didn't impress Courtney. It made her more worried than ever.**

**By lunchtime, everyone knew that Emily was in Tokyo and they all wanted to meet her. Mayumi was impressed when she saw her.  
"With those big wheels," she said, "you're truly a one of a kind."  
"For you that's good," snickered Itsuki, "for Mayumi that's not, for she's as flat as..."  
He never did finish, as Mayumi had punched him, making him fall to the ground.  
"That's being a little harsh, Mayumi," said Kaede.  
"Still you have to agree with her, that Emily is a beautiful engine," added Kareha, Asa's friend.  
"Indeed," added Eustoma, Sia's father.  
"In all of our travels here on Earth, I've never seen an engine quite like Emily before," said Forbesii, Nerine's father.  
Emily was enjoying all the attention she was getting, but I only wish the same could be said about Courtney, as she was upset that Emily had made so many friends that quickly, especially Nerine.  
**

**Later that day, Emily arrived at the main station with her train. She saw Nerine standing at the platform with Rin and decided to greet them.**

"**Hello, Nerine," said Emily. "It's nice to see you here, and this must be Rin, I presume."**

"**Hello, Emily," said Rin, "Nerine has told me all about you." And he observed Emily. "You are quite a special engine - with one large driving wheel on each side and a shape that shows a lady's elegancy. You are indeed an impressive engine, Emily."**

"**Humph, that kind of engine is impressive?" sneered a voice. "Really unconvincing, coming from Rin."**

**Emily, Nerine and Rin looked up. There, standing on the platform, were three boys, wearing the same uniform as Rin and all bearing snobby looks.**

"**Don't mind those boys," said Rin. "They're from Nerine's fan club and they don't like anyone who is close with Nerine. I myself suffered the fans' jealousy and hatred countless times before."**

"**Just look at her, only ONE driving wheel on each side," said a second boy. "I doubt if she could pull even ten trucks. Our own Japanese locomotives have more driving wheels than her and can pull very long and heavy trains."**

"**And look at her shape," said a third boy. "Really old fashioned, if you ask me. I bet she must be so old, she's even older than my grandma." And the boys laughed.**

**Emily was feeling hurt by those remarks. Rin tried to console her. "Just ignore those guys, Emily," he said. **

**Suddenly a glow of red light appeared around Nerine and lightning sparks began to surround her. Emily was surprised; she had never seen that sweet, kind-hearted, angel-like Nerine she befriended look so angry.**

"**I will not let you goons get away for insulting my new friend like that," Nerine shouted. And all of a sudden, the sky turned dark as if a storm had approached and a large lightning flash struck on the ground, striking the boys and causing them to writhe in agony. It took about a minute before Nerine stopped.**

"**What did you do that for, Nerine?" said the first boy.**

"**Were you trying to kill us?" asked the second boy.**

"**That was my intention," said Nerine in a voice that sounded soft but deadly. "But don't worry, it will all be over in a few seconds." And she produced a large glowing orb of light about her height.**

"**Nerine, no!" shouted Rin, but he was too late.**

"**Now I'm gonna send you straight to oblivion!" shouted Nerine, and she fired the orb at the horrified boys.**

**Meanwhile, Li was puffing down the line when he heard a large explosion. Looking up, he saw a large smoke cloud emerge from the distance When he arrived at the scene, he was horrified by what he saw – the station building almost wrecked, a large crater on the train yard with the platforms and tracks damaged, the boys lying unconscious among the wrecked station, while Emily was lying on the ground derailed, completely shocked. Seeing this, Li told his driver that they had best get the breakdown train at once. Li's driver agreed, and they soon had Emily lifted onto a flatbed and taken to the Engine works for repairs. **

**While Emily was at the Engine works, Nerine was in the Man in the Suit's office, along with Rin and her father, Forbesii, trying to sort things out with the Man in the Suit. **

"**Fortunately, there were no serious casualties as not much people were at the station at that time," said the Man in the Suit, trying to be calm. "But one misstep and this would have been a major catastrophe, and the celebrations would be ruined."**

"**Oh, that's nothing to worry about," said Forbesii, who looked cheerful instead of ashamed. "You should be glad that the damage was minor…"**

"**An entire station out of order, and you call that minor damage?" exclaimed the Man in the Suit.**

"**Certainly," said Forbesii,"At least Nerine has known how to control her powers. If she had fully unleashed it, she would have wiped half the city of Tokyo off the map. And all that's left would be a giant crater about five times the size of the one on that station."**

**Hearing this, the Man in the Suit finally lost his temper.**

"**THAT'S the main problem," he snapped, banging his fist on the table. "Japan has already experienced that city-wiping out force twice, and most certainly will not want to experience that a third time, especially on the capital city!"**

**Just then, Eustoma, Sia's father, came into the office.**

"**Hey there, Forbesii," said Eustoma, "I heard that Nerine's gotten into a few scraps, hasn't she?"**

"**Oh hi there, Eustoma," said Forbesii, "It's nothing. Just some goons that were insulting Emily, and Nerine gave them what they deserved."**

"**Well, you should have told me first, then I would have gone there and show those goons some of my own 'love'," said Eustoma. Then he turned to the Man in the Suit. "And don't you worry, sir. I've dispatched a team of elite magicians down to that station to repair it. You'll have your station up and running again by tomorrow morning. And they'll do the same for Emily too." **

**With that, the two fathers left the office happily chatting, leaving a dumbfounded Man in the Suit with Rin to soothe him.**

"**There are a lot of things in the world that can't be explained logically, you know," said Rin.**

"**Yes, I'm aware of that," said the Main in the Suit in a frustrated voice.**

**As Rin and Nerine left the Man in the Suit's office a few minutes later, Nerine couldn't help but think of Emily, and decided that she would have to go and explain herself. Rin agreed, and they walked toward the sheds. **

**Meanwhile, the magicians in charge of repairing Emily had completed their work and Li had helped her back to the sheds, where Kaede, Primula, Sia, Asa, and Mayumi were waiting. They explained everything about Nerine as well as themselves and their secrets to her, and Emily listened patiently. **

**Soon Rin and Nerine arrived at the sheds, and Nerine walked towards Emily. Courtney, who was also at the sheds, secretly smirked, as she believed this might spell the end of Nerine and Emily's friendship. **

"**I'm really sorry for causing all of you to worry about me," Nerine said to the girls.**

"**Oh, you don't need to apologize, Nerine," said Mayumi.**

"**Yeah! If I was there, I would have used the line of chairs on the platform to knock those boys into next week," added Sia.**

"**Please don't do that," said Rin. **

"**I'm sorry that I caused such a mess and almost ruined the celebrations," said Nerine. Then she turned to Emily. "And I'm so sorry that I caused such a fright in front of you. You must be thinking me as a dangerous monster."**

"**Well, you did give me a great fright," said Emily. "However, I am grateful that you were willing to stand up for me towards those hooligans."**

**Nerine looked up, surprised at what Emily just said.**

"**Well, I do feel sorry that the station got wrecked and the celebrations almost got ruined," continued Emily. "But I feel a lot better now, thanks to you. You are indeed one true friend, Nerine."**

**Hearing that, Nerine couldn't help but feel grateful towards Emily. The other girls smiled too.**

**Courtney couldn't believe it. Despite witnessing Nerine's destructive powers, Emily still remained friends with her.  
Courtney looked over to Emily, "nobody takes my best friend away, and I mean no one! Game on, Emily!"  
Of course, she said it only to herself.**

**(Author's note: The entire conversation in the office is in Japanese)**

**Courtney's Trick**

**As the days went on, Courtney's jealousy for Emily continued to grow, as she was upset that Emily had made so many friends that quickly, especially Nerine.  
"Nerine's my best friend," she grumbled off to Luke, while they were shunting one day, "who does that Emily think she is, being a show off?"  
Luke said nothing, but Li did when he came in.  
"It's not like you weren't like that, before," he said, "although Emily is doing a much better job, considering that she got a good comment out of Mayumi."  
"Show off!" muttered Courtney.**

**The next day, Emily was asked to shunt some trucks and then take them to the warehouse, Luke was showing her around.  
"Nothing to it, really," he said, "just shunt twenty trucks into a nice long line."  
"Why only twenty?" asked Emily.  
"Well, mostly because we have some sharp curves on the line, if you try traveling along with a longer train than that, then you're bound to run into trouble."  
Courtney was near by, she overheard, this gave her a clever idea, "we don't really need her here for the fifth anniversary party," she thought," so if I make her crash, then she'll be sent away and that will the end of all this nonsense!"  
Emily shunted the trucks carefully around the yards, Courtney pulled up beside her.  
"Say Emily, why don't we do a double header run, down the line with these trucks?"  
Emily and her Driver weren't so sure, about a double header.  
"Okay then, how about you go first, then I'll follow along behind you with another train. We can put on a show for the people."  
"Sounds good to me," agreed Emily, "let's do it!"  
Emily shunted her trucks together, Courtney promised to collect the brakevan, but instead had collected twenty more trucks and coupled them to Emily's train.  
"Are you sure, we should be doing this?" asked her Driver.  
"Oh yes, she can handle twenty trucks," she said, "the line's long enough all the way to the warehouse."  
Of course, the Driver didn't know that Emily was pulling a long line of forty trucks behind her.  
"I'm all ready!" she cried.  
"Then let's show these people what the Little Tokyo Railroad can do!"  
Emily stormed out of the yards, unaware that Courtney wasn't coupled up, "have fun," she snickered and went back to collect some trucks for herself.  
Emily found it hard at first, to move the train, the trucks were heavy, mostly because Courtney had added twenty loaded trucks to the tail end.  
"This isn't easy, this isn't easy," she thought. They were climbing up a hill, with the extra weight of the train behind her, this was going to be trouble. Emily whistled to Courtney but, instead of a whistle, she heard a snap.  
The loaded trucks were rolling back towards the yards, at full speed.  
"Watch out!" whistled Emily, the engines were surprised to hear Emily's whistle, then they saw her train racing towards them. The trucks crashed into the sidings, spilling their loads everywhere, and the decorations were spilled all over the yards.  
Everything was ruined, and Courtney felt bad. She knew it was all her fault.**

**The Man in the Suit arrived to inspect the mess.**

"**This is a disaster," he exclaimed. "Courtney, why did you let Emily pull a long train of 40 trucks entirely on her own? You should have known those curves aren't capable of handling trains that long."**

**Courtney was silent, but Li soon figured out why.**

"**Courtney must have done that to Emily because she didn't like her and wanted to make her look bad," he said.**

**Courtney hung her head in shame, but said nothing. The Man in the Suit looked livid. **

**"What's gotten into you, Courtney?" he snapped, "I thought you of all engines, would have known better. I'm pulling you off the preparations, and until you learn to behave yourself, you are to stay in the sheds during the celebration!"  
"Sir, please don't! I've learned my lesson. I won't do it again!"  
"Good day, Courtney!" he said and walked off. The other engines puffed away, while Rin and the girls turned their backs and walked silently away. Not one of them spoke to Courtney.**

**Courtney felt terrible, the celebration was ruined and all anyone cared about was Emily, to them (she thought) Courtney was nothing but a piece of scrap.  
"Maybe I'd be better off if I ran off and disappeared," she sighed, will she really run away? That will have to wait till the next story.**

**Emily, Nerine and Courtney**

****

During the middle of the night, Courtney's Driver and fireman came back and secretly took their engine out of the sheds, as they thought that they were going to get fired for Courtney's prank on Emily.  
"They don't need me," groaned Courtney quietly, "they like Emily better anyways."  
They traveled along down the line, but couldn't find a place to hide, until they spotted a siding leading away from the main line.  
"That will do," called the Driver.  
"Nobody will find me down there," sighed Courtney.  
The old line, hadn't been used for many years, plenty of weeds were growing in between the rails, as Courtney rolled over them, she could feel that they were about to break.  
"Maybe running away wasn't such a good idea," she thought to herself, but again she was talking to herself.  
As they rolled along down the long siding, Courtney started to get a little nervous.  
"Maybe we should go back and face the music."  
"Nonsense," said her crew, "we're doing this to save our jobs."  
Courtney wasn't so sure about this, then her worst fear came...all of the sudden, the rails gave way, Courtney went flying off and onto the ground, with her wheels still turning.  
"Ouch, ouch, yow! Help!" cried Courtney, her pistons cracked under the pressure of the dirt running up against the wheels, and her front end was being bent badly. Courtney didn't stop until she was twenty feet away from the tracks.  
"Oh great!" groaned the Driver, "now we're stuck and with no way home!"  
"HELP ME!" cried Courtney into the night, but no one heard her, not even Nerine.  


**By morning, the news had gotten out that Courtney went missing in the middle of the night. Now, all the engines, the workers, Rin and the girls, and even the Man in the Suit was out looking for her.  
"I wonder she has gone," groaned Kaede.  
"It's not like her to run away like this," added Nerine.  
"Maybe it's because of me," sighed Emily, "Li had said that Courtney was jealous of having me around here, hence why she did what she did."  
"She probably hates herself for this," said Primula, "so that's why she ran off."  
"There's no way one engine could go anywhere without their crew," said Nerine, "maybe they're with Courtney, at this moment."  
"But where?" asked Emily.**

**"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" cried Courtney again, but still nobody came, she was too far away from the main line, for anyone to hear.  
"Louder, Courtney, louder!" cried her Driver.  
"HELP US!" the screams went out but, still there was no sign of an engine or work crews.  
"We better get rid of Courtney's fire," sighed the fireman, "nobody's going to find us anyways."  
Courtney sighed, she had gone from a one of a kind to a piece of twisted scrap, no thanks to one small piece of track.  
"I wish I hadn't treated Emily so badly," she moaned, "I wish I was kinder, and I wish..." she added quietly, "I wish she could find me."**

**Emily, who was paired with Nerine, was out on the Main line looking for Courtney, but they still couldn't find her anywhere. Soon they came across the points leading to the old abandoned line.  
"That's odd," thought Emily, "Li told me that nobody's gone down that line in years, so why are the points switched to the line?"  
"Maybe Courtney went down them," said Nerine, "how long is this line?"  
"Li said that it goes on for quite a while, but I don't know how far, mostly because nobody has used the line in ages."  
As Emily explained, she realized that this was similar to what happened to Thomas when he went missing, "maybe Courtney did go down that siding and is probably stuck somewhere."  
"Then we'd better go check," said Nerine.  
The tracks groaned loudly underneath Emily's wheels but, still she went on further down the line, until they came to a crack and there stuck twenty feet away from the tracks was Courtney!**

"Courtney!" cried Nerine.  
Courtney didn't say anything, Nerine continued calling to her she wouldn't answer her back, and then Emily decided to have a go.  
"Courtney! What are you doing out here?"  
"Is that you, Emily?" she asked.  
"Yes, it's me."  
"Can I talk to you alone?"  
"Once we get you back on the tracks," she called. Emily's Driver and fireman coupled a long chain to Courtney and her tender and using all her strength, Emily was able to pull Courtney back onto the tracks, sore and sad.  
"What's the matter?" asked Emily.  
Courtney looked to make sure, that no one else was listening to them, "I ran off because I'm useless to the railroad, now that a beautiful engine like you has come."  
"But, I'm only here for the celebration, and to help with the work," explained Emily.  
"Still, you managed to get so many friends in less than a few hours, it took me years to become everyone's friend, even dough Nerine was the first real friend I ever had."  
Courtney stopped, tears were coming down from her eyes.  
"I can't be the engine or friend everyone wants me to be," she said sadly, "no matter what I do, I always seem to screw everything up. Emily, I want you to do me a favour, and please take care of my friends, please!"  
"But they need you more than me," said Emily, "you always be their special friend, as for me, I'm only a visiting friend, just like Thomas and Percy before me."  
"Still I can't do anything, and I won't be of any use, once the Man in the Suit sends me away for scrap. He must be thinking that I'm a huge pile of scrap...I...only wish I could see everyone's faces again."  
"Even Nerine?"  
"Yes, even Nerine!" cried Courtney and burst into tears, seeing Courtney crying, made Emily cry too, she felt bad for the Japanese engine.  
"But I know she likes you better than me, I'm a piece of scrap to her now!"  
"That's not true!" said a voice, it was Nerine, now she was standing in front of Courtney, also crying, "Courtney, you'll always be my best friend, no matter where I am, I now there's someone who really understands me, like you."  
"Really?"  
"Of course, you're my friend, mostly because I care alot about you and no other engine can have that bond of friendship that we have, maybe a simple friendship but not the ties of friendship."  
"You're one lucky engine, Courtney," smiled Emily, "you have one special friend who thinks the world of you and of course you have other friends, who miss you alot."  
Courtney looked over to Emily and for the first time, all day, she started smiling.  
"Plus you have us Sodor engines as friends too," added Emily, "now why don't we get you back to the yards?"  
"That's fine with me," said Courtney. "Also, I'm really sorry for the accident, especially to you Emily. I realize now that I was going overboard with my emotions, so again I'm sorry."  
"That's alright," chuckled Emily, "now let's go back to the yards."  
Courtney happily agreed, Nerine stayed in Courtney's cab, to help keep the brakes off, while Emily pulled the happy Japanese engine back home again.  


**Soon, the two engines pulled into the station, where everyone, including the Man in the Suit, is there. When they saw Courtney and Emily, they cheered and cheered.**

"**See, Courtney?" said Emily. "Everyone cares for you, because you are a friend to them."**

**Courtney greeted all her friends, and then turned to face the Man in the Suit.  
"Sir, I know that I've been acting like a jerk recently," said Courtney, all the while looking down with shame. "But I'm truly sorry for what I've done. I guess I've been a disgrace to the Little Tokyo Railroad, haven't I?"**

**"That's not true," said the Man in the Suit, "Courtney I've always thought of you as a special engine of my line, there's no one like you in the world."  
"That much is for sure," added Courtney's Driver.  
"And while at times, you may not be my best working engine, it does not mean that you're my least favorite engine, you are strong, full of passion and you have a kind heart, those there are what an engine needs to be really useful."**

"**So can I still help with the celebration party?"  
"No," replied the Man in the Suit. Courtney looked down again, "I want you to pull the special train on that day, Courtney!"  
Courtney smiled brightly. Nerine repaired the Japanese engine back to good health again and on the day of the celebration, everything worked like clockwork.  
Emily and Courtney are now friends and as a special thank you for finding Courtney, the Man in the Suit offered Emily and her crew, some more time to stay in Tokyo, Courtney sure was happy to hear that for now she had one more friend, even though she was more beautiful then her, it didn't matter.  
"We're all really useful, no matter what we look like."  
Out of all the cheers, anyone ever heard during this party, none were as loud as the crowd's agreements with Courtney but the loudest of all were Emily and Nerine. **

**This is indeed one celebration to remember.**


	14. Hurtful Engines

**Book No. 14**

**Hurtful Engines**

**Dear Friends,**

_**There's more interesting news from the city of Tokyo. Remember when Courtney went flying off the tracks on that old siding, well guess what, she made quite an interesting discovery...a narrow gauge japanese engine named Ichigo. Since the Man in the Suit doesn't have any narrow gauge lines, he sold Ichigo off to the Thin Controller of the Skarloey Railway. All the engines welcomed her with great respect for Sir Handel, he was a bit boastful and rude until a minor accident with his wheels.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Ichigo**

**-Tears of An Angel**

**-Nerine Gives a Hand**

**-Sir Handel Goes Swimming**

**Author's Note:**

**Since this series is featuring engines of both the television show and the Railway Series, you might spot a few more faces on the Skarloey Railway (excluding Fearless Freddie).**

**Ichigo**

** "Say that again?" said Li, one night, "you found what?"**

** "A small narrow gauge engine," said Courtney, "she is Japanese, I know the design. Though she did look sad all alone on the siding by herself with only a flatbed to sit on."**

** "Maybe you should tell the Man in the Suit, in the morning," suggested Luke.**

** "That's excatly what I'm going to do," she said, and sure enough the next morning, she was telling Emily, Nerine and the Man in the Suit.**

** In a short little while, they had reached the siding again, this time, workmen had repaired the line, just to make safer for engines to travel on. Courtney led the way, and Emily followed.**

** "She's a bit further ahead, there's a lot of bushes all around her," said Courtney.**

** Everyone kept an eye out, her Driver was the one who found her, up ahead. Everyone worked hard to remove all the bushes, as best as they could and finally the little engine was revealed.**

** "You were right, Courtney," said the Man in the Suit.**

** "A narrow gauge japanese engine," said Nerine in amazement, "good discovery, Courtney."**

** "Thank you," she said smiling. **

** The little engine had been sleeping, she opened her eyes to see a crowd of people and two engines standing in front of her.**

** "Oh hello there," she said sweetly, "are you lost too?"**

** "No," said Courtney, "we're here because we came to find you, what's your name?"**

** "I'm Ichigo," she answered, "I was designed for a narrow gauge line in England but, for some reason I was dumped down here, by a diesel shunter."**

** Everyone looked down to the Man in the Suit, "we had a diesel shunter here, long before the line was open, it was only till it was complete that I sent him away."**

** "No doubt, must have been Diesel," muttered Emily.**

** "I'm still in good working order," Ichigo said, "all these bushes kept me safe from the harsh weather conditions, so what kind of work do you have for me?"**

** "I'm sorry, young engine," said the Man in the Suit, "but we don't run a narrow gauge line around here, this is a standard gauge line."**

** Courtney's Driver spoke up, "Emily, doesn't the Island of Sodor, have a narrow gauge line?"**

** "Yes, it does," she said, "the Skarloey Railway, they have a huge collection of narrow gauge engines, in fact, I think they are looking for a new engine."**

** "Maybe you should take Ichigo home with you, when you go, Emily," suggested Courtney.**

** "I guess so," she said, "but we'll need to make some arrangments for the trip," she said.**

** The Man in the Suit phoned ahead to the Fat Controller, who told the Thin Controller and at last, all was ready.**

** Nerine and her father volunteered to go with them, just to see if Ichigo would like her new home.**

** "Good luck!" everyone called, as Emily was first up, then Ichigo and her flatbed, "have a safe trip!"**

** "I will, and thank you for the wonderful time!" called Emily.**

** Ichigo smiled but, didn't call out, she didn't know everyone at the moment.**

** A few days later, at the Skarloey Railway sheds, Sir Handel steamed in looking cross again, of course he's always getting mad.**

** "Unbelieveable, the Thin Controller is giving all the shunting work to me, it's not fair!"**

** Skarloey was at the sheds too, he only sighed at Sir Handel's behavior, he had heard the little engine complain before.**

** At that moment, Rusty came in, then Emily puffed into view, with a flatbed and the little narrow gauge engine she had.**

** "Skarloey, Sir Handel," said the Thin Controller, climbing out of Rusty's cab, "I would like to introduce you to, Ichigo, she was found in a siding in Tokyo, by one of the Little Tokyo Railroad's own engines."**

** "Did you say she came from Tokyo?" asked Sir Handel.**

** "Yes, I did."**

** "Well, that explains the terrible look on her!" he laughed.**

** Skarloey gave him a dirty look, then looked over to Ichigo, "don't worry about him, he can nice when he wants to be. I'm Skarloey and that is Sir Handel, and of course Rusty right over there, next to you."**

** "Nice to meet you," she said.**

** Nerine climbed down from Emily's cab, "I'll be helping for a while with Ichigo, until she fells ready to work with her new crew."**

** Sir Handel snorted, "she doesn't look useful," he muttered quietly.**

** "Ichigo will be starting work with you tomorrow," said the Thin Controller "and as Nerine said, she'll be helping with Ichigo's runs, meaning she will be Ichigo's second driver."**

** "Good luck with your work," called Emily and puffed off back to the sheds, whistling goodbye to her friends. Peter Sam and Ivo Hugh pulled hard to bring Ichigo onto the Wharf and onto the rails, then Rusty pushed her into the sheds, next to Skarloey.**

** "I think I'm going to be enjoying myself here," she said.**

** "I'm sure that you will," smiled Skarloey.**

**Tears of An Angel**

** Ichigo was soon greeted by all the Skarloey Railway Engines, they were pleased to have another engine join them, even one from far away like Japan.**

** Only Sir Handel grumbled loudly, "if she came from a different country, then she's too different," he huffed, sadly however Ichigo had heard everything.**

** The next morning, Nerine was working in her cab, Ichigo and Skarloey were the only engines in the sheds.**

** "Why does that Sir Handel hate me so much?" she asked.**

** "Oh, that's just him, that's all," chuckled Skarloey, "you could even ask Duke and he'll say the same thing, even back to the days, he was Falcon."**

** "No, I think he doesn't like me, because I came all the way from Tokyo."**

** "You know, that's the way, Courtney felt as well," said Nerine, "I should know, I was her first friend and let me tell you, she was upset up to that point. She didn't like it when someone would make fun of her."**

** "Do people or engines ever pick on her?" asked Ichigo.**

** "If they do and I'm around, then they have to deal with me," chuckled Nerine, remembering the time, she nearly blew some trouble making boys away for teasing Courtney, "the real answer is no, nobody teases her nowadays."**

** "All she needed was time, right?" asked Skarloey.**

** "Oh yes, and the same goes for you, Ichigo."**

** "I certanily hope so, Nerine."**

** Sir Handel however continued saying rude things to Ichigo, everytime he saw her and if she cried, he would call out "crybaby!"**

** Rusty was watching this and couldn't believe this, and neither could Duke.**

** "That Sir Handel, I wish someone would bring him down a peg or two."**

** "Maybe we should do that," said the little diesel's driver.**

** "No need," said Duke, "not to worry, about Sir Handel something will come along and bite him in the wheels one way or another, till then maybe Ichigo could work with me."**

** "Good idea, Duke," smiled Rusty, "she'll feel better working with you."**

** The next morning, it was arranged, Ichigo and Duke puffed off to collect the picnic. Ivo Hugh had already arranged the coaches into line for them.**

** "Doing a doubleheader run?" he asked.**

** "Indeed we are, youngster," answered Duke's Driver.**

** "Now, listen," said Duke, "the road can be difficult to new comers, so it would best if you let me go in front."**

** "Alright, Duke," said Ichigo, "I'll learn better from behind."**

** Duke sure was surprised but, glad to see a good mannered engine like Ichigo.**

** First Ichigo was backed down onto the train, the first Driver got out and coupled her up to the coaches, while Nerine coupled both engines together when Duke had backed on.**

** "Alright, now remember to wait patiently," he advised the little Japanese engine.**

** "Okey Dokey!" she said, then she noticed Sir Handel puffing up with his goods train.**

** "Crybaby, crybaby, the crybaby is behind Granpuff, she's not so useful after all!"**

** Some tears came down from her eyes, Duke scolded at him but Sir Handel chuckled and steamed on his way.**

** "Just ignore him," said Duke, "you'll prove to him that you are a useful engine."**

** "I sure hope so," sobbed Ichigo.**

** The train departed on time and reached the final station ahead of the timetable, the Thin Controller sure was impressed by Ichigo now, then he noticed that she looked a little sad.**

** "What ever is the matter?" he asked.**

** Ichigo didn't answer, so Nerine told the Thin Controller all about Sir Handel's bad attitude.**

** "I'll see to that," he said, "in the meantime, Ichigo, since you're settling in nicely, how would you like to be painted in Skarloey Railway red?"**

** "Oh yes, please sir!" she said happily.**

** In a few days, Ichigo came out of the shops, wearing her brand new Skarloey Railway red paint scheme and her own nameplate which read 'Ichigo'.**

** "Welcome to the family," said the Thin Controller.**

** "I am glad to be a part of this family," she said. All the engines cheered for her, except for Sir Handel, who wanted to show her off as a foolish engine but, who knows if it's not going to turn on him instead.**

**Nerine Gives a Hand**

** In less than a week, Ichigo was fitting in perfectly, people came by the hundreds to see the Japanese engine, even Thomas' friends from Tokyo came to see her.**

** "She's doing well," smiled Rin.**

** "I knew she could do it," agreed Asa.**

** Only Sir Handel grumbled about Ichigo, he didn't like her just because she was different, at last Skarloey could take no more and decided to speak to him that night.**

** "You're being too harsh on Ichigo, she may have come from a different country but, that doesn't give you the right to make her feel bad."**

** "Pah!" he sniffed, "I used to think like you, until I met Stanley."**

** "Here we go," muttered Duke, who knew the entire Stanley story off by heart.**

** "That boastful American show off was nothing but trouble, which only goes to prove that engines from other countries are nothing but useless junk!"**

** Skarloey sighed in defeat, Sir Handel's mind was made up and there was nothing anyone could do to change his mind.**

** The following morning, Nerine arrived to give Ichigo a polish, before her first train of the day, while she cleaned Ichigo, Nerine told her some of her adventures in Tokyo. **

** "I'm almost done here, then you can go," Nerine said happily.**

** "That's good," smiled Ichigo, "I don't want to be late with my first passenger train, not to mention the first I get to pull alone."**

** Duncan pulled in, next to Ichigo, he was looking forward to a rest but, he wasn't going to get that chance, for Mr. Hugh arrived with some orders from the Thin Controller.**

** "Duncan, you're needed down at the stone quarry, they need an engine to bring the stone down to the Wharf, Henry is going to be collecting it later."**

** "There's just one problem," said Duncan, "my driver's not feeling well."**

** Sure enough, Duncan's driver was red in the face, he had a high fever.**

** "Now what are we suppose to do?" asked Mr. Hugh, "all the other engines are too busy with their other jobs."**

** "I could be Duncan's driver," suggested Nerine.**

** "You?" gasped Duncan.**

** "I don't know," said Mr. Hugh, "a driver usually needs years of practise to operate a engine."**

** "I have practised," said Nerine, "I drove Courtney once in a while, and I was Ichigo's second driver for a while."**

** "She is good with engines," said Ichigo.**

** "Well, alright," said Mr. Hugh, "Duncan you better get done there right away."**

** "Yes sir," sighed Duncan, though he was worried that something might go wrong and Nerine may be the cause of it all.**

** Still the plan was put into action, with Nerine acting as his driver, Duncan puffed off to the quarry, where Bertram was waiting for him.**

** "Here are your trucks, now be careful with them," he advised, "they can be a bit troublesome when loaded with stone."**

** Bertram was right, the trucks were planning on playing some tricks on Duncan and his relief driver.**

** "Wait till we're out of the quarry," they said to one another. **

** Nerine had overheard, she snickered, for she had a cheeky idea on how to make them behave. It was simple, whenever one of the trucks would misbehave, she would send a small lightning bolt onto one of their wheels...**

** "Ow!" they would scream, after a while, they didn't want to get shocked again, so they started behaving, Duncan was impressed.**

** "My normal driver would never be able to do that, you're full of surprises."**

** Nerine giggled, it was good to hear nice comments coming from Duncan, seeing how she was told all about him, thanks to Drew.**

** They reached the Wharf quicker than ever before, Henry was waiting there and was surprised to see Duncan on time.**

** "I thought you might be late, you sure have surprised me today," he said.**

** Once his trucks were loaded with the stone, Henry set off, with a cheerful blast of his whistle.**

** "You certainly have impressed me," said Duncan to Nerine, "you're not only a good driver but, you have a good way of keeping the trucks in order, I wish more drivers were like you, Nerine."**

** "Well thank you, Duncan, I wish I could be your driver forever but, I'm only here on vacation."**

** "Oh well," sighed Duncan, "I did have a lot of fun, working with you today, would you like to be my friend?"**

** "You know something, we're already friends," smiled Nerine.**

** Duncan smiled and Nerine began to tell him all about her old home in the realm of the demons, he got quite a shock to find out that Nerine was the princess of the realm, when she told him that night.**

**Sir Handel Goes Swimming**

** Sir Handel's attitude grew worse and worse as time went on, his Driver and Fireman couldn't understand what was wrong with their engine, sadly Ichigo knew.**

** "He still doesn't like me," she sighed. **

** "Normally it doesn't take him that long to adjust to a new engine," said Peter Sam, "right Granpuff?"**

** "Indeed you're right, Peter Sam," he said, "our young Sir Handel just needs to see sense but, not to worry, something will come along and bite him on the wheels."**

** Duke was right about that, Sir Handel's wheels hadn't been changed for years, they were starting to wear down, he should have gone to the works to have them replaced but, with his stubborn attitude, that wasn't going to be happening any time soon.**

** "Maybe Nerine could teach him a lesson," suggested Duncan, "she did keep those trucks in order."**

** "Not really a good idea, Duncan," said Rusty, "she'll just get into trouble, we'll just have to be patient, until Sir Handel sees some sense."**

** But Sir Handel didn't want to see sense, he went on in his same old way, even the standard gauge engines were starting to get annoyed with Sir Handel.**

** One morning, Sir Handel was brought out of the shed bright and early, he had to collect a train load of slate and take them to the wharf, as he was brought out, his Driver heard something.**

** "Maybe we should check your wheels," he said to Sir Handel.**

** "Forget it, if I have to wait, that japanese garbage will take on my job, that will never do!"**

** So they left, Ichigo had already left the sheds and was taking the early morning picnic train.**

** Sir Handel soon collected the trucks full of slate and puffed off for the wharf.**

** As he puffed along, he began to fell pain coming from his wheels.**

** "What's wrong with them," he thought to himself, "they've given me good service for many years."**

** Too many years had taken their toll on the wheels, they were rusted out and ready to give out. They soon reached the duck pond, when it happened...**

** CRACK!**

** "What's going on?"**

** Sir Handel's wheels had finally given out, the rust had cracked them and now, he was flying along on the ground, bouncing up and down knocking his driver and fireman out of his cab.**

** "Stop me please!"**

** Too little, too late, Sir Handel crashed into the pond, the water soon got to his fire and splashed into it. Sir Handel groaned loudly with a loud hiss, coming from his cab.**

** When the steam cleared, Sir Handel was stuck in the pond, only with his front end, sticking out of the water, he had run onto a rock and now, he was stuck.**

** "Get me out of here!" he cried out loud, sadly his crew couldn't get him out, he was too far out in the pond and with his firebox in the water, he wasn't going anywhere.**

** Hope seemed lost, until a whistle could be heard, Ichigo puffed along, light engine heading back to the sheds.**

** "Hello Sir Handel," she called, "going for a swim are you?"**

** Sir Handel said nothing, "oh well, don't worry, I'll give you a hand or buffer in our case."**

** Ichigo was switched over to Sir Handel's line, then using all her strength, she pulled hard and finally pulled the entire train and Sir Handel out, by now, his wheels were reduced to squares or were gone, after snapping.**

** "Don't worry, I'll get you to the works."**

** Ichigo was as good as her word, her crew coupled her up to the train, then after she had delivered it, she came back with the breakdown train to lift Sir Handel onto a flatbed.**

** He got a stern talking to, from the Thin Controller at the transfer yards.**

** "You were rude to Ichigo, saying she was useless and yet today, she showed you how useful she was."**

** Sir Handel blushed, "I'm sorry Ichigo," he said, "I guess sometimes I go a little too far."**

** "That's okay Sir Handel," smiled Ichigo, "as the old saying goes 'sticks and stones may break my frames but, words can never hurt me."**

** Sir Handel happily agreed. **

** There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Ichigo the Narrow gauge japanese engine was indeed useful, she now works on the Skarloey Railway, working with Duke on passenger runs or helping with goods when the other engines are busy.**

** As for Sir Handel, he came back from the works, in the same way he left, looking foolish. However, he was a lot kinder to Ichigo and even told her all about the time he and the other engines met Culdee.**


	15. Thomas the Lonely Engine

**Book No. 15**

**Thomas the Lonely Engine**

**Dear Friends,**

_**I'm afraid there's some bad news from Sodor. Poor Primula is sick and now has to go back to the realm of the demons, everyone was heart broken over this but none more so than Thomas. He said, "there's no one else like her, I'm really going to miss her," it was at that moment he burst into tears right in front of me. After I heard about what happened, I was in tears too, anyways I hope you'll enjoy these tales.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Ice Slick**

**-Bad News About Primula**

**-Thomas' Question**

**-Primula's Final Run**

**Author's Note:**

**The following stories are based on the events of Shuffle episode 12 'Frozen Summer', only spread out over four stories.**

**Ice Slick**

** Primula was staring at herself in the mirror, she thought something might be wrong, mostly because she could feel that today was not going to be any ordinary day.**

** "Is everything okay, Rimu?" asked Kaede.**

** "Yes, I'm okay," she answered, she didn't want Kaede to worry over something that probably nothing at all. **

** Today, Kaede and Primula were planning on the spending the afternoon with Thomas and his crew, for a lovely summer picnic.**

** "Rimu, can you finish filling up the canaster?"**

** "Sure."**

** Primula grabbed a hold of the tea pot, and started to pour the tea, when all of the sudden, it turned to ice! Primula shook her head, the tea had turned back into a liquid.**

** "What's happening to me?" she thought to herself.**

** After a few minutes, Kaede and Primula were ready to meet up with Thomas, as they left their hotel room.**

** Thomas meanwhile, was starting his journey at the first station on his line.**

** "I can't wait to spend some time with Kaede and Primula," he said happily.**

** "Neither can we," agreed the Driver, "it's always a plessure to see them, especially that Primula, I think she has a crush on you."**

** "Shut up," chuckled Thomas, as they pulled away.**

** Kaede and Primula waited at Primula's station, it was named that because of the little girl's good actions that saved Daisy from a near mishap, on the other side of the station was the main line, most recently added thanks to James.**

** Rin and Asa had arrived with BoCo on his passenger train, they were looking forward to the picnic.**

** "So where is that Thomas?" asked Rin with a chuckle, "he should be here by now."**

** "He'll be here, probably arriving earlier than normal, because of this picnic," giggled Kaede, "right Rimu?"**

** Primula didn't answer, she was looking at some flowers.**

** "Ah, she's looking at some marigolds," sighed Rin, "that girl is interested in anything isn't she?"**

** "You should be answering that, yourself," chuckled Asa, "you are like a big brother to her."**

** "True but, it's Nerine, who's the real family to Primula," he said, "for she is like her big sister, remember she did follow her, from the Realm of the Demons."**

** "Then she followed you home, where's she been ever since," added Kaede.**

** "Face it, Rin, you're a lady's man, you seem to have a certain way of making a girl's day even more special," giggled Asa, wrapping her left arm around Rin's right arm.**

** Rin didn't say anything, he only blushed, Kaede chuckled, then heard the sounds of a tank engine's whistle coming towards the station.**

** "Ah, Thomas is early again," sighed Rin.**

** "As always," giggled Kaede.**

** That's when the trouble began, Primula began to feel a little weak and before she knew it, the marigolds she was looking at, had turned to ice.**

** "Primula, are you okay?" asked Rin.**

** Primula wasn't okay, most of the stuff she touched quickly turned to ice, her eyes then focused down on the rails, the sand was now under thick ice.**

** "Hello my friends!" called Thomas, his driver braked hard but, Thomas' wheels slipped on the ice, "oh cinders and ashes! What is going on?"**

** Thomas slipped on the ice, Annie and Clarabel were worried until at last, Thomas gripped onto the solid rails again and finally stopped.**

** "What on earth happened?" he asked.**

** His Driver looked back, just in time to see Primula collapse, he and the fireman ran out to see if she was okay, so did everyone else, except for Thomas.**

** "Please be okay," he puffed to himself.**

**Bad News About Primula**

** "Ice?" gasped Percy, "are you sure?"**

** "Oh yes, I was sliding on ice," said Thomas.**

** "There's no way you could slip on ice," said Daisy, "summer maybe getting closer to a end but, there's no way, ice can form on the rails."**

** "Especially during mid day," added Percy.**

** "I think it might have something to do with Primula."**

** "Primula?" asked both engines and their crews, "what's wrong with her?"**

** "I don't know," huffed Thomas, "my driver told me, that after my slide on the ice, Primula collapsed but, that's not all, the flowers and a small part of the platform is covered on ice, right where Primula was standing."**

** "I hope it's not serious," said Daisy.**

** "Who knows," said Thomas, "we don't know that much about her or anyone else from the realm of the demons, maybe that's what happens when they catch a cold."**

** "If that's true, then I want to keep my distance."**

** "Shut up, Percy," muttered Thomas, puffing off with his passenger train.**

** Workmen were doing the best, they could to thaw out the flowers and the platform, they had already removed the ice off the rails, and had just applied some sand as Thomas rolled past Primula's Station.**

** "Please be okay," he muttered.**

** It was late in the night by the time, Thomas got the answer he was waiting for, Rin came to see him at the sheds.**

** "How's Primula doing?"**

** "She's okay," said Rin, "she did ask me, if you were okay."**

** "I'm fine, a little slippery ride but, still I'm alright, thankfully the rails beyond the platform wasn't covered in ice."**

** Rin looked down and sighed, "Thomas, there's something I need to tell you."**

** "What is it?"**

** "It's about Primula, she's not human, not a demon and not a god."**

** "If she's not any of those, then what is she?"**

** "She's an artificial life form."**

** So Rin explained everything that the two kings had told him, they said Primula was the third test subject and is the only one alive, as the first one, blew the entire lab apart and the second died, protecting Nerine.**

** "Who was she?" asked Thomas.**

** "Her name was Lycoris, she's Nerine's clone."**

** "What?! Her Clone?"**

** "It's true and she is the rightful sister to Primula, she gave up her life to save Nerine, mostly because she was dying, at a young age. Plus she was the one who gave Primula that toy cat, she had, when she came here to earth."**

** "What about Lycoris, is she...?"**

** "Dead," said Rin, "now getting back to Primula, nobody knows if she's okay, if her condition gets worse, then they'll have to take her back to the realm of the demons."**

** "What? They can't do that!"**

** "Well, it's either she goes back or she will die, before the end of the summer vacation."**

** "You can't be serious!"**

** "Well, all we can do is to be patient and hope for the best, who knows maybe Primula will be okay, however they are only giving her a week."**

** "A week? That's it? Oh, I hope she'll recover."**

** "I hope so too," sighed Rin, as he walked away.**

** "Please recover," said Thomas quietly, "I don't want to lose a good friend like her."**

**Thomas' Question**

** Sadly things weren't going to get better, they were getting worse as Primula's condition was getting worse with each day that passed.**

** Thomas often saw his friends looking upset and hoped by the next day, things would be okay.**

** After five days, the news wasn't good at all, Primula's little illness was bad and there was no telling if she was going to make it.**

** "She has to," puffed Thomas to himself.**

** On the sixth day, Thomas didn't hear anything from his friends, not even his crew knew what was going on.**

** "Come on, Thomas," said his Driver, "we're needed at Ffraquhar."**

** Thomas soon arrived and was coupled up to a train full of building supplies, needed to repair knapford station's roof. As they puffed along, Thomas passed by Primula's station, this time his friends weren't there to greet him.**

** "This can't be good," he thought to himself.**

** After a while, Thomas arrived on time with his train, the Fat Controller was watching him and could see Thomas wasn't happy.**

** "What's the matter, Thomas?" he asked.**

** "It's my little friend, Primula," Thomas told the Fat Controller everything that had happened and the bad news that has been coming in.**

** "Poor girl," sighed the Fat Controller.**

** "Sir, I have a question, I would like to ask you," Thomas took a deep breath then asked, "if one of us engines was too worn out and was beyond the need of repair, would you scrap them?"**

** "Thomas!" gasped his Driver, "what kind of stupid question is that?"**

** "Would you, sir?" Thomas asked again.**

** The Fat Controller was stumped, he didn't say anything, "I'll have to get back to you, later Thomas," he said walking away.**

** "A simple yes or no, would have helped," of course Thomas only said it to himself.**

** All day long, Thomas asked the other engines, the very same question, not one of them had a simple answer for him, some of them asked him, why he would ask, he would say it's because of Primula.**

** At last, towards the end of the day, Thomas was ready to puff his way home. He rolled along light engine, past Primula's station, he could hardly keep his tears from falling down his eyes.**

** The sheds were quiet when Thomas arrived home again.**

** "Has there been any word about Primula yet?" he asked.**

** Only Toby spoke up, "I think it would be best, if you ask the Fat Controller yourself, Thomas. He's waiting for you at Great Waterton."**

** "Come on, then Driver, let's go!" puffed Thomas.**

** He quickly set off for Great Waterton. When he arrived, the Fat Controller was standing on the platform with Stanley waiting at the far end.**

** "Ah, Thomas, please come here," boomed the Fat Controller.**

** "Is the news good?" Thomas asked.**

** "Sad to say, the answer is no," replied Stanley.**

** "From what we were told, Primula is going back to the Realm of the Demons tomorrow night, the kings have requested that you take her final run."**

** "Final run?"**

** "Not to worry, Thomas," he said, "it's only going to be for a short period of time, then she'll come back to earth."**

** "Then you can give the best train ride yet," smiled Stanley.**

** Thomas wasn't in the mood to smile, he was upset, then he looked over to the Fat Controller.**

** "To answer your question, Thomas," he said, "if the engine was worn out and beyond the need of repair, I would have no choice but to scrap it but, not before letting it know how special it was."**

** The Fat Controller walked away, Stanley was surprised by that answer but, that's all Thomas needed to hear, tomorrow he was going to be giving Primula the best run of her life, even if was going to be her last one.**

** Of Course, the Fat Controller only told Thomas what he wanted to hear, we all know he would find a way to save any engine, wouldn't he?**

**Primula's Final Run**

** The next morning, the sun shone and the birds sang but, Thomas was all frowns, he didn't like the fact that today would be the last time, he would ever get to see Primula. **

** "Cheer up, Thomas," said his Driver, "she'll come back."**

** "When?" he asked.**

** "I don't know, these things take time. Anyways, we're suppose to take her on a official tour of the line all the way to Knapford station, her last stop..."**

** Thomas swallowed up his courage and puffed away to get Annie and Clarabel.**

** The journey was to start from the sheds, Rin and Primula were waiting, Primula had a couple of bright white ribbons holding up her pony tails, she was holding onto both of her toy cats and she was wearing a beautiful blue dress.**

** "You look beautiful today, Primula," said Thomas, trying to sound happy.**

** "I have to agree," added Rin.**

** Primula said nothing and climbed on board Annie, once Rin was onboard, Thomas pulled away. He flashed by stations and yards, people, engines, trucks and other coaches all waved or shouted to Primula.**

** "I don't want to go," she said sadly to Rin.**

** "I know but, it's the only way they can save you," he said, "if you don't go, then you'll...well disappear from our lives, we would never get over that."**

** Thomas could hear everything, as Rin had the windows open.**

** "I'll never be able to get over this," he groaned to himself.**

** They passed by Primula's station, once again everyone waved as they passed, Primula however wasn't smiling, and neither was Thomas.**

** Out on the main line, they passed many goods trains and passenger trains as well, they too whistled a friendly goodbye to Primula, as they puffed off to Great Waterton.**

** At last, Thomas could take no more...he slammed on, his emergency brakes and came to a full stop.**

** "Come on, Thomas," groaned his Driver, "we have to get moving!"**

** "Are you so eager to lose a friend, cause I'm not!"**

** "What?"**

** "I won't go, not if it means saying goodbye forever," sighed Thomas, small tears started coming down from his eyes, he closed them, hoping this was a dream, it wasn't, Thomas opened them again when he heard footsteps coming his way, it was Primula.**

** "Why have you stopped, Thomas?" she asked.**

** "I don't want to say goodbye," he groaned, "nobody should have to say goodbye to a friend like this, I don't even know if I'll ever see you again, so I'm not going."**

** "Now, you know how I felt, when you left Tokyo."**

** It was true, Primula had run away when she heard Thomas was leaving Tokyo, the first time he was there but, in the end Thomas came to find her and told her that everything was okay.**

** "Please, Thomas, please run again...for me."**

** Thomas refused at first but, finally he gave in, once Primula was finally back in Annie, Thomas continued on his way to Knapford Station.**

** It was dark by the time, they arrived, everyone was waiting there, including Eustoma and Forbessi.**

** "Excuse me," called Thomas, "but will Primula be coming back soon?"**

** "Of course, she will," said Forbessi, "she'll come back, feeling as good as new."**

** "Don't lie," snapped Nerine, "Primula's condition is too far gone, she won't be coming back ever, will she?"**

** Everyone gasped, when they heard this.**

** "Well, we don't know, Nerine," said Forbessi, "but if her little illness is more than we can handle then, she won't be returning to earth."**

** "No, this can't be happening," cried Kaede, she burst into tears and started crying on Rin's shoulder.**

** At last, Forbessi, Eustoma and Primula were ready to go, Primula gave Rin, the toy cat, she got from him, then said, "I'll never forget you all, especially you Thomas."**

** With a blinding flash, they were gone, everyone started breaking out in tears but, Thomas' were the biggest ones there, what was once a proud smile was now no more and was replaced by the tears of sadness.**

** In the realm of the demons, Primula was brought back to the lab, she was in before.**

** "I'm afraid," said the scientist, "that she will never be able to return to earth again."**


	16. Percy and the Sad City of Tokyo

**Book No. 16**

**Percy and the Sad City of Tokyo**

**Dear Friends,**

_**When the Man in the Suit asked Thomas to come to the City of Tokyo, he refused but Percy kindly offered to go in his place. Sadly since Primula left for the realm of the demons, things just haven't been the same in the city. During Percy's visit, there was a terrible that left poor Li in the sheds. However as the old saying goes 'Every Cloud has a Silver Lining', something good came out of Percy's stay as he made not one but two discoveries.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Sad Faces**

**-Bad Accident**

**-Alone in the World**

**-Still a Working Engine**

**Author's Note:**

**The four stories are based on the original Kanon (2006) anime episodes 21-24.**

**Sad Faces (Based on Episode 21 of "Kanon")**

** The Man in the Suit, came a few days later, he was hoping that Thomas would come to help at the Little Tokyo Railroad, to help with the autumn rush but, Thomas was refusing to go.**

** "I'm in no mood to travel," he sighed sadly, "plus I have too much to do on my branch line."**

** "I'll go sir," peeped Percy, "I would love to come help out again."**

** "Very well then Percy," said the Man in the Suit, "I'll go make the arrangements with the Fat Controller, then I'll meet you at the docks."**

** The Man in the Suit left with Toby, Percy looked over to his hurt friend.**

** "Do you think Primula will ever come home?"**

** "I don't know, I guess only time will tell," once his crew was ready, Percy stormed off light engine towards the docks, leaving Thomas in his miserable state.**

** Tokyo however wasn't doing any good at all, for anyone who knew Primula were upset that she was gone, back in the Realm of the Demons, Percy could see this, even after when he arrived for work.**

** "I wonder why everybody is feeling down in the dumps lately," sighed Luke.**

** "It must be because of Primula," said Percy, "she was indeed special to everyone," then he looked over to the platform, "Thomas told me that the platform over there is where he met her."**

** "I see." Luke looked over to the platform, he could see Nerine and Courtney looking miserable.**

** "I didn't know her that well," Luke went on, "but, from I keep on hearing she was special."**

** "Thomas, knows that for sure, he knows that Primula is an artificial life form, making her different from everyone else. Plus after all that little girl has done, it's any wonder why Thomas didn't want to come here."**

** "Well, you never know," said Luke's Driver, "maybe someday Primula will return and everything will go back to normal."**

** "I guess, you might be right," smiled Percy.**

** Late that night, Percy and Luke were busy shunting the trucks around the yards, their loads would be taken to the warehouse distract in the morning.**

** "This is better than working alone," said Luke.**

** "Why?" asked Percy's Driver.**

** "After everyone came back from Sodor, Courtney and Li refused to do any work, meaning that I have to do all the shunting alone, till tonight. Thanks, Percy."**

** "My pleasure."**

** By the next morning, Percy was out bright and early, he whistled hello to Asa, she waved but not in her usual way at all. As he continued with his shunting work, Percy spotted a very old brakevan in the sidings...**

** "Help me Percy!"**

** Percy closed his eyes than reopened them, "what was that all about?" he pondered.**

** "Come on, Percy," said his Driver, "we have work to do you know?"**

** "I know," said Percy, the fireman coupled him up and Percy puffed away with his trucks for the warehouse distract. Along the way, he spotted Li who was stopped on one of the sidings.**

** "Glad to see you're out and about again, Li!"**

** "But, I don't feel like working," he grumbled loudly.**

** Percy only groaned as he puffed on his way down the line again. He reached the warehouse distract in record timing, Courtney was there, with a train ready to go to the yards.**

** "How are you feeling Courtney?" asked Percy.**

** The mighty japanese engine didn't say a word at all, instead she just went on her way back to the yards. "What was that about?" asked the Driver.**

** Percy was about to answer, when he heard the same voice call for him again.**

** "My funnel must be loose, I swear I'm going nuts!"**

** Still Percy was coupled up to more trucks and set off quickly to the yards, where Luke was waiting to shunt the trucks.**

** "Prefect timing, Percy!" he called.**

** "Thank you Luke!"**

** Just then, a workman came walking up, "Percy, Luke, I need to speak with you two right now."**

** The crews brought their engines over to the platform, where the workman spoke to them all.**

** "I need you two to listen to me carefully...the Man in the Suit and Ms. Asa Shigure were involved in a traffic accident."**

** Percy and Luke's eyes popped wide open in shock, Li was nearby, his facial expression changed to a really sad look, like he was about to cry.**

** "They have been taken to the hospital."**

**Bad Accident (Based on "Kanon-Episode 22")**

** Li and Percy were sent off with the breakdown train, to clear away the wreckage, both engines and their crews were hoping that the situation wasn't as bad as the worker had said but, they were in for a surprise...**

** "Good glory!" gasped Percy.**

** Several cars and lorries were on their sides, they had crashed threw the fence and slid down the hill, a fancy suit was sitting on the ground next to one of them, while a brown ribbon sat beside it.**

** "It can't be!" gasped Li.**

** Asa and the Man in the Suit had been driven to the hospital, Rin was with Ms. Ama, listening to the doctor. "She didn't suffer too much of the impact," he was saying, "she'll be out of here in three days as good as new."**

** Ms. Ama and Rin were reliefed to hear that.**

** "What about the Man in the Suit?" asked Nerine.**

** "He suffered the worst of the impact, to be honest, we're not sure he'll make it through the night."**

** This made everyone worry, as if they didn't have something to greif over already.**

** The news got to the Little Tokyo Railroad quicker than expected, one of the workers was telling all four engines about the Man in the Suit.**

** "It can't be true," groaned Li, "now my whole world is crashing down again..."**

** "Shut up!" snapped Percy, "you're just being redicous!" **

** Li had heard quite enough and puffed off to the sheds, the unused part of them, his driver and fireman shut the doors after dropping his fire.**

** Over the next few days, no more news came in about the Man in the Suit, Asa was released from the hospital, feeling better but a little sore. Li however stayed in his shed, Courtney and Luke left him alone, while Percy tried to get him out.**

** "Come on, Li, we need your help out there," he said.**

** "Just leave me alone, Percy." Li always said to him.**

** Percy and Luke did all the shunting throughout the day, while Courtney did the main runs to the warehouse distract.**

** Nerine came by in the afternoon to see the engines, she didn't say much, nobody did at all.**

** At last, by sundown on the thrid day, Percy could take no more, they needed Li to work again.**

** "Li, I'm coming in, like it or not!" He was brought in beside the little grey tank engine, looking down to his frames, "Li..."**

** "Get out of here, Percy," said Li sadly, "I don't want to see anyone, I want to be alone."**

** "Come on Li," snapped Percy, "you can't stay here forever, the Man in the Suit is going to be okay, before you know it, he'll come back."**

** "That's a lie, he won't come back and neither will Primula...or my brother."**

** "What?"**

** "A long time ago, when I worked on the Pennsylvania Railroad, I had a brother named Ken, we were the last of our kind, we worked together as a team, that was, till they took him away for scrap, I tried to save him but couldn't."**

** Percy continued to listen in.**

** "My driver said, I would get reunited with him soon but, I was never reunited with him, cause I'm sure he got scrapped. I thought things might be different here but, it's all falling apart like before."**

** Percy know understood, "listen Li, I know how you feel, at one time, I had another special friend, before Thomas, she was my special brake van, I was upset when she was taken away from me..."**

** "You know nothing of the pain I feel, you're brakevan wasn't a close friend, like my brother or the Man in the Suit, and for Thomas, he had Primula but, now they will never come back!"**

** "Li, that's not true."**

** "GET OUT!" he screamed, Percy's Driver pushed in the regulator and brought Percy out of the sheds, and leaving Li with tears coming down from his eyes.**

** Percy was coupled up to a train of building materials, and puffed off to the warehouse distract, but as he puffed along, he could only think of his old brakevan.**

** "Marigold," he puffed quietly.**

** All of the sudden, Percy came to a stop, out of the mainline, he had run of water.**

** "Now what?" asked Percy as he saw a headlamp, heading his way.**

**Alone in the World (Based on "Kanon-Episode 23")**

** Percy had been working too hard, and was really tired, he closed his eyes as the blinding headlamp came towards him, he was about ready to sleep, when he saw a familair face.**

** "Li," puffed Percy, and finally shut his eyes.**

** When he awoke, he found himself inside a work shop, it didn't look like any of the shops, he had been in before. He could hear an engine chugging around in the back of the shops.**

** "I'm sorry, did I wake you Percy!"**

** "Where am I?"**

** "Can you give me a minute, I just need to finish something up here, then I'll be with you!"**

** Percy was surprised, this mysterious voice said his name, but he had never heard that voice before, he was wondering who it was. A small tank engine pulled up beside him, he looked excatly like Li.**

** "All you really need is some water and you'll be on your way again," said the engine.**

** "Thank you," said Percy, "but how do you know my name?"**

** "For one, your driver and fireman told me and plus I've heard of you before, you're friends with Thomas the Tank Engine, am I right?"**

** "Yes, that's right," puffed Percy.**

** "I knew it, you're quite famous but, surprising enough you stopped out on the main line, I suppose Li isn't doing his jobs again."**

** "Li," said Percy quietly, then he remembered what Li told him before, "wait is your name, Ken?"**

** "That's right, Ken the American Tank Engine, it's a plessure to finally meet you Percy."**

** Back at the sheds, Courtney had returned with her goods train, Luke was the only engine in the yards.**

** "Percy's still missing?" asked Courtney.**

** "Yeah," sighed Luke, "and Li is still refusing to come out of the sheds."**

** "Alright this has gone on, far enough, let me talk to him." Courtney's Driver brought her outside of the shed, "Li, it's me Courtney, do you want to talk?"**

** "No," came the reply, "if you don't mind, I just want to be alone."**

** "I understand the pain, you are going threw, Primula was my friend too, and so is the Man in the Suit. One of the workers who build me said to me, to never give up on the ones you love, otherwise there is no hope of them returning, we need to stay strong okay? Percy was only trying to help and so are we, think about it!"**

** "Is he going to stay in the sheds?" asked Luke.**

** "Yeah, not to worry I'll help you with the shunting."**

** Back at the workshops, Ken was talking to Percy, when he noticed that the green tank engine wasn't happy, "is something wrong?"**

** "Li said I know nothing of the pain he feels, Thomas feels the same thing but, I do understand."**

** Finally after so many years, Percy broke down in tears and told a deep personal secret.**

** "Marigold was my brakevan before I went to work on Sodor, but after a simple accident, I lost her forever, so I decided to be cheeky after that, to help me forget her but, at times I can't hold in the pain. Li is wrong, I do know the pain he and Thomas feel!"**

** "It's okay Percy," said Ken, "it's okay to remember a close friend like that, even if they are gone, there's no need to hide this from your friends any longer, tell them and they'll understand."**

** Percy agreed to that idea but, still had his sad face on.**

** Soon his tanks were full of water, and he was on his way back to the yards, along the way, he found Li on one of the sidings.**

** "Percy," he said, "I've been looking for you."**

** "Yeah, I guess I made you worry, didn't I?"**

** "It takes more than that, to bring me down," chuckled Li, "listen I want to say I'm sorry that I snapped at you."**

** "That's okay, Li."**

** "What did happen to Marigold?"**

** "She was involved in an accident, she was an old brakevan and my close friend, after she disappeared I decided that being cheeky and getting into trouble would get rid of my thoughts of her but, it didn't work."**

** "I guess you do understand."**

** "Yeah, and you're brother does too."**

** "My brother? You mean..."**

** "He works at the warehouse distract, he's been here the whole time."**

** Li couldn't say anything, tears appeared from his eyes, "he's alive, my brother is alive. I guess there's still hope yet."**

** "Huh?"**

** "I'll explain on the way back to the yards okay?"**

** "Sure, after you help me with the shunting."**

** "You got it!" chuckled Li, as the two tank engines puffed off for the yards.**

**Still a Working Engine (Based on 'Kanon-Episode 24')**

** Work went on ahead, after Li and Percy returned to the yards, thankfully the good news wasn't to stop there, for the Man in the Suit was allowed to go back to work.**

** "Good morning, all of you," he called to his engines, the next morning.**

** "Morning sir," called Courtney.**

** "How are you feeling sir?" asked Luke.**

** "I'm feeling much better, still a little weak but, I'm okay, I'm glad to see you're all doing well considering that I was in the hospital for a while."**

** "Well we do our best not to disappoint you sir," said Li.**

** "That's good to hear."**

** Percy was glad to see that somethings were returning to normal, but he still felt sad for Marigold.**

** Later on, Percy was shunting in the yards, near the platform, "Percy!" called another voice, Percy looked and saw Asa smiling, "did you think I was someone else?" **

** "No," chuckled Percy.**

** He was parked beside the platform, while his crew went off to lunch with the rest of the crews and the Man in the Suit.**

** "I'm glad to see you've recovered," smiled Percy.**

** "It was nothing short of a miricle, the doctors said the Man in the Suit and I made such quite quick recoveries, which means there's nothing to be worried about now," Asa could see that Percy was still upset, "what's the matter?"**

** "I was just thinking about an old friend," Percy then told Asa all about Marigold, "it's all because of me, she was scrapped...I miss...her...so much," Percy broke down in tears.**

** "Wait, can you say the name again?"**

** "Marigold."**

** "Odd, I've heard that name before," it was then that Asa's face lit up, "of course, I know who it is, Marigold is the name of a brake van that works on this line!"**

** "What?! She's here?"**

** "Indeed she is," said the Man in the Suit, he and Percy's crew had returned from their lunch, "there's a little something I would like to show you Percy."**

** Asa and the Man in the Suit climbed on board into Percy's cab, with his own crew, then they set off the dock yards, pulling up outside of a small engine shed.**

** "There's a little something in there, that belongs to you, Percy," said the Man in the Suit.**

** He and Percy's Driver climbed down and opened the doors slowly, Percy's Driver gasped.**

** "Deary me...Percy, I think you're going to be in for a surprise."**

** The doors were opened up, then the lights were turned on, Percy's Fireman, Asa and Percy himself gasped, for there she was, Marigold, Percy's old brakevan looking as good as new.**

** "Marigold? Is that really you?"**

** "It is Percy, my dear friend," she said sweetly, "it's good to see you again after so many years."**

** "Your Fat Controller sent Marigold to us, after your first trip here," explained the Man in the Suit, "the workers have done their best for over a year and now Marigold is restored."**

** "How sweet is that?" smiled Asa, looking over to Percy.**

** What she saw, surprised her, there he was, the cheeky little tank engine of the Fat Controller's railway, crying as he stared at Marigold.**

** "You're alive," he said, "I thought I'd lost you forever after that accident."**

** Marigold didn't say anything, she too had tears coming out from her eyes, both of them were surprised to see each other again after so many years.**

** Throughout the remaining portion of his trip, Percy worked his buffers off with Marigold tagging along, behind his every train just like in the old days. At night, he would tell Marigold all about his adventures on Sodor and the most recent events.**

** Finally after three weeks of being there, Percy's trip was finally over and it was time for him to leave.**

** "Take care of yourself, Percy," said Marigold, "and take care of your friend, Thomas."**

** "Right," smiled Percy, "and you take care of yourself Marigold, I'll see when I come back the next time."**

** "I'll be waiting," smiled Marigold, as Percy was lifted up by Rick.**

** While Percy and the Little Tokyo Engines managed to smile, for a while, mostly everyone was still upset over losing Primula, but they were not willing to give up...not now, not ever!**


	17. Primula Comes Home

**Book No. 17**

**Primula Comes Home**

**Dear Friends,**

**Do you remember when Primula was taken away back to the realm of the demons, it was a sad moment for everyone, especially Rin, Kaede and Thomas. Well most recently, good news has come in about Primula, which is no wonder why everybody was smiling when I saw them, still I don't want to reveal all right now, just see for yourself.**

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Loneliness**

**-Lycoris**

**-What Was Regained**

**-Primula Comes Home!**

**Author's Note:**

**Based on the original Shuffle episodes 13-15.**

**Loneliness**

** Kaede and Rin were getting ready for another term at school, as per usual, Kaede was rushing trying to get everything ready.**

** "Rimu, we're going now!" called Kaede, then she looked down in disappointment.**

** "Come on, Kaede, let's go," sighed Rin.**

** As the two walked out, they looked back up to Primula's room, and groaned in pain, over her departure.**

** "Are you okay, Rin?" asked Kaede.**

** "I'm fine," he said, "let's go." Secretly Rin wasn't fine at all.**

** As they walked on down the streets, they spotted Drew getting his morning newspaper, he had already finished high school months ago, so he didn't need to worry.**

** "Good morning, Kaede and Rin!" he called.**

** The two didn't answer as they walked past, Drew could tell they were still upset, he didn't even bother calling out to either of them again.**

** Now school isn't the best place to be, when you are sad and today was no exceptation, Sia and Nerine were upset as well, Nerine knew that Primula's condition was worse off than they all thought.**

** "Is something bothering you?" asked Sia.**

** "I was just thinking about Rimu and..."**

** Sia looked and saw Rin sitting on a bench alone, "Rin?"**

** "Yes," answered Nerine, "and for Thomas as well, I hate to tell them both that Rimu might..."**

** "Might what?" asked Sia.**

** "Let's go somewhere private and I'll tell you."**

** Nerine told Sia everything that her father had told her, the night before.**

** "That's bad," sighed Sia, "I was actually hoping that she would come back and then all this sadness would go away."**

** "So did I," sighed Nerine.**

** "I guess we'll have to tell Rin and Kaede, say why don't we tell them tonight, over dinner? We can invite them over and then at the right time, we'll tell them."**

** "I guess so," said Nerine, "I just hate to imagine what they will say when they find out."**

** "If you're worried about them, I hate to see Thomas' face when we have to tell him."**

** Later that day, Rin and Kaede were walking past the Little Tokyo Railroad, Li was shunting some trucks in the yard, his smile seemed to be a bit bigger today.**

** "Good afternoon, Kaede and Rin!" he called, "how's life treating you?"**

** "Okay, I guess," said Rin, "Nerine and Sia invited us over for dinner tonight."**

** "Sounds good to me," smiled Li, "tell me is there any news on Primula?"**

** Rin and Kaede didn't say anything, "oh well don't give up hope," said Li's Driver, "there's always hope, cause today Li finally got to see his brother again."**

** "It's true Rin," smiled Li, "miricles can happen, Percy was right from the start, so remember...don't give up hope!"**

** "Right, thanks Li."**

** Both of the kings were talking over what they would have to say to Rin and Kaede that evening but, they were unaware that Rin could hear their every word.**

** "How long were you planning on keeping this a secret?" asked Rin, "we all should know!"**

** "Alright, we might as well tell you," sighed Forbesii, "Primula's condition has gotten so bad that there is the possibiltity that she could die, however there is a way we can save her."**

** "Then why don't you do it?"**

** "It's a last act," sighed Eustoma, "we would have to reset her emotions, meaning that afterwords she will never feel happiness, sadness or any other emotion again."**

** Rin just couldn't believe it, he walked away without another word, he was mad and sad. When he finally told Kaede about it, she cried throughout the night.**

** The next day, was a bright and sunny morning but, nobody was smiling, Asa could see there was trouble, she tried to get some answers but, it was no good, she tried to get it from Rin but, he disappeared quickly.**

** At last, she found him at the arcade, trying hard to get a new stuffed toy cat but, with no luck.**

** "Maybe you should take a break," said Asa.**

** They walked into the park, Rin admited his emotions to Asa.**

** "It's all my fault that Primula is gone, I only wish Kaede would blame me and as for Thomas, I hope he..."**

** "Stop talking like that!" snapped Asa, "you shouldn't blame yourself, and you shouldn't say that you want your friends to start blaming you either. Remember 'Don't give up hope'."**

** Rin gasped, he remembered Li and Percy saying that, then he remembered the sad face on Thomas' face, as he watched Primula leave.**

** "You made that little girl happy," said Asa, "you were only looking out for her, that's no reason to go beating yourself over, you should do something to help, like..."**

** "Go see her?"**

** "Yes, that was what I was going to suggest!"**

** "Yes, of course, I could go visit her and bring her home. I shouldn't give up! Thanks Asa!"**

** "No problem," giggled Asa, snapping the poor boy on the back again, "what are friends for, right?"**

** "Right!"**

** Later, Rin called Sia, Nerine and Kaede to meet up with him and Asa.**

** "I've decided to go see Primula," he said, "I'll do whatever it takes, to bring her home!"**

** "I don't know if that's such a good idea," said Sia, "it quite dangerous, plus in her state, I don't think she would want to see you."**

** "Maybe it's for the best," added Nerine, "we should pretend like she never came into our lives."**

** Asa was listening in to all of this and at last, she could take no more of this, "you call yourselves potential girlfriends for Rin?! Giving up like this, honestly, can't you see that he's in pain?"**

** They could all see that Rin wasn't happy at all.**

** "Sure, you're hurt but, Rin's been suffering too, and I know for a fact that Thomas is still suffering, I know cause Percy told me while he was here! You can't just give up on Rimu and you shouldn't give up on Rin!"**

** "You see Asa finally slapped some sense into me again," said Rin, "making me see that there is something I can do, and that is bring Primula back to our little family."**

** "And you're not going alone, cause I'm going too!" said Asa.**

** "I'm sorry Rin," said Sia, "I'm sorry I gave up so soon, do what you have to do...I'm going with you!"**

** "So will I!" said Kaede.**

** "Thank you," said Rin, then looking over to Nerine, hoping she would agree to the idea.**

** "I can't," she said, then she shouted, "I can't lose another person that I love!" Nerine was so upset that she ran out, Rin ran after her, all the way to the park, once again she was singing on the swings.**

** "Rin, do you remember when we first met?"**

** "Of course, eight years ago at this very park."**

** "No," said Nerine, "it wasn't me you met that day, you met someone else, who sang this very song...Lycoris."**

**Lycoris**

** "Lycoris?"**

** "Rin, do you know of the experiments Primula is a part of?"**

** "Of course, your father told me about it, there were three test subjects and Primula is number three, still I don't think it's right to use her a test subject."**

** Nerine still said nothing, till finally, "Lycoris was the second test subject, she was cloned out of my own DNA, she had magicial powers like me but, she was living in a dying body."**

** Lycoris was indeed the same as Nerine, she almost looked like her, except in the difference of the voice and the dark blue eyes instead of red, she would play with Nerine, until she started getting sick.**

** "Are you okay, Nerine?" she asked.**

** "I'll be okay," she said.**

** "I hope you get better soon, cause you know what? I heard that somewhere on earth, there's little island with talking trains, I think that would be a great place to visit, right?"**

** "I guess so."**

** "Hey, why don't I sing you a song, to help cheer you up?"**

** And Lyrcoris started to sing, it was the very song that Nerine sings to this day.**

** Shortly after that, Primula was created, but she was never along for long, as Lycoris was often in the same lab with her and tried to keep her company.**

** "Hello there, my name is Lycoris, what's your name?"**

** "I'm...Primula."**

** "Primula, that's a cute name," Lycoris sat down next to Primula and began to sing to her, her heavenily voice echoed through the room, and once and a while, Primula smiled.**

** "So Lycoris is Primula's real sister?" asked Rin.**

** "She is," answered Nerine, "she was always there for Rimu, and she always looked after her, she would often tell me about her," then she chuckled, "she often told Rimu about the talking trains, and how she wanted to see them."**

** Rin had to smile after hearing that, "I bet you that Primula is telling Lycoris about those talking trains, Thomas, Percy, Emily, Li, Courtney and Luke, they must be having a good time."**

** "They can't," said Nerine, "Lycoris is...dead."**

** Back at Kaede's house, Kaede, Sia and Asa awaited for Rin and Nerine to return.**

** "I'm sorry for shouting like that," said Asa.**

** "No, that's okay," said Sia, "I guess we really haven't been there for Rin, we've only been letting him down, I couldn't see that till now."**

** "Still," said Kaede, "for a while, we were all ready to give up."**

** "Be thankful that you didn't," said Asa, "I should know after the accident that got the Man in the Suit and myself in the hospital, and before that."**

** Kaede and Sia looked at Asa, a little surprised.**

** "I'm sorry, this isn't usually me," chuckled Asa, "tell you what? How about I go make some tea?"**

** "It's okay, I'll get it," said Kaede.**

** "No, it's alright," smiled Asa, "I can handle it, I've been here before remember?"**

** Just as Asa was walking out of the room, she stopped and fell to the ground, out cold.**

** "She's dead?" asked Rin, still talking to Nerine.**

** "Yes..."**

** Many years back, Nerine was terribly ill and everyone thought that she was going to die, even her father was afraid that his little girl was going to die.**

** Lycoris came into the room and noticed Nerine in her state.**

** "Use my life energy to save her, I will give up my life to save hers!"**

** "But, won't that mean that you'll..."**

** Forbesii didn't need to say anymore, Lycoris had made her mind up, but before anything could be done, she asked for one favour, "take good care of Rimu, she and Nerine mean the entire world to me."**

** "We will," said Forbesii.**

** "Lycoris' very spirit was merged into mine, saving me and killing her at the same time, I stole everything from her, her song, her voice and her love for you!"**

** At this point, Rin had heard everything and felt sorry for Nerine.**

** "I don't want to see anyone else die, not you, and certainly not Rimu."**

** "Well, that's why we're going to the realm of the demons, not only to see her but, help find a cure, we'll bring her home safe and sound."**

** "I'm sorry," said Nerine, "but I can't go..." then she turned and ran away, Rin didn't bother going after her, he knew that she needed some time alone.**

** Soon after, he found out about Asa and went to see her.**

** "I'm sorry to made everyone worry," she said, "I guess I overdid it, with the yelling and all."**

** "It wouldn't be the first time," chuckled Rin, "remember our trip to Sodor?"**

** "How could I forgot, when you keep reminding me, you idiot," she said but in her cheerful mood, "you know something, I wasn't always the girl I am today..."**

** Several years before Asa met Rin or Kaede, she was a sick girl stuck in her bed all the time, even on the days when she was well, her body was too weak, so she couldn't go out. As time wore on, she started to blame her mother, even though she was just trying to help.**

** "I brought you some soup," she said, "it'll help you to get better."**

** Asa slapped the bowl of soup out of Ama's hands, "this is your fault! You gave me this sick body, and now I might die, thanks to you! I HATE YOU!"**

** "I'm sorry sweetie."**

** "Sorry isn't going to help, I'm too sick to go outside, I can't make any friends, my life is wasting away in this bedroom and it's your fault! I wish...I wish I was never born, in fact I wish you were never my mother!"**

** Tears appeared in Asa's eyes, "surprising that she stayed with me, through the worst of times, and not once did she ever get rid of that smile. I know I shouldn't have said those things and now I regret saying it to her."**

** "Well, it's always good to forgive someone you care about," said Rin.**

** His mind thought back to a dark stromy night, where he was face to face with young Kaede, and she was crying and at the top of her lungs, she yelled out "I HATE YOU RIN!" He could understand the pain Asa went through.**

** "Yeah, you're right," Asa slowly got up and gave her ribbon to Rin, "I can't go with you but, maybe this will help."**

** She carefully rapped it around Rin's left arm, tight but not too tightly, "this was something my mother gave me to help me get threw the sick days and I hope it can help you in your time of need."**

** At last, everyone was ready to go, Nerine stood outside waiting for them.**

** "I've decided to go with you," she said, "I'll help you bring Rimu home, 'never give up hope' right?"**

** "Right," smiled Rin, "in that case, since we are all together, let's go bring Primula home!"**

** "Okay!" said all the girls at once, as they headed off for the portal to the realm of the demons.**

**What Was Regained**

** The Realm of the Demons is similair to earth, only with creatures flying around and beings can use magicial powers.**

** The entire area around the lab looked like a swampy wastland.**

** "It has to look like this," explained Sia, "for the experiments to work."**

** The entire gang walked forward, towards the lab, Rin lead the way, followed by Sia and Nerine and Kaede was right behind them.**

** The two kings took all of them down into the deeper parts of the labs.**

** "Now, Rin," said Forbesii, "should the worst come to pass, we need to know that we have your permission to reset Primula's emotions."**

** All the girls refused to that idea, "you have my word," said Rin, "but, that will be a last act, if all else fails. All we have to do is..."**

** "Never Give Up!" said the all the girls at once.**

** "Tell me Rin, do you think that a miricle will happen while we're down there?" asked Forbessi.**

** "You never know," said Rin, "we've seen enough miricles up to this point, to expect the unexpected."**

** At last they reached the lab doors, as they walked inside, there was Primula locked up in a chamber, not moving at all.**

** "She's been like that, ever since we brought her here," said Eustoma.**

** "PRIMULA!" cried Rin, "wake up!"**

** Kaede joined in as well, they both called out her name.**

** "Listen Primula," said Rin, "we all came here to see you and to help you get better, our family hasn't been the same without you. Now what do you say that we take you home back to earth? We would all like to see you come home again."**

** "Especially Thomas," said Kaede, "he misses you, just like we all have!"**

** Just as Kaede mentioned Thomas' name, a small spark appeared.**

** "What was that?" asked Forbesii.**

** "Primula," gasped Rin.**

** "Rin...Rin..." Primula's little voice could heard again, as she called out Rin's name.**

** "That's right Primula, it's me, we're here to take you home okay?"**

** "Can it be?" asked Eustoma.**

** "I guess, miricles can happen," said Forbesii.**

** Sadly their little happy moment wasn't going to last that long, Primula's powers went out of control, knocking Rin far across the room, Kaede flew a bit of a short distance, Eustoma caught her.**

** "Do something," he called to the scientist.**

** "I don't think we can!" He was flown across the room into the wall.**

** "I'm sorry Rin," called Forbesii, "but there will be no miricles today, we have to do this, like it or not!"**

** "No don't!" called Rin, "I'm not losing her again!" He thought back to Thomas' sad tears, then to when Primula got that new toy cat that she got a year ago, "not again! I will not give up! PRIMULA!"**

** Primula's mind had taken her back to the lab, where she was with Lycoris, and she was singing.**

** "Can you teach me that song?" asked Primula.**

** "I can't," said Lycoris, "I have to go soon, but before I go, I want you to have this..." and surprising enough, it was the very toy cat, Primula had gotten before.**

** "A cat."**

** "This toy is very special to me, what it means to me is love."**

** Primula looked back up, to see that she and Lycoris were in a windy field.**

** "Goodbye, take care of yourself, Primula."**

** "Wait, big sister Lycoris," Primula fell flat to the ground, "don't go!"**

** "I have to," she called, "plus you're needed somewhere else right now!"**

** It was then, Primula heard Rin calling out her name, then Kaede, and as a faint sound, she could hear the sounds of a whistle blowing.**

** "Rin, Kaede, Thomas!"**

** In the lab, Primula's powers were out of control in the worst of ways, until at last, Nerine was able to control the power in a small force field.**

** "Nerine?" Rin walked slowly up, Nerine's eyes had turned dark blue.**

** "Now's your chance Rin, you have to save Rimu!"**

** Rin ran up to the chamber, the glass began to break, then finally water splashed out. Everyone looked and there in Rin's arms, was Primula.**

** "Rin."**

** "Welcome back, Primula."**

** "Rin!" Primula slowly got up and gave Rin a big hug, he hugged her back, even though she wasn't wearing anything and she was all wet.**

** "Well done, Rin, I'm really proud of you."**

** "Big sister Lycoris," said Primula softly.**

** "Lycoris," smiled Rin, looking over.**

** "I want to thank you so much, Rin for saving my little sister, I know she'll be safe with you, take care of yourself Rimu!"**

** "Wait big sister, don't go!"**

** "I have to," she said, as yellow sparks flew away from Nerine's body, "but know that I'll always love you, Nerine and Rin as well...take care!"**

** Nerine collapsed, Sia grabbed her, and noticed that was crying and so was Primula.**

** "It's okay," said Rin, "this nightmare is finally over."**

**Primula Comes Home!**

** After a while, the scientist woke up after his little flight, then he used his magic to check over Primula's condition.**

** "It truely is a miricle," he said, "she has made a full recovery."**

** "Alright, welcome back Rimu!" smiled Sia, running up to her and hugging her tightly, Rin had taken off his shirt and gave it to Primula to cover her up.**

** "Well I guess that's one way to say hello," chuckled Rin to Kaede.**

** "I guess so," she chuckled.**

** "Sirs, do you know what this means?" asked the scientist, "we know have a successful test subject, we can start the project up again!"**

** "No you won't!" snapped Rin, "cause Primula's coming home with us!"**

** Kaede, Sia and Nerine joined Rin, standing beside him.**

** "Fine, we give up," sighed Eustoma, "again!"**

** "We can never say 'no' to our daughters or Rin," chuckled Forbesii, "plus I think that if Primula goes back to earth, she'll have a better chance of living there than here, cause Rin will always watch her."**

** "Do you promise to always look after her, Rin?"**

** "Of course, I will, we all will!"**

** "In that case," said Forbesii, "I am proud to say that Primula can finally go back to earth." **

** "Alright, did you hear that Primula, you're coming home!" said Rin, the other girls were cheering too, Primula just stared at them, crying a little then smiling.**

** When they got back to earth, Rin went to visit Asa and told her everything.**

** "And I thought you had some crazy adventure with me, when we went to Sodor," she chuckled, "I am glad to hear that Rimu is back."**

** "And it's all thanks to you Asa," said Rin, handing back her ribbon, "it really did help, it was almost like you were right there telling me not to give up."**

** "I guess that makes me your little helper right?"**

** "More like a good friend, who just wanted to help, thanks so much Asa."**

** "Glad I could help," then she had a thought, "what about Thomas, I'm sure he'll want to hear the good news, he must be worried sick."**

** "You don't need to worry about Thomas, we'll tell him."**

** That night, a little celebration party was held to celebrate Primula's return, as per usual, Sia and Nerine's fathers drank too much.**

** Nerine and Primula stood outside of Kaede's house, looking up at the stars.**

** "I wonder which one of those stars, is Lycoris' star," said Nerine.**

** "Her star?" asked Primula.**

** "Yes, that's twice now, she's saved my life and twice now, I never got my chance to say goodbye. I never even got to tell her how much she means to me."**

** "She knew," said Primula, "big sister Lycoris knows."**

** Rin and Nerine spoke again, later at the park.**

** "So is Lycoris really..."**

** "She's gone," answered Nerine, "she was special in her own way, I'll never forget her, especially when she gave me my second name."**

** "When did she give you that name?"**

** "After she met you of course, I was too sick to come to earth, so she went in my place, after she came back, she told me all about her little trip and the boy she met. She decided after words to name me Rina, then a few weeks later, she gave her life for me."**

** It was then Rin remembered, the day he met Lycoris and that he had won her the toy cat, the same one that Primula had, when he met her.**

** "Now, I can see things clearly, I want to sing with my own voice, and fall in love with you, in my own way, if that's alright with you."**

** "Sure," smiled Rin, "still there's one question I want to ask about Lycoris, did she say where Primula's toy cat came from?"**

** "I think you already know that," smiled Nerine, "you gave it to her."**

** Rin smiled, at least that was one more question answered.**

** Even a week later, on Sodor, Thomas the Tank Engine was still feeling terrible.**

** "Come on, Thomas," said Percy, "show a wheel, we need your help."**

** "What's the point," he sighed sadly.**

** Percy sighed deeply, then he noticed Rin and Kaede walking towards the shed, then he noticed someone else walking behind them.**

** "Take me to work driver," said Percy quietly, "I know Thomas will want some alone time, with his friends, if you what I'm talking about."**

** Percy's Driver looked out, then smiled, "sure thing Percy," he said.**

** Percy pulled away, Kaede and Rin walked up in front of Thomas, "how are things Thomas?" asked Rin.**

** "Just terrible," groaned Thomas, "nothing's been the same, since Primula left. I miss her so much."**

** "I missed you too, Thomas."**

** Thomas looked down, Kaede and Rin chuckled then moved away, to reveal the very being standing behind them...**

** "Primula!" he gasped, "is it really you?"**

** "It is," she said happily, "I missed you alot, I missed everyone but, now I'm finally home and I'm here to stay. Thanks for believing that I would come back."**

** Thomas didn't say anything, he had completely given up, until he remembered that when he was alone, he would wish for Primula to return. **

** "Your welcome," he smiled, Thomas was so happy that once again, tears were coming out, only now they were happy tears.**

** "And Primula," said Thomas' Driver, "I believe this belongs to you."**

** He handed her the toy cat, she gave back to Rin at Knapford.**

** "Thank you," she said happily hugging the little cat in her arms, then she climbed onto Thomas' buffer beams and gave him a little kiss on the right side of his face.**

** "Cinders and Ashes!" cried Thomas, spinning his eyes and blushing, everyone around could only laugh, then smile happily.**

** For a few more days, everyone stayed on Sodor, people and engines all wanted to hear about Primula's adventures and hear how she came home again.**

** As Stanley had said before, Primula got her special 'welcome home' ride by Thomas, she got the grand honor of riding along in his cab. Yes, the tears of sadness that were shedded weeks ago had now been replaced by the tears and cheers of happiness.**

** For Rin, Kaede, Asa, Sia, Nerine and Thomas, the greatest feeling they could feel at this time was the feeling knowing that Primula had finally come home and is here to stay.**


	18. Courtney the Japanese Engine

**Book No. 18**

**Courtney the Japanese Engine**

**Dear Friends,**

_**When this series first began, do you remember all the trouble, Courtney had gotten herself into. Some people were telling me just the other day, that I shouldn't write up a book for her, while others agreed that she deserves one after all this time. When I went back to Tokyo, I found out that Courtney had once proven herself again to the Man in the Suit and to her friends in Tokyo. After hearing about her latest adventures, I thought it was about time that Courtney got a book to herself, so Courtney...this is for you!**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Courtney and the Unsafe Turbine**

**-Out for a Spin**

**-Little Tokyo Records**

**-Courtney the Record Setter**

**Courtney and the Unsafe Turbine**

**Based on "Theodore and the Unsafe Ship"**

** It was a beautiful autumn's day as Courtney was puffing along with her load of supplies from the warehouse distract. She had most recently gone under a complete overhaul, and from the looks of her now, Courtney was looking better than before.**

** "Steam pressure's still good," said the Driver, "more coal fireman!"**

** "More coal going in," he called.**

** The Driver blew the whistle loudly, and Courtney cheered, "it feels good to be back on my wheels again!"**

** As she pulled into the docks, Courtney spotted an engine, she had never seen before, this engine looked like a diesel but, had a scruffy look to him, still it was her job to welcome the newcomer.**

** "Hello there," she called, "I'm Courtney, what's your name?"**

** "Stephen!" called the engine, "I'm an experimental engine known as a turbine!"**

** Courtney continued to look over Stephen, "was there a bad storm out on the ocean?"**

** "No, why?"**

** "Well, you look kinda messy," she was trying to sound friendly.**

** "I like looking like this," he said. Courtney said nothing more and went back to work, in shunting her trucks into the proper sidings, "so where's your controller?"**

** "The Man in the Suit, is busy in his office right now, don't worry you'll get to see him in a while."**

** "I can't wait," snapped the turbine, "I need to see the controller now!"**

** "I'm sorry Stephen," said Courtney again, "but he is really busy right now, so you'll have to wait till he comes out, and gives you, your jobs."**

** "I don't need to wait," said Stephen, "I'm going to work right now!"**

** Much to her crew's surprise, as well as Courtney, Stephen charged on down the tracks, away from the dockyards, and heading off to the yards.**

** "We better go follow him," said the Driver.**

** Courtney and her fireman agreed and so they set off, after Stephen.**

** When they reached the yards, Stephen was nowhere to be seen, or so they thought. Kareha, Drew and Asa were standing at the platform covered in sut.**

** "What happened to you two?" asked Courtney's fireman.**

** "That queer diesel engine passed by us and blew sut all over us!" snapped Asa.**

** "He's not a diesel, he's a turbine," Courtney explained, "he's on a trail run here, I told him to wait till the Man in the Suit is done with his work but, by the looks of things, he's only going to cause trouble."**

** "And we all know what happens when trouble comes into play," groaned the Driver.**

** "We have to find him, where is he?" asked Courtney.**

** "He went down the main line," said Kareha, pointing away from the platform.**

** Courtney was turned around on the "Y", then set off lgiht engine after the turbine, she didn't find Stephen, but she did find Luke derailed.**

** "What happened to you?" **

** "That new engine, that's what happened," grumbled the diesel shunter, "he was coming straight towards my train, so I try to move, then the next thing I know, he goes running into me, derailing me."**

** "That's it, he's gone too far," groaned Courtney.**

** Before she could go after Stephen again, Courtney went to work, pulling Luke and his train back onto the tracks.**

** "Now hurry back to the yards, before Stephen sees you again, I'll deal with him."**

** "Thanks Courtney!" called Luke and the trucks, as they set off back to the yards.**

** Before long, Courtney was in sight of Stephen, he was racing towards the warehouse distract.**

** "Slow down, you silly engine!" she called to him.**

** "You can't tell me what to do!" snapped Stephen, "I'm bigger than you, that means you can't stop me!"**

** He blared his horn loudly and in the next second, Li could be seen puffing into a siding, he was travelling back to the yards light engine, after dropping off some materials for the distract.**

** "Stupid show off! Reminds me of the engines on our old line."**

** "You mean, you've met his type before?" asked Courtney.**

** "All the time," said Li's Driver.**

** "After the Pennsylvania, I worked for the Union Pacific, and let me tell you, those turbines think they are the best darn engines to ever come out of the shops, well they are not!"**

** "What do you mean by that, Li?"**

** "It's quite simple, those stupid turbines run the way they want to...doing the opposite to everything and they won't listen to advice."**

** "That's it! I think I have a good idea of how I can stop Stephen!"**

** "How?"**

** "You'll see," giggled Courtney and set off for the warehouse distract.**

** Stephen was racing threw the shops dangerously, his driver was having a wonderful time too, Ken and his crew however was not.**

** "Need some help," called Courtney as she pulled in.**

** "Yes," replied Ken, "do something to get him out of here!"**

** "I'm on it!" She then pulled up, next to Stephen, "whatever you do, don't go down the old unused line!"**

** "Where's this line?" asked Stephen.**

** "Oh, it's just a bit of a distance away from here, down this line after you turn around of course, but you shouldn't go down there..."**

** Well that's excatly what Stephen was going to do, he charged out of the shops, got turned around and hurried off down the other line, towards the siding Ichigo was found on.**

** Courtney followed slowly behind, she and her crew were trying their best not to laugh.**

** Stephen rattled onto the siding, when all the sudden...his wheels bounced off and he was derailed.**

** "What happened?" he cried.**

** "You didn't let me finish telling you, why you shouldn't go down here, the tracks aren't strong enough to handle your weight, you've jumped off the tracks."**

** Stephen went red in the face, while Courtney got coupled up, she was looking forward to this.**

** Back at the yards, Asa and Kareha were talking to the Man in the Suit about the turbine, when they saw Courtney return with a goods train and Stephen on the back of the train, running backwards.**

** "I can't see where I'm going, do something driver!"**

** His driver couldn't, Courtney's Driver and Fireman had tied him to his chair to make sure he wasn't going to cause anymore damage.**

** "What's wrong Stephen?" called Courtney, "I'm taking you to see the man in the suit, you should feel honored right now!"**

** Sadly he didn't, the Man in the Suit was cross with him and his driver, that Stephen was sent packing, the next day and as for Courtney, she had again proven herself.**

** "That was a celver plan of yours, Courtney," said Asa.**

** "Thank you," she said, "but if it hadn't been for Li, I would have thought of the idea."**

** "Still you deserve the credit," said Li, "after all, you did stop this engine from causing any damage to our line, you must be proud of yourself."**

** "Just a little," she said with a smile on her face.**

**Out for a Spin**

** Wheel spinning is a constent problem for engines that run on railways, which is why all engines are fitted with special sanders, just in front of their wheels. Luke's was given to him, when he worked on the other railway, Li and Ken got their's, when they worked on the Pennsylvania.**

** Courtney herself got her's, when she was built.**

** Sadly sometimes, for any engine, the sander might not work and as a result, the engines will have the problem of wheel spinning.**

** Early one morning, Courtney was heading back to the yards, with a train load of empty trucks, the train wasn't heavy, and there were no clouds in the sky, so that meant all was going well...until...Courtney felt her wheels spinning.**

** "What's happening?"**

** Just as soon as she asked that, her wheels continued at their normal speed.**

** "That's never happened before," said the driver to the fireman.**

** "Indeed not, wheels spinning like that, while moving with a train, maybe we should give Courtney a look over, later when we get back to the yards."**

** When Courtney was brought into the shed, her Driver and fireman checked to see nothing wrong.**

** "I thought it would have something to do with your sander, boy was I wrong," mumbled the Driver.**

** Nerine was standing near the shed doors and was wondering what had happened, "I saw your wheels spinning on the main line, Courtney, what's happened?"**

** "I don't know," sighed the japanese engine, "I was doing well, and before I knew it, my wheels slipped. That's never happened before, has it?"**

** "Not to you, that much is for sure," said the Driver.**

** Drew was also there, and he heard about Courtney's little spin.**

** "It has happened to one other engine I know, the newly built Tornado the A1 pacific. His wheels actually slipped on him, during one of his runs."**

** "It wasn't anything serious was it?" asked Courtney.**

** "Not at all," answered Drew, "it only lasted a couple of seconds, compared to Gordon's incident, years ago."**

** "You mean when he tried to pull the express out of the station, and span on the ice?" asked Nerine.**

** "That would be it," answered Drew again, "that very event."**

** Courtney gulped, she didn't want that to happen to her, or have her wheels spin during her runs like Tornado.**

** The next day, Courtney was taking some trucks back to the warehouse distract, to be loaded up, when once again, her wheels started spinning like the day before, this time for ten seconds.**

** "What's wrong now?" she grumbled.**

** "I don't know," said the Driver, "if it's not the sanders, then what is it?"**

** The answer was quite simple, the rails were slippery due to the heavy rains the two nights before, too bad neither Courtney or her crew knew about this.**

** Once at the warehouse distract, the crew checked Courtney all over again but, couldn't see any trouble.**

** "I just don't know what's wrong with me," she said to Ken.**

** "It could be the rails, the sand might have been washed away by the heavy rains, the night before."**

** "If that's the case, then what should I do?"**

** "It's quite simple, go slowly."**

** "I'll try that, thanks!"**

** Trouble however was going to come to Courtney, soon. Once out on the main line, the train ran along smoothly, until they reached a spot of the line that was worse than all the rest.**

** Courtney's wheels span on it and wouldn't stop.**

** "Help!" cried Courtney.**

** The train slowed down, as for Courtney, her wheels span wildly, sparks flew from underneath her rails.**

** Soon the train stopped but, Courtney wasn't stopping.**

** It was a quater of an hour, before Courtney had used up all of her steam and finally stopped, she was reliefed too.**

** While waiting for the steam to build up, the driver and fireman carefully placed some of Courtney's sand on the wet rails. Once she had enough steam, Courtney backed up, while her fireman placed more sand on the rails.**

** "Alright, now let's move slowly this time," said the Driver.**

** Courtney moved slowly along, back to the yards, she was unusually quiet and was worried, what the Man in the Suit, would have to say, when he found out.**

** To her relief, he wasn't cross at all.**

** "This wasn't your fault Courtney," he said, "once we have that part of the line replaced, I'll ask Ken's owner if he can to a sanding job in the mornings, so this won't happen again."**

** "Thank you sir," she said, almost out of breath.**

** Luke and Li felt really sorry for Courtney, when she came back to the yards, that evening.**

** "That must have been a first to go spinning and then stall in the middle of the main line and still have your wheels spinning like crazy," said Li, "still that could have happened to anyone."**

** "Like Gordon or Tornado," added Luke.**

** "Just don't go telling either engine, this if you ever see them," groaned Courtney, "I know they'll never let me hear the end of it."**

**Little Tokyo Records**

** The very next day, there was an interesting surprise, as the newly built steam engine, Tornado had just arrived for a special two week visit. People gathered by the hundreds to greet the engine and his crew.**

** That night, he was to share the same shed with the other engines, he was very interested into meeting such interesting engines.**

** "I always thought that Japanese engines were suppose to be 3-Foot gauge," said Tornado.**

** "They mostly are," said Courtney, "but I was designed differently, I was built to run on standard gauge tracks. I've worked here on the Little Tokyo Railroad for years, before Li and Luke came."**

** "Tell me Tornado," cut in Li, "is it true that for your class of engines, you go up to speeds of ninty miles per hour?"**

** "That is true," he said, "the engines that came long before me, were designed for speed, and so were the other classes that Flying Scotsman and Gordon belong to."**

** "Have you gone to see the Island of Sodor?" asked Luke.**

** "Indeed I have," he answered, "all those engines there seem quite friendly, especially Gordon, when he found out about me...I remember the look on his face, when he found out that I was a newly built engine."**

** All four engines laughed, and continued to tell stories tell it was time to sleep.**

** The next morning, Courtney was out taking empty trucks to the warehouse distract, she was diverted into a siding, that was close enough to the city park...of course Nerine was there, sitting on the swings.**

** "Good morning Courtney!" she called.**

** "Good morning Nerine!"**

** All of the sudden, the two heard the sound of a loud whistle and the sounds of a high speed engine. Tornado came out of nowhere, blasting right by with some coaches.**

** "Now that's fast," groaned Courtney's Driver.**

** "I thought engines weren't suppose to go at high speeds," said Nerine also in shock.**

** "Oh we can go fast," said Courtney, "as long as we slow down before the tight curves, I guess the Man in the Suit told Tornado's crew about those curves, otherwise, he wouldn't be going fast like that."**

** "Funny," chuckled the fireman, "last time, I saw something move that fast, was Emily's trucks before they crashed into the station."**

** "Can you try not to remind me of my horrid trick?" grumbled Courtney.**

** "Still," said the driver, "I bet you we go at those speeds, if we wanted to."**

** "You would need permission, wouldn't you?" asked Nerine.**

** "We would," said Courtney.**

** Later on, that afternoon, Courtney was finished her shunting duties, while she saw Tornado come into the station, he didn't even look tired.**

** "Lovely line, you have Courtney!" he called.**

** "Thanks," called Courtney, as she watched Tornado race off to get his tender refilled with water.**

** As the sun was starting to set, Nerine came back with the book of records and showed Courtney how fast the doncaster engines were, for many of them have broken the record, many times like Gordon, Flying Scotsman and Spencer.**

** "They all seem to have one thing in common, other then being built in the same shops," said Courtney, "they were designed for speed. Where as I could never go that fast."**

** "Sure you could," said the fireman, "remember what happened when you were the runaway?"**

** "I thought I said not to remind me of those events," snapped Courtney.**

** "Actually, he does make a good point," said the Driver, "you were going fast at that time, as I recall, people said that you looked like a silver blur."**

** "Is that an insult?"**

** "Actually, it's not," said Nerine, "look, you even broke the record here in Tokyo for the fastest steam engine..." then read sadly, "in the Tokyo area."**

** "Bother!"**

** "You know something? If we use the long stretch of track, just before the line where we found Ichigo, I bet you we could get you up to speed, maybe over one hundred."**

** "Do you think we can?" asked Courtney and Nerine excitly.**

** "Well, first we'll need to check with the Man in the Suit first," chuckled the fireman.**

** They left the cab and went off to speak with the Man in the Suit, they soon came back with good news.**

** "He's agreed to it," said the Driver, "as long as we don't push Courtney past her limits and break her in the process."**

** Courtney looked down at her front end again, then looked up again.**

** "He also said that since this is going to be a special event, he's going to invite the people from the book of world records here for the run."**

** "Really?" Nerine and Courtney asked together.**

** "Of course," smiled the crew.**

** Courtney smiled brightly, she had caused lots of trouble to the Little Tokyo Railroad and was determined to finally make up for all the trouble she had caused.**

** "I will show the world and my railroad, that I'm not an accident prone engine, I'll show them, that if I put my mind to something I can do it!"**

** In a few days, people had gathered by the dozens to witness Courtney's record braking run. The line, she was going to be using was a long stretch of track with very few curves and went beyond the Little Tokyo Railroad, the Man in the Suit was hoping to use this track, so they could take deliveries to further destinations by using this track.**

** Courtney sat perfectly near the yards, on the beginning portion of the track.**

** "Good luck with your record braking run," called Tornado, "but please be careful, at high speeds 'anything that can go wrong, will'."**

** "I'll be careful," said Courtney.**

** Luke and Li stood by, on the regular main line, they wanted to see the entire show.**

** The Man in the Suit had agreed that for this run, that Courtney was to run with no coaches or trucks, and have only her crew and Nerine in her cab.**

** "How is Courtney going to do this?" Luke asked.**

** "It's simple," replied Li, "Courtney's got a good long stretch of track, she's got nothing behind her and her tender's filled to the top, so the crew will be able to get her fire hot enough. To put it simply, with all that working in her favour, Courtney will be able to run at high speeds."**

** "And they're sure, this is going to work."**

** "I certainly hope so."**

** At last, all was ready, plenty of famous people had gathered, even the author of the Railway Series/Shuffle books, was there, ready to get these stories.**

** "Are you ready to show them what you're made of, old girl?" asked the Driver.**

** "Oh yes!" cried Courtney.**

** Then they heard the blast of Li and Tornado's whistles, followed by Luke's loud horn. The Driver moved the regulator in, blew on the mighty whistle, and slowly wheel turn by wheel turn, Courtney rolled into life.**

** Cameras flashed brightly, movie cameras were rolling as Courtney started off.**

** "I know you can do it, Courtney," said Nerine.**

** Hearing Nerine's kind words, gave Courtney the determination and strength she needed as she started her record braking run, the whistle was blown three more times, of course it was done by Nerine.**

**Courtney the Record Setter**

** "What's her speed now?" asked the fireman.**

** "At least thirty five miles per hour," called the Driver, "put in some more coal, we need to bring Courtney up to speed a little more!"**

** The fireman was doing all he could, as he added more coal into the fire.**

** Courtney was getting excited, she was travelling along at high speeds, the only times she had ever done that before was during a runaway.**

** "This will make up for my past incidents," she puffed to herself.**

** Soon they were passing the warehouse distract, Ken was waiting outside by one of the platforms, "good luck with your record breaking, Courtney!" he cheered.**

** "Thank you Ken!" she called.**

** By now her speed had been brought up to fifty five.**

** "We're doing it!" cried the Driver.**

** "Keep going Courtney!" called Nerine.**

** "I most certainly will!"**

** Courtney's wheels span faster and faster along the line, the rails shook as she rattled on by. People were lining up, close to the tracks to see the entire event, they had never seen the japanese engine travel at those speeds.**

** "Sixty five!" cried the Driver.**

** The people cheered, Courtney's whistle went off in delight as she yelled out 'yahoo!'**

** The Driver meanwhile was looking over the map of the new line, there was one part of the line that said, point of no return.**

** The point of no return, was at least five miles away from the end of the main line, if an engine was travelling down those tracks at high speeds, it would go flying off the tracks and into a muddy field.**

** Still that was a long ways away, so nobody was worried.**

** "Seventy Five! You've done it, Courtney, you broke your speed record already!"**

** "Grand!" smiled Courtney, "look out world, Courtney the Japanese Engine is going to show you that she is not just a pretty face."**

** The fireman was still shoveling coal into the fire, when he came up with a horrible thought.**

** "I just thought of something, what if Courtney was never meant to go at high speeds, there is the possibility that she could fall apart."**

** "Should that happen," said the Driver, "we'll slow her down to a stop and go back."**

** Courtney could hear everything but, was more than determined to redeem herself.**

** "Eighty five!" cried Nerine, "fifteen more and you'll be going one hundred!"**

** "In that case, what are we waiting for? Let's go faster!"**

** The fireman shovelled more coal in as fast as he could go, the driver did all could to supply Courtney with enough heat and water.**

** People were still cheering for the japanese engine, Courtney was even pleased to see young children cheering for her, as she went up to ninty miles per hour.**

** A helicopter soon came into view, with a television crew, to film Courtney's grand run, the cameras were capturing all the action from above, as the wheels continued to pound the rails faster and faster then they had ever gone before.**

** "What a way to travel!" smiled Courtney.**

** "Ninty-five, ninty-six, ninty-seven!" called the Driver.**

** Courtney was now really excited as she was going really fast, and hearing that her speed was still building...she was enjoying herself, as all the sights before her passed by like blurs.**

** "Ninty nine," said the Driver, he paused for the longest time, everyone was getting nervous, then finally, "ONE HUNDRED!"**

** "You did it, Courtney!" cried Nerine, "you've reached one hundred miles per hour!"**

** "Yes!" cried Courtney, "I did it, I really did it! Yes! Yahoo, I really did it!"**

** People cheered along with Courtney, Nerine and the crew, as they continued on, the speed was still building, getting close to one hundred and five.**

** "Watch out Gordon, your record is about to be broken!"**

** Sure enough, in a short while, Courtney had done it...Gordon's old record recorded him at one hundred three miles per hour, Courtney was now at one hundred ten.**

** That's when it all happened, steam started popping out, bolts from the boiler started flying away.**

** "That's torn it," groaned the Driver, "Courtney's gone past her limit, if we go any faster than she'll break down!"**

** The Driver began to apply the brakes, reducing steam and slowly but surely Courtney came to a stop.**

** "Sorry old girl, but it looks like your record braking day is over," sighed the Driver.**

** Everyone was silent, but none more so than Courtney, she was disappointed, she felt bad, she thought for sure she was never going to redeem herself.**

** "We better go back," sighed Nerine.**

** The Driver and fireman agreed with her, they got Courtney into reserve rolling back along the line, this time there were no fans along side the line.**

** "I've blown it," she sighed, "I couldn't break the record, I am a disgrace."**

** As she rolled into the yards however, she was in for a surprise, people there were cheering loudly, and cameras flashed brightly.**

** "Well done Courtney," called Luke, "you did it, you broke our record!"**

** "And you beat Gordon's record too!" added Li, "you should feel proud of yourself."**

** "Indeed she should," said Tornado, "not many engines can go that fast, even with their fires buring at a hot temperature, you have done your railroad proud."**

** Courtney smiled happily, she looked down at Nerine who smiled back at her.**

** "I knew you could do it," she said.**

** "Thanks Nerine, and thank you everyone, I would never have been able to break the record today, without your support."**

** The Man in the Suit than gave out a speech to the crowds and told them all, how proud he was of Courtney and her crew.**

** Courtney's record braking run was the talk of the city for a long time afterwords, why just the other day, Itsuki was talking about it at school...and as everyone knows, if Itsuki is talking about something...other than girls...then it must be important.**

** As a special treat, Courtney was given some time to rest, then given a new coat of paint, a shiny new number which was the number 1 and on her smoke deflectors was her own name is shiny letters.**

** Courtney never lets that go to her head however, she knows better than that, she really has come a long way since she was first brought to the railroad, now she is a really useful engine, wouldn't you agree with me?**

** Tornado stayed in Tokyo for another week before going home and as for Stephen, he was sent back to the states with a note saying 'don't ever send this engine back to Tokyo', he's nothing but trouble.**


	19. Luke the Diesel Engine

**Book No. 19**

**Luke the Diesel Engine**

**Dear Friends,**

_**I decided to stay in Tokyo for a bit longer, after Courtney's record braking run. During this time, poor Kaede was feeling sick, but she wasn't alone as Rin and Primula were keeping her company and telling her stories of Luke the Diesel Engine and his little family from the Other Railway. The tales told were of the downfall of Melody and Ronald and the truth behind Max and what happened to him, and finally the story of how Luke came to the Little Tokyo Railroad was revealed. I hope you'll enjoy these stories that were told, all about Luke and his family.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Melody**

**-Ronald**

**-The True Story of Max**

**-A Diesel's Last Hope**

**Melody**

** Poor Kaede wasn't feeling well, she had gotten a real nasty cold, she wasn't going anywhere until she was better, which meant she couldn't go see Tornado or see Courtney's record braking run.**

** She was never alone for long, as Rin or Primula would come into her room, to keep her company.**

** "I hate being sick," she groaned.**

** "It's okay Kaede," said Rin, "we all get sick once and a while, it's quite common."**

** "I know," she sighed, "but, I hate staying in bed all day. Rin, do you remember when you used to come over for sleepovers when we were young kids?"**

** "Of course, I do," he smiled, "you would invite me over, every weekend."**

** "Well, do you remember when my mother used to tell us stories before we went to sleep?"**

** "I remember."**

** "I was wondering, could you tell me a story?"**

** Rin was surprised by this question, but thought it was a good idea and agreed to it but, for a while, he couldn't come up with anything, then finally...**

** "I do know a story, that Luke told me about his sister Melody, if you would like to hear it."**

** "Sure," smiled Kaede.**

** The story takes place many years ago, Luke worked on the Other Railway with two sisters and four brothers, Max no longer counts as one of his brothers, due to his bad behaviour and his recklessness.**

** Melody was one of the few engines that did what she was told, without complaining and was never late, and unlike the other diesel shunters in the yards, she was painted in bright pink, and her side rods were painted blue. This made things a lot easier to really know which diesel was which.**

** Sadly Melody was always being teased by one of the other diesel shunters, named Stephine.**

** "Slow poke Melody, that's you," she would say rudely, "you always move about slowly in the yards and out on the main line, I swear if you went any slower, you would be going backwards."**

** "That's enough of that," snapped Steve, "Melody is a hard worker to this railway, she works at her own pace, nice and slowly...that never bothers the manager, and it doesn't bother her."**

** "To be honest, it bothers me," Stephine sniffed, "going fast is the way to get the job done!"**

** "Not true," said Murdoch, who was still in surface at the time, "going at a slow pace helps, even with goods trains, now why don't you please quiet down, so I can get some sleep!"**

** All the other diesel shunters did and went off to sleep, except poor Melody.**

** The next morning, she spoke to her driver.**

** "Stephine called me a slowpoke, last night. She says she's always bothered by my slow shunting, it doesn't bother you, does it driver?"**

** "Of course not, Melody," he smiled happily, "with your usual speeds, it makes me feel safe and secure, with my job, I mean remember what happened to Max, he was going fast and reckless and that's what sent him away."**

** "Besides, you're a good worker," said Luke, pulling up next to Melody, "never you mind what Stephine says, you're not a slowpoke, you're a useful engine."**

** "Thank you Luke," she smiled.**

** With that said, Melody and Luke rumbled away to shunt some more trains for their steam engines friends.**

** For a while, all the work was going accordingly, with little mishaps, especially coming from Melody, with her there were fewer accidents, and the trucks never once played a trick on her.**

** "Don't play a trick on her, don't play a trick on her," they would advise each other, everytime.**

** Sadly, even as time would go on, Stephine would say that Melody was being a slowpoke and should pick the pace up a bit.**

** "I'm not sure, if I should," she was saying to Pug the saddletank engine, "going fast, could lead to alot of trouble. After seeing Max's little mishap that sent him away for good, I don't ever want that to happen to me at all."**

** "You do what you feel is right," said Pug, as he set off back to work.**

** As she watched Pug puff off back to work, Melody thought it over, she decided that she would do it, once and once only.**

** "If we take our train to the far end of the yards, quickly, we can probably get our work done earlier than normal, what do you say?"**

** "I guess it would be okay," said her driver, "but we're doing this once, Melody, okay?"**

** "Okay!" she smiled and set off to collect her trucks for one of the main line diesels.**

** Sadly, trouble was in the yards, that day, as a couple of school boys, were fooling around with the railroading equipment.**

** "Okay, now put that there," said one of them, the other boys were sliding a piece of rail, underneath one rail and hanging above another.**

** "Okay, now lift, losers!" said another school boy.**

** Three of the boys pushed hard, but stopped when they heard the sounds of a diesel engine coming, they ran off quickly, straight into the stationmaster. Meanwhile Melody was rumbling along quickly and was unaware of the danger, until at the last second...it was all too late!**

** Melody bounced over the rails, then she and the trucks slid towards the station, the stationmaster, the five school boys and the people in the station ran away quickly as Melody went crashing the station, destroying it and herself as well.**

** "Oh, my aching head," grumbled the driver, getting up, after the crash, "Melody are you okay?" **

** "I don't know," she grumbled sadly.**

** Sadly when the mess was cleared away, the damage could be seen, poor Melody had damaged herself completely and was beyond repair.**

** "You'll be happy to know that the troublemakers are being dealt with by the police," said the Manager, "but I'm afraid Melody, that you are beyond repair, I'm afraid we are going have to..."**

** "I understand sir," she interupted "but before you send me away to the rail yards in the sky, can you let me see my friends and family, one last time?"**

** "I don't see why not," he said with a sad tone in his voice.**

** Jinty took Melody's remains to the sheds, everyone was shocked to see the damage.**

** "The entire station caved in and destoryed me, so I'm going away to the scrap yards. I am going to miss you all alot."**

** Stephine looked up towards Melody and spoke up, "Melody, I'm really sorry that you were reduced to this, you're not a slowpoke, you are a useful engine."**

** "You mean, I was...but, it's okay, I do forgive you Stephine."**

** Stephine started shedding tears, everyone else said their goodbyes as Jinty took her away. Some of her parts would be used again in other diesel shunters but, mostly everyone was sad to see her go.**

** "Poor Melody," groaned Kaede, as Rin finished telling the story.**

** "Yeah, poor Melody indeed, Luke was actually crying during the last bit, when he was telling me the story, he says that he still misses Melody."**

** Both Kaede and Rin went silent for a minute, as they thought about Melody and thought that in the end, she would always be a useful engine to her railway and to everyone she knew.**

**Ronald**

** Primula came into the room, a few minutes later, she was bringing up some soup.**

** "What are you two talking about?" she asked.**

** "I was just telling Kaede about Luke's sister Melody...and her unfortunate downfall, all because of a prank."**

** "Well, at least she lived out her life as a useful engine, on the Other Railway," sighed Kaede.**

** "Ronald sure didn't," said Primula. Both Rin and Kaede looked over to Primula surprised, "Luke was telling me about him, just the other day and he told me, how he got his downfall."**

** "What happened to him?" Kaede and Rin asked at the same time.**

** Primula walked over to them, placed the soup on the table, and began to tell them...**

** Less than a month, after Melody was taken out of service, trouble seemed to return to the yards, as Ronald was always up to his old tricks. He felt like nobody could stop him from bumping the trucks.**

** "Alright, you miserable little maggots, get moving!" he would snap at them.**

** "Not so rough!" they snapped back at him, sadly Ronald kept on bumping them hard, around the yards.**

** Usually Melody was the one, keeping Ronald in control but, without her around and with the other diesel shunters busy with their own work, nothing was stopping Ronald, not even his driver.**

** "This is too much fun!" he snickered, as they went on ahead to bump the trucks again.**

** "If he keeps this up," sighed Luke to Stephine, "he's going end up meeting the same fate as Melody and Max did."**

** Stephine didn't say anything back, she couldn't say anything, not after Melody's departure...poor Stephine wouldn't stop blaming herself.**

** Ronald continued on, in the same old way and that's the way, he stayed for years, even to when the steam engines were to be retired.**

** "Good ridence to useless rubbish," sniffed Ronald, "those steam engines were starting to make us look bad."**

** At last, Luke could hold in no more..."I've had enough of your attitude, Ronald, the steam engines are our friends...they were here first, don't you go saying that they are useless!"**

** "But they are!" sniffed Ronald, "if you ask me, steam engines should just disappear forever and never show their faces in the yards."**

** "You really have no respect for any steam engine, do you?"**

** "Not a one!" he sniffed louder than ever, "the sooner, they leave the better."**

** Ronald thought his point was made, so he left the sheds.**

** "I'm really sorry about Ronald," Luke said to his steam engine friends, "I'm sure he means well...I think, I know he's going to miss you too, just like the rest of us do."**

** The steam engines all began to feel a bit better afterwords.**

** As the years wore on, and the steam engines disappeared from the Other Railway, all seemed too quiet...except when Ronald was in the yards, he was still grumbling and was always causing a great deal of trouble.**

** "Old relics," he groaned to the trucks, "you're not worthy of the materials you were built with!"**

** "That's telling them, old boy!" chanted his Driver.**

** The trucks groaned loudly as Ronald pushed them around. Luke was coming into the yards, and decided that enough was enough! He ran towards Ronald and his train and stopped him with a jolt.**

** "Out of my way, Luke!"**

** "Forget it," he snarled, roaring his engine, "you're a bully, Ronald, you're a lot like Max, thinking about yourself, in front of others, well I'm not going to let you hurt these trucks or any of my friends again!"**

** "You think you can stop us?" asked Ronald's Driver.**

** "No, but I will!" The two diesels stopped, as they saw the controller looking at them, in an angry matter, "what is going on, around here?"**

** "Nothing sir," snickered Ronald, "Luke here, thinks that these trucks are useful, well I say they are useless and should be taken out of service and replaced with more modern trucks."**

** "Go back to your shed, Ronald," said the Controller, "I will talk with you later!"**

** Ronald rumbled quickly back to the sheds, the controller then told Luke to do the shunting in Ronald's place.**

** "I'm going to have a little chat with him," he said.**

** The little chat wasn't a friendly on at all, the Controller told Ronald that he was to do as he was told, or he would be next to leave the yard.**

** "Yeah, like that would ever happen," he grunted.**

** Sadly that day was going come to him, sooner than everyone thought.**

** As usual, Ronald was doing his shunting duties around the yards, and as per usual, he was complaining about the old trucks.**

** "Get moving you, I don't like to be seen with you rubbish trucks."**

** By now, the trucks had reached their wits end, and were determined, more than ever to finally pay Ronald up, completely.**

** "We'll show him, what it means to mistreat, us trucks," they snickered to each other and passed the word down to the others, they were going to get him back at last.**

** As Ronald was finally ready to shunt the trucks out of the yards, the plan was put into motion.**

** Ronald stopped, this was their signal, they bumped into each other and started pushing Ronald backwards down the tracks. Faster and faster, the little diesel went, heading for an old warehouse, that was unstable.**

** "Stop Ronald stop!" cried his Driver.**

** "What do you think, I'm trying to do?!" growled Ronald and slammed on his brakes, but they were useless aganist loaded surging trucks.**

** "Faster! Faster! On! On!" they chanted as they pushed harder and faster.**

** Ronald cried out in horror for help, as he ran into the warehouse...then it happened, Ronald bounced off a piece of metal, left in his pathway, and before he knew it, he bounced off the tracks, slid on the ground and hit the support post, smashing it.**

** "What a ride," groaned the Driver, getting out...then he noticed the roof was caving in.**

** The Driver made a mad dash for safety, leaving poor Ronald stuck.**

** "HELP!" he cried.**

** Later on, that same day, Luke and the workmen came to take Ronald out of the warehouse, he was in bad shape.**

** "Well, I guess this is what you deserve," said the controller, "it will serve you a valuable lesson indeed."**

** "I'm really sir," said Ronald, "now can you please get me fixed?"**

** "I don't think so," he said, "if I let those workmen repair you, you'll just go back to the way, you've been acting for years, at least now, you'll serve us in a better way, as we will take you apart and use your parts for the other shunters."**

** "Please sir, don't do that, I'll be good, I promise!"**

** "It's too late for that now, it's over Ronald."**

** With that said, he walked away, leaving Ronald worried about his future...nobody did see Ronald after that day. As far as everyone knows, he was taken apart, his parts went to other diesels and the little diesel switcher was never seen or heard from again.**

** "And that's what happened," said Primula finishing the story.**

** "That's worse than what happened to Melody," groaned Kaede.**

** "Maybe so," said Rin, "but if you ask me or Luke for that matter, I think Ronald deserved it, considering the way, he acted."**

** "That's what Luke said," said Primula, "he did say that in the end, Ronald got what was coming to him."**

**The True Story of Max**

**(Based on the Original Story of 'Max')**

** "Somehow, I'm not surprised," sighed Rin, "considering the way, Ronald acted, he did deserve what was coming to him, just like Max."**

** "He was terrible," agreed Kaede.**

** "You weren't told everything about him," said Primula. Rin and Kaede looked over to Primula surprised, "Luke was also telling the real story behind Max's downfall."**

** "So there's more to the story, then what we were told?" asked Rin.**

** "That is correct," said Primula, "and I'll be more than glad to tell you."**

** Max was a horrible diesel shunter that worked with Luke and his family on the Other Railway, he was considered the eighth diesel shunter in the yards, but he always did think of himself as the number one.**

** "Out of the way, losers!" he shouted, as he rattled by.**

** The other engines were always annoyed by him, even Gordon was annoying by him, when he went to London with the express.**

** "Useless steam rust busket," Max sniggered, "go find yourself a scrap yard!"**

** Gordon was offended and blew steam off in Max's face.**

** "Rotten little shunter!" he snapped.**

** Max's horrible attitude got on everyone's nerves, even his Driver was annoyed by him, that whenever he wanted to, he would call in sick, he liked keeping his distance from Max.**

** Now, as recalled, Max was always rude to the other shunters, but he was worst around Melody and Stephine.**

** "Girls are too weak," he said darkly, "go find a spot to pretty yourselves and stay out of my way!"**

** Melody and Stephine both had hurt feelings everytime Max spoke, "he's certainly no brother of ours," snapped Stephine.**

** "I agree with you," said Melody crossly.**

** Even Luke was annoyed by Max's behaviour.**

** "You really have no respect for anything or anyone, do you...oh wait, I know one thing, you show respect to...you!"**

** "Why can't any of you ever see, that I'm the most important shunter in the yards, the rest of you are what people call 'speedbumps'."**

** In fact, that's what he said to all of the other diesel shunters, he would say it to anyone who was ever in his yard.**

** The manager was always getting complaints about a diesel shunter's rude remarks.**

** "Max, I don't know what your problem is, but I am going have to ask you to please stop that and settle down, otherwise I will have to take action."**

** "Fine sir, whatever you say," he said, everytime with a sly grin. **

** Max however, went on about in the same old way, his attitude never improved and he was as rude as ever, he would go on in the same old way.**

** "I'm really worried, Luke," said Murdoch, "I fear that Max is going to cause us alot of trouble."**

** "More likely, he's going to bring trouble to himself," sighed the little diesel, "I can only guess is when he does cause trouble and damage himself, our controller won't let the workmen fix him up."**

** Luke was sadly going to be right, for the day finally came, that Max's oversized ego, was finally going to get the better of him and bring him down...a peg or two.**

** As per usual, Max was shunting trucks around the yards, banging them as always, when he and his driver, got the call about the fuel train.**

** "That's a job, suited an engine like me!"**

** "I don't think so," grumbled his Driver, "besides Melody is going to pick up that train, we're too stay out of the way, do you understand that, Max?"**

** Max wasn't listening, he was thinking about taking the train himself and proving that he was better than the other diesel shunters in the yard. He began to move backwards and forwards hoping to take the train.**

** "What are you trying to do, get yourself hurt?" cried the Driver.**

** Before, he could stop Max, the brake level went off, and Max shot off for the train.**

** "Max, stop!" cried his Driver.**

** Max was smiling, as he ran towards the train, however when he tried to stop, he found that he couldn't. "What is wrong, stop me!" Then he realized that he had no driver.**

** "HELP ME!" he cried.**

** Max went charging into the fuel wagons, spilling the fuel out...then with one spark from one of the trucks, crashing into another one, the fuel went up in flames...worse still, Max had hit a truck full of gunpowder.**

** "Oh bummer," he snapped.**

** With the fire lit, and the gunpowder spilling out, it was a recipe for disaster, as a huge fireball went up into the sky, leaving Max trapped.**

** Melody was the one, who brought over the fire bargade, who got the fire out, only to find Max in a big mess, but still sniggering.**

** "What a bang," he laughed, "for the best engine on the line!"**

** "More like an engine, who's lost it," snapped a voice, it was the controller, "Max, your behaviour has proven today that you are too reckless and quite the troublemaker."**

** "I'm sorry sir, now can you send me to the works, I need to get back to work and show I'm better."**

** "No, we will not," snapped the controller, "we're sending you off for scrap!"**

** "What?!" snapped Max in horror.**

** "Your attitude has caused you far too damage, so there's no way, we can repair you or use your parts for other engines, so the best option is to scrap you, at least I won't be hearing anymore complaints from the workers, engines or passengers, reguarding you."**

** "You can't do this!" snapped Max, "I'm the best of the best, this railway will be nothing without me."**

** "Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?"**

** Melody then took Max's remaining parts to the smelters yard, where he was left.**

** The yards were soon repairing, and all went back to normal, till the incidents of Melody and Ronald.**

** "And that's the whole story," said Primula.**

** "What a idiot," said Rin angerily, "thinking that he was too good to listen to anyone and too eager to play it safe."**

** At last, Kaede spoke up, "I wonder why Luke didn't tell us everything before."**

** "Don't know," answered Primula, "but it's like Rin and Luke said about Ronald, Max got what he deserved in the end, I don't think he was ever going to learn."**

** Rin and Kaede solemly agreed with her.**

**A Diesel's Last Hope**

** "Three diesels scrapped, all because of three accident," sighed Rin, then he stopped talking, he just shoke his head.**

** "What about Luke?" asked Kaede, "he never did tell us, what really happened that brought him here."**

** "He never did tell me," said Primula, gathering the dishes.**

** "He told me, just the other day," said Rin, both Primula and Kaede, looked over to Rin surprised, "well I was curious and I wanted to know, so I asked him and he told me."**

** "What did he tell you?" asked Kaede.**

** "Well..." said Rin, beginning the next story.**

** Years had passed, as the last five diesel shunters were working furiously in the yards but, time was starting to catch up on all of them.**

** The original controller was replaced by a man, who disliked old fashioned engines, and as time, went on, some of the diesels were taken away to be replaced by more modern engines. The only three shunters left in the yards, were Stephine, Jacob and Luke.**

** "It's getting so hard to do our jobs nowadays," groaned Jacob, "I guess it's true, what they say about the mightest engines falling hard."**

** "Quit saying that," snapped Luke, "we have to keep going, we'll show our controller that we are still a useful bunch of engines, that are not ready for scrap."**

** "Like the others?" asked Stephine, by now her attitude had changed too much, "face it, Luke, we're doomed, our next stop is the smelters yard."**

** "I refuse to believe that," sniffed Luke, "just keep going on, and we'll survive."**

** Sadly, that wasn't going to be the case for Jacob, who's engine blew out on the next day.**

** The nasty controller decided it was time to send him to the scrap yards, without another word and without trying to repair him.**

** "And then there were two," sighed Stephine, watching Jacob being taken away.**

** As time went on, Stephine and Luke's drivers would their best to get their engines to run perfectly, and they did, which surprised their controller alot.**

** "How is it, these rust buckets are still going, I had to scrap several engines of their class already because of their weak engines, they're useless."**

** "Maybe not," said the stationmaster, "they've given this railroad great service for years and by the looks of them, they're not ready to give up anytime soon."**

** "One day, their engines will blow out, then it's to the smelters yard with them."**

** Once and a while, the original controller would come by to see how his engines were doing, he was sad to see some of his fine engines gone but, happy for Luke and Stephine.**

** "You two are making me proud," he said, "keep up the good work."**

** "Thank you sir," smiled Luke.**

** "Thanks sir," sighed Stephine, who by now was starting to lose all hope of ever being safed from her date with the scrap yards.**

** Sadly the day came, as Stephine's engine finally gave out. The nasty controller sent her off to be scrapped, she didn't even put up, a fight.**

** "Goodbye, Luke," she called, "I'll tell Melody that you said hello."**

** That was the last time, Luke would ever see Stephine and the last time, he would see the nasty controller, as the railway board were disgusted by his actions, so he was fired and the original controller took over, dispite his age.**

** For a few more years, Luke worked in the yards, all alone, with only the modern diesels to talk to but, he worked hard and did the controller proud.**

** One morning, his driver came into the sheds, looking sad.**

** "I think this might be the end for you, dear Luke," he said gravely, "the controller wants to see you."**

** Luke sulked sadly out of the shed, and rumbled up to the station, where the controller was waiting with...the Man in the Suit.**

** "Hello there," said the Man in the Suit, "what's your name?"**

** "My name is Luke."**

** "So this is Luke huh? I've heard about you, you are quite a unique engine."**

** "He sure is," said the controller, "Luke, please show the Man in the Suit, what you can do."**

** "Yes sir," he said sadly. So he went into the yards and shunted his trucks, into the proper lines, he did a fantastic job, the Man in the Suit was most impressed.**

** When Luke was brought back over to the platform, he saw the Man in the Suit, shaking hands with the manager.**

** "What is going on, sir?" asked Luke's Driver.**

** "Well," he sighed, "I'm retiring my friends, I cannot bear to let you go for scrap like your brothers and sisters, so I sold you."**

** "You sold me?" asked Luke surprised.**

** "Yes, but not to worry, it's for a railroad far away from here."**

** "It's a wonderful line," said the Man in the Suit, "besides that, I know Courtney and Li will be delighted to have another engine around in the yards to help."**

** "Where is your railroad?"**

** "It's in Tokyo Japan," answered the Man in the Suit.**

** Then the controller explained about the Little Tokyo Railroad, and what they did for the city.**

** "You don't need to worry," said the controller, "we'll have Luke repaired in no time and we'll send him right to you."**

** "Thank you," said the Man in the Suit, "good day to you and to you Luke, I'll see you when you come."**

** The Driver was delighted, "you lucky engine," he said, "you've just been spared from scrap."**

** "Yes but..."**

** "I know," said the controller, "Luke, I just want you to know, that I appracite all the work you have shown over the years, you'll always be a Really useful engine, in my books."**

** "Thank you sir," smiled Luke.**

** In less than three weeks, Luke was restored back to his full glory, then lifted on board a ship and set off happily for his new home.**

** "And that's Luke's story," finished Rin, tears had actually appeared into his eyes. Primula and Kaede also had tears coming down from their eyes.**

** "I'm just happy to hear that Luke got saved, in time," said Kaede.**

** "Otherwise, he wouldn't be working at the Little Tokyo Railroad today," agreed Primula.**

** "Yes, we should be happy to know that Luke is safe," said Rin, "he deserves to be in Tokyo, after all that has happened to him."**

** Both girls agreed with him.**

** In a couple of days, Kaede was all better and was back doing her usual housework and going to school. Whenever, she, Rin or Primula pass the Little Tokyo Railroad, and they see Luke, they wave to him. Luke smiles happily, as they did that.**

** "Yep, this is a good life for me," he said happily, as he set off back to his jobs.**


	20. Nerine and the Little Tokyo Engines

**Book No. 20**

**Nerine & the Little Tokyo Engines**

**Dear Friends,**

_**Our dear friend, the Man in the Suit was over exhausted and was in need of a good vacation, so Nerine offered to watch over the railroad while he was away. Much to her surprise, and everyone else's, two more engines came to the railroad, one named Big Mac and another named Shamus. Trouble however came to the Little Tokyo Railroad, with a few problems with Shamus, Ken and Courtney as well but, despite the incidents, Nerine was able to keep the railroad running smoothly, she has made everyone proud, even the Man in the Suit.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-In Nerine's Hands**

**-New Comers**

**-Ken's First Goods Train**

**-The Railway's Heroines**

**In Nerine's Hands**

** The Man in the Suit was sitting in his office, one cold October morning. He was working hard but, he was worn out, he never got any time off, since his accident, a month ago.**

** He was looking over the timetable, then he went out to greet his three engines.**

** Li, Courtney and Luke were getting prepared for the day's events, when the Man in the Suit came in.**

** "Good morning engines," he said yawning loudly.**

** "Are you feeling okay, sir?" asked Courtney.**

** "You look like you've been run off your legs," said Luke.**

** "I'm fine Luke," he chuckled, "now getting on to today's jobs...Courtney, you are to take a load of supplies from the docks, and take them to the warehouse distract. Li, you will be helping to restore the old siding, where Ichigo was found and Luke, you'll be doing the shunting in the yards today."**

** "Yes sir," said all the engines at once.**

** "Sir," called Li's Driver, "I've been wondering, about something you said the other day, about new engines."**

** Everyone looked over to the Man in the Suit.**

** "I'll explain when they get here," he said and walked off back to his office.**

** "New engines?" asked Courtney.**

** "Did we do something wrong?" asked Li.**

** "I don't recall that ever happening," said Luke.**

** "No," chuckled Courtney's Driver, "these new engines are coming to help with the extra workloads. The yards are going to get busier soon, especially with the siding being rebuilt and the main fast line is in service, ever since the record braking run."**

** "Plus, this will mean less stress for all of us," added Luke's Driver.**

** "Sad to say," sighed Luke, "I think it's already gotten to the Man in the Suit."**

** Courtney and Li sadly agreed with Luke.**

** Later on, in the day, the Man in the Suit was looking some important paper work, when he heard someone knocking on the door.**

** "Come in!" he called.**

** The door was opened, the Man in the Suit looked up to see...it was Nerine coming in.**

** "Hello Nerine," he said, "if you're looking for Courtney, she's down at the warehouse distract right now."**

** "Excatly, I came in here, to see you," she said, "I've heard that you're feeling tired lately."**

** "Indeed I am," groaned the Man in the Suit, "I haven't taken any time, since the accident, a month ago. Not to make matters worse, but the railroad is busier than ever...which is no wonder, why I ordered for two new engines to come."**

** "What are their names?"**

** "Big Mac and Shamus," answered the Man in the Suit, "I got Big Mac, from a railroad in Austratia and I got Shamus from a hertiage line in England."**

** Nerine could see that the Man in the Suit was worn out and needed some time off, then she had an idea, "why don't you go on vacation and I could look after the railroad for a while?"**

** The Man in the Suit, looked at Nerine surprised, "I don't know," he said, "running a railroad is a lot of work, are you sure, you're up to it?"**

** "Of course," she said, "and I won't be alone, I can always ask my father to help, and I can ask Drew too, considering he knows alot about railroads."**

** The Man in the Suit thought about it for a minute.**

** "Only if they agree," he said, "come in tomorrow morning, with your answer and if they say yes, then I'll leave the railroad in your hands."**

** So later on, that night, Nerine asked her father and Drew, during a visit to Kaede's house.**

** "I don't see why not," said her father.**

** "You know you'll have my support all the way, Nerine," smiled Drew.**

** The others were a little worried, for Nerine, "are you sure about this Nerine?" asked Rin, "I mean, you'll need to find a way to keep an eye on all the engines and find a way, to keep them in order."**

** "I'm sure I can find a way," she said.**

** "I know you can do it, Rina," said Sia.**

** "Do you really think I can?"**

** "Of course," smiled Asa, "you know the Little Tokyo Engines more than any of us do, so it'll be easy for you."**

** "I know the four engines there," she sighed, "but the new engines will be another story."**

** "New engines?" asked Kaede.**

** "Yes, the Man in the Suit bought two more engines, Big Mac and Shamus..."**

** "Shamus," muttered Drew, "where have I heard that name before?"**

** "I'm sure you can do it," encouraged her father.**

** "I think I speak for all of us here," said Rin, "that we all believe in you, Nerine."**

** Everyone agreed to that, Nerine smiled happily, while Drew was left thinking over the name of Shamus.**

** The next morning, Nerine and the Man in the Suit walked over to the sheds.**

** "My follow engines," said the Man in the Suit, "I'm going away for a while to rest up, until I get back, Nerine is in charge."**

** Courtney, out of all engines was happy for Nerine.**

** "I know you'll do a good job," she smiled to Nerine.**

** "Thank you," smiled Nerine.**

** "While I'm away," continued the Man in the Suit, "I want you three, to show Nerine the same respect you show me and I want you to follow her instructions accordingly, understood?"**

** "Yes sir," said the engines and crews at once.**

** "Now, I have phoned Ken's owner and told him the same thing, so there won't be any mishaps...also, I want you all to treat the new engines with respect when they get here."**

** "We will sir," smiled Li.**

** "Very good," he smiled, "well, I better be off, good luck Nerine!"**

** "Thank you sir," said Nerine, as the Man in the Suit walked off into the distance. "I want to take this time to say that I won't be doing this alone, as my father and Drew will be helping as well...I just hope I can do this."**

** "Of course, you can," smiled Luke.**

** "We have faith in you Nerine," said Li.**

** "We know you'll do the Man in the Suit and us proud," added Courtney.**

** Nerine smiled happily, then she gave the engines, their orders and sent them off to work. "Maybe I can do this," smiled Nerine.**

** Meanwhile, Drew was still thinking over the name, he heard the night before.**

** "I'm sure I've heard that name but, I wonder where..." That will have to wait, till the next story.**

**New Comers**

** Over the next three days, all went well for the Little Tokyo Engines. Nerine was doing an excellent job in keeping the engines in control, she didn't even need her father or Drew's help at all.**

** Drew meanwhile was looking threw his railroading books, looking for the engine named...Shamus.**

** "I know, I've heard of that engine before but where?"**

** The next day, was nice and sunny but, a little chilly, still it was a wonderful day for the railroad, as the ship had finally arrived with the new engines. The first one to come out, was in light green, had a tall funnel, buffers on the front and back and had a small cowcather in the front.**

** He came with four front wheels and four driving wheels and a queer looking cab.**

** Once Rick had lowered him to the ground, Nerine walked over to him.**

** "Hello there," she said, "I'm Nerine, are you Big Mac?"**

** "I am," said the engine, "it's a pleasure to meet you, now can you tell me, where the Man in the Suit is?"**

** "He's on vacation," answered Nerine, "I'm in charge of the railroad, till then."**

** Before, Big Mac could say anything, there came a cry from above...**

** "You have got to be joking, you're in charge? No way!"**

** The voice belonged to the other engine, also painted in light green with an english design, four front wheels and four driving wheels and a tall funnel but, with an angry look on his face.**

** "A little girl like you in charge, while the real controller is away, this can't be true!"**

** "Now, now Shamus," snapped his Driver, "that's enough of that!"**

** Shamus only snorted, Big Mac sighed unhappily and looked down to Nerine, "are there any jobs for us to do?"**

** "As a matter of fact, Big Mac, I need you to take the tankers back to the warehouse distract. I would advise you to first find Luke, he'll show you where to go."**

** "Right away!" called Big Mac and set off to work.**

** "Now Shamus, you are to stay in the sheds, till a job comes up."**

** "Whatever!" sniffed the green tender engine, puffing past...he whispered out, "loser!"**

** Nerine was shocked over the behaviour, of the engine but, thought it might be because he hadn't gotten any good sleep on board the ship. With that thought, in her mind, Nerine walked off back to the office.**

** Drew was still looking threw his books, when at last, he found what he was looking for...**

** "Oh yes, now I remember you Shamus, you low down troublemaker!"**

** Big Mac got along quite nicely with the other engines, even Courtney was quite impressed by the engine, despite his age.**

** "He is one strong son of a gun, that much is for sure," said Courtney's Driver.**

** Both the fireman and Courtney agreed with him, on that one.**

** Sadly, nobody was getting along with Shamus. Whenever they tried to talk to him, he would say rude remarks to them, especially Luke.**

** "Motor oil, traitor!" he snarled, "go back to where you came from!"**

** Luke was hurt, Li was nearby and snapped back at Shamus. The silly engine however only snorted crossly, thankfully his driver was more polite.**

** "I'm sorry for Shamus, he's always like this. He means well...at least I think he does."**

** Luke and Li looked over to each other, with disapointed looks on their faces.**

** By the time, the sun was to set, Shamus was finally given a job to do, he was to collect some coal trucks and oil tankers for the engines.**

** "I only want the coal," he snapped to Ken, "none of that motor oil for the traitor!"**

** "I've heard of you," he snapped, "you insulted my friends and brother, well you better start learning how to behave, if you want to stay here."**

** "Pah!" sniffed Shamus, "I'm staying here, no matter what I do!"**

** Shamus' Driver sighed unhappily to himself, as the workers coupled the long line of trucks behind Shamus, "I sure hope nothing goes wrong," he thought to himself.**

** Once coupled on, Shamus set off back for the yards.**

** "Be careful on the way back," called Ken, "most of the curves on the line are a little sharp, plus there's the hill, further ahead!"**

** Shamus however didn't listen, he was humming out a little tune to himself.**

** Before long, Shamus was thundering along, the trucks were starting to get worried.**

** "Can you please slow down?" they asked, "we don't like going this fast!"**

** "Just shut up and do your job!" snapped Shamus and continued on.**

** Soon they reached the hill, it's not a tall one but, it's still steep going down, plus it has a sharp bend, near the bottom. Shamus was soon at the top and started to go down it, a little too fast.**

** "Slow down, boy!" called his Driver.**

** Shamus didn't slow down, he went on, even faster down the hill, then once he reached the corner, he bounced off the tracks, along with five of his coal trucks.**

** "You stupid engine," snapped his Driver, "why is it, you can never listen to orders."**

** Shamus sulked unhappily to himself.**

** Courtney took the breakdown train out to get him and the trucks, Li came along, to help with the heavy load. Shamus said nothing and did nothing.**

** Once back at the yards, they all found Nerine and Drew waiting for them.**

** "Come off the rails, huh?" she asked, "and by the sounds of it, you weren't listening to your driver."**

** "And that should concern you, why?"**

** "I'm the controller, till the Man in the Suit comes back," snapped Nerine.**

** Drew then spoke up, "I thought I regonized the name, so I went ahead and looked in my books of trains and I found him, Shamus the bad mannered engine. Throughout his days on the original railroad, he came from, he's had over five hundred accidents."**

** "Better make that five hundred and one," muttered Li, Courtney snickered quietly.**

** "It doesn't matter about past accidents," said Nerine, "but today's accident does matter. Shamus, you are to stay in the sheds until the Man in the Suit comes back and has his talk with you."**

** "Why don't you just give it to me, now?"**

** Nerine looked directly at Shamus and started to glow in a dark red light.**

** "I would advise waiting for the Man in the Suit," whispered Courtney, "you do not want to see the princess of the realm of demons mad."**

** Shamus sadly agreed and went silent, Nerine's light dived down, as she calmed down.**

** "Nerine," called Li, "I have to ask, who's going to be doing Shamus' work while, he's in the shed?"**

** "All of you will," she said, "but if it gets to be too much, I'll ask for Ken to help."**

** Li was overjoyed. Nerine then told Courtney to take Shamus to the sheds, and for Li, to take the important goods to the sidings.**

** Needless to say, Shamus was going to remain quiet, at least for tonight, anyways.**

**Ken's First Goods Train**

** Since Shamus was going to shut up in the sheds, till the Man in the Suit came back, Ken was given his jobs, he was overall excited.**

** "I haven't pulled a goods train on this line before," he was saying to Luke, "tell me, what is like?"**

** "It's just pulling a regular goods train," said the diesel shunter, "but, you do get to see all the wonderful sights along the way. Haven't you ever travelled along the line before?"**

** "Only for a short distance," sighed Ken, "I haven't really gotten a chance to stretch my wheels, since I first came here."**

** "Well, at least you'll be getting your chance now, with Shamus locked up, you'll be doing his jobs."**

** Ken smiled happily, he was looking forward to it.**

** Sadly for a while, the little tank engine was still asked to stay in the shops, as the other four engines could handle doing Shamus' jobs as well as their own.**

** "Will I ever get my chance to get out onto the line?" he asked his Driver.**

** "You might," he said, "you never really know."**

** Ken was hoping that it would be soon, as he really wanted to do some travelling along the line. Thankfully he was going to get his chance, sooner than he thought.**

** On that day, it was raining hard, making it harder to do anything...if Tokyo is famous for anything other than being home to humans, beings from the realm of the gods and demons, it is the heavy rain storms that come down.**

** Ken had just finished arranging another train for Courtney, his Driver moved him back to his siding.**

** "Not today either," he sighed.**

** At that moment, the phone rang in the main office, then a few minutes later, the shop manager came out to see them.**

** "That was Nerine, she said that Courtney won't be going anywhere, for a while, until the rain stops. She's asking if Ken could take the train in her place."**

** "But, what about the work around here?" asked Ken.**

** "Don't worry," smiled the manager, "you won't need to do anymore shunting, till tomorrow."**

** "Cheer up, Ken," smiled his Driver, "this means you're finally getting a chance to travel along on the main line."**

** Ken started to smile again, now he was excited...that was until he saw the heavy rains outside.**

** "Are you sure, we can make it?"**

** "I'm sure, we can," smiled his Driver, "your bunker is full of coal and your tanks are full of water, so we won't need to worry about running low, plus with your strength, we know you can make it to the yards."**

** That started to build Ken's determination, as he and the goods train went out into the wild wet world outside.**

** Dispite the heavy rains, all around him, and falling into his eyes, Ken kept a good look out, and as they travelled along, Ken could see all the sights around him, including the famous playground, where Rin first met Nerine.**

** As they rattled on along, the trucks hummed out a little song, as they told Ken not to give up. Soon his crew were joining in and finally Ken, as they rattled on.**

** "I can do this, I can do this," smiled Ken, "it might have been years since I last pulled a goods train but, I know that I can do this! It doesn't matter how fast I get there, it ain't about what's waiting on the other side...it's the thrill of the climb!"**

** Ken's fire burned with more determination as he fought on threw the storm, lightning flashed and thunder crashed, still that wasn't dampening Ken's spirits.**

** "You can do it, Ken! You can do it, Ken!" called the crew and the trucks.**

** "I can do it, I can do it!"**

** Ken then remembered some of the stories, he heard of the engines of Sodor, continuing in the face of their greatest challenges and was determined to show his strength, his way!**

** Finally, arriving five minutes, early, Ken pulled into the yards, Luke was out there waiting for the train, along with Nerine.**

** "You did well today, Ken," she smiled, "maybe I or the Man in the Suit should call on you, more often if Shamus is to stay in the sheds for a bit longer."**

** Ken smiled happily. As a special treat, Ken was allowed to stay the night with the other engines, and he told them all of his story.**

** "I knew you could do it, bro!" smiled Li.**

** "You have done us all proud," said Big Mac.**

** "Indeed," agreed Courtney, "I wish you could work with us all the time Ken. With you around here, we would be able to get our jobs done with little trouble." She then gave, a look over to Shamus, who only sulked.**

** "Well thank you Courtney," said Ken, "but I really like working in the distract, it feels like home to me."**

** "I know what you mean," smiled Li, "I said the same thing, when I went off to Sodor."**

** And so the five engines talked about brave actions and good deeds done in the past to the present, till they all went to sleep. All except for Shamus, who was kept awake by the snoring of the other engines.**

**The Railway's Heroines**

** Over the next week, nothing more happened, the engines continued to work, with no further problems. Shamus was left alone in the sheds, still feeling miserable.**

** "To think, a simple little girl is in charge of the railroad," he sniffed, "I can't believe it!"**

** At last, on the day, the Man in the Suit was to return, Nerine had arranged for a special passenger train to give a tour of the line, and Courtney was to run on the front.**

** "I'm not sure this is a good idea," said the Driver.**

** "I agree," sighed the fireman, "Courtney has been having a few problems during the week, I sure hope nothing goes wrong."**

** Before long, the passengers were onboard, Nerine climbed into Courtney's cab, then after the guard's whistle blew, Courtney puffed away, blowing her whistle proudly.**

** "Do your best Courtney," called Nerine.**

** "You know I will," she called, as the train set out for the main line.**

** First, Courtney travelled along on the line, where she broke the speed record, then she showed the visitors, the siding where they found Ichigo and the scene of her crash, then finally they came to the warehouse distract.**

** Ken gave them all tours, showing the visitors where they kept all the supplies, the railroad needed and even showed their new improved engine shops, where they can easily restore engines.**

** "We're hoping to try it very soon," said Ken's Manager, "a hertiage line from America has asked, if they could send one of their old engines to be restored here, we agreed to it and it should be here in a week or two. Not to worry, all of our workers are highly trained."**

** After that, Ken gave them all rides in his trucks, so the visitors could see how the operations went.**

** Then finally it was time for the return journey.**

** On the way back however, trouble was due to come. Heavy rains began to fall all around them, Courtney tried very hard to keep good traction but, it was proving to be a challenge.**

** "Keep it steady girl," called her Driver.**

** "I'm trying, I'm trying," cried the japanese engine.**

** Then the worst came...Courtney's wheels slipped furiously and with a loud crack...something broke! The crew inspected the damage.**

** "What happened?" asked Nerine.**

** "I don't believe it," groaned the fireman, "Courtney has broken her siderods!"**

** "That is bad," grumbled the Driver, "come on, we better get to work in removing them."**

** The Driver and fireman soon got to work in removing Courtney's siderods off. **

** "This can't be happening," groaned Courtney, "I guess this is what happened to Edward, according to what Emily told me."**

** Still they had to get the passengers home, so once everyone was back on board, they tried moving Courtney along, but, with the heavy rains making the rails slippery and Courtney's wheels spinning on their own, the poor engine was going nowhere.**

** "I guess we'll have to be rescued by one of the other engines," sighed Courtney.**

** "Maybe not," said Nerine, "why don't we try..." and she whispered a plan to the driver and fireman, who agreed. Then they set off to make some adjustments between the coaches.**

** "If this is anything like Edward's situation," Nerine said to Courtney, "then I know this plan will work. The Driver and fireman will loosen the couplings, then you can pull your coaches one by one, similair to the shunting, that's done in the yards."**

** "I sure hope this works," groaned Courtney.**

** Once they returned, Nerine asked the Driver and Fireman to place sand down on the rails, just to give Courtney same extra help.**

** "Alright, let's go," said the Driver climbing back into the cab.**

** "Good thing too," said the fireman, "I swear I might catch a cold, from standing out in the rain."**

** Neither the Driver or Nerine replyed back to that, they instead focused on Courtney.**

** "Come on!" she puffed and moved forwards slowly. At first, it was tough for her to move but at last, she started and continued moving as she felt the sand under her wheels.**

** The entire train then began to move, one coach at a time, till at last the whole train was in motion.**

** "I'm moving! I'm moving!" cried Courtney, "thank the maker, I'm moving!"**

** "Well done, Courtney," cried her Driver, "you're doing it! You're doing it!"**

** The crew and Nerine listened happily to Courtney's steady beat as she moved slowly on ahead. Then at last, she puffed back into the yards, red cheeks and all and to the sight of the Man in the Suit.**

** "I'm sorry Courtney," sighed Nerine.**

** "What do you have to be sorry for?" asked Courtney, "if you ask me, you did a wonderful job out there and during the time, the Man in the Suit was away."**

** "She has indeed," smiled the Man in the Suit, "I heard all about what happened from Drew and I have to say Nerine, you did a grand job of keeping my railroad in order."**

** "Thank you sir," smiled Nerine.**

** "Maybe next time, I go away on vacation, I should have you come in as the controller again."**

** Courtney and Nerine smiled happily but, couldn't help but laugh at the little joke.**

** Of course, the Man in the Suit did talk to Shamus after that, his words to him weren't kind. His punishment was shunting for two weeks...**

** "That's better than letting Nerine show you how to behave," he said to Shamus.**

** Shamus gulps everytime he hears that.**

** The Man in the Suit also made this deal, that if he ever did go away for a bit, then Nerine was to watch over the engines, with a little help.**

** As for Courtney, she got new siderods and was back on the tracks, the very next day.**


	21. Secret Engines

**Book No. 21**

**Secret Engines**

**Dear Friends,**

_**Things have been quiet in Tokyo, as of late but, with a famous visitor in Ken's workshops, there has been a strong promise of interesting stories. First up, everyone learns that there is more to Sia than meets the eye as Rin learns of her real sister...Kikyou. Then hear the amazing story of how Asa chose Rin over someone else and finally see how Nerine learned how to cook for the first time.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Kikyou**

**-The Disappearing Act**

**-Asa's Scramble**

**-Nerine Learns to Cook**

**Kikyou**

** As October ended and went into November, things were a little quiet in the famous city of Tokyo. Until one day, when a ship came in, with an american visitor. Big Mac was coupled onto the engine's front end and pulled the engine to the workshops where Ken was waiting.**

** Ken moved the engine into the shops, slowly as not to wake her up.**

** In a few short hours, the engine woke up, and noticed that she was in the workshops.**

** "Hello there," said Ken.**

** "Hello," smiled the engine, "where I am?"**

** "You're in the workshops," said Ken, "Big Mac brought you in here earlier and I shunted you into place. You must have been tired, after your long trip from America."**

** "Just a little bit," said the engine, "I'm Wendy by the way."**

** "My name's Ken, welcome to Tokyo."**

** "I never thought that I would end up in the famous city of Tokyo, I always thought that Japanese railroads that ran steam engines, were..."**

** "Three foot gauge, yeah I know, but, this is a special railroad," explained Ken and told Wendy about how the railroad truely began. While doing that, the workers began their work on Wendy.**

** "This is going to take a while, isn't it?"**

** "I don't know," sighed Ken, "but if you want I could tell you a story, you know to help pass the time, while you are here."**

** "Sure," smiled Wendy, "I'm always interested in hearing some interesting stories from far off places."**

** Ken thought for a minute, then finally, he came up with a good story, "this story, is all about Sia and her troublemaking sister...Kikyou."**

** Wendy went quiet as Ken began the story.**

** It had only been a week since Primula came home, everyone was glad to see the little girl come home again, and feeling better than ever.**

** "Watch the house for us, while we're away," said Rin to Primula.**

** "I prepared a special lunch for you today Rimu," said Kaede, "it should be in the fridge or on the table."**

** "I know," she said happily, "thank you. Have a nice day, you too!"**

** Kaede and Rin smiled happily, as they walked out to the street, where Sia and Nerine were waiting for them both.**

** "How's Rimu doing?" asked Sia, as they started walking away.**

** "She's okay," smiled Rin.**

** "I bet she feels happy to be back, after all that has happened," smiled Nerine.**

** It seemed to Sia that not only had Primula changed but, Nerine had changed a little bit too, she seemed to be more cheerful now.**

** Even Itsuki and Mayumi could see the difference, and they were surprised.**

** "Haven't you noticed that Nerine seems a little different," asked Itsuki.**

** "She does seem to have a get up and go spirit," agreed Rin, "of course, she's not the only one, who's changed."**

** "Our little Rimu has become quite a chatter box," smiled Kaede.**

** "Still, I don't see anything wrong with the changes," said Rin.**

** Both Itsuki and Mayumi were almost speechless over what Rin and Kaede had said.**

** A little while later, everyone had gathered on the roof, for a special lunch, even Asa was there too, she had recovered and was glad to be back.**

** "I was getting bored all by myself at home," she said, "I needed some excitment," to prove her point, she slapped Rin on the back, then laughed a little.**

** "Well, I'm glad to see that you're feeling better," said Rin.**

** "Why, were you getting worried about me, Rin?" Rin said nothing for a while, Asa then started laughing, "of course you were, you care about everyone, you would worry over anyone."**

** Mostly started laughing at the little joke, except Sia.**

** Later that night, she went to speak with Nerine, "are you sure, you're okay?"**

** "I'm alright," she said, "I'm still a little sad that Lycoris is gone, but now I'm finally ready to move on and to show Rin, the real me and do things, I couldn't do before."**

** Sia had to smile, at this sight, "are you sure about this?"**

** "I am," smiled Nerine, "and now Sia, I think it's your turn to make the change in your life."**

** Sia was puzzled, she didn't know what Nerine was talking about, unless of course she was talking about the one being, who scared her, a little too much.**

** The days went pass, and still Sia couldn't figure out what needed to be changed in her lifestyle, as a result, she was left behind while everyone continued on their way to school.**

** One morning, Sia wanted to speak to Rin but, he had already stepped out to speak to Asa. She was asking Rin to help her after school.**

** After school was done, Sia went to the grogery store, to get some food for that night's meal, when she saw Asa with Rin.**

** "You sure are buying a lot of food," he was saying to her, "how are you planning on getting all this to the school tomorrow?"**

** "Well, that's where you can help," she said, "I'll organize the food tonight, and then tomorrow, you can help me carry it to school."**

** "Sounds like a good plan to me," said Rin.**

** Sia wanted to speak to Rin but, stopped before she could reach him, as she saw that face again.**

** Sia came home late, that night, she organized the food perfectly, then went into her room.**

** "What were thinking Sia?" asked the same voice again, Sia looked in the mirror and saw instead of her reflection was a girl, who looked like her...it was her twin sister, Kikyou. **

** "You had a perfect chance to talk to Rin and yet you didn't!"**

** Sia said nothing.**

** "I'm getting a little tired of this, back on Sodor, I told you to take care of that James personally and yet you didn't and now you won't go fighting for Rin."**

** "You don't understand," snapped Sia, "I'm just waiting for the right moment."**

** "By that time, it'll be too late, those foolish girls will have beaten you to him, by that time!"**

** "You really don't care about anyone, do you? You hate James, you hate Rina and you even hate me!"**

** "I'm just looking out for you, Sia but, all I see out of you, is a constent problem. Waiting for the right moment, pah!"**

** "Look, I do things my way okay? And I don't want to change that!"**

** "Well then, that's where we have a problem," snickered Kikyou, "it seems to me, that if you want Rin so badly then you have to fight...you had him for a while, but you always let him go, well no more!"**

** In a split second, Sia closed her eyes, then her facial expression changed to an evil sly grin.**

** "If you want something done right, then you have to do it yourself. You're sitting this one out, Sia, it's my turn to take over for a while!"**

** The following morning, Rin was out and about, earlier than normal, running to Asa's house.**

** "Me and my promises," he muttered, "oh well, I'm always glad to help."**

** "Hello there, Rin!" called a voice, Rin looked up and saw Sia, on the fence, for the park, "you're up early today."**

** "Yeah, I'm going to help Asa," he said, "what about you, why are you up early?"**

** Sia didn't answer, Rin of course had no idea, it was really Kikyou.**

** "So what happened next?" asked Wendy.**

** "That will have to wait, till later," said Ken, "I'm needed elsewhere, but I'll be back later to tell you the next part of the story, okay?"**

** "Okay."**

** So Ken puffed off to collect his train of supplies, while the workers went back to work on Wendy.**

**The Disappearing Act**

** Before long, Wendy's wheels had been removed and she was now hanging by a strong crane above, who was named Nayuki.**

** "Please don't drop me," groaned Wendy.**

** "I won't," smiled the crane.**

** Wendy felt a little lonely inside the shops, until at last she saw Ken arrive, he had asked if he could spend the night, talking to her.**

** "Enjoying your stay so far?" he asked.**

** "A little bit," she sighed, "although I'll be glad to get back on my wheels again. It should be a crime for an engine to be seperated from it's wheels."**

** "I can agree there and I believe Rin would agree with that too."**

** "Really?"**

** "Oh yes, especially after that day with Kikyou," smiled Ken and continued with his story.**

** Kikyou dragged poor Rin all over the city of Tokyo, further and further away from Asa's house and the school.**

** "Ready for our date?" she asked.**

** "Date?" Rin was surprised, "well maybe it can wait, till the weekend, we're suppose to be going to..."**

** "This can't wait till the weekend!" snapped Kikyou, "you're going on a date with me...and that's that!"**

** Rin was overall shocked by Sia's attitude today, for as long as he's known her, he never knew Sia to act like this.**

** Meanwhile, poor Asa had to drag all the grogeries to school herself.**

** "RIN, WHERE ARE YOU?" she cried out loud, "you better not be at the school already, you did promise me that you would help."**

** Meanwhile, Kikyou continued to drag Rin along, she stopped by a small resturant to get them something to eat, the resturant was close by to the Little Tokyo Railroad, where Luke was shunting trucks.**

** "Hello there, Rin!" he called, "shouldn't you be at school, right now?"**

** "I would be at school," he said, "but Sia..."**

** Before he could say anymore Sia came over to him, gave him a breakfast sandwich, then once again dragged Rin away down the street.**

** "Okay, what was that all about?" asked Luke's Driver.**

** "A complete mystery, that's what it was," said the diesel shunter, as he set off back to work.**

** At the school, Asa and Kareha went to see if Rin was in class, "I haven't seen Rin since he left this morning," said Kaede, "he told me that he was going to your house, Asa."**

** "Well, he didn't show up," sighed Asa, then she looked inside the classroom, "Sia's not here either."**

** "I didn't see her this morning," said Nerine, "maybe she's sick."**

** "Maybe, but what about Rin?" asked Kareha.**

** "Maybe, he was kidnapped before he reached my house," Asa was only joking but, Kaede thought she might be serious and ran off.**

** "Wonder what's gotten into her?"**

** Kaede signed herself out, then ran off to find Rin, but she couldn't find him but, she did find Courtney, shunting in the yards.**

** "Have you seen Rin?" she asked.**

** "Nope," answered the japanese tender engine, "I haven't seen him since yesterday but, Luke said he saw him, a little while ago."**

** Kaede didn't say anything else, she ran off to find Luke.**

** "I wonder what is going on," she asked her Driver.**

** "Who knows," sighed the Driver, "although I think this might have something to do with Sia."**

** The Man in the Suit was talking with Luke, when Kaede came running up.**

** "Shouldn't you be in school?" asked the Man in the Suit.**

** "I came out here, looking for Rin. Courtney said that Luke saw him this morning."**

** "I did," said Luke, "I saw him earlier, he was with someone, although judging by the look on his face, he wasn't having a good time."**

** "Oh no," groaned Kaede, and she ran off again.**

** "What is going on today?" asked the Man in the Suit, Luke didn't answer. The Man in the Suit was left stumped.**

** Meanwhile, poor Rin was having the worst day ever, he was over a few hours late for school and he knew Asa would be mad, the next time, she saw him and the worst of it all, Sia was acting in a weird way all day.**

** "Don't you let go of my hand," she said angerily.**

** Rin didn't let go, mostly because Sia was the one holding on tightly. The two went wherever Kikyou wanted to go, and in many cases, Kikyou threatened him if he tried to leave.**

** All day long, this continued on, even to when the sun was starting to set.**

** "Did you have fun?" asked Kikyou.**

** "Yes," said Rin, although he was lying.**

** "Well, I promise you, we'll have some more fun tomorrow."**

** "I'm sorry Sia, but tomorrow, I have to go to school."**

** "No, you will spend the day with me..."**

** "NO I WON'T!" he shouted, Kikyou's expression changed to a sad look, "I'm not trying to be rude here or anything, but thanks to today's crazy little outing, everyone's probably worried sick. I don't know what's gotten into you lately but, you know what I perfered the old Sia that I knew, at least she was kind."**

** With that said, Rin left and headed off for home, leaving Kikyou standing there in shock.**

** "Who does he think he is?" she cried to Sia, later on, "I try to give him a date, he would never forget and all he did was yell at me."**

** "That's because you forced him to go with you, aganist his will," snapped Sia.**

** "Oh shut up," snapped Kikyou, "if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be going out with him!"**

** "If it wasn't for you, Rin would still like me."**

** "He still does!"**

** "He does not, now he thinks I've gone crazy and it's all your fault! I don't know why you act like this, but, I want it to stop, before you hurt someone, like Rin!"**

** For a while, the two were silent.**

** "Fine then, I'll leave you alone Sia...and just to let you know, I never meant any harm."**

** After Kikyou disappeared, Sia broke down into tears.**

** Meanwhile Rin had to settle things over with everyone, they had spent most of the day looking for him, and that included Kaede. Then at last, he phoned Asa, she didn't sound too happy.**

** Asa gave him a huge slap, come the next day.**

** "Okay, I guess I deserve that one," groaned Rin.**

** "That's right," snapped Asa, "you said, you would help me and you didn't, why?"**

** "I guess I got a little sidetracked, cause I remembered I had to do something else, but, if I had remembered properly, I would have come and help."**

** "Alright then," said Asa, cheering up a little, "how about for the next two weeks, you carry my homework home for me, that should do as a nice punishment for a while."**

** "That's fine," said Rin.**

** Later that day, after Rin had taken Asa's homework to her place, he was walking off back to the house, when Sia came up in front of him.**

** "We need to talk," she said and lead him to a flowery field, "I'm really sorry about yesterday, but the person who dragged you around Tokyo wasn't me, it was my sister Kikyou."**

** "Kikyou?"**

** "Yes, she's a part of me, ever since we were born. She would have died, had it not been for me, of course she can be a handful at times, as you saw yesterday. I'll try to keep her under control from now on, and I want to fall in love with you, my way, not hers."**

** "Sounds good to me," smiled Rin.**

** "Oh and Rin, did you know that in the realm of the gods, a man can have more than one wife?"**

** Rin was shocked to hear that, and remained silent, till he got home that night.**

** "And that's all there was to know about Sia and her sister Kikyou."**

** "Wow," said Wendy, "but tell me, did Asa forgive him for that stunt?"**

** "Oh she did," chuckled Ken.**

** "She only slaps him on the back, just for fun," said Nayuki, "it's mostly a part of her personality."**

** "And what Sia and Kikyou, did they manage to work something out?"**

** "Sad to say, no," groaned Ken, "to this day, our dear Sia is still fighting aganist Kikyou, but who knows maybe someday, they can work something out."**

** Wendy certainly hoped so.**

**Asa's Scramble**

** The following morning, Ken was in the workshops, keeping Wendy company. Li had arrived with some new parts that had arrived that morning.**

** "I'm still surprised to find a couple of brothers here," she said, "where I come from, it's a rare sight to see two engines based on the same class."**

** "Really?" asked Li.**

** "Indeed."**

** Then Ken told Li about the story, he told Wendy the night before, Li smiled, "oh yes that Sia can get into trouble but, so can Asa. I seem to recall an interesting event that occured long before Luke came here."**

** The blaring alarm clock, finally woke Asa up, then after getting out of bed, she opened the curtains, she looked out her window and saw the perfect clear blue sky.**

** "Today's going to be a beautiful day," she smiled.**

** When she turned around, she noticed the present on her desk, it was given to her the night before, by a boy who said, he wanted her to have it. Asa was speechless at the time, so she didn't answer him but, she did take the gift.**

** She looked at the present with a worrying look.**

** Asa walked out into the kitchen, where her mother was making some soup, "good morning mother!" called Asa.**

** "Hi, Asa good morning! Would you mind tasting this for me?"**

** "You're a good cook mother," she chuckled, "I trust you."**

** "Oh, but I'm as good of a cook as you, please taste it for me?"**

** "Oh alright," smiled Asa and walked over, and had a taste of the soup. Her mother had forgotten to add some salt and pepper, Asa added them in, then tasted it again, "and that should do it."**

** Ms. Ama was impressed, "delicous," she smiled happily, "you know with your cooking skills, you'll be a bride soon."**

** Asa gave a nervous chuckle, "I'm not even dating."**

** "Your not? Didn't you bring home a present last night? I bet it was from Rin, right?"**

** "No!" said Asa, "Rin and I are just friends!"**

** "I refuse to believe that," said Ms. Ama.**

** Asa walked on to school, along with her friend, Kareha, on this day, they met Van in a terrible way, then continued on to school with little trouble.**

** "Good morning," called a voice, Asa stopped, for it was the boy who gave her the gift, "I'm sorry if I surprised you last night."**

** "Oh no, it's fine," said Asa, trying to sound happy.**

** "Good, I'm glad to hear that," he said and ran off.**

** A little while later, Asa was in gym class, her class was outside doing some high jumps, nearby was the football field, and there was the same boy.**

** "I bet you didn't know he's the captain of the team, did you?" asked Kareha.**

** "I knew that," said Asa.**

** All the girls watched as the boy, kicked the ball into the net, winning the game, he then looked over to Asa and gave her a thumb up, again Asa was speechless.**

** When it came time to jump, Asa wasn't focusing, as a result, the poor girl hit the post, and fell onto the mat with a huge bump, then fell off, groaining in pain.**

** Asa wasn't seriously hurt, she had only sprained her right angle.**

** "I'm sorry to make you guys worry," she said to Kaede and Rin, who came as soon as they heard.**

** "I wasn't that worried," said Rin, "but Kaede was, she nearly burst into tears."**

** "Stop it!" groaned Kaede, "well they told us that you were hurt."**

** "You don't need to worry," smiled Asa, "I'm okay..." she tried getting up but, instead sat back down on the chair.**

** "If you want," said Kareha, "I can try using some of my magic to heal your foot."**

** "That's okay," said Asa, "my foot will heal itself without magic."**

** "But you can't home like that," groaned Kaede.**

** "Sure, I can," smiled Asa, "cause Rin just volunteered to walk me home."**

** "Shut up! When did I agree with that?" Still there was no other way, for Asa to get home, not with her sprained angle, so Rin gave in and agreed.**

** In a few short hours, Rin had walked Asa home, then both of them waited for Ms. Ama to return.**

** "Oh my god, you haven't been here for a long time, have you?" asked Asa.**

** "No, I haven't," said Rin, "I remember both Kaede and I used to come here all the time."**

** "My mother says she really misses you guys alot...it's almost like yesterday, that you two first came into the cooking club...I've always envyed Kaede."**

** "Really?"**

** "Yes, I mean she was learning how to cook and clean, all for you, I wished I could find someone like that."**

** "Oh I'm sure there's plenty of boys out there, who are probably better than me."**

** "Maybe," smiled Asa, "but...at times, I can't stop myself as I fall in love with you."**

** For a while, the two remained speechless, until Asa flicked Rin on the nose, "you don't need to worry about me like that though, cause I have no intention of competing aganist Kaede, Sia or Nerine."**

** Both of them laughed for a while, Asa then got up, she groaned slightly as she tried to walk, she then fell...onto Rin.**

** "Sorry," she said.**

** "That's okay," said Rin, helping her back up, then carefully Asa sat back down, "I'll go get you something, okay?"**

** "Wait," she said, pulling Rin down, till he was sitting beside her.**

** Both of them were silent, Asa closed her eyes, her cheeks were going red as she blushed, so with Rin, then came the surprising moment...Asa kissed Rin on the lips.**

** The kiss didn't last long however, "Asa, I'm home!"**

** Ms. Ama was back, Rin quickly got up from the bed and sat in the chair, "oh hello Rin," said Ms. Ama, "I didn't expect to see you here...oh my gosh Asa, what happened?"**

** She could see Asa's sprained angle, Asa explained about the accident, "I'll get you some ice for it," said Ms. Ama.**

** Rin looked back over to Asa, who only stuck her tounge out to him.**

** "You're joking," gasped Rin, "you weren't being serious, were you?"**

** "I guess you'll never know, will you?"**

** Rin sighed deeply, while Asa laughed happily, only she knew...for the time being.**

** "That Asa," said Li, as he finished telling the story, "sometimes I think that her greatest hobby is messing around with Rin."**

** "Oh well," smiled Ken.**

** "What about the boy?" asked Nayuki.**

** "She gave the present back to him," said Li, "and told him that she can't fall in love with him. She says that she doesn't to change her life for some boy."**

** "Tell me though," said Wendy, "was Asa really being serious with Rin?"**

** Neither Li nor Ken, had the answer to that question. But we know Asa was only teasing, wasn't she?**

**Author's Note:**

**Although this story was based on Episode 7 'Romantic Scramble', I had adapted a small bit from the original Shuffle video game where Asa kissed Rin on the lips in that very same situation.**

**Nerine Learns to Cook**

** The workers were finally ready to take Wendy apart, she knew that it would be a while before, she could be seen.**

** They had already removed her wheels and cab, by lunchtime, as they went off, Wendy however wasn't alone for long, while Nayuki continued to hold her up and Marigold (Percy's old brakevan) was parked nearby.**

** "I wish those workmen would hurry with their lunches already," groaned Nayuki.**

** "They might have a really good meal, you never know," said Marigold.**

** "Personally, I don't mind waiting," said Wendy, "I'm not looking forward to being taken apart."**

** "Talking about lunches, reminds me of what Courtney told me about Nerine learning how to cook."**

** "Did she have a difficult time learning?" asked Wendy.**

** "Well, a little bit," smiled the old brakevan, as she began telling the story.**

** Over a year ago, just before summer vacation, the students were all helping to clean the classrooms up. Nerine was trying to clear the chuck dust off the brushes but was instead blowing it into her face, making her cough.**

** "Try it like this," said Rin.**

** He patted on one brush with a ruler, away from the window. Nerine then gave it a try.**

** "Are you two kissing over there?"**

** Both Nerine and Rin looked, Sia, Kaede, and Mayumi could see them like that, they were all trying hard not to laugh at Mayumi's little joke.**

** In a short while, Nerine and Rin were taking the rubbish bins out, when they ran into two boys making fun of Rin.**

** "Here we go again," sighed Rin (by now, he was getting used to it).**

** Nerine however hadn't, she had had enough...she started glowing in a dark red light, the skies above changed from sky blue to dark grey, lightning came down and struck the two boys.**

** "What are you trying to do Nerine?" asked the first boy.**

** "Are you trying to kill us?" asked the second boy.**

** "That's just what I had planned," said Nerine, in a voice that sounded sweet but deadly.**

** "Ah, Nerine..."**

** "Hold on a second, Rin, I'm not done with them."**

** "What do you mean you're not done with them?"**

** Nerine didn't answer, instead she produced a dark energy orb, "now for all your ignorance, I'll send you to obivion!"**

** The orb was fired, and in a blink of an eye, part of the school was ruined, a giant hole could be seen in the ground, and the boys could be seen hurt but alive.**

** Nerine was let off with a warning, she and Rin then went off to rejoin their friends, as they all headed off for home.**

** "I'm really sorry about today," Nerine said to Rin, "I bet you're thinking that I'm a monster right?"**

** "No, not at all," he said.**

** "Really?"**

** "Of course."**

** Nerine smiled and was about to leave, when she asked Rin, "would it be okay if I fall in love with you, even more?"**

** Rin didn't know what to say, Nerine continued to smile, he didn't need to say anything, she knew the answer already.**

** The next day, everyone gathered on the rooftop to have lunch together, it was the one thing, they all did together as friends.**

** Nerine looked on to Sia and Kaede's lunches, they were always made by themselves, while her own lunch was made by her father, it made her feel bad.**

** Sometime, during their lunch, Kaede made the suggestion that they could have a picnic on Sunday.**

** "Would it be okay, if I invite Asa?" she asked.**

** "Sure," smiled Rin, "it wouldn't be a picnic without everyone there."**

** "I cannot wait to see what you are going to make Rina," said Sia.**

** This started to make Nerine worry.**

** A little while later, she was talking with Courtney, she was telling the japanese engine about her predicament.**

** "What am I going to do?" she asked.**

** "Maybe you should try," suggested Courtney, "you don't know if it's hard or not, unless you try."**

** "Thanks Courtney, I'll try."**

** Trying however, was harder than Nerine thought, as a result, while cutting vegatables, she gave herself a small cut.**

** "Nerine, are you okay?" **

** Asa had just come in, she quickly got out a bandage and wrapped it around Nerine's finger.**

** "Thank you," she said, "those come in handy, don't they?"**

** "A good cook's always got to be prepared...what were you trying to do, anyways?"**

** Nerine sighed, then told Asa, what she was planning to do, "but, I'm not really good, could you teach me Asa?"**

** "Sure," she smiled.**

** For days, afterwords Asa taught Nerine a few recipes. All the while, Nerine wouldn't talk to Rin, she was worried that he would laugh at her.**

** "Maybe you should tell him," Asa said to Nerine, "Rin's been worried about you."**

** "What if he makes fun of me?"**

** "Rin? No way, I've known him for a long time and I know, he would never do that."**

** Hearing that come from Asa, made Nerine feel better, so she ran off to find him. She was just in time, he was just leaving, when Nerine came walking in.**

** "I'm sorry to make you worry Rin...I was just afraid that you would laugh at me," she then told him, what she had been up to.**

** "Nerine, I would never laugh at you," he said, "friends don't do that. I think it's a great idea to learn how to cook, I can't wait to see what you're going to make."**

** Seeing Rin smile at that moment, made Nerine smile too, and she promised to do her best.**

** And on that sunday, Nerine presented her first ever made meal, it was...an omelet. Rin got the honors of tasting it first.**

** "It's delicous," he said, this made Nerine feel much better, as she watched everyone eating the omelet she had made.**

** "Ever since, Nerine's become a great cook, after she did learn some other recipes."**

** "Why?" asked Wendy.**

** "From what I was told, from Courtney, Nerine only made omelets for a long time." Nayuki, Marigold and Wendy laughed for a short bit.**

** That night, just before Wendy was to be taken apart, she kept on thinking about the stories she was told, "just wait till I tell these stories to my friends, when I get home."**

** With that happy thought in her head, Wendy closed her eyes and went off happily to sleep.**

**Author's Note:**

**Nayuki is based off the basic prototype of rolling cranes, similair to Clayton the crane from 'Theodore Tugboat', only comes with long chains.**


	22. Little Tokyo Adventures

**Book No. 22**

**Little Tokyo Adventures**

**Dear Friends**

_**There hasn't been too much work on Thomas' branch line, so our favourite little blue tank engine, has been sent to the city of Tokyo, to help with the workloads. During his stay, he hears about the time, Kaede got sick, then he hears about the time Primula got her toy cat from Rin. Then he has to work with Big Mac and Shamus, I think he only likes working with one of them, can you guess who? And lastly, Asa and Rin go out on their very first date. There was so much to write about, and I hope you'll enjoy reading these tales.**_

**The Author**

**The Stories:**

**-Where Do I Belong?**

**-Primula Smiles!**

**-Big Mac, Thomas and Shamus**

**-First Time Going Out Together**

**Where Do I Belong?**

** Work was a little slow on Thomas' branch line, so the Fat Controller thought it would be a good idea if Thomas went off to the city of Tokyo, to help for a while.**

** When he arrived, he was surprised to find two more engines on the line. He soon became good friends with Big Mac, while Shamus on the other hand was too much of a handful, and was rude to Thomas.**

** "What a horrid engine," he thought to himself.**

** That night, Thomas was the only engine awake, while Big Mac, Li and Luke were resting, Shamus had of course, come off the tracks and now Courtney was out helping him.**

** "Why does Shamus do that?" he thought to himself.**

** It wasn't long before Courtney came back with Shamus, she shunted him into his shed, then backed in beside Thomas.**

** "It has been a while, since you came here, huh Thomas?" asked Courtney.**

** "Not since the tenth book party," he sighed, "still I'm glad to see that everything is okay."**

** "You should have been here, when Nerine was in charge."**

** "Nerine was in charge of the railroad?" Thomas asked.**

** "Oh yes," she smiled, "and you'll be happy to know that everyone else is doing okay, including Primula, although she has become a bit of a chatter box."**

** "Doesn't bother me, I'm just glad to see her safe and sound."**

** "Same here," smiled Courtney, "I can remember something Nerine told me a couple of months ago about the time Kaede got sick back last June, she was worried that Rin didn't like her anymore."**

** The day had started off a little quietly, as Rin was woken up by another nightmare, lately he had been having one bad dream after another, at that moment, he heard some grinding noises coming from down the hallway.**

** "You have got to be kidding me," he groaned, "what is that noise?"**

** The noise was coming from Primula, who crushing some flowers in a small brown bag, with a roller, Rin felt it best, not to ask, what she was doing.**

** "Have you seen Kaede?" he asked.**

** "I haven't seen her yet," she answered.**

** Rin walked into the kitchen, the tap was still turned on, and a spoon was sitting on the floor...sad to say, that wasn't all. Kaede could be seen passed out, at the far end of the room.**

** "Oh my gosh, are you okay, what happened?" asked Rin.**

** Kaede didn't answer, her eyes were shut and she was breathing heavily, Rin placed his hand on her forehead.**

** "You've got a high fever," he gasped.**

** In a short while, after Primula helped Rin to get Kaede back into her room, they called for a doctor.**

** "It's just a common cold that got out of hand," he said, "make sure she gets as much rest as possible."**

** "Thank you, doctor," said Rin, he looked worried and wondered why Kaede would push herself too hard.**

** Lately, ever since Sia, Nerine and Primula came into Rin's life, Kaede felt that he didn't need her around anymore, she continued to worry about it. She worried even more when Asa, Sia and Nerine came to help that day.**

** "We brought some pasteries from the cafeteria with your homework on the side," Asa said, as a joke, "yummy."**

** Both Nerine and Sia giggled but Kaede wasn't.**

** "Taking care of everyone is my job, so I rather..."**

** "Not today," said Asa sternly, "you need to rest, we'll take care of all the housework."**

** And so that's what the other girls did, Asa took care of the cooking, Sia helped with the housework and Nerine tried to help too...but messed up, a little bit.**

** All the while, poor Kaede layed there in bed, looking sadder than before.**

** "Lately, I've been spending less time with Rin," she groaned to herself, "before they came along, I was the only one, who looked after him, I wonder...if he likes those other girls better." With that sad thought in her head, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.**

** In a few short minutes, Rin came upstairs to check on her, he made sure that she was tucked in and kept nice and warm.**

** After he walked out, Kaede woke up, she could hear Rin talking with the other girls.**

** "He doesn't need me anymore," she said sadly, and started shedding tears.**

** After a couple of hours, Sia and Nerine headed off for home, Asa stuck around for a while, she wanted to talk to Rin. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her right arm around his neck, holding him close.**

** "Make sure, you take care of Kaede, okay?" she asked him, "anyone can take medicane to make them feel better, but I think you're the only one, who can cure her broken heart."**

** She let go of Rin and walked happily away.**

** Soon Rin brought up a special dinner, which he and Kaede ate together.**

** "I'm sorry for all the trouble, I caused today," she groaned.**

** "Listen, the only trouble, you've been causing is not getting enough rest."**

** Still, Kaede felt terrible, she had to ask Rin, a serious question, "do you like having me around? Or am I a burden to you? I think...you don't need me anymore."**

** Now, Rin could understand, what Asa was talking about before answer, Kaede turned around quickly and grabbed onto Rin's shirt, groaning softly.**

** "Kaede, listen...I want to say, thank you," Kaede looked up to Rin, "I really appreacite all you have done."**

** "Really? I'm not a burden to you?"**

** "No way, are you kidding? You're not a burden, I'd be a complete wreck without you."**

** "If that is true, then I please continue to take care of you?"**

** "Alright," smiled Rin, "but you have got to promise me something, take some time off, once a while, relax and get some rest, otherwise your going to get sick again, then I'll probably do something to burn the house down."**

** As far, as everyone knows, to this day, Rin knows nothing about cooking.**

** "Do you promise me?" he asked.**

** Kaede's eyes watered again but, this time, she was smiling, "I promise," she said, and started to cry but, in a happy way, she was reliefed to know that Rin still cared about her.**

** By the next day, Kaede was feeling much better, "I took the medicane Rimu made for me and before I knew it, I was feeling better," she giggled happily.**

** "Good old Rin," smiled Thomas, "he's always there for a friend, no matter what."**

** "Yep," smiled Courtney, "in fact, I swear Rin's you, only human."**

** Both engines chuckled quietly, to themselves then they finally closed their eyes and went off happily to sleep.**

**Primula Smiles!**

** Thomas was glad to get to work, the next morning, even though it was slightly cold, he was enjoying his work, then he saw someone familar standing by the platform.**

** "It's Primula," he smiled.**

** His Driver looked and saw it was Primula, "my golly, you're right Thomas," he smiled, "I'd say she's going to school today."**

** Thankfully Thomas had to shunt some trucks close to the platform, so he could talk with Primula.**

** "Going to school today, Primula?" asked Thomas' fireman.**

** "I am," she smiled, "it's all thanks to Kaede and her father."**

** Thomas could see that Primula was holding her school bag, without her loveable toy cat, "leaving your cat at home?"**

** "I have to," she sighed, "but, that's okay."**

** Thomas smiled happily for his friend, he could remember when he first met her, she only smiled every now and then.**

** "Aren't you going to miss that cat?" asked the Driver.**

** "Nope," she said, "I'll get to see it again, when I go home."**

** "There's something I've been meaning to ask," said Thomas, "when did you get that cat?"**

** "I got it from Rin, who wanted to help me smile."**

** On a warm sunny day, after Courtney's runaway incident a year ago, both Kaede and Rin were getting ready to go to school, Primula however stood close by staring at them with her big sad eyes.**

** "Watch the house for us, while we're away," said Rin.**

** "I hope you'll like the lunch I made for you today," said Kaede, "it should be on the counter or you know, where it usually is."**

** "Yes I know," said Primula quietly.**

** Sia and Nerine were both waiting outside as Kaede and Rin came out, both of them said good morning to the princesses than turned their attention to Primula.**

** "Take care of yourself Rimu," smiled Kaede.**

** She nodded and watched as the door was closed then quietly she said, "have a nice day", then continued on walking threw the house.**

** She walked all threw the house, just looking around.**

** A little while later, the little girl was in the living room, she had the television off because there was a storm heading her way, all the while, she continued to play with the toy cat, she brought with her from the realm of the demons.**

** She played with it for a while...until, she felt something under the right arm, some of the cotton was coming out, she tried again and again to push it back in but, it would come out again and again.**

** She didn't know how to fix it, so she decide to go find Kaede and Rin.**

** At the school, all seemed quiet, except whenever Itsuki would start talking, thinking he knew all that there was to know on how to please a girl.**

** Mayumi came over to see Rin, "looks like another girl has appeared on the scene."**

** "Don't you start too," groaned Rin, "I hear enough of that from him."**

** "Alright but, what should I say to her," Mayumi pointed over to the door, to where Primula was.**

** The little girl walked over to Rin and Kaede, who were indeed surprised to see her, "did something bad happen at the house?" asked Rin, Primula nodded her head, "then why did you come here?"**

** "This," she said holding up her cat and showing the torn hole under the right arm.**

** Kaede took a look at it, "it's not that bad, I can fix it when we get home."**

** Primula however was mostly looking at Rin, until she had to go home.**

** It started to rain, in a short while, so Rin left school to make sure Primula got home safely.**

** Kaede came back in a few short hours, then got to work fixing the hole under the cat's right arm, and gave it back to Primula.**

** "That stuffed toy must be really valuable to her," said Rin, "I wonder if it has any sentimental values."**

** "Maybe," said Kaede, "but how would we know, she's usually pretty quiet."**

** "Yeah, she doesn't say that much."**

** The following weekend, on a Sunday, Kaede and Primula went off clothes shopping, while Rin took a walk around.**

** He stopped by the Little Tokyo Railroad to talk to Li, "she's just a little too quiet," said Rin, "still, I wonder how I can help."**

** "Oh, I'm sure you can think of something," smiled Li, "afterall, to Primula, you are like a big brother, especially since you found her at the arcade."**

** "That's it!" gasped Rin, "now I know, how I can help her," then he told Li about the toy cat and when Primula was looking inside the claw machine, "I could give her a new toy cat."**

** Then he ran off to the stores after saying goodbye to Li.**

** As the sun began to set over the city, Rin finally caught up with the girls, much to his surprise, Asa, Sia, Nerine and Kareha were there too.**

** "We were trying to help," giggled Asa.**

** "Sure you were," he sighed, then he turned his attention to Primula, "I got you a little something, it's sort of like a present."**

** Primula gave her old toy cat to Nerine, then opened up the bag revealed...the new toy cat.**

** "As I remember, you wanted one, that day at the arcade right? So, I went out to find you one, I hope it's okay, since it isn't like the one you were looking at before."**

** Primula however didn't mind, she held the cat close to her and hugged it gently, "nice kitty," she said smiling, "thank you Rin."**

** "Your welcome," he smiled happily.**

** "That Rin," smiled Thomas, after Primula was done telling the story, "he's always there to help a friend cheer up."**

** "Yep," smiled Primula, then she waved goodbye to Thomas, as she raced off to join the others.**

** Thomas whistled back to her, then went off to continue with his jobs.**

**Big Mac, Thomas and Shamus**

** Soon enough, Thomas had arrived at the warehouse distract, where he met Ken.**

** "So Percy was telling the truth," he chuckled, "there is another engine on this line, who looks like Li and here I thought he was pulling my wheels."**

** "Well, I am for real," smiled Ken, "as real as your whistle or your wheels."**

** "From what I was told, Li didn't even know that you were the whole time, am I right?"**

** "That is correct Thomas, Li didn't know I was here, I didn't get reunited with him until just after Percy left. I can just remember the look on his face when he and I were reunited, he was shocked then he cried, then he smiled."**

** Ken moved on to the back of the shops to collect Thomas' next train, while Thomas smiled brightly.**

** "Anything's possible around here, isn't it?" he asked his driver.**

** "I guess so, Thomas."**

** Soon, Thomas was coupled up to the train, Ken carefully shunted Marigold to the back of his train, then with a blast of his whistle, Thomas was on his way again.**

** During his run back to the yards, Marigold told Thomas all about the adventures, she used to have with Percy.**

** When he arrived at the yards, Thomas was greeted by a awful sight, Shamus was biffing the trucks roughly.**

** "Hey, careful with the trucks!" he snapped, "these trucks are friendly, so there's no need to bump them!"**

** "Says you," sniffed Shamus, "I don't some a small shrimp engine telling me what to do!"**

** "Shrimp?" snapped Thomas angerily, "why if I was over there..."**

** "That's enough Thomas," said his Driver, "let's not waste anymore time with Shamus, we're needed at the docks with Big Mac."**

** Thomas stormed off, feeling crosser still.**

** He spent most of the day, shunting around at the dockside with Big Mac and waiting patiently as Rick the Crane loaded the trucks, by now, the big crane had finally changed his poor attitude.**

** "All ready to go, Thomas!" he called.**

** "Thanks Rick!"**

** Thomas carefully shunted his trucks away, beside another line, put in place by Big Mac.**

** "I don't know, how you or anyone else here, can put up with Shamus."**

** "We just do our best to ignore him," said Big Mac, "we all know that he does have an attitude problem and it's better not to give him any attention."**

** "Somehow, I find that hard to do," said Marigold from another siding, "he's always being rude, especially to the girls."**

** "He better watch himself, unless he wants to be taken out of service, like Duke once said about an engine on his line, named Stanley. That silly engine would never listen to reason, then after he had a serious accident, he was turned into a pumping engine."**

** "I doubt it will come to that Thomas," said Big Mac, "but I do agree with you that he should tone it down a little."**

** A little later, Thomas was talking to Rin, Kaede and Primula, while his crew were out getting lunch.**

** "Somehow I doubt Shamus will ever change his ways," said Rin.**

** "It could happen," said Kaede.**

** "With that engine, I don't think so," said another voice, it was Drew, "people have said countless times in the past that Shamus was going to change his ways but, he never has."**

** "Once a troublemaker, always a troublemaker," sighed Primula.**

** "I couldn't have said it better myself," said Thomas.**

** Just then, the Man in the Suit came up, "Shamus has done it again, he's come off the rails by Ichigo's siding, Thomas I need you to collect our breakdown train and get him back on the rails."**

** "We have a breakdown train now?" asked Drew.**

** "Oh yes, he just arrived today."**

** Thomas puffed off to the docks, where the new crane was waiting.**

** "Hello there," he smiled, "I'm Cedric the crane."**

** "I'm Thomas, I'm to take you to an emergency, Shamus has come off the tracks."**

** "Righty-O, I'm ready for action!"**

** Thomas puffed away with Cedric rolling smoothly behind him.**

** As the duo raced to the sidings, people waved and cheered to see the Little Tokyo Railroad's new steam powered crane.**

** Before long, they arrived at the scene of the disaster.**

** "How did all this happen?" asked Thomas' Driver.**

** "Try asking mister speedy," snapped Shamus' Driver, "we were meant to go into that siding, for the new extensions but, Shamus thought it would be a good idea if we went at a fast pace."**

** "It does get the job done faster," sniffed Shamus, sounding like he was proud for crashing.**

** "What do you think Cedric, do you think you can get him back on the rails?"**

** "Easily," smiled the steam powered crane, as he roared to life.**

** It didn't take long at all, after Big Mac arrived to take the trucks away, Cedric was able to lift Shamus back to the rails.**

** "Just wait till the Man in the Suit finds out, what you did," said Thomas, "he won't be pleased with you."**

** Indeed he wasn't, he was waiting at the sheds, as Thomas pushed Shamus in first, then took Cedric to the warehouse distract.**

** "I'm warning you and now, Shamus," snapped the Man in the Suit, "if you don't improve your attitude, I will leave you in the sheds, throughout the rest of Thomas' stay here, maybe then you'll get better."**

** "Hardly," sniffed Shamus but he said it, only when the Man in the Suit had turned his back to him.**

** Big Mac took all the supplies down the siding and the workmen got straight to work.**

** Thomas meanwhile took Cedric off to the warehouse distract and shunted him into his new home.**

** "See you around, buddy-O?" asked Cedric.**

** "You got it, my friend!" smiled Thomas, as he puffed off for the sheds, light engine.**

** As for Shamus, well I don't think he'll go racing to a set of points at full speed again...at least, I certainly hope not.**

**First Time Going Out Together**

** It was obvious to see from anyone's point of view that Rin was falling in love with Asa but, the only problem was to them...was that he would never ask her out.**

** "You're going have to sooner or later," said Itsuki, to Rin one day.**

** "I'll ask her out, when I'm ready," he said.**

** "Well, when you do decide to ask her out, try taking her to that new couple's amuzment park."**

** That was the same advice that Sia, Nerine and Mayumi all gave to him, then finally he did build up his courage and asked Asa out.**

** She was hanging out with Kareha at the cooking club, when Rin asked her out.**

** "Sure, I'd love to go with you, how's this Saturday sound?"**

** "Sounds good to me," he said.**

** Kareha was overall thrilled to hear that, that once again, she started glowing and was gone in her own little world again, Asa dragged her back into the classroom and told Rin, she would see him later.**

** Soon the news got out about Rin's little 'date', especially when it got out to Kaede.**

** "I hope you two have a good time," she said happily.**

** "Well, we'll try," said Rin, who was a little nervous.**

** Finally Saturday came, Rin went to pick up Asa at her place, then they set off for the park. Along the way, they spotted Luke pulling a goods train to the warehouse distract.**

** "Have fun today!" he tooted as he rattled by.**

** Asa looked at Rin confused, "well mostly everyone is talking about our day out," he said, "I don't know how."**

** "Well either way, I'm looking forward to spending the day with you," she smiled.**

** The day was a little chilly but nice and sunny, which meant there were lots of couples at the park. Rin was overall surprised to see alot of people here.**

** "Where should go first?" he asked.**

** "Let's try that spinning teacup ride," said Asa, pointing to it.**

** Little did they know that Sia, Nerine, Mayumi and Itsuki were following them, they wanted to see if Rin would take their advice.**

** Rin however wasn't, he was going to do whatever he and Asa wanted to do today.**

** They were enjoying the ride until, somehow it broke and started spinning faster and faster.**

** "That's going to leave me dizzy for a while," groaned Rin.**

** "Never mind," giggled Asa, "I'm sure you'll be feeling better, after we get something to eat."**

** Rin did feel better after a while, and throughout the entire day, he and Asa went on so many rides, they even got their pictures taken together.**

** One of the other rides was a rowboat ride over the water, not really exciting but, it gave couples a chance to get closer.**

** "The water's so nice and warm," smiled Asa.**

** "I would have thought it would be freezing cold," said Rin, "I mean, it is November after all."**

** Asa giggled, as she stared back at Rin.**

** At last, as the sun was going down, they went on one more ride, it was a farius wheel.**

** Soon they reached the top of the ride, both Rin and Asa looked out over the entire city of Tokyo, they could see everything including seeing Thomas taking a goods train.**

** For a while, the two were silent, until at last Asa brought out a small box of cookies she made.**

** "Want to try one?" she asked, in her same old way.**

** "Sure," he smiled.**

** Asa gave Rin the cookie, then she looked back up to Rin and started to blush, Rin was blushing too. Just then they felt the ride stop, they had reached the ground again, Asa got off first, followed by Rin.**

** They hadn't gone too far before Asa stopped.**

** "You guys can come out now, I know you've been following us!"**

** After Asa said that, the others all appeared from behind the pillars, the girls all said they were sorry but Itsuki was mad.**

** "Why didn't you take my advice on what to do?"**

** Before Rin could answer, Asa had turned around, walked over to Rin and slapped him on the left side of the face.**

** "Did you even want to go out with me, Rin?"**

** "Of course, I did."**

** "You're lying aren't you? You didn't even want to go out with me, you only asked me out because they told you too!"**

** Rin looked ashamed, "you're right Asa and I'm sorry but, I did have a great time with you today and I hope we can do it again soon."**

** Rin thought that Asa would be furious but, instead he saw her smile.**

** "I would like that but, next time listen to what your heart's telling you okay, don't take advice from others."**

** "Alright I will," smiled Rin.**

** Rin walked Asa all the way back to her house, where she blew him a small kiss, "see you later Rin!" she called.**

** "See you later, Asa!" he smiled, as he walked off for home.**


	23. Little Tokyo Friends

**Book No. 23**

**Little Tokyo Friends**

**Dear Friends,**

_**Everyone in Tokyo is doing fine, although lately some secrets of the past are revealed, especially between Rin and Kaede as Thomas found out. Plus during my stay, I heard that Rin finally made his choice of which girl is going to be his girlfriend and...well, I better not reveal who it is, you'll have to wait to find out for yourself.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Kaede's Childhood**

**-Can't Hide the Truth Forever**

**-I Love You Too, So Please Don't Love Me**

**-Rin's Confession**

**Kaede's Childhood**

**The Little Tokyo Railroad was now busier than ever, no sooner had an engine come into the yards with one train, then they had to leave with another. Even with Thomas helping, the workloads were proving to be a challenge for the engines.**

**"If this keeps up," sighed Li, "we'll need to call for another engine to come."**

**"It wasn't this busy last year," said Courtney.**

**"That's because we didn't have all those new lines before, plus people hardly knew we were here."**

**"Until those books started coming out," agreed Thomas.**

**"Oh well, we'll just have to keep going," said Big Mac, "after all, this is what we engines were made to do, am I right?"**

**"Right," called four of the other five engines.**

**"For me, I perfer to stay in my sheds and relax," sniffed Shamus.**

**"Lazy engine," muttered Courtney.**

**A little while later, Thomas was shunting some trucks in the yards, when he spotted Kaede and Primula standing on the platform.**

**"Good to see some things don't change," thought Thomas to himself.**

**He quickly arranged his trucks into line, then he puffed over to the siding, where his friends were waiting.**

**"Hello my friends," he said happily.**

**"Hello Thomas," smiled Kaede, "it's a beautiful day, isn't it?"**

**"It sure is, although it's not peaceful with that troublesome Shamus around. Ever since I came here, he's gotten into at least five accidents."**

**"He does hold the record for the most number of accidents," said Primula.**

**"I know Drew, was telling that to my crew, a few days ago..."**

**Then he looked over to the streets, Kaede and Primula looked over too, to see Rin walking past with Asa close by. Kaede looked down a little sad but, then her smile returned.**

**"Are you okay Kaede?" asked Thomas.**

**"Of course," she smiled, "I'm happy for Rin."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes," she said, "as long as he's happy, then I'm happy for him. Sadly it wasn't like that when we were kids."**

**"What happened?" asked Primula.**

**Kaede looked around to make sure nobody was nearby, she sighed a deep breath, "we were always friends but, there were some years when I wasn't nice to him."**

**Kaede and Rin had always been the best of friends, ever since they met at a young age, the same could be said about their parents too who knew each other before Kaede met Rin.**

**Sometimes, the parents would go away on business trips but, always come home to see their kids.**

**"Have fun!" called young Kaede, as her mother and Rin's parents drove off. Little did any of them know that would be the last time, this would be the last time, they would get to see them ever again.**

**A few days later, the news came in that they were in involved in a car accident, Kaede's mother and Rin's parents all died in that car accident.**

**Kaede was so upset that during the funeral, she passed out.**

**She stayed in the hospital for a while not saying a word, Rin wanted to help her, and he knew there was something he could do...lie to her.**

**He walked into her room, and looked into her eyes, "Kaede, listen I want to say this to you, I hope you can forgive me, for it was my fault, they're gone. I was scared, so I called my parents, so I could hear their voices again, I'm so sorry."**

**Rin had of course made that up, but Kaede believed every word of it, as she did wake up, Rin wisely moved away from her bed.**

**"I won't forgive you," snapped Kaede, "it's thanks to you, my mother is gone."**

**"I know and I'm sorry."**

**Kaede only shook her head angerily, she wasn't happy with Rin, "I hate you Rin! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"**

**"You really said that?" asked Thomas.**

**"Yes," sighed Kaede, "I said that to Rin, still it got worse as time went on..."**

**Kaede's father offered to take Rin in, he was happy for that but, there was still the problem with Kaede, as she stared at him with angry stares.**

**Everyday when the two went to school, when they were out of sight of Kaede's father, Kaede would walk ahead, leaving Rin behind.**

**"I don't mind that," he thought to himself, "as long as she has a reason to live, then that's okay with me."**

**Rin continued to believe in that, as the years went by. No matter how many times, he heard Kaede say "I hate you", he continued to stand by her side.**

**"I'll always be here for you Kaede, even if you say you don't want me to be around."**

**In fact, it was because of Kaede's bad attitude towards Rin that he met up with Sia and Nerine or Lycoris, when they were kids.**

**"You see I live with this girl, who says that she hates me and she'll never forgive me."**

**"Then why don't you move away or tell her father?" asked young Sia.**

**"I can't, she's my friend, I would never abandon any of my friends, even if they do treat me badly, I can take it, for them."**

**"That's so sweet."**

**Kaede sadly didn't think so, as this went on for years and years.**

**"I hate you Rin! It's all your fault! I HATE YOU!"**

**"I know and I said I was sorry."**

**Kaede simply just walked away from Rin, saying no more, till the next time, the two would talk.**

**"Rin sure is a good friend isn't he?" asked Thomas.**

**"He is," smiled Kaede, "he took on all that pain of loneliness, to help me threw those days."**

**"Kaede," said Primula, "can I ask, do you love Rin?"**

**For a while Kaede was speechless, then she said "I do but..."**

**Before she could say anymore, Thomas' Driver had blown the whistle, Thomas had to go back to work.**

**"What was that, you were going to say about Rin?" he asked.**

**Kaede didn't say anymore, now Thomas was left wondering what Kaede's true feelings were of.**

**Author's Note:**

**The basic story of Rin and Kaede as kids was a mixture of pictures I've seen of the Shuffle! video game and moments of episode 19.**

**Can't Hide the Truth Forever**

**A little while later, at the Fuyou house, Kaede was telling Rin all about her little discussion with Thomas and Primula.**

**"Did you tell them about what happened on that night?" he asked.**

**"I'm going to tell Rimu later tonight," she answered.**

**"Well, if you want I could tell Thomas, the next bit, on my way to the store okay?"**

**Kaede agreed to that idea, as she watched Rin walk out to go talk to Thomas.**

**Thankfully Thomas was just finishing up his shunting duties, as he pushed the last line of trucks into line.**

**"Do you mind if we go get something to eat?" asked the Driver, afterwords.**

**"Sure, you can," smiled Thomas.**

**The Driver and fireman parked Thomas close to the platform, then the two walked off to the closet resturant.**

**"Hello Thomas," called a voice, Thomas looked down and noticed Rin standing there, "I heard Kaede was telling you about our childhood."**

**"Yeah, and I have to say Rin that you are a good friend, staying with Kaede, even through the hard times."**

**"Thank you Thomas but, she hadn't finished telling you everything for there is more to our story, as we went into our teen years."**

**Thomas went silent as Rin began to tell the teens years of the story.**

**Years went by and still Rin kept the truth away from Kaede, sadly now she was getting worse, as she continued to blame him.**

**More often than enough, Kaede would destory his model ships even before he would get the chance to finish them.**

**One night, Rin was late getting home, Kaede thought it would be a perfect chance...to destory Rin's model ship again. She picked it up and threw it to the floor, it smashed into tonnes of pieces.**

**Just as she was about to walk away, she noticed something under the mess.**

**"What's this?" she wondered, she removed some of the broken pieces...she gasped at what it was, "that's my mom, and Rin's parents too."**

**She looked at the back and noticed there was a note, it was for her.**

**"Dear Kaede, **

**We're going to be coming back a little earlier than we thought, I hope you and Rin are doing okay, I'll see you when we get home.**

**Love, Momiji (your mother)".**

**Kaede stood there in complete silence, she remembered that when she was younger, she was mostly sick and stuck in bed. It was then she realized that Rin had lied all those years for it wasn't his fault...it was **_**HER**_** fault!**

**"Don't look at that!" snapped Rin, as he came in, grabbing the postcard from Kaede's hands.**

**"Too late Rin, I already read it."**

**The two were silent for a short while, then Kaede spoke up, "why Rin? Why did you lie to me?"**

**"I just wanted to keep you from hurting yourself Kaede," he said, "I didn't want you to go on blaming yourself over what happened that night, so that's why I told you that it was my fault," he sighed deeply, "I know it was wrong and I'm sorry."**

**"You don't have to be sorry, I should be sorry for all the trouble I caused you."**

**"It was no trouble at all," he said.**

**"It was," she snapped, "I told you over and over again that I hate you and I would ignore you...why would you want to be my friend after all that?"**

**The two were silent again, then at Rin gave Kaede his answer.**

**"It's becuase I care about you Kaede and you are my best friend, and dispite all that happened between us as kids, I still consider you as my best friend, no matter what."**

**"Thank you Rin," Kaede looked down at the wrecked boat, then she looked back at Rin and for the first time in years, she looked over to him and smiled.**

**Rin walked over towards her and gave her a hug, "I'm sorry for lying to you Kaede."**

**"That's okay Rin," she said as she cried some tears out, "I'm sorry for all I've said and done to you, I'll make it up to you, I promise."**

**"And that's what happened," said Rin, as he finished telling his story.**

**Thomas was just speechless, then at last he spoke, "you truely are a great friend Rin, Kaede sure is lucky to have you as a friend, I hope you two become a couple soon."**

**"We're not," sighed Rin.**

**"What? Why not?"**

**"Kaede and I both knew from the start that we were meant to be friends and friends alone. I do care about her but, for years that's all we've ever been like you and Emily for example."**

**Thomas' cheeks turned bright red as he blushed.**

**"Anyone can tell that you care about Emily too like you care about all of your friends, well it's the same with Kaede and I."**

**"Let me ask you this question Rin, do you love her?"**

**"Of course I do," he answered, "just like I love Primula, Sia and Nerine, they are all great friends, they've always been there for me and I appricate all they all have done."**

**"Wait a mintue, you said you care about those four girls but, what about Asa?"**

**"Well..." Rin's cheeks started to blush.**

**"Oh my," gasped Thomas, "you're in love with Asa, aren't you?"**

**Rin didn't say anything, instead he just turned around and walked down the platform, heading for the sidewalk.**

**"Rin, come back! Which girl do you really love?!"**

**"Isn't it obvious?" asked a voice, it was Li pulling up with some trucks from the distract, "Rin is in love with Asa, I mean they did just go out on their first date after all."**

**"I would have thought he would fall in love with Kaede."**

**"Don't worry Thomas, he still cares about her, just like he cares about everyone he knows."**

**Thomas looked on down the street, he knew Li was right.**

**Along the way back to the house, Rin spotted someone standing close to the fountain, she was waiting for him.**

**"Kaede, I think we need to talk."**

**"I think so too," she said, turning around to look at Rin.**

**I Love You Too, So Please Don't Love Me**

**Rin and Kaede stood near the fountain, watching the water spitting out.**

**"Remember when we were younger and we used to come to the park all the time, just to play?" asked Kaede.**

**"I remember, we used to come here all the time."**

**The two of them remained silent for a short while, they were thinking back on the days they used to play before the accident.**

**"Thomas, now knows about what happened on that night," said Rin, "Kaede, listen I want you to know this, I really appricate all you have done for me, and I want you to know that I do love you."**

**"I love you too Rin but, please don't love me."**

**"But, I do Kaede, you've always been a good friend to me all these years and I hope we can still be friends," he sighed deeply, "now I want to know this from me and nobody else."**

**"I already know."**

**"Still, I have to tell you this, I'm falling in love with Asa Shigure," for a while, Kaede and Rin were silent, "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you again but, I wanted you to know this."**

**"You're not hurting me Rin, I already knew," she smiled as the moon shone down brightly on the park, "as long as you're happy, then that makes me happy and yes we can still be friends."**

**"I'm glad to hear that."**

**Kaede walked up towards Rin, she was smiling happily, then she gave him a hug, Rin then wrapped his arms around Kaede.**

**"Did you tell this to Sia and Nerine?"**

**"I did, they're okay with my decision."**

**After the hug, Kaede looked over to the fountain, then she looked up to the sky, "despite all that has happened after the accident, you still stayed by my side, why?"**

**"It's like I told you on that night, it's because I care about you, cause you are and will always be my best friend."**

**"Thank you Rin, is it okay if I go see a friend?"**

**"Sure," he smiled, "I'll see you back at the house."**

**Kaede smiled happily as she and Rin went two different ways, he went back to the house and she walked her way to the Little Tokyo Railroad.**

**Thomas was just being backed up into the sheds, when he saw Kaede come over.**

**"I guess you were just talking with Rin right?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Kaede, listen I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two."**

**"Thomas," she smiled, "we only had a friendship, I knew all along he loves Asa, even when we first met her."**

**Thomas was surprised to see that Kaede was all happy, "aren't you a little bit sad that he won't be your boyfriend?"**

**"Only a little but, as long as he's happy then I'm happy."**

**"You are an amazing girl Kaede, you took Rin in when he needed a home, he cooked and cleaned for him and yet I want to know...why?"**

**"Because I love him, like I love all my friends, especially you...Thomas."**

**Thomas started to blush as soon as Kaede said that.**

**"So it's okay with you that Rin's going to pick Asa?"**

**"Of course, it's okay."**

**"You know just after Rin left, Li said that Rin's kindness is both his strength and his greatest weakness."**

**"It is, at times Rin doesn't know when he's hurting the ones he loves."**

**Both Thomas and Kaede went silent for a minute.**

**Then Kaede stood up on Thomas' buffer beams, small tears appeared into her eyes, then she moved slightly forward to the right side of Thomas' face...then she kissed him.**

**"Cinders and Ashes," he gasped, thankfully there was no one else in the sheds to see this.**

**"I love you Thomas," said Kaede happily.**

**"Well I love you Kaede, even though I'm a steam engine and you're a human, I can still love you."**

**Kaede smiled happily, then Thomas asked her to move the middle of his buffer beams, then she got down on her knees. Then very gently Thomas gave Kaede a small kiss on the top of her head.**

**"I know you'll find true happiness someday Kaede."**

**"I know Thomas," she smiled, "till then, I'm going to live my life to the fullest, doing what I do best, caring for my friends."**

**She then got off Thomas' buffer beams, and walked off back to her house.**

**"She is a wonderful person," thought Thomas, "I sure hope she finds someone to love her, for who she is."**

**Rin's Confession**

**The next afternoon, Rin made a phone call to Asa, "I need to talk to you, it's really important, can you meet me at the park?"**

**"Sure, I'll be there," she answered.**

**As Rin was getting ready to go, Kaede walked over to him.**

**"Are you going to see Asa?"**

**"Yeah," he answered, "it's time that I finally tell her my feelings, so I might be getting home a little late okay?"**

**"Alright," she smiled.**

**"Are you sure, you're okay with this Kaede?"**

**"Of course I am, remember what I said? As long as you're happy, then I'm happy."**

**Rin smiled happily, then he walked over to Kaede and hugged her gently, "even though I love Asa, I'll always care about you okay Kaede?"**

**"Okay," she smiled happily.**

**Kaede watched as Rin walked out the door, "are you sure, you're okay with this Kaede?" asked Primula, "I know that you really like him."**

**"I'm okay Rimu, there's no need to worry."**

**"Aren't you sad?"**

**"Me? Sad? No, I'm happy, see?" She showed her smile happily to Primula, "don't worry, I'll find someone special soon. Now, why don't we get back to those cooking lessons?"**

**"Okay!"**

**Near the Little Tokyo Railroad, Asa had stopped there to talk with Luke.**

**"Rin, said to me earlier that he had something important to say, I wonder what it's all about."**

**"Oh, you'll see," smiled Luke, trying his hardest not to say anything.**

**Asa was slightly confused but, felt it best not to say anything.**

**Rin was waiting on the balcony of the park, as Asa finally arrived.**

**"Thanks for coming here," he said, "there are some things I need to talk to you about."**

**Asa listened as Rin told her all about his childhood with Kaede, he told her everything.**

**"I see," she said after a while, "I knew something had happened between you two but, I never imagined it would be anything like that. It must have been hard to listen to Kaede saying that."**

**"Yeah it was, but I still stayed because she's a good friend and I didn't want her to hurt herself over this."**

**Both Asa and Rin remained quiet for a while, then at last Asa spoke up.**

**"I remember when you and Kaede first came to the cooking club, I thought both of you were joining but when you said that you were only there to watch over her, that surprised me."**

**"Well Kaede does push herself too hard, I was just making sure she would be okay."**

**Asa sighed happily, "remember that night when I sprained my angle, I told you that I envyed Kaede because of all she did."**

**"Of course I remember," smiled Rin.**

**"She worked so hard, but I didn't know why, so one day I asked her..."**

**"Kaede, can I ask, why do you want to learn how to cook?"**

**"When I was younger, I hurt someone that means a lot to me, one of my closet friends. I'm learning how to cook, so I'll be able to repay him back."**

**"I knew at that time, she was talking about you," said Asa, "I just had no idea at the time, until tonight. I know it's none of my business..."**

**"No it's okay Asa, you had every right to know."**

**Rin and Asa went silent again, as they looked over the city of Tokyo. They see a lot from the balcony, like their old high school, Asa's house and even the Little Tokyo Railroad, they could see Cedric once again lifting Shamus back on the tracks.**

**"There's another reason I asked you to come up here tonight," said Rin after a while, "but before I say what I have to say, I have to ask on that night at your house, why did you kiss me?"**

**"I don't know Rin, I don't know why, I guess it's because I like you."**

**"Well, I like you too."**

**Asa started to blush at that very moment, "well I do believe you are blushing," chuckled Rin.**

**"No, I'm not!" said Asa trying hard not to show it, "it's just the heat of the weather, despite it being November."**

**Rin chuckled for a second, then he walked over towards Asa, "I want you to know this..." he told a deep breath and finally said, "Asa Shigure, I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend."**

**Asa was just speechless, she couldn't she had heard those words coming out of Rin's mouth. She walked over to the railings and looked over to the city.**

**"Remember when I told you about what happened between my mother and me when I was a kid?"**

**"I remember."**

**"Then you know how much I care about her. Rin, will you promise to love me as much as I care about her."**

**"I promise."**

**"Well that was quick," smiled Asa, "now I'm definetly blushing. Well Rin, here's my answer."**

**Asa stood up on her toes, her lips got closer to Rin's, then finally came...their kiss. Rin wrapped his arms around Asa, holding her close.**

**From that onwards, everyone in the city of Tokyo knew that Rin Tsuchimi and Asa Shigure are now offically a couple.**

**Author's Note:**

**This story is mostly based off both Episode 21 of "Shuffle!" and a small video I saw on Youtube where Asa confessed their love for Rin.**

**The End!**


	24. Adventurous Engines

**Book No. 24**

**Adventurous Engines**

**Dear Friends,**

_**There is never a dull moment on the Little Tokyo Railroad as everyone found out. Plus there was the problem of the troublesome Sakura, which meant big time trouble as Thomas and Kaede found out. Plus Shamus, Rick and Luke did get themselves into a bit of a muddle, but I won't reveal all right now.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-The Corner**

**-Tumblin' Rick**

**-Too Close for Comfort**

**-The Thorn of the Flower**

**The Corner**

**The points to the siding where Ichigo was found can sometimes act up and as a result, they can cause a serious derailment. The Man in the Suit decided to put a signalbox near that spot, that way no engine would ever come off there again. **

**As the work went on, the engines still went by puffing to and from the warehouse distract, which meant they had to roll over the points. Half the time, the engines would worry over those points for a fear of coming off, they even nicknamed the spot 'The corner'.**

**After a while, it was decided that there would be a speed limit near the points which seemed fare, but if you could hear Shamus speak, you would think the Man in the Suit put in that speed limit to punish him.**

**"There's no real danger near those points," he said one morning, "he's punishing me by making me go as slow as that putt-putt Thomas or that motor oil traitor!"**

**Thomas and Luke shot Shamus angry looks.**

**"You know that's not true," said Big Mac, "we all have to obey the speed limit."**

**"That's right," said Li, "without it, we would come off the tracks all the time."**

**"Then again, you're always coming off the tracks," sniggered Courtney.**

**Thomas was trying hard not to burst out in laughter, Shamus however only shot Courtney a dirty look.**

**"It's all a plot aganist me, I tell you this! Well the next time, I hear 'Shamus you need to go slow by 'the corner', I'm just going to ignore that person!"**

**Shamus puffed importantly out of the sheds, thinking that he had made his point clear.**

**"I better go get Cedric," sighed Li, as he set off, "I bet you Shamus will come off by the corner. Thank goodness I'm going there with a goods train."**

**All the other engines could agree with Li about the corner.**

**A little while later, Kaede came by to speak with Thomas. Both of them watched as Shamus biffed and bashed his trucks around the yard.**

**"Ow! Ow! Ow!" they screamed, "there's no need to bump us!"**

**"Shut up you stupid lot!" snapped Shamus, "or I'll bash you threw the next set of buffers!"**

**The trucks sadly went silent, they were just going have to take the brutal beatings from Shamus.**

**"I would have thought that by now, Shamus would have learned not to biff those trucks around," said Thomas, "but I guess he'll never learn."**

**Kaede sadly agreed with him.**

**By now, the new signalbox was ready and the points were now connected, the man inside was new on the job and was over excitied.**

**"Boy, oh boy, I can't wait to give these a try," he said in a cherry mood.**

**He pulled and pushed some levers just to give them a try, they worked perfectly. This made the man so excited, "I can't wait to try them on a train!"**

**He checked over the timetable, according to it, Luke was to be first through in about ten minutes.**

**"That's more than enough time," he smiled.**

**However, the signalman didn't count on one engine's bad temper and behaviour.**

**Shamus had by now shunted his trucks into line and was eager to go.**

**"Why are we waiting?" he asked his Driver.**

**"We need to wait for Luke to pass by," he answered, "he's taking the empty coal trucks and tankers back to the warehouse distract for a refill."**

**"Oh crumbs!" snapped Shamus angerily, "I bet I can make it all the way to the distract and back before that stupid diesel even leaves the dockyards."**

**"Just be patient Shamus, we don't need you coming off the tracks again!"**

**Shamus however wasn't paying attention, he wanted to go now! He started to shake voilently, the forceful shake knocked his driver off balance. He ran into Shamus' regulator pushing it in then finally he fell out of the cab onto the ground.**

**"Are you okay?" asked the fireman, jumping down after him.**

**"I think so," groaned the Driver.**

**Then the two men heard the sounds of a steam engine moving - it was then, they relieased it was Shamus!**

**"I knew you would see it my way," he chuckled.**

**"Come on Shamus!" they cried.**

**Thomas was still talking to Kaede when he saw both Shamus' driver and fireman running after their engine, Thomas blew his whistle loud and long.**

**"What's going on here?" asked the Man in the Suit, rushing from his office.**

**Kaede pointed over to where Shamus was, as he was running away without his crew.**

**"Oh dear," gasped the Man in the Suit, "I better warn the new signalman!"**

**Meanwhile, Shamus was still rolling along, he loved the feel of his wheels pounding the rails, going faster and faster.**

**"Now, this is more like it, I'm glad you two are on my side!"**

**Shamus however was only talking to himself. The trucks knew that Shamus was a runaway, they were scared out of their frames.**

**"What do we do now?" asked the lead truck.**

**"We could try holding back," said the second truck, "Thomas told me that's what the trucks on his railway do."**

**"Maybe so but, they are troublesome," said the third truck.**

**"Well, it's worth a try!" called the first truck, "alright everyone hold back and pass the word down to the others!"**

**That's just what the trucks did, they held back with every ounce of their strength. Even the guard helped when he was told of what was going on.**

**Shamus could feel the slack behind him, but he didn't want to slow down.**

**"Stupid trucks, do as I say, now!"**

**At the signalbox, the new signalman was enjoying his lunch, when he saw puffs of smoke coming his way.**

**"That's odd," he thought, "the only train that's suppose to be coming threw isn't due to pass until five minutes from now."**

**He sighed unhappily as he placed his lunch on the table of the signalbox.**

**"That engine will be a while yet, still I better..."**

**At that moment, he could see the engine coming, it was indeed Shamus rolling along at a fast pace again and the trucks behind him holding back.**

**"Don't you dare!" snapped Shamus, "or I'll give you a good biff at the distract!"**

**"Oh no!" gasped the new signalman, he tried to change the points but with Shamus coming closer and closer at his fast pace - it was already too late.**

**The points were halfway switched when Shamus rolled over them and bounced off the tracks into the soft muck beside the line. Some of the trucks derailed off the line and hit the signalbox, knocking the new signalman's lunch on top of Shamus.**

**"Oh bugger!" snapped Shamus, "Why didn't you stop me?"**

**He got no reply until five minutes later when Luke came with Shamus' crew and the Man in the Suit.**

**"I should have guessed that you would be up to your old tricks again Shamus," he said angerily, "besides you know it's dangerous to go by here at those speeds."**

**"There you go again," grumbled Shamus, "you must like picking on me!"**

**"What? Shamus, that rule is for everyone! The tracks are unstable right now, so it would be foolish to go running at high speeds like that."**

**Shamus went red in the face.**

**At last Li arrived with Cedric the crane, "Oh my my," said the steam powered crane, "what a mess, not to worry sir, I'll have this mess cleaned up in no time!"**

**Cedric was true to his word, he was able to clear the lines with ease, then Li took Shamus' trucks to the distract and Luke followed.**

**Thomas came a few minutes later to take Shamus away. He stayed unusually quiet in the sheds that night, maybe this teach him a lesson, but who knows?**

**Tumblin' Rick**

**Everyone in the City of Tokyo has known Rick the Crane, at first he was horrid to anyone, which included the engines, but after a while his attitude changed for the better.**

**Now he stands tall and proud always glad to help the engines.**

**Rick was not like other cranes, his relied on special equipment to keep him up, should they ever fail, the results could be disasterous.**

**One cold morning, Big Mac puffed into the dockyards to collect some materials for the warehouse distract.**

**"Are these going to help repair Wendy?" asked Rick.**

**"Indeed they are," called Big Mac, "with these new parts, Wendy will run like a brand new steam engine, although I don't think they'll be able to complete the work before Christmas."**

**"Well I wish those workmen would come soon and repair me, I hate feeling the rusty parts on me."**

**"I know the feeling, don't worry though Rick, I'm sure the Man in the Suit will send someone to come repair you real soon."**

**"The sooner the better, like the old saying it's better to be safe than sorry."**

**Big Mac happily agreed, then he puffed off to get Marigold for the tail end of the train.**

**Soon enough, a couple of workers came to help repair Rick.**

**"I'll see you tomorrow Rick," said his operator, "I can't operate you, while they are working on you."**

**"Oh well," said Rick happily, "at least this will give me a chance to have a rest."**

**"Alright then," smiled his operator, "see in the morning."**

**After Rick's operator was back down on the ground, the workers started their work to make sure the mighty crane stayed up tall and proud.**

**Shamus pulled up below, blowing his whistle loudly.**

**"Hey tall and stupid, how about unloading my trucks now!"**

**"It'll have to wait till tomorrow," said Rick, "these workers are making sure I work perfectly."**

**"Waste of time," sniffed Shamus, "you're just fine!"**

**Then he started to shout at the workers, "why don't you lazy bones hurry up? I've got places to go to and I don't have all day!"**

**"That's enough Shamus," said his Driver, "we'll just park our trucks in the sidings for now."**

**"Fine!" grumbled Shamus as he roughly shunted his trucks into the siding closet to Rick, "enjoy your lazy afternoon off!"**

**Rick just ignored Shamus' comment as he watched the green tender engine puff away.**

**The workers weren't really paying attention to what they were doing, they were in a rush and wanted to go home quickly.**

**"It's too cold up here," said one of them, "I'll be glad to get home."**

**"I know what you mean!" said the other one.**

**They worked too quickly, then they hurried down the stairs and headed off for home - unaware that they had messed up.**

**By midnight, all was quiet down at the Little Tokyo Railroad's dockyards, Rick was enjoying his snooze - that was until he heard a loud snap.**

**"What was that?" he asked.**

**For a while, everything was silent - then came trouble! Rick started to tumble sideways, he didn't have time to yell 'help'. He charged to the ground with great speed until he hit the ground with a loud bang!**

**A few minutes later, Thomas arrived with the Man in the Suit and Rick's Operator.**

**"What happened here Rick?" asked Thomas.**

**"I don't know," groaned the crane, "one minute, I was standing tall, the next I came crashing to the ground."**

**"I wonder what could have happen," said the Man in the Suit.**

**Rin, Nerine, Sia, Kaede, Primula and Drew all arrived to see Rick lying on his side - Sia was the one who spotted the problem.**

**"Poor maintence, that was the problem," she said.**

**"I don't know how in the world that happened," said the Man in the Suit, "but right now, we need to get Rick back up, we need him to unload ships tomorrow."**

**Primula then spoke up, "why not pull him back up with Courtney and Big Mac, they are your strongest engines."**

**"Sounds like a good plan to me Primula," said Drew, "it could work sir."**

**"Alright, but first things first, let's get Rick fixed up."**

**It was lucky for them that Luke's Driver used to be a machanic, he worked hard to repair Rick's parts, then helped with hooking Courtney and Big Mac to Rick.**

**"This is going to require all of our strength," said Courtney.**

**"We can do it Courtney," said Big Mac, "for our good friend Rick."**

**Kaede, Drew and Rin stood a bit of a distance to see if Rick was perfectly balanced, Primula and Sia made sure that Thomas' ropes were tied up tight.**

**"It's just in case Rick starts to fall the other way," said the Man in the Suit, "Thomas can make sure he doesn't fall down."**

**They were soon ready, with two powerful blasts of Courtney and Big Mac's whistles, the two engines began to pull.**

**"You can do it Courtney and Big Mac," called Nerine.**

**"We'll try!" groaned Courtney, as her wheels span on the rails.**

**Rick was now starting to go up, nice and slowly, "slow down a little!" called Kaede, "he's going up too fast!"**

**Courtney and Big Mac did indeed slow down.**

**It took almost a quarter of an hour but at last, Rick was standing on all four of his legs.**

**"Whew! That's better!" he sighed with relief.**

**Courtney and Big Mac were feeling all puffed out, but they were happy to see Rick back up again.**

**"I don't think you'll want to come down to earth again, will you Rick?" asked Drew.**

**"Nope, I perfer to be up here!"**

**The next day, the Man in the Suit scolded both workers.**

**"You're lucky that nobody was injured last night, those yards were empty when Rick came crashing down. Still this wouldn't have happened, had you two done your job properly."**

**"You try standing up there in the cold weather," said one of them.**

**"That's still no excuse, now I'll speak with your boss and request him to give you two the proper training, maybe this will teach you two to never rush when you work."**

**The two men left the office and looked up to Rick, they both vowed that no matter what the weather, they'll get the job done - properly!**

**Author's Note:**

**This story is based off the real event of a crane crashing to the ground without warning. The crane fell due to poor maintence work, thankfully nobody was hurt when the crane came crashing down.**

**Too Close for Comfort**

**Most of the line travels along past the city or by beautiful countryside scenery, except at the docks - and the warehouse distract.**

**There it's an engine's nightmare, as cars, lorries or people will get too close to them.**

**That was the main topic of discussion one night in the sheds, while Kaede was visiting Thomas.**

**"I've had at least five lorries come too close to me," said Thomas, "it's almost like they couldn't see me."**

**"Oh they can," said Courtney, "my guess is that sometimes people don't know that they are suppose to keep a good distance from us."**

**"It's not the lorries and cars, you need to be worried about," said Li, "it's when they stand too close to the lines. It's worse down at the distract, as our line crosses down a busy street - why, just yesterday Ken was telling me some of the problems he has shunting in that area."**

**"I think we can agree that we all have those problems," groaned Shamus, "but it's worse for the motor oil traitor."**

**"You do make a point Shamus, well not the insulting part," said Thomas, "I mean Luke, your engine doesn't produce as much noise as the rest of us do, so the risk is higher for you."**

**"I can agree to that Thomas," said Luke.**

**"Maybe it would be a good idea to put up a fence on that part of the line, seperating road from rail."**

**"I think that would be a problem Thomas," said Kaede, "people won't be able to get from one side of the street to the other, if a fence was there."**

**"That is a good point Kaede," said Li, "and since we can't do that, we just need to take extra care."**

**"Just keep a good look out," said Courtney, as she stared over to Shamus, who only sulked.**

**The next day, Kaede was given a grand honor of riding along with Thomas' crew to the warehouse distract. She really enjoyed the run, but when they got to the city, that's when she started to feel nervous.**

**Several cars were driving a little too close to Thomas, one was so close that he felt like his siderods would have scratched the paint off.**

**"Move away!" shouted Thomas crossly and blew his whistle.**

**The cars did move away, speeding off down the street.**

**It wasn't long before they were in the distract, Kaede was impressed by the size of the building, then she noticed some engine parts.**

**"Are those from the visiting engine?" she asked Ken.**

**"They are, those are Wendy's old worn out parts, we're going to be restoring them soon."**

**Thomas carefully shunted his trucks into place, then he was coupled up to them.**

**"Alright now, take care out there Thomas," called Ken, "and remember to keep a good look out, especially for hitch hikers."**

**"I'll be careful," said Thomas.**

**Of course Ken had been talking about the infamous incident where Li had a hitch hiker on his line once, "thankfully Rin was there to help," said Kaede.**

**Soon they were ready to go, Thomas gave a cheerful blast of his whistle as he puffed slowly out.**

**Soon they came out to the doubletracked main line, then from the corner of his right eye, Thomas saw a man taking pictures of him.**

**"At least, he's not on my left side," he said.**

**The man was taking pictures of the entire train, that he didn't hear the sounds of Luke coming.**

**"Look out! Look out!" cried Kaede and Thomas together.**

**It was no use, the man couldn't hear - he was about ready to take his picture of Marigold, when from out of nowhere Luke roared by.**

**The man was just a few inches away from Luke, as the diesel shunter rolled by.**

**"Watch it!" called Luke's Driver.**

**"I can see what Thomas was talking about," said Luke, "people really can't hear me coming as well as a steam engine."**

**That night in the sheds, Luke was talking about the misadventure that occured that morning.**

**"I'm glad the man didn't get hurt," said Kaede, who was visiting Thomas again.**

**"Still that's what I call a close call," said Thomas.**

**"Indeed it was, now if I was a deltic that would have been different, then maybe the man would have heard me coming."**

**"Actually I think it would have been the same," said Li, "I mean from what I heard from Ken and from what Thomas said, you were going fast."**

**"Somehow I think now, the Man in the Suit is going to be putting in a speed limit there," said Courtney.**

**Courtney was right, the Man in the Suit placed in a speed limit for the street lines they travel on and for extra safety, the engines would blow their whistles or airhorn till they were past the streets.**

**As for the man, he still takes pictures, but now at a distance far away from the tracks.**

**Author's Note:**

**This story was based on a real life event of a man who was standing close to the tracks, taking pictures of a passing steam passenger train passing on the other line. He didn't hear the oncoming commuter train coming on the track that came close to him, it rolled by him with inches to spare.**

**The Thorn of the Flower**

**Sakura is no friend to any engine or anyone in the city, she once had a huge gang who do as she wished, but after she tried to comfront Thomas, Kaede and Drew - she lost her once great gang and was sent off to jail.**

**She did try to get back at Thomas, but when she tried to get to him, Percy gave her the scare of her life - after that, she was sent back to jail.**

**To this day, she hasn't changed her ways and is still eager to pay Thomas out.**

**On a slightly chilly morning, Thomas was talking to Kaede when Drew came running up.**

**"You're not going to believe this," he said, "but Sakura is back! One of her old henchmen payed her bail and now she's out again!"**

**Kaede looked worried, but Thomas certainly didn't.**

**"Don't worry Kaede," he said, "I think by now, she knows better to try to pick a fight with engines."**

**"Don't be so sure Thomas, I mean she could find a way to get back at you and this time, she might seriously hurt you."**

**"Kaede's right," agreed Drew, "remember what she tried to send you flying off the docks before with the trucks?"**

**"I remember, but thankfully these trucks didn't go threw with her plan."**

**"The only way, Sakura could get back at Thomas is with another engine," said his Driver, "and judging from the way she was acting before, no engine will want to help her."**

**Both Drew and Kaede continued to worry, but only a little.**

**Later on that day, Shamus was shunting angerily and bashing his trucks into a siding, when he noticed someone hiding behind the barrels of oil.**

**"Hey you, what are you doing there?" he snapped.**

**The person came out - it was Sakura.**

**"I'm looking for that stupid blue engine, he's going to pay for what he did to me."**

**"I'll help you get back at him, sounds more exciting than shunting these rusty boxes."**

**The trucks were offended by Shamus' rude comment. Sakura ran over to Shamus' cab, but the driver and fireman weren't going to allow her in. The Man in the Suit had already informed Shamus and Big Mac's crews about the troublesome Sakura and what she could do.**

**"Get out," snapped the Driver, "we know who you are Sakura, and we're not..."**

**Before he could say anymore, Sakura punched him out of the cab, the fireman ran down to see if he was okay.**

**"Get back in there, she's going to steal Shamus!"**

**Indeed she was, she backed Shamus away from the trucks and the crew.**

**"We better phone the Man in the Suit," said the fireman, "this could be trouble."**

**"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Shamus.**

**"Oh I do," giggled Sakura darkly, "I know all there is to know about trains - now where do I find that 'Thomas'?"**

**Thomas was once again talking with Kaede, she was riding along in his cab as he was shunting his trucks.**

**"We need to take care Thomas," advised his Driver, "I've heard that someone has stolen Shamus."**

**"Now who would want to steal a whole engine?"**

**The crew, Kaede and Thomas gasped in horror, "SAKURA!"**

**Then they heard Shamus' loud shrill whistle, and sure enough he was coming puffing towards Thomas.**

**"He's going to bump into us, he's going to bump into us!" cried the trucks.**

**Before the crew could react, Shamus had bumped into Thomas and was now pushing him along. The force of the blow knocked the driver and fireman out of the cab, Kaede however was still in there.**

**"Now Shamus, let's knock him off the rails!" cried Sakura.**

**"With great pleasure!"**

**"Shamus you idoit," cried Thomas, "don't you know that's Sakura in your cab, the dangerous troublemaking girl?"**

**"I know, she wants to get back at you and I'm going to help her do so!"**

**"You really are stupid aren't you?"**

**Kaede picked herself up, then she noticed that Thomas was moving but not under his own power.**

**"Is someone still in my cab?"**

**"I'm still here," cried Kaede.**

**"Alright Kaede, I need you to do me a huge favour and open my regulator! I'll push back as much as I can!"**

**Thankfully Kaede has seen how Thomas' Driver and fireman operate their engine, so she knew which lever to pull.**

**"Alright now trucks!" called Thomas, "do your best and push as hard as you can, with our combined strength, we should overpower Shamus and stop!"**

**"Not this time!" snapped Sakura, "it's payback time!"**

**"Sorry Thomas, but orders are orders!" said Shamus.**

**The trucks did their best and pushed back, Kaede opened the regulator and held on as much as she could. Now Thomas could easily fight back, his wheels turned wildly.**

**With the strength of the trucks, Kaede on the regulator and Thomas pushing with all his might, the train came to a hault but Sakura was not going to give up.**

**"Now blow my whistle!" cried Thomas.**

**Kaede did, she blew it loud and long. Before long, workers came to see what was going on, they weren't alone.**

**Rin, Sia, Nerine, Asa, Primula, Drew and the Man in the Suit came and saw everything.**

**"It's time to get out of here!" cried Sakura, "sorry Shamus, you stupid weaklink!"**

**Sakura jumped out, while Shamus' wheels continued to turn wildly. She didn't get very far as some of the workers got a hold of her.**

**Thomas' crew came and applied Shamus' brakes, Kaede then applied Thomas' brakes - the silence was amazing.**

**Shamus was shut up in the sheds for helping Sakura, while the troublemaking girl was sent back to jail.**

**Kaede and Thomas each got a medal for their brave actions. Thomas was now worn out, his buffer beams were dented and the steel tires on his wheels were now hanging on by his siderods and his brakes were broken too.**

**"Don't worry Thomas," said the Man in the Suit, "you can go to the warehouse distract tonight, Ken will have you running as good as new in no time."**

**"But what about the work around here sir?"**

**"I've already informed your controller and he's agreed to send another engine to help while you're in our engine works."**

**Then he walked away, leaving Thomas alone with Kaede.**

**"Thank you," he said happily, "if it hadn't been for you, I would have gotten into a bad predicament, you're my hero."**

**Kaede smiled happily, "your welcome Thomas."**

**She then climbed onto the dented buffer beams and gave Thomas a hug, then a small kiss. Then she moved over to the middle part of the beam, got down on her knees, then Thomas gave her a small little kiss on the top of her head.**

**The two of them spent some more together, till Thomas was ready to go to the works.**

**"You're my hero too Thomas," said Kaede happily.**

**She watched as Luke pushed Thomas to the works, then she set off happily for home.**

**The End!**


	25. Percy's Little Tokyo Adventures

**Book No. 25**

**Percy's Little Tokyo Adventures**

**Dear Friends,**

_**With Thomas at the workshops, Percy was brought in to help with the workloads, needless to say he got more than what he asked for during his stay. One of the events that really scared him as he told me was a close encounter with two boys and Asa coming to save the day. Plus he had a bit of a problem when it came down to a few dozen lobsters. Then his friend 'Shiori the Truck' helps to save the day with a little help from the little green engine. All the while, Percy learns so much about both Asa and Ms. Ama and finds out a shocking truth but I mustn't reveal what it is, just yet.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-The Green Haired Girl Named Asa**

**-A Pinchy Surprise**

**-Sandy Buffers**

**-Secrets of the Shigure Family**

**The Green Haired Girl Named Asa**

**With Thomas at the warehouse distract for repairs and Shamus locked up in the shed for his stupid actions, the four other Little Tokyo Engines were rushed off their wheels, hoping to complete the jobs on time.**

**They were thankful to see Percy arrive a few days later.**

**Percy was happy to see everyone, especially Marigold. He even got to take her on a run at once, they talked about all the adventures they had on their lines and talked about old times.**

**Although whenever Percy saw Asa, he didn't whistle to her.**

**"What's gotten into him?" she thought to herself.**

**Later on that day, Asa saw Percy talking to Sia again.**

**"Maybe he's in a better mode now."**

**Asa walked into the yards, just in time to watch Percy puff off back to work.**

**"Hello there, Ms. Shigure!" called Percy's Driver.**

**Asa waved and expected to hear Percy's whistle but she didn't, Percy just simply went on to do his work.**

**"I wonder if he's mad at me," she thought to herself, "if he is, I sure would like to know what I did, so I can say I'm sorry."**

**Asa was indeed correct, Percy was mad at her and told that to Marigold.**

**"The reason I'm not talking to her is because she laughed at me after my accident."**

**He then explained about his accident with the lorry and it's cargo, Percy could remember it perfectly and he certainly didn't find it funny.**

**"I'm sure she wasn't trying to make fun of you, my dear Percy," said the old brakevan.**

**"I'm not so sure about that one bit."**

**With that said, Percy puffed off to do some shunting. When Li came around a short time later, Marigold told him all Percy had told him.**

**Soon Li was telling this to Thomas, who then told Kaede while she was visiting him in the workshops. Later on, she told Rin and then finally he told it to Asa.**

**"I wasn't making fun of him," she said.**

**"Sadly I don't think he knows that," said Rin, "maybe he's thinking that you were making fun of him."**

**"Next time I see Percy, I'm going to say sorry for the way I acted."**

**"That's a good idea, still I'm surprised that he's not mad with Thomas, Toby or myself, I mean we were all laughing when he came into the sheds."**

**The next day, after school was done for the day, Asa walked on past the shopping distract when she spotted some roses in one of the store's windows.**

**"Is there anything I can help you with miss?" asked the store owner.**

**"Yes you can, I am just looking for some flowers I can give to a friend to say how sorry I am for teasing him."**

**Asa followed the store owner inside, she then payed for the roses and walked on her way to the Little Tokyo Railroad. As she walked along, Asa stopped walking and fell to her knees - she gasped for breath for fifteen seconds.**

**"I'm okay now," she groaned, "although I think it's getting worse."**

**She picked up the flowers off the ground, dusted them off and walked on to the railroad.**

**Percy was puffing along with a train load of crates full of books due to go to England. His Driver could see that Percy was still feeling grumpy.**

**"Come on Percy," he said, "you can't stay mad at Asa forever."**

**"Oh yes I can," he said angerily, "she made fun of me!"**

**"Remember that coal incident?" asked the fireman, "you and Thomas were fighting for weeks over what happened, but you did forgive each afterwords, so why can't you do that for Asa now?"**

**Percy thought about what his fireman said, he knew that he had made a good point.**

**Asa was walking along to the crossroads leading to the yards, when she spotted two boys close to the tracks, then she looked and heard Percy's whistle.**

**"Get away from there!" she cried, "Percy's coming!"**

**The boys heard, but instead of coming back to the roads, they decided to go over the tracks - right in front of Percy!**

**Asa jumped over the fence and ran over to the boys. The first boy made it across but the second tripped and layed on the tracks.**

**"LOOK OUT!" cried Percy.**

**His Driver applied the brakes, but he knew that Percy wasn't going to stop in time.**

**Asa grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and pulled him back - just in the nick of time. However, the flowers she was carrying slipped out of her hand and fell in front of Percy's wheels!**

**Percy rolled over them with a crunch, then came to a stop.**

**"Is everyone alright?" cried the Driver.**

**"Everyone's okay," cried Asa.**

**The boy could only groan.**

**It wasn't too long before his friend was caught too, both boys got a huge scolding from both the Man in the Suit and their parents, both of them wished that they hadn't done that stunt.**

**Later on that night, Percy's crew were just about ready to leave when they noticed flower peddles on Percy's wheels.**

**"Where in the world did these come from?" asked the fireman.**

**"It's November after all," said the Driver, "so why are there roses on Percy's wheels."**

**"Those came from me," called a voice, it was Asa who decided to see if Percy was okay, "I bought those flowers for Percy."**

**"For me? Why?"**

**"I wanted to say I'm sorry for teasing you during the summer, I never meant to hurt your feelings Percy, so that's why I bought you those flowers."**

**"Thank goodness that some of them are okay," said the fireman, as he gathered the unbroken flowers and placed them on Percy's buffer beams.**

**"I'm really sorry Percy, will you ever forgive me?"**

**Percy was silent for a while, "well - okay, I'll forgive you, I can never stay mad at someone forever."**

**Asa smiled happily, then she told Percy of some of her little misadventures, and Percy did the same.**

**Author's Note:**

**Asa buying the flowers from the flower shop, was based on a small portion of Episode 21 of 'Shuffle' and the boys on the tracks was based on a real event, where two boys were crossing the tracks in front of a train. One of the boys fell in front of the train but thankfully was able to get back up, just as the train came by. Thankfully the train wasn't going that fast.**

**A Pinchy Surprise**

**It's a rare sight to see a passenger train running on the tracks of the Little Tokyo Railroad. They usually run once or twice a month, while the rest of the time it's mostly goods.**

**Whenever the time came for the passenger train to taken out on the line, every engine hopes that they will get picked - Shamus knows he will never get picked.**

**"He won't pick me, he doesn't want a real engine pulling the train," he grumbles.**

**Of course we all know that the Man in the Suit never picks Shamus because of the way he works and his bad attitude, it would only result in angry passengers saying that this is a bad line.**

**Shortly after his 'near close call' with the little boy on the tracks, the Man in the Suit came to see Percy.**

**"Tomorrow I want you to take the passenger train, make sure you give the passengers a smooth comfortable ride."**

**"Oh, of course I will sir," said Percy proudly.**

**Once the Man in the Suit had left, Percy began to worry.**

**"What on earth is the matter with you Percy?" asked Li.**

**"Oh I'm just thinking that something might go wrong with the train tomorrow."**

**"The worst that could happen is that you break your traction rods," said Courtney, "but then again that is a rariety, even though it did happen to me."**

**"That's not what is bugging me. I'm also suppose to collect a special to take lobsters down to the distract."**

**"That's what you're worried about?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Percy you got nothing to worry about," said Luke, "it's not like those lobsters are going to be running loose on their own."**

**"Still - what if the crate breaks, Daisy already had that happen on her once before with eels."**

**"Like I said before," said Courtney, "that's a rariety Percy, you just have to stop worrying so much, okay?"**

**"Alright if you say so Courtney."**

**Still Percy felt as though something was going to happen, during the time he was to take the passengers.**

**Sia was standing on the platform along with a huge crowd, the sun was shining brightly and there were no clouds in the sky, but it was still cold.**

**Percy pulled in with three coaches and a guard's van.**

**"I sure hope those lobsters don't cause trouble," groaned Percy, "if they cause a hold-up, Thomas and Daisy would never let me hear the end of it."**

**"I don't think we have that much to worry about," said his Driver, "the porter is doing a good job from what I can see."**

**That made Percy feel better, while he was waiting for the passengers to board his train, he spoke to Sia.**

**Finally there was only box left to load onto the train - that's when it happened.**

**The crate was full - too full for it's own good and the lobsters were cross, one snapped it's claws loudly and scared the porter.**

**He let go of the crate and it smashed itself onto the platform.**

**"That didn't sound good," groaned Percy, "what happened back there?"**

**"Need you ask?" Sia was in complete shock, "there are a few dozen lobsters all over the platform!"**

**Sia was indeed correct; the lobsters were crawling everywhere - they wanted the chance to strecth their legs. The porter, Percy's crew and some of the passengers helped in trying to get them. Thankfully there were a few crates next to the platform, so they loaded the lobsters inside each of them.**

**Some of them were bent on escaping, some of them fell between the train and platform. The Driver used a long piece of string to bring them back up and place them into the crates.**

**The Man in the Suit could see from his office that Percy was still at the platform. He went out to find out what was going on, he was shocked to see lobsters all over the place.**

**"We'll deal with the rest Percy," he said, "please get going."**

**Percy was just about to depart, when they heard a loud scream, "what was that?"**

**Percy's fireman looked and saw a young woman standing on the bench, while a lobster had latched itself onto one of her suitcases. The poor woman was in a huge panic, Sia did all she could to calm her down, while Percy's Driver dealt with the lobster.**

**"That should be all of them," he said.**

**"Ouch!" cried Percy.**

**They all looked to see that one of the last lobsters had pinched it's claw onto Percy's nose.**

**"Don't say anything," Percy felt foolish, thankfully nobody did laugh, they knew that it properly hurt.**

**The Man in the Suit took care of the last lobster, then they closed up the crates and placed them into the guard's van.**

**With the all clear signal, Percy finally departed but fifteen minutes late.**

**He was unusually quiet that night in the sheds, all the other engines had heard about what happened.**

**"I heard about it from Thomas," said Li, "you were telling him all about it this afternoon."**

**Percy said nothing, "oh well, at least you kept your train to time and that's what counts," said Courtney.**

**"I guess," sighed Percy, "still it's like I was saying yesterday, animals can cause the most trouble, no matter what they are."**

**Author's Note:**

**This story was based on the real life event where a porter had dropped a crate of live lobsters and they had scattered themselves everywhere. The poor woman on the bench was in a huge panic when she saw one of those lobsters climb onto her suitcase and latch itself on it.**

**Sandy Buffers**

**It didn't take long for Percy's good smile to return. Especially when he heard that Thomas' repairs would soon be finished.**

**"You're not planning on going back to Sodor so soon are you?" asked Asa.**

**"Not really," he said, "Rosie's handling my jobs well, so I think I might be staying for a while longer."**

**"That's good," she smiled.**

**At that moment, Asa felt that sharp jolt of pain again, she gasped for air as she fell to her knees.**

**"Asa, are you okay?" asked Percy.**

**His Driver and fireman got out of the cab and ran over to Asa, "I'm...okay," she said, "it's nothing to worry yourselves over, although lately it's getting worse."**

**This started to worry Percy.**

**The next day, Percy was sent down to the docks to collect a train from the docks. As he started to shunt the trucks, he found that they were heavy.**

**"What's in these trucks?" he asked.**

**"Sand," called Rick.**

**"Sand?"**

**"Yes sand, I heard the captain of the ship say that inside all the boxes in your trucks is sand."**

**"Well one thing is for sure, it is heavy," he groaned, "I can hardly move the train along."**

**"You can do it Percy," said a voice. Percy looked all around, "I'm right in front of you."**

**Percy noticed that it was the lead truck talking to him, she was smiling brightly, "the sand might be heavy but I know you can move it."**

**"Thank you," he groaned.**

**It didn't take long for Percy to arrange the trucks into line, "thank goodness these trucks are kind, not like the ones we have back on Sodor. I would never have gotten the job done so quickly."**

**"Take care out there Percy," called Rick, "we did get lots of rain last night and judging from the cold weather, I'm guessing that the lines are frozen with ice."**

**Percy and his crew agreed to take care.**

**As Percy puffed up to the front of the end of the train, he noticed a name on the side which read 'Shiori'.**

**"Don't worry Percy, I won't let you down this afternoon, and neither will my fellow trucks."**

**All the trucks shouted out as they agreed.**

**"Thank you Shiori, you know I wish all trucks were like you."**

**Shiori blushed happily.**

**Percy's Driver coupled him up, then once the guard had blown his whistle and climbed back into Marigold, they set off for the distract.**

**"I just don't understand why we're taking sand," said Percy to his Driver.**

**"Well for one, you know that there are no roads out here and the second reason is...ah, to be honest I don't know why."**

**Percy sighed to himself.**

**As he came towards the yards, he could see smoke rising from one of the nearby buildings.**

**"I wonder where that is coming from," wondered Percy.**

**"Good glory," gasped his Driver, "one of the local resturants is on fire!"**

**Indeed his Driver was correct, one of the many resturants that followed along down the crossroads was on fire.**

**The fire department wasted no time in getting there, but they had a problem.**

**"Our pump is broken, we can't use the water, I'm sad to say but we'll have to let that building burn to a crisp."**

**"But then it'll spread to all the other buildings," cried Percy.**

**"Maybe we could use some of the sand," said Shiori, "it works just as well to put fires out."**

**"It's worth a try," said the fire cheif.**

**The fire department wasted no time in getting the boxes out and using the sand on the flames. Some of the firemen went inside to put the flames out with shovels and buckets full of sand.**

**It wasn't long before the fire was out - thankfully the resturant hadn't suffered too much damage.**

**"Well done Shiori," smiled Percy, "you are a clever truck."**

**When the Man in the Suit heard about Shiori's good idea, he congratulated her too.**

**"As a reward, you will get a brand new coat of paint, would you like to be painted green?"**

**"Oh yes sir, I would," she smiled, "and if it's okay, I would like to be the same color as Percy."**

**The Man in the Suit kindly agreed. In a few hours, Shiori came out of Ken's workshop looking like a brand new truck.**

**"I just have to ask," Percy was saying, "why did you chose to be green like me?"**

**"Well I've always liked the color green plus, ever since I met you I've been inspired by all you do, so I wanted to make you proud and be the same color as you."**

**"Thank you," smiled Percy.**

**"And I would like to be your special truck, like Marigold is your special brakevan. Can I?"**

**"Of course you can."**

**Shiori was happy to hear that and promised to be a really useful truck.**

**The owner of the resturant was pleased with Shiori's good idea too. So once the resturant was cleaned up and repaired, he decided to rename it.**

**He called it 'Shiori's Sandy Line' Resturant.**

**Lots of people visit the resturant and say that it's one of the best in the whole city. They often hear the story of how Shiori saved the resturant from burning to ashes.**

**The customers sometimes thank Shiori for all she has done.**

**"When I get back to Sodor," Percy whispered to Asa, "I'm going to tell Hector about this, oh boy won't he be surprised."**

**Secrets of the Shigure Family**

**December was on it's way, Percy could feel it in the air as he puffed along with his goods train.**

**"We'll need to go into the siding Percy," said his Driver, "Courtney is due to come by in a minute with a goods train."**

**The fireman got out and changed the points, allowing Percy to be switched into the siding.**

**Once on the siding, Percy waited for Courtney. He looked over to the roads and noticed Asa walking past.**

**"Hello Asa!" called Percy.**

**"Hello Percy..."**

**Asa couldn't say anymore, she fell to her knees again and started coughing and gasping for air. Finally after thirty seconds, she was able to breathe again.**

**"Are you okay Asa?" asked Percy.**

**"Yes I'm okay," she called and walked away.**

**A little later, Percy was talking to Rin about what happened to Asa.**

**"That's the third time this week," said Rin, "I wonder what could be going on - if she would only tell me, ah...us."**

**"I'll tell you everything," said a voice.**

**Rin and Percy looked to see it was Ms. Ama, she could see that both of them were worried about Asa.**

**"Before I tell you, I have to ask you Rin, do you love my daughter?"**

**"Yes I do," he said.**

**"And Percy, you are worried about Asa aren't you?"**

**"Yes I am."**

**"Here's my last question, do you two know of the artifical life form project?" Both of them agreed that they knew, "then this should be easy."**

**Ms. Ama removed her hat, revealing two long ears, "I'm the first artifical life form," she said, "I came from the realm of the demons."**

**"I wasn't expecting this," thought Percy to himself.**

**"The first tests on me were to give me more powers for a longer life, sadly the experiment failed and the entire lab was blown away. I was blasted to earth, this was long before the portals came. I was hurt badly, but thankfully someone came to help me...it was Asa's father, Mr. Shigure."**

**Rin and Percy gasped, they had never met Mr. Shigure before, plus they never heard anything about him from Asa.**

**"We were happy for a long time, he promised me that he would never reveal my secret, even after the portals arrived."**

**Rin was still overall shocked, "both of the kings told me that the first artificial life form was killed in the blast."**

**"Well they were wrong," said Ms. Ama, "but I guess they don't know that I am alive. Anyways, after a while, Asa came into our lives."**

**"Was she always sick?" asked Percy.**

**"Yes," Ms. Ama went quiet for a while, then she turned back to Rin and Percy, "she's got some of my powers inside of her and now they are growing too strong for her to contain."**

**"No," groaned Rin.**

**"The only way she can safe herself is to unleash those powers, when she does, they will leave her and she won't have these problems."**

**Ms. Ama put her hat back on the top of her head and walked away, leaving Rin and Percy speechless.**

**Later on, when Asa was walking past the Little Tokyo Railroad, she could Percy was worried. She could also see the same thing with Rin, she had to guess what was wrong.**

**"My mother told you everything didn't she?" she asked.**

**"Yes," said Percy and Rin in unison.**

**"She also told us how you can save yourself," said Percy, "if you just unleash your powers, then you'll be okay."**

**"I won't do it," she said.**

**"Why not?"**

**"I made a promise years ago, never to use my powers. After my mom told me all of her secrets, I swore I would never use those powers, I don't want to hurt anyone else or her again...like I did when I was young."**

**Before Percy or Rin could say anymore, Asa had walked away from the crossroads. Both Percy and Rin were left worrying about her.**

**The End!**


	26. Thomas, Percy and the Helpful Engines

**Book No. 26**

**Thomas, Percy and the Helpful Engines**

**Dear Friends,**

_**Thomas is now back at work, but there's still a lot of trouble in Tokyo. As recalled Asa said she was never going to use her powers, well something happened to make her change her mind. After that, everything went back to normal in Tokyo, with a few surprises down the tracks and of course a secret Kaede now holds and reveals only to Thomas. I mustn't reveal anymore or I'll spoil the surprises for everyone.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Asa Saves a Life**

**-Runaway New Iron**

**-Kaede Loves...**

**-Snow Duties**

**-Tokyo Friends Forever**

**Asa Saves a Life**

**(Based on the Story in 'Shuffle! Days of the Bloom')**

**It wasn't long before Thomas was released from the warehouse distract, he ran as good as new and felt as grand as any engine. He got a great welcome back from all the engines, except for Shamus.**

**Then he noticed that Percy was upset.**

**"What's wrong?" Thomas asked.**

**Percy sighed and told Thomas all about Asa and her choice not to use her powers.**

**"So that's why she runs short of breath," Thomas sighed, "still doesn't she know how much this is worrying both Rin and you."**

**"She knows, but she says that she doesn't want to use her powers because she doesn't want to hurt anyone, like she did with her mother when she was young."**

**At that moment, Rin came walking into the sheds, he said hello to Thomas, then he spoke to Percy.**

**"Asa's in the hospital, she collapsed at her house - when I saw her she was looking a little pale."**

**"There must be something we can do to help her."**

**"If only she would help herself," groaned Rin, "I don't want to lose Asa, I love her a lot."**

**Sadly Asa was still refusing to use her powers, no matter how many times Rin asked her too.**

**Then one night, she decided to just go out, despite her feeling terrible. She walked on for a short while, before she collapsed, she tried to catch her breath, then continued on.**

**It didn't take long for Rin to find out that Asa was gone from the hospital. He went to the Little Tokyo Railroad, and asked Percy who was busy shunting.**

**"I haven't seen Asa for days," he said, "what about you Driver?"**

**"Nope I haven't seen her and neither has the fireman."**

**It was then, Rin had a thought..."I think I might know where she went. Can you give a me a lift to the park Percy?"**

**"Sure thing," he said, "we're going to be passing by that area on our way to the distract."**

**So Rin climbed aboard, then Percy set off with his trucks for the warehouse distract.**

**It didn't take them long to reach the park, Rin thanked Percy and his crew for the ride and waved till they were out of sight. He walked along threw the park, till he finally reached the balcony. The very same where he told Asa his feelings for her.**

**Asa stood there looking over the entire city, she was indeed looking pale and cold at the same time.**

**"I don't want you to catch a cold," she heard a voice say that, then she noticed that someone was giving her their jacket and that someone was Rin.**

**"How did you know I was here?"**

**"I had a feeling that's all," he said, "I thought you might want to come back to the place where I told you, my feelings."**

**"I'm glad you told me Rin, when you told me that, it made me feel so happy."**

**For a while, the two of them were silent, then Rin finally spoke up, "Asa, I'm begging you to please your powers. I don't want to lose you."**

**"I'm sorry Rin, but I told you, I can't do that...I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. If I use them, then I won't be human anymore..."**

**All of the sudden, there came a loud bang, like two cars had run into each other.**

**Rin and Asa ran off to see what had happened. What they found out what had happened, they were in complete shock. Two cars had crashed into each other and were smashed to bits.**

**The drivers and one of the passengers of the cars were okay and walking out with a few bumps, then they noticed that a young boy had been badly injuried.**

**"Someone help my little boy!" cried the women of the first car, "he's dying!"**

**"Asa, you have to use your powers," said Rin, "you can use them to save that little boy."**

**"I can't," she groaned, "I made a promise never to use these powers of mine, and I'm not one to break a promise."**

**Rin was so mad at Asa's stubborn attitude, that he slapped her on the right side of the face.**

**"What did you do that for, Rin?"**

**"Asa, sometimes I swear that stubborn attitude of yours is always getting the best of you. But I never thought that you would say something like that, even if it meant saving a young boy from dying!"**

**Asa looked out to the injuired boy, then back to Rin, who was still looking mad.**

**"That's not what your mother would have wanted from you, she would want you to help."**

**Still Asa was silent, "I promised..."**

**"I know you did...but I know your mother would want you to live a healthy life, it doesn't matter if you're human or not, it makes no difference!"**

**Asa suddenly remembered something from her childhood...she remembered when her mother told her, the truth about her and how sorry she was for giving Asa a sick body. She had also said that giving birth to Asa was the happiest part of her life and Ms. Ama said...**

**"Asa, you're my sweet little angel and I'll always love you."**

**Remembering all her mother had said, she looked over to the wrecked cars and the injuried child.**

**"Thanks Rin," she said, "thank you for making me see that I was being stupid."**

**Asa ran over to the injuried child, "I can help you," she smiled. She picked up the child and gave him a gentle hug. **

**"Everything is going to be okay, you are a sweet angel and you have lots of people who love you."**

**At that moment, a giant flash of green light started to shine around Asa and the child. Using her magic, Asa was able to heal the child back to perfect health and at the same time, her hair started to grow longer.**

**Percy was coming back from the distract, when he noticed the green lights.**

**"What is going on?" asked his Driver.**

**"Asa Shigure," smiled Percy, "that's who."**

**Soon the light began to dive down, revealing that the boy was okay with no injuries, "thank you," he smiled and gave Asa a small kiss on the right side of her face.**

**The boy's mother came over, "oh thank you," she smiled, "you saved my son, how can I ever repay you?"**

**"You don't need to," smiled Asa, "just seeing you all safe is a good enough reward for me."**

**The parents and the boy thanked Asa for all her help, then they went to call for some help. Asa turned back to Rin, then she ran to him and gave him a hug.**

**She was now in tears, but she was happy, "thank you Rin, for helping me."**

**"I'm glad to have helped," he smiled.**

**Just then, Percy pulled up, "Asa, is that you?" he asked.**

**"Yes it's me Percy," she smiled, "I may have longer hair, but I'm still the loveable Asa Shigure, that I've always been...only now, with a little more wisdom and who has learned some much needed sense, thanks to you and Rin."**

**Soon a roadway gang came to take the wrecked cars away, once they were gone, Percy took Asa and Rin back to the yards, where all their friends were waiting. They were surprised to see Asa with long hair, but they were happy to see that she was better and told her that she did a good thing, helping that young boy.**

**When Ms. Ama heard that her daughter was okay, she told her how proud she was of her sweet little girl and thanked Rin for all he did. Then the next time, she saw Percy, she thanked him too.**

**"I didn't do that much," he said to Shiori.**

**"Oh but you did help, in more ways than one. If it hadn't been for you, Rin would never have gotten to the park."**

**"So I did help," he smiled.**

**The Drivers and the passengers of the cars were okay, especially the young boy. He asked his parents to give Asa a special gift for what she did.**

**The parents phoned the mayor and told him about the heroic deed and in less than a week, Asa was given a medal.**

**The cars were of course smashed to bits, so they were sent to the junk yards.**

**The man of the other car was charged, because he was the one who was driving recklessly.**

**And I'm happy to say, that since that day, that Asa Shigure is okay. She doesn't have any powers and is still human, she still has long hair. She has decided to keep it long, "it shows off the new and improved Asa Shigure."**

**Rin happily agrees with her.**

**Runaway New Iron**

**While the Man in the Suit likes using steam engines, he does have a soft spot for diesels, especially those who are facing a date with the smelters yard. Luke is the one and only diesel in the yards, but he doesn't mind, as know as he is working.**

**On a cold evening, Percy was telling the engines all about the time when James was a runaway.**

**"Thankfully Edward was nearby and chased on after him, hissing and clanking all the way. James had originally said that Edward would never beat him in a race, well he was proven wrong when Edward caught up with him."**

**"He soon changed his mind about Edward and was glad to see him return from the works."**

**"It's no fun being a runaway," groaned Courtney, remembering her runaway incident, "that's when an engine feels scared and starts worrying of what may be just down the tracks."**

**"I think we can all say for sure," said Thomas, "that it's better to have someone driving you, then to drive yourselves."**

**"Well most of us," said Li, who was looking over to a sulking Shamus.**

**The next morning, Luke was given the job of shunting trucks around the yards. Sia was just walking along on her way to the grogery store, when she spotted Luke.**

**"Hello Sia," he called, "it's a beautiful day, wouldn't you agree?"**

**"It's okay," she said, "but it is a little chilly."**

**Luke shunted some trucks into a siding, then he was moved into a lonely siding, "I need to get some new orders Luke," said his Driver, "I won't be long."**

**As soon as his Driver was out, a young teenage boy came out of nowhere and ran over to Luke. Sia could see the boy climbing into Luke's cab and looking over his controls.**

**"Get out of there!" she snapped, "you're not allowed in there!"**

**The boy was startled, that he pushed in the lever by accident. Luke's wheels then started to move, slowly at first, then faster.**

**"What is going on?" cried Luke.**

**The boy made a daring jump out of the cab, only to land in front of Luke's Driver and the Man in the Suit.**

**"As if we didn't have enough problems with people sneaking into our yards," groaned the Driver.**

**"We'll see what you have to say for yourself," said the Man in the Suit, he was cross.**

**"Ah, excuse me," called Sia, "what about Luke? He's a runaway!"**

**"There's nothing we can do," groaned the Man in the Suit, "we'll just have to let him run out of fuel, in the meantime, we need to warn the other trains to take the sidings."**

**The Man in the Suit made the call to the signalbox, while Sia called the manager of Ken's workshop.**

**In a few minutes, all other trains were moved into a siding, Shamus groaned louder than normal.**

**"Fancy the motor oil traitor decides to become a runaway, when I have a train to pull!"**

**In a matter of seconds, Luke appeared out of nowhere, running along on the tracks. Thankfully he wasn't going too fast, but he was still worried.**

**Back at the office, the Man in the Suit was checking over all his timetables.**

**"Good," he said, "Luke has a clear line for a while, and thanks to those calls we made, he won't run into any other trains."**

**"Now all we can do is wait," groaned Sia, she knew that Luke was properly not having a good time being a runaway.**

**And she was right, with no one in his cab, Luke felt scared.**

**At the distract, Thomas was waiting in a nearby siding, he had been talking to Kaede and now was wondering what the holdup was.**

**"Why are we waiting?" Thomas asked his Driver, "we're going to be late with this load."**

**"Can't be helped Thomas, we just got a call from Sia and she said that Luke is a runaway, thankfully he isn't going too fast..."**

**Before his Driver could say anymore, everyone could see Luke coming down the other line and racing past Thomas.**

**"I hope he stops soon," said Kaede.**

**"So do I," agreed Thomas.**

**Ken's manager worked fast to change all the points, allowing Luke to roll on several different tracks and away from the distract.**

**"What about the traffic?" asked Kaede, "without his Driver, Luke won't be able to warn them.**

**"We're just going have to hope that luck is on his side," said Thomas with a worried tone in his voice.**

**Luke soon rolled on down the main streets, cars and lorries were all around him and once again, some were coming too close to him.**

**"Please get out of the way," he called, "I can't stop!"**

**Just then a car came in front of him and stopped, it's engine had broken down.**

**"Of all the times to..." the man looked and noticed Luke was coming towards him. He got out and left the car there. Luke closed his eyes and waited for the crash. But nothing happened.**

**He opened his eyes and noticed that he had indeed stopped, he had run out of his fuel and had now stopped with a few inches from the car.**

**Soon Big Mac arrived to tow Luke back to the sheds, while the car was towed away to be repaired.**

**"That was too close," said the Driver of the car, "I'm just glad he ran out of fuel."**

**When they returned to the sheds, Big Mac set off to do another job, while the Man in the Suit and Sia came over to talk to Luke.**

**"I know this wasn't your fault Luke," said the Man in the Suit, "we have caught the person responsible for this and now the police are having a few words with him. You can have a rest, then I would like you to work the night shift, okay?"**

**"Yes sir," said Luke, he was feeling tired and was looking forward to a rest, but before that, he spoke to Sia, "thank you."**

**"For what, I didn't do anything."**

**"Of course you did, if you hadn't come over, that boy would have taken me away and caused a real accident, so thank you."**

**Sia smiled happily.**

**The police had a few stern words with the teenage boy, he said he was sorry and promised to stay away from the railroad.**

**"Should we catch you near there for the next three months," said the Cheif of police, "then we'll have to take you in and I don't think you would like, would you?"**

**The boy didn't, so he from then on, he stayed away from the railroad.**

**"First we had an old iron," whispered Percy to Thomas one night, "and now we had a new iron runaway."**

**"There's a first time for everything," he agreed.**

**Author's Note:**

**This story was based on the real life event of a runaway 'new iron'. Someone was fiddling around with the controls, because of this, the diesel rolled on down the tracks all alone without a driver or anyone else in the cab. The diesel was finally able to stop after it ran out of fuel and was towed back to the yards.**

**Kaede Loves...**

**Kaede was worrying with each day that passed, she would see Rin looking over the newspapers and looking at the apartments for sale.**

**"These places are expansive," he was saying, "but I'm sure I'll find a place soon."**

**"Why Rin?" asked Kaede, "don't you like living here?"**

**"Of course I do, it's just that I think now might be a good time to move into my own place."**

**Kaede didn't say anymore, instead she went back over to the kitchen counter and continued washing the dishes.**

**"Does Rin hate me?" she thought to herself, "is that why he's moving out?"**

**That night, Kaede was worrying so much over this, that she couldn't sleep. She needed to talk to someone, "I hope Thomas is at the sheds."**

**She got her shoes on and her winter jacket and she walked off slowly for the sheds.**

**Thomas was at the sheds, he had just finished his shunting and was looking forward to a good night's rest.**

**"At least there isn't that much to do now," he was saying to his Driver, "we might sent back sooner than expected."**

**"Who knows," his Driver said.**

**The fireman had just put out the fire, when he heard a faint knock on the door.**

**"Come in!" called Thomas quietly, as he didn't want to wake the other engines up.**

**The door opened and there was Kaede, with a sad look on her face. She walked in slowly and stood in front of Thomas.**

**"What are you doing up so late Kaede?" asked Thomas' Driver.**

**"I couldn't sleep," she answered.**

**"Something's bothering you, I can tell," said Thomas.**

**Kaede nodded her head sadly, Thomas told his crew that they could go, while he talked with Kaede.**

**"Alright then," said the Driver, "we'll see you in the morning Thomas."**

**Then they set off for the hotel.**

**No sooner were they out of the sheds, then Kaede burst into tears, she ran to Thomas' buffer beams and started crying all over them.**

**"Rin's thinking of moving out," she cried, "I think he wants to get away from me!"**

**"Why would you think that?"**

**"Because he hates me!"**

**"Rin doesn't hate you, he cares about you, just like he cares about everyone else in his life."**

**"Then why? Why would he want to move away?"**

**"I don't know," Thomas looked over to the door, then back to Kaede, "we'll both find out tomorrow, in the meantime, why don't you stay here with me."**

**"Really?"**

**"Of course...but to be honest, my front end isn't as soft as a bed."**

**"It's okay," sobbed Kaede, then she climbed onto Thomas' front end and layed down there.**

**"I don't think Rin hates you, he never has and he never will. I mean he stayed by your side throughout your childhood and he's been with you ever since. As far as I know, you're one of his best friends."**

**"Are you sure?" she asked quietly.**

**"I'm sure..."**

**Then Thomas heard some faint snoring, it was Kaede, she had fallen asleep. Then he heard the door open up again, and there stood...Rin.**

**"I had a feeling she would be out here," he said.**

**"Then you must know why she's here," said Thomas, "Rin, why do you want to move away from her? Is it because you hate her?"**

**"No of course not, I would never hate Kaede."**

**"Then why?"**

**Rin didn't answer for the longest time.**

**"I thought so," huffed Thomas quietly, "you don't have a reason to move out."**

**"Not true! I...just want to show Kaede that she can so much without always looking out for me."**

**"She knows that, but she does it because she cares. She wants to help you out as much as she can because of your friendship, she knows that she can't be your girlfriend, but she doesn't care...as long as she can help her friend. If you move out, then you're telling Kaede that you don't want to be her friend anymore and all she had done for you was all for nothing."**

**"Have you ever gone through that Thomas?"**

**"As a steam engine, I've been through that and I've seen it many times, trust me Rin, I know what I am talking about."**

**Rin looked down to Kaede, who was still sleeping.**

**"When the time does come and you're finally ready to move out, then Kaede will know that all she had done was worth it," concluded Thomas.**

**"You're right Thomas," smiled Rin.**

**Then he walked over to Thomas' front end, then he rubbed Kaede's right shoulder gently and called out her name.**

**"Rin? What are you doing here?"**

**"I came out here to look for you...listen Kaede, I've been doing some thinking about moving out."**

**"I know, you and Thomas were talking about it."**

**"You were listening in?" asked Thomas, "I thought you were asleep."**

**"I was for a short while," she said, then she backed over to Rin.**

**"Kaede, I want you to hear this from me, I don't hate you...I've always considered you to be a really good friend to me and I am grateful for all you have done for me. I know we can never be boyfriend and girlfriend, but I hope that we can stay good friends forever."**

**"Of course we can," smiled Kaede, she jumped off Thomas' beams and gave Rin a big hug.**

**"Thank you so much Kaede," smiled Rin, "I'm sorry that I made you cry again."**

**"That's okay Rin," she said, "it's okay to cry every now and then."**

**"That's true," agreed Thomas.**

**"Now, what do you say we go home...and I promise there won't any talk of moving out, okay?"**

**"Okay," then she looked over to Thomas, "thank you for helping Thomas."**

**"I'm always glad to help," he smiled.**

**Then Kaede climbed back onto Thomas' buffer beams, then she gave Thomas a small kiss on the right side of the face, Thomas' eyes span round and round and his cheeks turned red.**

**"I love you Thomas," said Kaede quietly.**

**Thomas gasped, but he smiled happily, "and I love you too Kaede."**

**Thomas then asked her to move towards his buffer beams and get on her knees. Kaede did just that...then Thomas gave her a small kiss on the top of her head.**

**Rin smiled happily, he knew Kaede cared about Thomas, the same way she cared about all her friends and family.**

**"I'll see you later," smiled Kaede as she walked off for the door.**

**"Yeah, I'll see you later," said Thomas, as he watched both Kaede and Rin walk off for home.**

**Rin was true to his word, he never talked about moving out again. He has agreed that when he is truely ready, then that will be the best time to move out.**

**As for Kaede, well...she was all smiles everytime one of her friends saw her, but she would always blush the most when she was around Thomas, her true number one best friend.**

**Snow Duties**

**One morning, the engines were being prepared for their jobs. They all noticed that their crews were wearing jackets, scarves and boats.**

**"Why are you wearing those?" asked Big Mac.**

**"Don't you know?" asked his Driver, "just look outside."**

**Percy's Driver and Luke's Driver opened up the doors and there was a big surprise - there was snow everywhere. The railyards looked like a winter wonderland.**

**Thomas looked down to his buffers, "with all that snow, it could cause a great deal of trouble."**

**"You can say that again," said Courtney, "I remember all the problems I had last year with clearing the lines."**

**"Do you engines have your own snowploughs?" asked Percy.**

**"No we don't," answered Li, "we have a special plow that we push along the line and he's not really nice."**

**"His name is Yuji, but he prefers to go by the name of 'The Crusher'."**

**At that moment, the Man in the Suit came up, only now he was wearing a scraf and a coat."**

**"If it isn't the Man in the Coat," chuckled Li.**

**"Very funny Li," said the Man in the Suit, trying not to laugh himself, "now I need one of you to take Yuji and clear the lines."**

**"Can I do the job sir?" asked Percy.**

**"Sorry Percy, but you're not strong enough to take Yuji, he is very heavy."**

**"Added with the special coach, it's a very heavy train," said Li, "I remember because I was the one who shunted them into place for Courtney last year."**

**"Fine I'll do it!" snapped Shamus, "I need to get out of the sheds anyways!"**

**"Not this time, you're not!" snapped the Man in the Suit, "your recent actions have only proven how reckless you are," he then turned to Courtney, "you're going have to take the special again."**

**"Yes sir," groaned the big japanese engine, although she didn't like the idea of taking Yuji and knew the trip was going to be a bit rough.**

**She had her reasons to worry as she came up to him.**

**"You again?" he asked crossly, "why can't you ever stay out of my way?"**

**Courtney ingored Yuji, but she still felt miserable.**

**It wasn't long before she was coupled up to the special coach and Yuji, she then set off for the platform for her instructions.**

**When she got there, she found Nerine standing there.**

**"Snowplough duties again?" she asked.**

**"Sadly yes," groaned Courtney, "and I have to deal with Mr. Grumpy up at the front."**

**"I can hear you, you know?" he shouted.**

**"Would you like to come along for a ride today?"**

**Nerine happily agreed as she climbed into Courtney's cab. The Driver gave her some of his hot chocolate to drink, then he gave one to the fireman.**

**"Since the line has gotten even bigger over the past year," said the fireman, "we might be out all day with the snowplough duties."**

**"You never know," said the Driver, "it might not be as bad as we think."**

**"Hopefully," muttered Courtney under her breath.**

**At last, they were ready. The workmen were on board their special coach, Yuji's operator was onboard and ready to work, he blew Yuji's special whistle, then with a powerful blast of Courtney's whistle, the train was soon underway.**

**"Pick up the pace!" snapped Yuji, "I don't want to keep hearing you puff all day!"**

**"Sadly, that's all you're going to get!" snapped Courtney, "now please shut your mouth!"**

**"Just ignore him Courtney," said Nerine kindly, "he just wants attention, so it's better not to give it to him."**

**Courtney certainly was glad that she asked Nerine to come along on this trip.**

**As the special battled their way through the snow, Yuji continued on yelling at Courtney. The japanese engine however was following Nerine's advice and wasn't listening.**

**"Stupid engine," grumbled Yuji, "pay attention to me!"**

**Courtney didn't and continued puffing along down the line.**

**Then there was trouble - there came a loud bump from the front of the train and Yuji's front wheels left the rails and bumped into some heavy packed snow. The same bump almost knocked Nerine out of Courtney's cab.**

**"What happened?" she asked.**

**"I'm not sure," said the Driver as he applied Courtney's brakes, "I'll go find out what the trouble is."**

**It didn't take him long to find out, "Yuji's front wheels have come off the tracks, it was caused by the heavy packed snow."**

**"Of all the rotten luck," grumbled the fireman, "now what can we do?"**

**"Why don't we try to pull him back on the tracks," suggested Nerine, "Courtney can pull him back on the rails, then we can clear that section with normal shovels."**

**"I vote for Nerine's idea," said Courtney.**

**"You always do," chuckled her Driver, "and for a good reason too, it's a good idea. Alright, let's give this plan a try."**

**With another few blasts of the whistle, Courtney pulled the train backwards. People were gathering to see the interesting rescue, of course Yuji didn't like this, one bit.**

**Soon Yuji was safely back on the rails, people clapped and cheered, then some came down to help the workers, the crew and Nerine to clear the tracks.**

**Once that section was clear, Courtney pushed Yuji threw that section carefully.**

**"Well done Nerine," smiled Courtney, "your idea has worked perfectly."**

**Nerine smiled happily, "thank you Courtney, I'm just happy to help."**

**"In more ways than one," smiled the Driver, "if you hadn't come along, we might have been out here for a long time."**

**For the rest of the trip, there were no more troubles on the tracks. It was already noon, by the time the train pulled back into the yards, where the Man in the Suit was waiting for them.**

**"I've heard about what happened," he smiled, "and I have to say, well done to all of you."**

**"You should be thanking Nerine," said Courtney, "it was her good idea that got us out of that predicament."**

**"Indeed," smiled the Man in the Suit, "you did a good job out there Nerine. You always seem to come through in a tight spot. Maybe I should watch my job."**

**Everyone just laughed, well - all except for Yuji, who only groaned.**

**"You really are a great helper for the railroad Nerine," whispered Courtney, "and a good friend too, thank you."**

**Nerine just smiled.**

**As for Yuji, he doesn't like going by the name 'The Crusher' anymore and has learned to be silent.**

**Author's Note:**

**The snowplough derailment is based on a real life event of a snowplough on the Canadian National railway, sometime in the 1980's on a branch line. The diesels were pushing the snowplough down the line, then it came to a stop because the front wheels had come off the tracks because of the heavy packed snow.**

**Tokyo Friends Forever**

**Christmas was coming to the city of Tokyo, with a only one day to go. Everyone was excited - all, except for Thomas and Percy. They were told that they might be going back to Sodor before the holidays.**

**Courtney could see how miserable they were and decided to talk with the Man in the Suit, the next time she saw him.**

**Thankfully she was going to get her chance, as she was shunting her trucks into place. The Man in the Suit had come to see how she was doing.**

**"Sir, I was just wondering if Thomas and Percy could stay for the holidays."**

**"I'm not sure if they can stay," he said, "the Fat Controller has already asked me if I could send them back as soon as possible."**

**"Couldn't you ask him if they could stay? Then you can send them home after Christmas day."**

**The Man in the Suit thought about it for a minute, then he looked to the Thomas and Percy's sad faces, "I'll see what I can do Courtney," he said, then he walked off back to his office.**

**A little later, Thomas was doing some extra shunting, when he spotted Primula and Drew watching him from the platform.**

**"It's good to see some familar faces," he said to his Driver, "I'm only sorry that we have leave soon."**

**"I know," his Driver and fireman were just getting used to the city, just like Thomas, they had been enjoying themselves, "but orders are orders."**

**"I know," he groaned.**

**"Poor Thomas," said Primula as she watched him, "I wish I could something to help."**

**"Oh I'm sure that you can," said Drew.**

**"But what can I do? I'm not an engine and I'm not a controller."**

**"Maybe not, but you can always try to cheer him up."**

**"Like he has done for me before?" Primula liked the idea, but how she was going to do that, she didn't know.**

**The Man in the Suit was still in his office, talking with the Fat Controller.**

**"So is it okay that Thomas and Percy stay for Christmas day, I promise I'll send them home the next day."**

**The Fat Controller didn't reply back for a while, then he said that it was okay.**

**"Okay then," smiled the Man in the Suit, "I shall inform Thomas and Percy when I see them."**

**When he saw them again, he told them that they could stay for Christmas, both engines were very happy to hear that.**

**"It'll be nice to spend time with our friends," smiled Percy, "especially Christmas day."**

**"Maybe so," sighed Thomas, "but don't forget, we have to go back after tomorrow."**

**"I know, but don't forget that we're always welcome here and our friends are more than welcome to visit Sodor anytime they want."**

**That made Thomas feel much better.**

**The next morning, all the engines awoke to find their sheds decorated from top to bottom. A beautiful christmas tree stood near the doors, and some presents sat underneath it too.**

**"What a surprise," gasped Li.**

**"This is for all of you engines," said a voice, they all looked to see, the Man in the Suit.**

**He wasn't alone as the engines could see all their friends, Rin, Asa, Sia, Nerine, Kaede, Drew, Mayumi, Kareha and Primula were all smiling happily and shouted, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" to the engines.**

**The engines responded with several blasts of their whistles and horns.**

**All of the sudden, the phone rang, Thomas' Driver answered it. After a few minutes, he came back to his engine.**

**"What's going on?" he asked.**

**"Shamus has come off the rails again," groaned the Driver, "worst still, it's at the corner again."**

**Thomas however wasn't going anywhere without his fireman, "where is my fireman?" he asked.**

**Thomas' fireman was feeling ill and still at the hotel room until he was feeling better.**

**"I'll have to send one of the other engines to get Shamus," groaned the Man in the Suit, "I think..."**

**Before he could say anything else, Primula climbed the steps and into Thomas' cab, "I'll do the firemen's jobs," she said.**

**The Driver was puzzled, but agreed.**

**Once Thomas got a good head of steam and the doors had been opened, he puffed on his way to the rescue.**

**It didn't take too long to reach the derailed Shamus. He had been taking a load of coal trucks to the warehouse distract, when he bounced off the rails at the points.**

**"Darn points," he snapped crossly, "why couldn't they have built them properly."**

**"They work just fine Shamus," snapped his Driver, "they can work properly if an engine is willing to obey the rules and slow down."**

**Shamus sniffed angerily and blew steam crossly. Thomas pulled away the trucks first, then he came back for Shamus.**

**Primula got out the long chain and coupled the back of Shamus' tender to Thomas' front end.**

**"Ready!" called Primula.**

**Thomas responded with a blow of his whistle and pulled with all his might, until Shamus was back on the rails - with no thanks for the rescue.**

**Thomas was soon coupled up to the trucks, then to Shamus then he took the train to the warehouse distract. Shamus was taken to another part of the shop, then Thomas along with Ken, puffed off light engine back to the sheds.**

**Everyone was there to greet them, "you have done a wonderful job Primula," smiled the Man in the Suit, "if I ever need someone to fill in for a sick fireman, can I ask you to help out?"**

**"Of course you can," she smiled, then she looked over to Thomas.**

**"Thank you for helping Primula," he smiled, "you really are a good friend, I don't know what I would do without you in my life. Same goes with all my friends here."**

**"I agree with Thomas," said Percy, "ever since we met all of you, we have felt the luckiest engines in the whole world."**

**The girls blushed happily as Percy said that, then everyone looked to see Primula standing on Thomas' buffer beams and giving him a kiss on the left side of his face.**

**After the kiss, the engines gathered outside of the shed for a special photograph. Asa and Sia stood beside Percy on both sides, Kaede and Primula sat on Thomas' beams, Drew stood between Li and Luke, while Rin stood between Luke and Big Mac. Nerine stood in between Courtney and Ken, while Kareha and Mayumi stood in front of Big Mac and the crews stood close by to their engines.**

**"How many pictures are you going to take sir?" asked Li.**

**"Just a few," he said, "one of these is going to be a special gift for the Fat Controller and another will be for Thomas and Percy. I'm sure they'll love to have this picture on the wall in their shed."**

**"Thank you sir," smiled Thomas.**

**"Yes thank you," said Percy.**

**Then Kaede spoke up, "it doesn't matter how far away we are, we are and always will be Little Tokyo Friends..."**

**"Forever," finished Thomas happily, as the pictures were taken.**

**All the engines and their friends happily agreed with Thomas and Kaede, that they are indeed Tokyo Friends...Forever.**

**The End!**


	27. New Year's Blow Out

**Hello again everyone, I am now proud to present the bonus story I had promised. Oh and before I forget, I bet you're wondering why the other bonus story that was due to come out after book No. 22-Little Tokyo Adventures has not been brought out. Well, the ideas were poor and some bits never made any sense at all, so the idea was scrapped.**

**Now as I had mentioned before, this story is based on the TUGS episode 'Mutions', only with action at the Little Tokyo Dockyards and on the railway. Don't you worry, I've still got plenty of exciting tales of the Shuffle characters, the engines of Sodor, and the Little Tokyo Engines, coming out soon. But for now, the future stories are on the hush-hush, it's going to be a surprise. ;)**

**Now, also included in this chapter is the introduction to the Little Tokyo's Tugboats. You'll get the grand chance to see two of the tugboats named 'Jaden' and 'Joey'. As for the other tugboats, they will get introduced later on. Anyhow, I've done enough talking, for now I am proud to present the full length special of the Railway Series/Shuffle. Enjoy!**

**New Year's Blow Out**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Dear Friends,**

_**Recently I got a call from Kaede Fuyou, she wanted to tell me all about the little mishaps at the Dockyards on new year's eve. As she had explained to me, that there was a lot of trouble with fire, oil, diesels and of course the trouble all seemed to start with the troublemaking Shamus, but I mustn't reveal anymore or I shall spoil this story.**_

**The Author**

** Business was in full swing in Tokyo. People were going out to get supplies for their new year parties that were to go on tonight.**

** Kaede, Rin and Primula were doing some decorating for their party, as everyone was to come by that evening.**

** "I wonder what Thomas and Percy are doing," sighed Primula quietly.**

** "They're probably getting ready for their own new year's party," said Rin, "but they might also be working."**

** "You miss them, don't you Rimu?" asked Kaede.**

** "I do," she sighed unhappily.**

** Before Kaede could say anything else, they heard the phone ring, it was the Fat Controller on the other end. Kaede was the one who answered it.**

** "Hello Ms. Kaede," said the Fat Controller, "I'm calling you with an important message from two friends of yours."**

** "Can you hold on a second," she asked, "Rin and Rimu will want to hear this too."**

** Kaede then put on the speaker phone, then she called Rin and Primula over, "okay we're ready."**

** "Here's the little message from them," then came the sounds of two engine's whistling loudly, it was Thomas and Percy.**

** "Hi Kaede, it's us," said Thomas happily.**

** "We just wanted to wish you a happy new year," added Percy, "and we hope to see you guys soon."**

** "Thanks Percy and Thomas," all three said in unison, then Kaede picked up the phone, "sir, could you give Thomas a message from me?"**

** "Sure Ms. Kaede, what is it?"**

** "Tell Thomas, that I love him."**

** The Fat Controller did tell Thomas, Kaede could hear Thomas say 'Cinders and Ashes' and wheesh steam loudly, and Percy giggling after hearing that.**

** "And we all wish them a new happy year too."**

** "Will do," he smiled.**

** After the phone call, Kaede, Primula and Rin went back into the living room to continue setting up. While the Fat Controller made a call to Asa.**

** A little while later, down at the dock yards of the Little Tokyo Railroad, Luke was busy arranging some trucks full of oil and fuel, needed for him and Rick. The Man in the Suit chose him, for safety measures - one wrong move could send the entire yard up in flames.**

** "Easy does it Luke," called Rick from above, "nice and easy."**

** Luke was as careful as ever, as he shunted the oil tankers into some empty nearby sidings.**

** "Good thing Shamus isn't here," said Rick again, "otherwise it would be a disaster."**

** "Well it's one of the Man in the Suit's many rules, he doesn't want any steam engine near here, in case sometime goes wrong."**

** "Say Rick," called Luke's Driver, "can you see him now?"**

** Rick turned and looked back to the yards, "oh yeah I can see him, he's bashing his trucks around again and I see the Man in the Suit is yelling at him again."**

** "As always," muttered Rick's operator.**

** "Oh and I see Ms. Asa Shigure coming to the crosswalks. Only now, she has her long hair tied up in two pony tails."**

** "It's strange isn't it?" asked Luke's Driver, "one minute she has short green hair and now she has long hair."**

** "Well it's like Percy said," added Luke, "it all happened after she got rid of her powers."**

** "She seems to be healthier than ever," said Rick.**

** Luke happily agreed with Rick, then he set off back to work.**

** Shamus was angry and was bashing his trucks in the yards.**

** "Stop that Shamus," cried his Driver, "if you keep this up, you're bound to cause trouble...again."**

** "It's not my fault," he snapped, "it's the stupid rules the Man in the Suit has here. If he would allow me to do what I wanted, then there wouldn't be any problems."**

** "Oh yeah," snapped the fireman, "I seem to recall several incidents this year already that we were caused because we tried doing it your way."**

** "You keep stopping me every time and that's why I derail."**

** "I don't think so, it's because you're being too clearless. If I were you Shamus..."**

** "Well, you're not me, are you? I'm happy being who I am, free spirited and willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done."**

** "It's with that attitude that the Man in the Suit is keeping you away from the docks at this moment."**

** "Just because he wants that motor oil traitor to do his own dirty work," he scoffed, "he's a useless engine that should be..."**

** "That's enough Shamus," grumbled the fireman, "now let's get back to work!"**

** "Fine with me," he sniffed and without warning, he ran into the trucks - a little too hard. The bang scared the fireman off the footplate and onto the ground.**

** "Are you okay?" asked the Driver.**

** "Yeah, only do try to keep Shamus under control, will you?"**

** "I'll try, but with his stubborn attitude, it's a little difficult to do that."**

** Back at the Fuyou house, Kaede was getting her winter jacket and boots on as she was going to get some more supplies for later that night.**

** "Are you sure you don't need me to come along?" asked Rin.**

** "I'm sure, I'll be okay."**

** "Okay then, oh and be careful out there, it can be a little icey under the snow."**

** "I'll be careful," she smiled cheerfully and walked out.**

** Rin smiled happily, then he went back to the living room to help Primula. She had been working with the streamers and now she was tangled up in them.**

** "Help," she said meekily.**

** "Don't worry Primula, we'll have you out soon."**

** And indeed they did, "thank goodness they weren't tied up, otherwise we might be having a difficult time here."**

** "Thanks Rin," she said quietly.**

** Kaede was soon walking past the Little Tokyo Railroad and noticed Shamus biffing and bashing his trucks around the yards.**

** "Easy does Shamus," advised Big Mac, "these trucks need gentle kindness, there's no need to bump them."**

** "Oh give it a rest you old tin pot," he snapped, Kaede was surprised to hear this, "trucks are trucks and need bumping!"**

** "They don't always need bumping..."**

** "Shut it, will you, I know better. My new year's resoluation is bump these things even harder and I'm not to give up a resoluation."**

** At that moment, Li popped up with another train and noticed the trouble going on.**

** "If you ask me, your resoluation should be...to stay out of trouble."**

** "Pah!" sniffed Shamus crossly and puffed angerily away.**

** "With that poor attitude, Shamus is bound to hurt someone," said Big Mac.**

** "You know something, that's what I said about Courtney last year," said Li, "right driver?"**

** "Yep," he answered, "you said that about Courtney, but now she is a calm helpful engine."**

** "Still I don't think Shamus will change, I mean if you listen to what Drew says about him, Shamus has always been a difficult engine to work with."**

** "Well let's hope he doesn't do anything that will ruin the evening's celebrations," said Big Mac's Driver.**

** With that said, the two engines set out on their way, and so did Kaede.**

** At this very moment, both the Man in the Suit and Drew were at the dockyards, watching Luke carefully shunting his dangerous cargo across the quay.**

** "Nice does it Luke," advised Drew, "a little more slower!"**

** Luke did as he was told and shunted the trucks into the siding.**

** "Spendid work Drew," said the Man in the Suit, "if you keep this up, then you might very well have a place here on the railroad."**

** "I think it would be a good idea," said Rick, "since he does have a lot of knowledge of railroads."**

** "Well thank you sir and you too Rick," he smiled happily, "and if you do hire me, I promise I won't let you down."**

** "I know you won't," smiled the Man in the Suit, "know if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my office, I need to attend to my paperwork."**

** So he walked off back to his office, unaware of the trouble that was due to come to the dockyards.**

** At around five in the evening, Kaede was walking back to the house with some of the stuff she had gotten from the store. As she was walking up to the crossroads, she saw Asa standing close by and watching the operation at the dockyards.**

** "What is Luke doing?" asked Kaede.**

** "He's shunting all the new oil and fuel trucks into their proper places," answered Asa, "without that, then both Luke and Rick would stop working."**

** The two girls watched with interest as Luke was shunting the last of the trucks.**

** "Easy does it Luke," said Drew, "we'll soon be done here, then you can go back to the sheds for your party."**

** Luke was pleased to hear that, but he wasn't pleased to hear the sounds of Shamus' loud whistling as he was coming into the docks.**

** "He's not suppose to be going there," said Asa, looking worried, "I have a feeling this could be trouble."**

** Kaede quietly agreed with her as she watched Shamus come to a stop, close to Rick.**

** "Hey, tall, dump and ugly!" snapped Shamus, "unload my trucks!"**

** "In a minute," said Rick firmly, "once Luke has done his job."**

** "Forget it!" he snapped, "I am not waiting for the metal box on wheels to finish his work. He moves like a snail and never completes his work."**

** What Shamus said was unture, but he was in a hurry and being careless.**

** "Listen buster," said Rick, "this is a dangerous operation that doesn't need any of your carelessness, so be a good little engine and leave!"**

** "You dare say that to me?"**

** "You heard Rick," said Drew, "you're not allowed in her until this work is complete."**

** "Pah! I can't wait...besides I could do the job myself!"**

** "No you don't Shamus!" snapped his Driver. With that said, he held onto Shamus' brakes, but the stupid foolish tender engine was being stubborn and refused to listen or co-operate.**

** Luke had just finished arranging the trucks into line, when the trouble began. There was a loud snap - so loud that the entire yard could hear it, even Kaede and Asa could hear it. Then they saw Shamus move forward.**

** "This is how to do the job right!" he snapped.**

** He charged forward - a little too fast. He went charging into some of the oil trucks and spilled some cargo onto the ground.**

** "Well I hope you're happy with yourself," grumbled the Driver, "now Luke and Rick won't enough fuel to work."**

** "Good, I don't need smartatics working here anyways!"**

** What Shamus didn't know was that some hot cinders and ashes were flying out of his funnel and landing on the ground.**

** "GET AWAY!" shouted Drew, "before the sparks..."**

** But it was too late. One of the sparks landed in the puddle of oil and was soon up in flames.**

** "Better you than me," snickered Shamus, then he realised something, "wait, I'm stuck near the flames!"**

** "I'll get you out of there!" cried Luke.**

** "Luke, don't!" shouted Drew, "if you get too close, then the flames will get to you!"**

** Around this time, Nerine and Sia were visiting with the Man in the Suit, talking about the railroad's plan for the next year, when Sia noticed smoke coming from the dockyards.**

** "I think something must be on fire," she said.**

** "WHAT?" gasped the Man in the Suit, he got out of his chair and looked out the window, "oh good glory! That's where the oil and fuel wagons are suppose to be."**

** "How could that have happened?" asked Nerine out loud.**

** "If I had to take a wild guess, I guess it would be Shamus!"**

** He grabbed his coat and ran out of his office, Sia and Nerine followed along quickly behind.**

** Primula and Rin were just walking along threw the city, they had already left Kaede a note telling her that they would be back in less than thirty minutes...or so they thought.**

** "What's that?" asked Primula.**

** "What's what?" asked Rin.**

** "That, it looks like a celebration from here," Primula was pointing over to the direction of the dockyards.**

** Then the two saw the fire bargade race right pass them, sirens going off loudly.**

** "It can't be a celebration," said Rin, "not if the fire bargade is going down there."**

** "Maybe we should go see what it is."**

** "I think so too."**

** So they hurried off down the streets to the dockyards.**

** By now Luke was getting coupled up to Shamus' tender, his Driver was having a bit of trouble as the flames were getting closer and closer.**

** "Get out of there Luke!" cried Rick, "it's too dangerous!"**

** "I've got to try!" shouted Luke.**

** "What's going on here?" asked the Man in the Suit, who had arrived with Sia and Nerine following close by.**

** Drew looked over to them with a shocked look on his face, "it's Shamus, he was being too impatient, then he ran into some oil wagons. Then some sparks from his funnel set the spilled oil in flames."**

** "Oh good glory, I was hoping to prevent something like this from happening."**

** "And by the looks of things," said Nerine, "it may get worse!"**

** She was looking in the direction of Luke and Shamus.**

** "Get out of there Luke!" cried the Man in the Suit, "NOW!"**

** "You better do that," snapped Shamus, "and go sink yourself in the water!" He was acting like there was no danger.**

** "Not till you're safe!"**

** Luke's Driver got back in the cab and Luke pulled with all his might, but Shamus was still being stubborn and refused to move.**

** "I will not be pulled by a diesel! That would ruin my image!"**

** "Maybe so, but if I don't, then you will go up in flames!"**

** Luke tugged and pulled as hard as he could, while the flames started coming up towards him.**

** "Come on Luke," whispered Drew and Nerine quietly.**

** Luke continued to pull until at last, Shamus finally moved out of the way with only his buffers up in flames. Once stopped, the fireman took some water from the tender and put that fire out and the one in Shamus' firebox.**

** While the foolish tender engine was safe, the dockside certainly wasn't.**

** "Where is the fire department?" asked the Man in the Suit, "if they don't get here soon, then the whole dockyard will go up in flames!"**

** The fire bargade were having troubles of their own, as they had to do with black ice on the roads.**

** "At this rate, we'll be lucky to make it there by midnight," groaned the cheif.**

** "We're doing the best we can sir," said one of the other fireman, "if we're not careful, then there is a high chance of crashing."**

** "Then take it easy, but not too slowly!"**

** "Yes sir!"**

** They weren't the only ones trying to get there, as the police were on their way too.**

** While Kareha, Mayumi, Itsuki, and even the kings were running to see what was going on.**

** It was already getting close to six and the flames were starting to build. Courtney, Li and Big Mac arrived with some trucks full of sand.**

** "I don't think all this sand is going to help," said Shiori, "look at all those flames."**

** "We still have to try something," said Courtney's driver, "this sand will be able to control the flames but not for a long time."**

** "We can only hope," sighed Courtney.**

** The crews and many of the dockside workers, grabbed a shovel and got some sand out of the trucks and poured it all out onto the fire. They had to dump a lot of sand, but finally the flames were out.**

** "That was too close," sighed the japanese engine.**

** Li was looking over to Shamus angerily, "you're lucky we were here," he snapped crossly, "sometimes I wonder what is going on in that thick head of..."**

** "The flames are spreading!" cried Kaede.**

** She was right, the flames suddenly reappeared in an instant. The workers tried to put more sand on the flames, but no sooner did they do that, then the fires started up again and this time were spreading themselves along the dockside.**

** "They're getting too close!" shouted Big Mac, "everyone get back!"**

** It was true as the flames were getting close to Rick and starting to melt the metal on his legs.**

** "Don't move!" shouted Rick in pain, "I'll protect you."**

** The operator moved Rick into postion - he then felt himself move from side to side - thankfully thanks to his operator, Rick started to fall towards the ocean.**

** "He's done it," shouted Li, "but he'll sink!"**

** Rick screamed in horror as he came down and slasphed into the water.**

** "Gives a new meaning to the term, once bitten, twice shot," said Drew quietly, then he turned his attention back to the flames.**

** "Now what can we do?" asked Courtney.**

** "We need more sand," shouted Li's Driver, "and the fire bargade, where the heck are they?"**

** "They're dealing with black ice," shouted Mayumi as she and everyone else arrived, "they might be a while yet."**

** "But we don't have a while," groaned Luke's Driver, "especially with those flames spreading themselves!"**

** The Man in the Suit was thinking it over, at this point, Rick's operator came up to the docks, freezing. The Man in the Suit looked over to Li, "go to the workshops and get Ken, and tell him we need water tankers and more trucks full of sand!"**

** "Right away sir!" said Li and backed away.**

** "We better try to use the rest of the sand while we still have it, we need to safe the dockyards!"**

** "Sir," called Luke, "what should I do with Shamus?"**

** "Put him on a siding out of the way, I'll have a little discussion with him later on about his stupid actions tonight!"**

** "No," snapped Shamus, "take me back, I can get rid of the flames myself!"**

** "With what?" asked Luke, sounding cross, "all you can do is make it worse, so please shut up and stay quiet!"**

** Shamus was shocked, he had never heard Luke talk like that to him. So Luke parked Shamus on a siding and hurried off as quickly as he could.**

** Down at the warehouse distract, Ken and his manager could see the smoke from the dockyards.**

** "Is someone having a party done there?" asked Ken's Driver, "if so, why weren't we invited."**

** "I don't think it is a party," said Ken's manager, "I'm thinking that there's trouble coming from the dockyards."**

** "There is," said Ken.**

** "How can you tell?" asked the Driver.**

** "Simple, cause I'm seeing my brother coming this way, really quickly."**

** Sure enough, Li was puffing along down the nearly empty city streets until he was nearly buffer beam to buffer beam with Ken.**

** "We need all the water tankers that you have, full ones! Shamus caused a huge fire and now the dockyards are going up in flames."**

** So Ken's Driver reserved back into the workshops for some of the water tankers.**

** "How big is this fire?" asked the manager.**

** "Big enough that it's spreading across the whole dockyards and I think Rick has taken a huge dip into the waters."**

** "He must've," said Li's fireman, looking back, "I can't see him from here, all I see is that smoke."**

** Ken came back out with the water tankers, there were ten loaded long tankers full of water, "get turned around and help push from behind, I'm going to need your help getting them there."**

** "I'm going," said Li and went inside.**

** It was only less than two minutes before Li was coupled up to the tankers and was ready to go.**

** "Toot! Toot!" he whistled, "I'm ready!"**

** "Toot! Toot!" whistled Ken, "me too! Let's go brother of mine!"**

** So the two engines stormed their way to the dockyards, all the while, they were worried for the safety for their friends.**

** At the dockyards, the workers were doing all they could, but they didn't have enough sand to put on the fire.**

** "It must be the fuel," said Shiori the truck, "it's probably what's keeping the fire going."**

** "Which is why we need that water now more than ever," groaned the Man in the Suit, "oh where are Li and Ken, more importantly the fire bargade."**

** Shamus' driver came over, "maybe we use the water from Shamus' tender and spray as much of it on the fire and fuel too."**

** "NO!" snapped Shamus, "I need this water!"**

** "You do not!" snapped Luke back, "now shut up!"**

** Shamus subsided into silence.**

** "It's worth a try," said the Man in the Suit.**

** Nerine and Drew raced over to the supply shed to get out the hose and a pump, while Sia and Shamus' crew tried to get the filler cap off.**

** "Slammed shut," groaned the Driver, "the water must have spilled out and froze itself on the cap."**

** Sia knew only a bit of magic, but she didn't know anything that could help removed a filler cap of a tender.**

** "RINA!" she cried, "we need your help!"**

** In a matter of seconds, Drew and Nerine ran over to see what was wrong. When they were told of what was wrong, Nerine focused her energies.**

** "Stand back!" she cried.**

** Everyone did as she started to glow in a bright red light, "I only need to blow off the filler cap."**

** "At least you'll be teaching him a lesson," chuckled the Man in the Suit, "although I would never allow that."**

** A huge bolt of lightning came down and slammed itself on Shamus' filler cap and blasted it off.**

** "That was great Rina," smiled Sia.**

** Nerine smiled, then she looked back to the top of the tender. The Driver was looking into the tender, "there's enough for a small portion of the fire," he called.**

** "That might be good enough," said Kaede, "cause I see Ken and Li coming this way."**

** "In that case," said Courtney's Driver, "let's get to work."**

** Primula and Rin grabbed onto one of the hose and walked as closely as they could, but keeping their distance from the flames.**

** "Turn the pump on!" cried Rin.**

** Sia flicked the switch and within seconds, water was coming out and pouring out onto the fire. Then once the flames were out, they sprained the fuel too.**

** Then came another jet stream of water coming from the water areas.**

** "Who's doing that?" asked Kareha.**

** Everyone looked and noticed a tug close by and spraying water out of it's water cannon!**

** "I could see this from my dockyards," he called, "I wasn't expecting to see this. Don't worry though, I won't give up until the fire is out."**

** "Thank you...ah..."**

** "Jaden! My friends all call my Jaden!"**

** So with Jaden's fire hose spraying water and the pump getting the water out of Shamus' tender, the flames were starting to disappear.**

** "Keep it up!" cried the Man in the Suit, "you nearly got all the flames out!"**

** Then came the worst sound ever, there was some loud exploding sounds coming from...the fuel and oil trucks.**

** "Oh bother!" groaned Courtney, "the flames are going over to them! That's all we needed!"**

** Asa was now looking more worried than ever, she knew that if those trucks exploded, they might take the whole dockyard away.**

** She ran over to Luke's cab and took control of the diesel.**

** "What are doing?" asked Luke's Driver.**

** "Saving my friends," cried Asa, "we need to move those trucks away from here!"**

** "Agreed," said Luke, who was also worrying in the same way, "let's get those trucks away from the dockyards."**

** "Don't be a hero Luke!" cried Big Mac, "stay away from those trucks!"**

** Still Luke, his Driver and Asa didn't listen as they came up to the first line of trucks, which were already up in flames and started to push.**

** "They might blow at any minute," groaned Luke's Driver, "get out now Asa, while you have a chance."**

** "I won't," she said with determination, "not as long as my friends are in danger, I'm staying to make sure they are safe."**

** Luke was finally ready to go when Li and Ken finally arrived. They weren't alone as the fire bargade finally rolled into the dockyards, bumping over the many lines.**

** "It's about time you guys showed up!" cried Itsuki, "you need to help Luke!"**

** "Get those trucks out of here!" cried the cheif, "we won't be able to put those out!"**

** "Be careful Asa!" cried Rin.**

** "I'll be careful Rin," she called back, then she winked at him, "it's thanks to you that I have the courage to do this, thank you!"**

** Luke roared his engines into power and he started to push away from the dockyards.**

** "Take care out there," cried Li, "get away when you have a chance!"**

** "I will!" called Luke, "but not until we're away!"**

** Everyone watched as Luke rumbled off with the trucks, still covered in flames. Then they focused their attentions back to the fires.**

** It was taking a lot longer to get rid of the fire as it was now close to eight in the evening. Of course nobody was paying attention to that now.**

** Everyone was pitching in to help. Kaede and Drew were helping the firefighters spray the water over the flames, while Rin and Primula continued using the water out of Shamus' tender. Then once he ran out, they used the water from the tankers.**

** Sia, Nerine and Kareha focused together, making rain fall on the flames.**

** Jaden was doing all he could too, but despite the good efforts of eveyone, the one line of trucks were already blowing up in huge fireballs and spilling the oil and fuel on the docks.**

** "Fall back!" cried the cheif, "there is nothing we can do anymore!"**

** "Don't give up!" cried Jaden, "we have to keep trying!"**

** "He's right!" cried Mayumi, "it may be the only way to save the dockside."**

** The Cheif sighed happily, "okay, then let's keep going, but we need more water!"**

** "Use ours!" cried Courtney, "there are plenty of pumps and hoses in the same shed."**

** Mayumi, Itsuki and the kings worked quickly getting the pumps and hoses out and in minutes, they were helping too.**

** "We're doing it!" cried the Cheif in excitment, "the flames are starting to go out!"**

** Meanwhile further away, Luke, his Driver and Asa had taken the trucks down the special line.**

** "We need to get away!" cried Luke, "these tankers are going to blow any minute!"**

** The Driver quickly reserved the diesel out of the way - he was almost away, when...**

** BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

** "What was that?" asked Ken.**

** "Luke!" cried Li, "that bang sounded like it was coming from his direction!"**

** Rin looked and noticed the smoke, coming from the spot the fuel trucks had blown, "ASA!" he shouted.**

** "Keep going!" cried the cheif, "once the fire is out, we'll go find your friends!"**

** It was another half hour before at long last, the fires were put out. The dock yards were covered in soot, cinders and ashes. Many of the trucks had been blown to bits and Rick's stand had melted away.**

** The Man in the Suit was in complete shock of the damage, but he was mostly cross with Shamus. He walked over to speak to the engine.**

** "Opps," he said meekily, "just a little slip."**

** "A little...A LITTLE?" the Man in the Suit was really angry, "SHAMUS, IF I TOLD YOU ONCE, I'VE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES, YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSE TO COME HERE AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU COME HERE AND NEARLY BLOW THE DOCKYARDS AWAY. MANY PEOPLE AND ENGINES COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!"**

** After his intense yelling, he calmed down a little bit.**

** "If this keeps up, I will tell the workmen to break off that funnel of yours and give you a smaller one. Either that, or I will decide on the best kind of punishment to give you."**

** Shamus abashed, went silent at once.**

** Soon one of Jaden's friends arrived to help Rick out of the water, the tug was a crane boat known as Joey hauled him onto his deck.**

** Everyone else was looking over to the direction of the smoke, they were upset.**

** "Luke should have returned by now," said Li, crying a little.**

** "And Asa too," groaned Rin.**

** "They were brave," said the Man in the Suit, "they took on a huge risk to help us stop the fire."**

** They all went silent - then a second later, they heard a loud diesel horn coming towards the docks. Right away, they all knew who it was.**

** "LUKE!" cried the engines.**

** "ASA!" cried everyone else.**

** Indeed it was Luke, he rumbled into the station with his entire front end covered in soot. Then when Asa came out, she was also covered in soot.**

** "What a mess," chuckled Li, recovering now, "what's happened to you?"**

** "We got as far as we could," explained the diesel, "we could have gotten further, but both my driver and Asa knew that it was best to back away. No sooner did we back away, then they blew up."**

** "Thankfully we were far away from the blast," smiled Asa.**

** Rin was just so happy to see Asa, that he ran over to her and gave her a big hug, "I'm glad you're okay Asa," he said to her, "promise me that you won't do something that dangerous again."**

** "I promise Rin," she smiled.**

** Rin smiled happily, then he kissed Asa on the lips and she kissed Rin back. Everyone was so happy to see something so wonderful, that they could only smile.**

** "They do look like a cute couple together," smiled Kaede, "they were meant for each other."**

** Later that night, everyone gathered at the sheds for the new year's party. It was a great party, with music playing, games being played and the engines telling some of their stories.**

** "Six...five...four..." everyone was shouting this, "three...two...one...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

** The engines blew their whistles and air horns with delight and everyone else cheered with delight.**

** The Man in the Suit smiled happily, "we've had quite a few surprises over the last year," he was saying, "and I have a strong feeling that this new year will bring more surprises and possibly more new friends."**

** Everyone agreed happily with him.**

** Kaede smiled as she looked over to the ocean, she was wondering if her true love would come to Tokyo this year, "I'll just have to wait and see," she smiled.**

** As for Shamus, he was left outside of the sheds during the party, I bet now, he wishes that he hadn't have been so stupid.**

**The End!**


	28. Kaede and the Little Tokyo Engines

**Alright, I think it's finally time to reveal that surprise I told you about when 'New Year's Blow Out' came out. The series continues, only now with a newer title 'Railway Series/Shuffle! Memories', this inspiration came to me after I found out about the 'Shuffle! Memories' series that came out a few years after the original Shuffle! series came out, so for this series, the stories can either focus on the present day or in the past. For this new volume, all the attention goes to Kaede, originally the idea of this book was to focus on some past incidents where Kaede came to help, but after a while I decided to try something a little different as you will see within these stories. Also note that the new character included in this book is a class 40 diesel engine painted in dark blue paint. **

**Now, I have to inform you that this is the last volume I am writing up of 'Version 1' on the Railway Series/Shuffle. Not to worry though, I'll be bringing out the newer Version 2 books soon, rewriting many of the original books, (just note that I will not be writing up these stories alone, as some of my good friends will be helping me out with the new project). The new RWS/Shuffle books-Version 2 is due to come out soon, so keep an eye open for them.**

**Anyways I think that's enough chatter out of me, for here's the twenty seventh book and the start of the 'Railway Series/Shuffle! Memories'.**

**Book No. 27**

**Kaede & the Little Tokyo Engine**

**Dear Friends,**

_**I am happy to say that everyone is doing well on the Little Tokyo Railroad and the dockside is almost back in full operation. Now if you remember that Shamus was shut up in the sheds for his rash actions, so the Man in the Suit brought another engine to help until Shamus is ready to come out again. I'm sorry to say that the visitor wasn't friendly at first, but after a while and with a little help from an orange haired girl, he soon changed. Here's what happened.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Through the Wall**

**-A Night with Alistor**

**-Fireblocks**

**-Fire in the Roof!**

**Through the Wall**

** It was a slightly chilly morning as Rin, Primula and Kaede were getting ready to go to school.**

** "Kaede," said Rin, "aren't you forgetting something?"**

** Kaede didn't know what she might be forgetting until..."oh no, I forgot my lunch!" she ran back into the kitchen to get it.**

** When she came back, she could see Rin smiling and chuckling a little, "that's something about you that hasn't changed since I first met you."**

** "I know, I'm sorry Rin."**

** "That's okay Kaede," he smiled, "it can happen from time to time."**

** Kaede smiled right back at him. Rin was happy to see that Kaede was all smiles and not upset that he had picked Asa to be his girlfriend.**

** "We better get going," said Primula, "or we're going to be late."**

** So after grabbing their lunches and getting their shoes on, the three of them set out to find Sia and Nerine waiting for them.**

** On the way, they were joined by Asa, who was smiling brightly and of course she gave Rin a few slaps on the back for fun.**

** After a while, they reached the crossroads leading to the Little Tokyo Railroad. When they could see the yards, they were for a huge surprise.**

** "There's another diesel in the yards," gasped Sia.**

** Indeed there was, this diesel was a big engine, even bigger than Courtney. He was painted in dark blue paint and had a slightly curved roof, why some would say that he almost looked like 'Old Stuck Up' that visited Sodor years ago.**

** "I wonder who he is," thought Kaede to herself.**

** The diesel was a visitor meant to help while Shamus was shut up for his actions at the dockyards. I'm sorry to say however, that he didn't look that friendly and with the way he was talking to Courtney and Li, he wasn't.**

** "Why is it everywhere I go, I see nothing steam kettles," he grumbled, "why can't I ever go to a railroad that has real engines?"**

** "We are real engines," snapped Li, "besides it shouldn't matter if we are steam or diesel."**

** "Quite right Li," said Courtney, "both sets of engines are useful."**

** "You mean only one of us..."**

** He then looked to see Luke rumbling past with a train of oil tankers for the warehouse distract, "and an older diesel too, what is the meaning of this?"**

** "Well the Man in the Suit does all he can to save engines from scrap," said Li, "although I don't see him keeping you. You're only here until Shamus is allowed out, so do your best to keep your trap shut!"**

** The diesel nearly spluttered in fury and anger. After a while, he went to do his work, while everyone else continued on their way to school.**

** During lunchtime, they could only talk about the new diesel.**

** "Talk about a rude engine," grumbled Sia, "I have seen a few bad mannered engines here in Tokyo, but I think he now claims the title of the rudest engine to come here."**

** Everyone agreed with her, all that is, except Kaede.**

** "I don't think he's that bad," she said quietly, "maybe he's just upset because he's in a different place."**

** Primula had to agree with her, "Thomas was in a bad mood when he first arrived, so that could be the case with this new diesel."**

** "Maybe," said Rin.**

** "That diesel does have a name," said Itsuki, "he's called Alistor, I got that info from Drew this morning."**

** "Well let's hope that Alistor doesn't cause any trouble for the Man in the Suit."**

** Everyone silently agreed with Rin.**

** A little later on, Kaede was walking alone to the grogery store. Rin and Primula offered to come along, but she said that she was going to be fine on her own.**

** On her way there, she decided to stop by the Little Tokyo's shops in the distract. Kaede liked this place, for it was often busy like the Sodor Steamworks. The workers were hard at work, machines were humming and Ken was doing his shunting duties.**

** "Wendy will soon be finished!" he was saying, "probably in a month or two!"**

** Kaede smiled as she watched the operations going on the workshops. Then she heard a diesel horn coming to the shops, it didn't sound like Luke's horn. She looked to the doors and noticed that Alistor was coming with a line of trucks.**

** "Out of the way!" he shouted, "I don't want to be late!"**

** "Yes sir, Mr. Sunshine," said Ken sarcastically, "I have other work to do anyways, so please shunt your trucks into place and take your next train."**

** No sooner was Ken out of sight, then the trouble began! The Driver was trying to apply Alistor's brakes, but they were proving to be of no use.**

** "Come on, come on, come on!" he groaned, "Stop you, stop!"**

** But of course without his brakes, Alistor couldn't. Then there came more trouble, he was reaching the bumping post.**

** "STOP! STOP!" he shouted.**

** It was too late, Alistor bashed right threw them and rumbled along on the floor of the shops until he reached the wall, Alistor shut his eyes quickly - he smashed right through the wall!**

** When he opened one eye, Alistor could see himself with his front end hanging in the air and himself being supported by telephone poles.**

** "Oh!" he groaned, "what happened?"**

** "Your darn brakes failed!" called the Driver, "I always did say to our controller that you need to have your brakes replaced, but does he listen? I don't think so."**

** Alistor just groaned. Kaede ran off to find Ken and in a matter of minutes, the American shunter came to the rescue. It took a great deal to move the big diesel away from the wall, but at last, he felt solid steal rails again.**

** "Now, you'll need some repairs," groaned the manager of the shops, "I'll inform the Man in the Suit of what happened and I'll let him borrow Ken until you are repaired."**

** Alistor still didn't say anything, he was in too much daze to know what was going on.**

** When she got home that night, Kaede told Rin, Primula and Drew, who was visiting, all about Alistor's little accident.**

** "Ha, ha, ha," chuckled Drew, "so the big engine went threw the wall did he? Well I say he got what was coming to him."**

** "Why?" asked Primula.**

** "He insulted the other engines before, even Luke, Alistor was saying that they were old fashioned and need to find a scrap yards."**

** "Then it's a good thing he got what was coming," said Rin, then added, "in front of him of course."**

** Primula and Drew couldn't help but laugh with Rin. Kaede however, didn't laugh, she wasn't sure that the diesel deserved to be teased about this accident and decided - that she was going to help him be friendly.**

**Author's Note:**

**This tale was based on the real life event of a train that would not stop. On January 24th 1948, Santa Fe's El Capitian train wouldn't stop (reasons are unknown) and crashed threw the bumper stop, rolled threw the parking lot and threw a wall. Thankfully the diesel stopped, hanging just above Aliso Street and being supported by a telephone pole close to the wall. Nobody was hurt during this mishap.**

**A Night with Alistor**

** The next day at the school, everyone was talking about the accident at the warehouse distract.**

** "If you ask me," said Itsuki, "that silly diesel got what was coming to him. Especially after the way he was talking to the engines."**

** "This is a first coming out of you," muttered Mayumi quietly.**

** "I don't think you should be making fun of him," said Kaede, mostly everyone looked over to her, "maybe he's not as bad as you think."**

** "After hearing him talk to the engines the way he did, I think he is bad," said Sia.**

** "But suppose that he isn't bad, maybe he's just upset over being here."**

** "Kaede does make a good point," said Rin, "I mean we have seen that many times before, especially with Thomas."**

** Nerine was quick to agree with Kaede and Rin, "not every engine who starts off bad is going to be bad mannered forever."**

** "If you look at the railroad now," said Itsuki, "there's that Shamus, he was bad mannered on his old line and he's still bad mannered now, hence why is he stuck in the sheds."**

** "But what about Courtney?" asked Mayumi, "she was bad mannered engine before and now look at her."**

** "There's a good example right there," agreed Nerine.**

** "Maybe Alistor isn't as bad as everyone thinks," said Kaede, "maybe if he had a friend to talk to, maybe he won't be horrid to everyone he sees."**

** "Maybe so," said Rin, "but who would want to talk to him?"**

** Nobody knew, well - all except for Kaede, she knew who could talk with Alistor - her!**

** So that night, she told Rin and Primula that she was going out for a sleepover, but she never did tell them of where it was she was going. She carried her pillow and a small blanket in a small bag, and soon she was on her way.**

** She soon arrived at the workshops, she asked Ken's owner if she could stay in the shed for the night.**

** "What for?" he asked, "it's not very comfortable in there."**

** "There's someone in there I need to talk to," she answered.**

** Ken's owner wasn't so sure about this, but at last he did agree. He allowed Kaede to go in, then he locked the doors.**

** It was dark inside the workshops, Kaede was a little scared, but she was determined and so she walked around, looking for the big diesel. When she did find him, she looked at his height and his huge body. For a moment she looked scared, still she walked slowly up to the diesel's front end.**

** "What are you doing in here?" he asked her in a nasty way, "this is no place for young girls."**

** Kaede stood there nearly scared, but she didn't leave, "I'm here to spend the night with you, if you don't mind."**

** "Fine," groaned the big diesel, "but please keep quiet."**

** So Kaede walked over to Alistor's cab, climbed up the ladder, then set up her pillow and blanket and opened one of Alistor's windows. Somehow, she had a feeling that talking to Alistor was going to an uphill battle.**

** For a short while, there was complete silence. Alistor was sitting alone on a siding while Ken was spending the night in another shed with Wendy the American Visitor.**

** "Are you enjoying your stay here?" Kaede asked.**

** "Did I not tell you to keep quiet?" Alistor snapped.**

** "I was just trying to be friendly."**

** "Why did you bother coming here tonight?"**

** "Because I wanted to talk to you."**

** "Well you better get used to the silence in this workshop, cause I won't talk at all. I bet those silly engines sent you here to bug me, am I right?"**

** "No, nobody told me to come here, I just thought I could come here and meet you. My name is Kaede by the way."**

** The big diesel grunted for a bit, "I'm Alistor," he said after a while.**

** "Alistor, I was just wondering, where did you come from?"**

** "From England of course, from the Other Railway."**

** "The other Railway?" Kaede was surprised to hear this, "you know Luke came from the Other Railway."**

** "Yes I know about him, I saw his class of engines in the yards when I first went to work."**

** "Then why were you horrid to him and the other engines."**

** Alistor stayed silent for a long time, not saying a word. Then after a minute, he spoke, "I was told to be mean to other engines that are older than me."**

** "By who?"**

** "My fellow brothers and sisters, they always say that 'out-dated' engines deserve no respect and deserve to go to the scrap yards and never return."**

** "Do you believe that?"**

** "Of course I...No, I do not."**

** Kaede gasped, she couldn't believe what she had just heard, "you don't believe that?"**

** "That's right you heard me correctly, but the only problem is if I go soft, then I might be sold off for scrap. According to the other engines, if you are kind to older engines, then you are of no use at all."**

** "But that's not true. Being kind to others only means that you can get the work done with no trouble and if you do, then you know that someone will help you out."**

** "Something your Shamus doesn't know, am I right?"**

** "I hate to say it, but that is right, I have never seen such a bad mannered engine like him before, especially seeing how much trouble he gets himself in."**

** "Yeah, it was thanks to his most recent accident that I was brought here."**

** Again, Alistor went silent and so did Kaede for a short while.**

** "Alistor, was there ever an older engine you used to look at and think of him or her as your hero?"**

** Still Alistor refused to speak, but he couldn't stay quiet for long and decided to tell Kaede, "there was one engine, known only as 'Western Champion', he was a diesel hydarlic engine. I thought that his class of engines were impressive to watch, but as usual the others said to hate them because they were 'out-of-date'."**

** "Did you ever get to talk with Western Champion?"**

** "No, I'm sorry to say, but he did come up to me one day and spoke in a kind way."**

** " 'I know these other engines are all telling you to hate older engines, but you should go with what you think is right. When you do, then you too might become a champion engine like me.' "**

** "I never saw that engine again, and even though I had to do what I was told, I never did forget what he had told me."**

** "Maybe Western Champion has a point," Kaede said after the short story was told, "you shouldn't listen to those other engines if they tell you to do something you don't want to."**

** "Even if they are your own brothers and sisters?"**

** "Even them, the only one you should be listening to, is yourself. Just like I did tonight."**

** In a short while, Kaede went off to sleep, but Alistor didn't, he was thinking to himself, "maybe this girl does have a point, I mean it would be nice to be - well nice."**

** After a while, Alistor closed his eyes and went to sleep, although he knew that he still had alot to think about, especially after talking with Kaede.**

**Fireblocks**

** Alistor kept on thinking over what he and Kaede talked about all night long and throught the next morning. Kaede left when the workshop doors were unlocked and work began, she thanked Alistor for the sleepover, then she left.**

** "Maybe she is right," Alistor thought after a while, "maybe it wouldn't hurt to be kind to others."**

** Ken then pulled up next to him on the other line, "we're almost done the repairs on you, you can go back to the yards in a couple of hours."**

** "Thank you Ken."**

** "What did you just say?" Ken was surprised to hear this kind of attitude from this diesel.**

** "I said thank you. Thank you for helping me out, even though I have been a tyrant since my arrival."**

** "Ah, well...you're welcome," he said in a kind way, he was still a little surprised.**

** Soon enough, Alistor was allowed to go back to work. He rolled along smoothly down the line with a train load of trucks, when he felt his brakeblocks getting a little warm.**

** "What's going on?" he asked.**

** His Driver got down to inspect the brakeblocks.**

** "I have no idea what is going on," he said, "I'll have a better look at them when we get back to the sheds."**

** "Okay then."**

** Alistor's driver climbed back into the cab and the big diesel started on his way once again, this time he was looking forward to seeing the other engines.**

** The Little Tokyo engines weren't happy to see him come back however, especially when they saw his tail-end backing towards the shed.**

** "Get ready," advised Li, "do you're best to ignore his rude comments."**

** Even Luke agreed with this as Alistor rolled in beside him and Big Mac. The Little Tokyo engines stared at him with suspecious looks, then at last Alistor spoke.**

** "I know I've been acting like a really foolish engine and for that, I'm sorry. I don't wish to be an enemy to such wonderful engines like you, especially unique engines."**

** The engines were surprised, and soon found that they didn't need to ignore Alistor and soon they were talking away, until they were taken to their next job.**

** When Rin and Asa came walking past the crossroads later that day, they heard from Li about the kindness Alistor has been showing.**

** "It's like he left all his nasty behaviour back at Ken's workshop and came back a new engine."**

** "It must have been Kaede," said Rin, "she must've been spending the night with that big diesel."**

** "That's just like Kaede," chuckled Asa, "always willing to give anyone a chance, even if they have been rude, then they change their wicked ways and become good."**

** Li was in complete shock, he couldn't believe what he had heard.**

** "That's our Kaede," smiled Rin.**

** "Well the next time I see her," said Li, "I'll be sure to ask her how she did what she did."**

** Even Courtney was surprised when she was told everything.**

** "How did she do it?"**

** "I don't know," Li answered, "all I know is that she spent the night in the workshops and then Alistor comes out a nicer engine."**

** "I was just talking to him," said a voice. The two looked and noticed Kaede standing on the platform that sat close to the shunting yards.**

** "Talking?" asked Courtney, "that's it?"**

** "You didn't shout at him, did you?" asked Li.**

** "No, I was just talking to him about his life back on the Other Railway and he was told me why he was being horrid to everyone."**

** Kaede told them everything that Alistor had told her the night before, about his little family and their rules to older engines.**

** "So that explains why he was always being horrid to us," said Courtney.**

** "But at least he's being kind to us now," added Li, "but you know it's not going to last forever, he'll go back and be the same he was before."**

** "I don't think so Li," said Kaede, "maybe he'll stay as a kind engine."**

** "It is possible Kaede," said Courtney, "however, I'm afraid that Li might be right about the change of attitude. I mean from what you were just saying, if he goes back in a nice way, then he'll be rejected by his own kind and when someone is rejected, they turn on everyone and start acting in nasty ways."**

** "I hope not," groaned Kaede.**

** Alistor meanwhile was out on the tracks with a long train of coal and fuel trucks. Since he was bigger and stronger than any of the other engines, he was taking two trains in one.**

** "I think the Man in the Suit is going to be impressed with you Alistor," called his Driver.**

** "Maybe so, but I doubt he'll keep me."**

** "That might be true, but you never know, the Man in the Suit might ask you to come back again someday."**

** Alistor was just about to reply back, when he suddenly felt the same hot feeling on his brakeblocks.**

** "Something doesn't feel right," he groaned.**

** "I think I know why," said his Driver, looking out the window, "I think they're on fire!"**

** Indeed Alistor's driver was correct, the brakeblocks were on fire! The train was brought a hault, the driver made an emergency call on his mobile phone.**

** Within minutes, the fire bargade arrived to put out the fire. Then they noticed Alistor's train.**

** "What are you trying to do?" asked the fire cheif, "were you planning to send this railroad up in flames like that steamer nearly did?"**

** "No, I was just..."**

** "Wait till your controller hears about this, you and that engine are a great danger to the line!"**

** The fire cheif walked back to his truck and drove away for the yards.**

** A little later, the Man in the Suit came to see Alistor at the sheds. The big diesel was worried that the Man in the Suit would be cross with him.**

** "Sir, I wasn't trying to cause trouble."**

** "I'm aware of that Alistor," he said, "I know this wasn't your fault at all, this kind of thing can happen to any engine, just be lucky your driver was able to call for help when he could."**

** "So, you're not mad at me?"**

** "No, I'm not mad at all, in fact I'm proud of the work you're doing and I'm seeing a much better improvement in your behaviour to everyone around here. Once your brakeblocks are repaired, I would like you to go back to work."**

** "Yes sir," said Alistor, and watched as the Man in the Suit walked away.**

**Author's Note:**

**This story is based on the real life event of a diesel who's brakeblocks caught fire while it was in motion. Reason why is unknown, thankfully the fire was put out when the train came to a stop.**

**Fire in the Roof!**

** It didn't take too long for all repairs to be made and Alistor was sent off back to the sheds, he felt very unhappy with the events that had occured.**

** "There's no need to beat yourself over this," Li said in a soothing way, "it's like the Man in the Suit said, it could easily happen to anyone."**

** "I guess so," muttered the big diesel.**

** "That isn't what is bothering you, is it?" asked Luke.**

** Alistor didn't say anything for a real long time, "it's okay," said Courtney kindly, "we're all friends here, you don't need to hide anything from us."**

** Alistor looked over to the engines, he could see that they did want to help, just like Kaede did.**

** "I'm mostly worried about what the other engines are going to say to me when I'm sent back to the Other Railway. They always said that I had to be horrid to older engines and show no kindess - and yet, that's what I'm doing right now."**

** "It shouldn't matter what those engines say," said Big Mac wisely, "if your controller thinks..."**

** "That's just it, he thinks the same way as the other big diesels do. He might want to send me away for scrap if he finds out that I have gone 'soft'."**

** "Must be the nasty controller that was in the yards during my class' end days," said Luke.**

** Hearing that name, Alistor started to feel shaky and nervous. Courtney, Li, Luke and Big Mac all felt sorry for the big diesel, Shamus...no comment.**

** When she came by the yards that day, Kaede could see that Alistor was working at a slower pace and had a sad look on his face.**

** "I wonder what's gotten into him," she said to herself.**

** "I don't know," said another voice. Kaede looked behind her to see the Man in the Suit walking forward towards her and looking out to the yards, "he's been looking a little miserable ever since he came out of the sheds this morning."**

** "Is it because of his little incidents?"**

** "Not at all," said Courtney as she puffed up with a line of trucks, "it's something enterily different."**

** So Courtney explained to the Man in the Suit and Kaede of what Alistor had said before.**

** "The controller of the Other Railway would never scrap him," said the Man in the Suit, "he knows how useful the big diesel is."**

** "I don't know about that," said Kaede with a worried tone in her voice, "from what he told me that night in the workshops, his controller is just as bad as the other engines he worked with."**

** "Oddly enough, it's the same nasty controller Luke saw before being brought here," added Courtney.**

** The Man in the Suit remained strangly quiet for a while, "I need to go check on something for a minute," he said after a while, "I'll see you all later."**

** Then he walked away, leaving Kaede, Courtney and the crew to wonder what he's going to do.**

** In his office, the Man in the Suit was making a phone call.**

** "Are you sure you don't...I see...alright then...I'll keep him here," he sighed.**

** He hung up the phone and looked out to the yards to see Alistor working with the trucks, "He's going to be upset when I tell him that he's been 'given away'..." Then he had another idea.**

** He grabbed his phone and made another phone call to another friend.**

** "From what they said, you were in need of another main liner...you do? Well, I just happen to have an engine that was left here by the Other Railway...His name is Alistor and he is a hard worker, and very kind too. Would you like him? You do? Okay then, I'll send him to you soon, good-day my friend."**

** Later on that day, after all the kids were allowed to go home after another day at school, Kaede was walking over to the railyards. She could see Drew talking with Alistor's driver about the next set of jobs.**

** "Oh hello Ms. Kaede," said Alistor quietly, "it's nice to see you here again."**

** "It's good to see you too Alistor," she said kindly, "why are you sad?"**

** "I'm thinking about what my return to the Other Railway is going to be like. They'll probably hate me."**

** "I don't think so, I bet that some of the other engines are like you. Told to be nasty, but deep down, they are kind engines."**

** "Maybe you're right, but I doubt I'll be able to see if it's true."**

** All of the sudden, they heard a loud roar of another diesel motor. It was Luke coming into the yards with a train of oil tankers...it was Alistor who first saw the smoke coming from the top of his roof.**

** "Luke's on fire!" he cried.**

** Alistor's Driver, Drew and Kaede looked to see that Alistor was right.**

** "Shut Luke off!" cried Drew, "his engine is on fire!"**

** But with the loud rattle coming from the engine, Luke's Driver couldn't hear them. Everyone could only watch as the smoke got thicker and blacker, then without warning...it caught fire!**

** "Luke, STOP!" everyone cried.**

** Luke heard them this time and looked up to see the smoke. His Driver looked too and was horrified by the sight above him.**

** "Oh good glory!"**

** He brought Luke to a stop and ran off from his little diesel.**

** "HELP!" Luke cried.**

** "Someone call the fire department!" called Drew.**

** "No time," said Alistor, "I'll call them!"**

** Alistor's Driver blew the mighty loud horn, loud and long. The sound of Alistor's horn could heard throughout the entire city.**

** Within a couple of minutes, the fire bargade arrived to find out what the noise was. They were shocked to see Luke's engine on fire, and got to work in putting the fire out.**

** "All clear!" shouted the cheif.**

** When the smoke cleared, there was a huge black smudge on Luke's roof.**

** "That was too close," sighed Luke, "thank you Alistor."**

** "Your horn certainly is loud," added Drew, "which is a good thing, I'm sure the Man in the Suit will be pleased with you for your good deed."**

** And indeed he was, "I am very proud of you Alistor, you really were a big help in saving Luke from being burned to a crisp."**

** Alistor felt very proud, then he noticed that the Man in the Suit was looking serious.**

** "I had phoned your controller and I hate to tell you that you were 'given away' to us." Alistor felt terrible, he felt like he was going to cry, "however there is good news, that I sold you off to a railroad that could use an engine like you, it's...the Fat Controller's railway."**

** "The Fat Controller's railway," gasped Alistor, "on Sodor?"**

** "Where else would it be?" chuckled the Man in the Suit, "I have sold you to that railroad as they need another main liner to help with the trains."**

** The next morning, Alistor was waiting down at the docks for the ship to arrive. Kaede came over to see him, "thank you dear sweet Kaede," he said in a kind way, "had it not been for you, I would still be a bad engine."**

** "I'm glad to have helped," she smiled.**

** "But I have to know, why did you help me? After the way I acted when I came here, I would have thought that you would have given up on me like so many others did before."**

** "It's not who I am, I always like to help a friend, even when they were horrid at first. Cause I believe that there's always a streak of good in everyone."**

** Alistor smiled, then he looked over to the sheds where Shamus could be seen, "well that is true for some, but how did you know that I was good?"**

** "I just had a feeling that told me that you were kind and all you needed was someone to talk to."**

** "And I am happy that you came to talk to me, thank you again, Ms. Kaede Fuyou."**

** Kaede smiled and blushed happily. She stood back as the workers attached the cables to Alistor and Rick lifted him off the ground to the ship.**

** "Good-bye Alistor!" called Kaede, "say hello to the Sodor engines for me!"**

** "I will!" he called, "and thanks again!"**

** Soon Alistor was lifted on board the ship and the ship was ready to go, Kaede waved to the ship till it was out of sight, then she headed off for home.**

** Shamus was allowed back at work that afternoon and I'm sorry to say that he came off the tracks with another load, which made the Man in the Suit cross.**

** I bet you're wondering about Alistor, well...he certainly got a great welcome when he came to Sodor and he proved himself to be a very valuable engine indeed. And on some occasions, the Fat Controller has called him "A Really Useful Engine."**

** Alistor is proud of this, but he owes his newfound kindness to the girl who never gave up on him, even after he was horrid to everyone. He often always says, "it's thanks to Kaede Fuyou that I am the engine I am now."**

** When Kaede heard this, she felt honored to be a friend to Alistor the Big Diesel Engine.**

**Author's Note:**

**Based on a real life event about a diesel engine's motor caught fire, thankfully it was put out before any damage could be done.**

**The End!**


End file.
